Blood Lust
by Dama 9
Summary: Saga x Pers Orig. X Kanon. Uma missão. Uma maldição passada a geraçãos. A armadura. Uma viagem de Athenas a Romenia pode revelar muitos segredos, não apenas sobre o passado, mas de coisas ainda bem vivas. Nao perca essa nova aventura dos dourados...
1. Um encontro em Dublin

**Domo pessoal**

**Em comemoração super atrasada ao aniversário dos saint´s mais fofos que o Kuramada já criou, aqui vai Blood Lust, com Saga e Kanon de maneira nunca antes vista, numa história de arrepiar. Espero sinceramente que curtam essa nova fic, como Rosa dos Ventos é a menina dos olhos da Margarida e Muito bem Acompanhada da Saory-san, Blood Lust é uma fic muito especial pra mim, não só pela história em si, mas porque é um projeto que desejo concretizar a muito tempo, acho que desde que comecei a escrever.**

**No mais, qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência XD. **

**Boa Leitura!**

♥

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alexia Colfer, Jéssica Belmonte e Diana Rossini são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

♥

**N/a: Essa fic se passa antes da crônica X – Perfume de Jasmim, então Kanon ainda está em Dublin.**

♥

**Obrigada a Saory-san e Margarida por betarem esse capitulo pra mim.**

♥

**.::♂ Blood Lust ♀::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Capitulo 1: Um encontro em Dublin.**

**.::O Artista::.**

**.Por Basílio Hallward (O Retrato de Dorian Gray).**

**O artista é o criador de coisas belas.**

**Revelar a arte e ocultar o artista é a finalidade da arte.**

**O critico é aquele que pode traduzir, de um modo diferente ou por um novo processo, a sua impressão das coisas belas.**

**A mais elevada, como a mais baixa, das formas de crítica é uma espécie de autobiografia.**

**Os que encontram significações feias em coisas belas são corruptos sem ser encantadores. Isto é um defeito.**

**Os que encontram belas significações em coisas belas são cultos. Para estes há esperança.**

**Existem os eleitos, para os quais as coisas belas significam unicamente Beleza.**

**A vida moral do homem faz parte do tema para o artista, mas a moralidade da arte consiste no uso perfeito de um meio imperfeito. O artista nada deseja provar. Até as coisas verdadeiras podem ser provadas.**

**O artista jamais é mórbido. O artista tudo pode exprimir. Pensamento e linguagem são para o artista instrumentos de uma arte. **

**Vicio e virtude são para o artista materiais para a arte. **

**Na realidade, a arte reflete o espectador e não a vida. **

**.I.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos azulados que caiam ondulados pelos ombros até o meio das costas. Aquele dia fora realmente cheio, reunião atrás de reunião, fora aquela papelada que tinha para revisar antes de mandar para Yo dar a ultima conferida antes de assinar e enviar os relatórios aos acionistas.

Vida empresarial não é fácil; Kanon pensou afrouxando a gravata esverdeada e recostando-se na cadeira estofada. Isso porque apenas dois meses e meio já haviam se passado.

No começo procurava sempre ligar para o santuário perguntando das coisas, muitas vezes recebendo algumas informações que não perguntava, mas Saga fazia questão de lhe passar.

Assim ficara sabendo que Yuuri estava grávida e Afrodite quase matara Milo com uma planta carnívora, alem é claro da viagem do irmão ao Brasil; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Olhou novamente para a pilha de papéis e teve realmente um certo desejo insano desperto de jogar-se da janela de sua sala. Aquilo era demais; pensou com ar desolado.

Tais pensamentos foram cortados pelo telefone a sua direita que tocou.

-Alô;

_**-Senhor Kanon;**_ a secretária falou.

-Sim;

_**-A senhorita Alexia deseja falar com o senhor e pediu que eu lhe avisasse para que se estiver livre, ir até a sala dela**_; a garota explicou.

-Eu já vou, obrigado; Kanon respondeu ouvindo-a despedir-se e desligar.

Levantou-se de imediato da cadeira, pelo menos iria sair um pouco dali, não fazia a mínima idéia do que Alexia queria, mas estava começando a se acostumar com o gênio da '**chefa'**.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O outono já caia sobre a cidade das piscinas negras, o luxuoso carro preto estacionou em frente ao prédio. Bandeiras e mais bandeiras eram erguidas nos mastros em frente ao lugar.

Um motorista desceu do carro, bem vestido e uniformizado, e com uma postura impecável aproximou-se da porta traseira abrindo-a para alguém descer.

-Senhorita, este é o museu; ele falou, fazendo-lhe uma breve mesura.

A jovem assentiu com um sorriso nos lábios, uma brisa suave esvoaçou os cabelos vermelhos que caiam displicentes pelos ombros e os orbes castanhos quase negros pareceram cintilar.

-Obrigada; ela falou com a voz calma e controlada.

Do alto das escadarias do museu de artes de Dublin um rapaz descia correndo para lhe receber, a franja esmeralda caia repicada pelos olhos e o mesmo parecia ter muita pressa, ou então estava atrasado.

-Senhorita Belmonte, perdoe o atraso; Issak falou aproximando-se com uma pasta nas mãos, prestando-lhe uma breve mesura.

-E você, é? –a jovem perguntou fitando-lhe curiosamente. Sentia uma energia diferente emanada daquele rapaz, o que fez com que velhas lembranças viessem a tona, lembranças bastante interessantes; ela pensou, enquanto seus olhos corriam pela fachada antiga do museu. O lugar era perfeito, como queria.

-Issak, sou da New Land, represento Alexia Colfer, senhorita; o ex-marina falou estendendo-lhe a mão cordialmente.

-Sim, Alexia me falou algo sobre um representante; ela falou vagamente aceitando o cumprimento, vendo-o pousar um beijo suave sobre as costas da mão enluvada.

-Me acompanhe, por favor, senhorita, vou mostrar-lhe as instalações; ele falou oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Com um aceno, o motorista afastou-se retornando ao carro e retirando-se dali. Subiu as escadas acompanhada do marina, era interessante, já conhecera muitos lugares, mas a atmosfera de Dublin tinha realmente um ar de mistério e magia; ela pensou deixando-se guiar.

**.II.**

Desligou o telefone, ouvindo alguém bater na porta, mandou que entrasse, enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e seguia até um aparador próximo a janela, que continha uma jarra de água.

-Com licença; Kanon falou.

-Deixe de formalidades Kanon, pode entrar; Alexia falou sorrindo. –Quer beber algo? –ela perguntou.

-Não obrigado; ele respondeu com um fino sorriso. –Mas Eliana me disse que queria falar comigo, algum problema?

-Na verdade não, mas queira te perguntar uma coisa; Alexia falou recostando-se no aparador e voltando-se para ele.

-O que? –Kanon perguntou curioso.

-Tem alguma coisa pra fazer amanhã à noite?

-Uhn! Não; ele respondeu com simplicidade.

-Amanhã a noite vai acontecer um coquetel no museu de Dublin, uma artista estrangeira vai expor seus trabalhos, muitos dos eventos quetêm o nome dela são voltados para as fundações, entre elas a New Land. Então, gostaria que você fosse amanhã junto conosco;

-...; Kanon assentiu. –Como é o nome dela? –ele perguntou sem muito interesse, não que não gostasse de arte, mas vivera a vida toda em um lugar onde se transpirava e respirava isso vinte e quatro horas por dia, que estava precisando de uma folga do assunto.

Viu Alexia aproximar-se da mesa e entre os papéis encontrar um encarte, que lhe estendeu em seguida. Pegou o papel em mãos, vendo alguns dos quatros a serem exibidos no museu como plano de fundo do encarte.

-Jéssica Belmonte;

-O que? –Kanon perguntou sentindo por um momento a mão vacilar e o papel ir ao chão.

-Algum problema? –ela perguntou ao vê-lo empalidecer.

-Nã-ão, só que; ele balbuciou com a voz trêmula.

-Kanon, você está se sentindo bem? –Alexia perguntou tencionando se aproximar, mas viu-o recuar um passo instintivamente. –Você a conhece? –ela perguntou de maneira enigmática.

-Não, o nome só me soou familiar; o cavaleiro respondeu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser coincidência, apenas isso, quantas mulheres existiam no mundo com o mesmo nome? Que conhecia? Apenas ela; ele pensou prendendo a respiração nervosamente.

-Kanon; ela chamou-lhe a atenção.

-Ahn! Que horas vai ser amanhã? –o cavaleiro perguntou recuperando a compostura, adquirindo um ar mais frio que o normal.

-Às sete; Alexia respondeu achando estranho à forma que ele agia.

-Eu estarei lá; o cavaleiro avisou. –Deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não; ela avisou, fitando-o atentamente.

-Então, com licença; Kanon falou deixando a sala rapidamente, sem que nem ao menos Alexia pudesse falar algo.

-Estranho, muito estranho; a jovem balbuciou abaixando-se para pegar o encarte e vendo que logo na capa estava a foto da jovem expositora. Será que eles já se conheciam? –Alexia se perguntou intrigada.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser só impressão a sua e o nome deveria ter realmente soado familiar para ele; ela tentou se convencer enquanto voltava ao trabalho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tédio, essa sim era uma boa palavra para definir aquele momento. Se havia uma das suas maiores paixões alem de deuses gregos encarnados e vinhos, eram museus, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco daquele _tour_.

Respirou fundo, sutilmente desvencilhando-se do braço do rapaz, enquanto caminhava até uma dasestátuas da ala medieval.

-Algum problema, senhorita? –Issak perguntou.

-Não, quero apenas vê-las de perto; a jovem respondeu contando até dez, iria ter uma conversa séria com Alexia depois, por mandar um legítimo _puxa-saco _para ser seu guia.

Aquele garoto não parava de falar sobre a historia de Dublin e tudo o mais, não duvidava que ele fosse um dos apreciadores da nova novela das seis do Brasil, porque aprender sobre a história local de maneira fácil só sendo fã da Malu Mader ou Thiago Lacerda; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Será que chegaria ainda o dia que as pessoas iriam se interessar por história, de livre e espontânea vontade e não na base da pressão e tortura?

Passou pelas armaduras de prata e não pode deixar de dar um meio sorriso, aquilo trazia muitas lembranças, algumas não tão boas quanto às outras, mas as que eram agradáveis, procurava sempre mantê-las em primeiro lugar.

-Não sei se a senhorita sabe, mas um dos grandes revolucionários na literatura européia viveu aqui; Issak falou em tom solene aproximando-se.

-Eu sei, Oscar Wilde, mas ele só foi revolucionário, porque a sociedade da época era hipócrita demais, para admitir que ele era gay e não tinha vergonha disso; Jéssica respondeu num tom frio cortando a aproximação do marina. –Mas no fim, preferiram chamá-lo de excêntrico e louco, do que admitir suas próprias falhas de caráter;

-Ahn! Bem...; ele balbuciou recuando instintivamente. –E também...;

-Foi ele que escreveu a obra o Retrato de Dorian Gray, refletindo exatamente essa fase, onde um garoto de dezenove anos ao cair na realidade de que não vai ser eternamente belo, acaba ganhando o dom e a maldição de jamais envelhecer, em troca disso, seu retrato sofre todas as deformações de seu caráter ao longo dos anos. Sim... Bastante fascinante; ela falou gesticulando displicente.

Ao longo dos últimos anos já conhecera muitos do tipo, que não fora a única a chamar de '**Jovem Adônis'** como Basílio Hallward, o pobre pintor a criar a mais fascinante das obras. O belo Dorian retratado em óleo sobre tela. O rosto de menino, olhos de anjo, sorriso acolhedor, porém que tornara-se seu algoz antes do ultimo suspiro.

Oscar Wilde fora um gênio sádico, alias, talvez ele e Sade seriam perfeitos para darem as mãos, ambos com gênios excêntricos e indomáveis, que adoravam chocar a sociedade de sua época. Vai ver que era por isso que Carlos V queria tanto que Rochester entrasse na linha e se tornasse o tão adorado Shakespeare deElisabeth.

Cada um marcou sua própria época e foi perfeito em meio a seus próprios defeitos. Deu um alto suspiro, fechando os olhos por um momento, quantas histórias cada um daqueles personagens tinham a contar.

Desde _A tempestade _até _O Retrato de Dorian Gray_. O passado era fascinante, porém viver apenas dele era deixar-se levar pela insanidade utópica de que o mundo ainda seria perfeito e não, algo sempre num ciclo contínuo de evolução.

-Se não se importar, gostaria de falar com o curador agora. Quero saber direito onde minhas telas ficarão e como será feita a segurança do evento; a jovem falou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Me acompanhe, por favor; Issak falou estendendo-lhe o braço cordialmente, porém a jovem passou por si, indo em direção a saída daquela ala.

Todo passado é cheio de mistérios, cenas que jamais foram descritas em livros, mas que apenas seus personagens puderam vivê-las em toda sua essência. Nenhum passado descrito está livre de alterações, ainda mais quando se tornam parte de um livro. Mas o que fazer com aquelas que nunca chegam a tornar-se parte de um volume?

**.III.**

Fitou o sol que aos poucos desaparecia na linha do horizonte, ainda ouvia as palavras de Alexia ecoando em sua mente, ainda tinha algum tempo antes de se arrumar para o evento.

Pensou várias vezes em ligar para a jovem, avisando que não iria poder ir, ou tentando dar alguma desculpa para não comparecer naquele evento, mas sabia o quanto Alexia poderia ser insistente para obter informações, então desistiu.

Jéssica Belmonte, como será que ela estaria depois de tantos anos? –ele se perguntou intrigado.

Sabia que não havia outra forma de descobrir se não, indo ao evento, mas e se ela não lhe reconhecesse, ou pior...; Kanon pensou fazendo uma pausa em seus próprios pensamentos.

Já fugira demais, como Mú lhe dissera uma vez, evitar enfrentar o próprio passado era o mesmo que abandonar aqueles que lhe eram caros a mercê do próprio destino, então... Não havia outra alternativa se não ir.

Afastou-se da janela, encaminhando-se para a cama, onde havia deixado o terno e o sobretudo que usaria, embora fosseinício de outono, a estação ali era bem inferior as dos países do mediterrâneo onde era calor o ano todo.

Alguns minutos depois, o _Maserati_ azul deixava o prédio, rumo ao museu e ele mal sabia as surpresas que iria encontrar em meio a tantas paredes impregnadas de historia.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se do espelho, fitando-se atentamente enquanto passava o delineador, no contorno dos olhos, mas parou imediatamente, afastando-se no momento que um brilho avermelhado apossou-se deles.

Suspirou, jogando o lápis dentro da _nécessaire_, enquanto jogava o roupão sobre a cama e começava a se vestir, poderiam ter-se passado anos, mas algumas coisas não mudavam; ela pensou, vendo o vestido longo sobre a cama.

Não que fosse dada a usar roupas tão pouco usuais, mas infelizmente não poderia simplesmente colocar um jeans, all star e jaqueta, para aparecer no meio daquele coquetel.

Se bem que seria interessante... Daria muito o quê falar para aquele povo louco por algum choque cultural, mas não era isso a lhe chamar a atenção e sim aquele vestido.

Vermelho sempre fora sua cor favorita, mas aquele modelo era mais uma das coisas a lhe trazer velhas lembranças. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, tocando a seda fina que deslizou por sua mão.

Se bem se lembrava, ele chegava até o chão e da barra até quase o colo, rosas vermelhas estavam desenhadas, algumas num tom mais escuro, príncipes negros, principalmente as da barra, para subirem da cintura para cima tão vermelhas quanto sangue.

As alças eram finas e o decote era discreto, pelo menos na frente. Respirou fundo, estava na hora de enfrentar aquela multidão de pessoas, quem sabe se fosse um pouco mais sociável isso não soasse tão aterrorizante, mesmo depois de tantos anos com experiência nisso.

Levantou-se, terminando de se arrumar rapidamente, não poderia se atrasar, a noite seria longa... Muito longa.

**.IV.**

-Nunca mais eu banco o cicerone; Issak falou enquanto entrava no museu acompanhado de Alexia, Yo e os demais marinas.

-Issak, menos, você não está na sua casa; Yo falou em tom cortante, enquanto de braços dados com Alexia, guiava a jovem pelo salão principal, rapidamente sendo abordado por uma infinidade de repórteres a fazerem perguntas das mais variadas categorias.

-É sério, você não teve que ficar com ela para saber que não é fácil; ele continuou, enquanto acenava casualmente para algumas fotos. –Aquela garota é estranha;

-Ela não pode ser muito normal mesmo, para ter aturado você o tempo que você disse que foi; Kasa falou sarcástico, vendo-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Oras, seu;

-Parem com isso; Kanon falou colocando-se entre eles. –Alexia, se não for pedir muito, da próxima vez você arruma uma babá e deixa esses dois em casa; ele completou aborrecido.

-Hei! –eles reclamaram ao compreenderem o que ele dissera.

-Vou me lembrar disso Kanon; Alexia falou rindo. –Mas vejam, ali está ela; ela completou apontando para uma jovem rodeada de repórteres.

Sentiu o corpo enrijecer e ser tomado pela tensão, não sabia por que, mas em seu intimo desejava até aquele momento que tudo não passasse de uma '**feliz'** coincidência, mas agora sabia que não.

Os cabelos vermelhos agora estavam lisos, presos em um coque, com apenas alguns fios soltos, o vestido igualmente vermelho moldava-lhe o corpo perfeitamente descendo até o chão, tudo estava da mesma forma que se lembrava, desde aquele dia; ele pensou sentindo sua mente ser tragada por lembranças das quais, julgou estarem enterradas.

♥

_Viu-a de costas para a entrada da sacada, debruçada no alpendre, os cabelos vermelhos antes cacheados estavam presos em um coque liso, apenas com alguns fios soltos a caiar sobre os ombros._

_Tão jovem e tão perigosa; ele pensou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, enquanto os orbes verdes cintilaram ocultos pela mascara negra que cobria-lhe__parcialmente a face._

_Afrouxou lentamente a gola da camisa, deixando os dois primeiros botões abertos, detestava festas formais, principalmente aquelas que lhe faziam parecer um pingüim, mas decidira que iria naquela apenas para vê-la mais de perto._

_Era um risco que corria, mas que não se importava nem um pouco de corrê-lo._

_-Linda noite, não? –ouviu um sussurro rouco chegar até si e virou-se rapidamente para trás._

_O terno preto tinha um ótimo caimento sobre ele, às melenas azuis caiam sobre os ombros levemente úmidas e onduladas. O sorriso cafajeste bailava em seus lábios, destacando ainda mais as presas salientes que marcavam o personagem interpretado por ele, bastante propício para aquela noite de lua vermelha._

_-Quem sabe; respondeu num tom frio e calculado._

_-Parece preocupada, ou é minha presença que lhe perturba? –ele perguntou aproximando-se com um olhar felino, porém foi com frustração que não a viu recuar._

_-Talvez um pouco dos dois, pois não estou aqui para me divertir, muito menos bancar de babá para você; a jovem rebateu seca._

_-Não era disso que eu me referia; ele falou apoiando ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado da jovem, impedindo-a de se afastar, tendo como única alternativa, encostar-se no alpendre para se esquivar dele. –E você sabe disso; completou num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido, para em seguida pousar um beijo suave sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem._

_-Não se atreva; ela avisou, tentando empurra-lo._

_-Me detenha? –ele provocou com o sorriso em seus lábios alargando-se._

♥

-Kanon!

Piscou confuso ao voltar-se na direção de quem lhe chamava, encontrou o olhar preocupado de Alexia sobre si e dos demais marinas que pareciam bastante curiosos com seu completo desligamento do mundo real a segundos atrás.

-Uhn?

-Alexia estava falando que ia nos apresentar a artista; Issak falou cauteloso. –Mas você estava longe;

-Desculpe, estava distraído; ele apressou-se em justificar-se.

-Tudo bem, mas vamos logo, antes que os repórteres voltem a atacá-la; Alexia falou mudando rapidamente de assunto.

-...; todos assentiram seguindo com ela pelo salão, sem ao menos notar que ele havia ficado ali.

Não estava pronto para encontrá-la agora, sabia que Alexia provavelmente iria desconfiar de algo depois, mas era melhor agüentar isso do que não saber o que falar quando estivessem cara a cara novamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Jéssica;

Virou-se quando ouviu uma vozconhecidalhe chamar, embora só houvessem se falado por telefone, algumas coisas não mudavam; ela pensou sorrindo ao ver a jovem de melenas esverdeadas se aproximar acompanhada de um séqüito de homens elegantemente vestidos.

-Oi;

-Finalmente podemos nos conhecer pessoalmente; Alexia falou indo cumprimentá-la. –Alexia Colfer, é um prazer conhecê-la;

-Igualmente e obrigada novamente por me arrumar esse espaço para expor; a jovem respondeu em meio a uma mesura.

-Imagina, é sempre bom receber pessoas de talento aqui; Alexia respondeu. –Mas deixe-me lhe apresentar meus amigos e que fazem a New Land funcionar; ela brincou.

Virou-se para os rapazes reconhecendo o '**mala'** entre eles, procurou respirar fundo e tentar ser o mais cordial possível, mas seria obrigada a retalhá-lo com o olhar, se ele viesse querer lhe passar um monólogo sobre mitologia grega novamente.

-Esses são Yo, Kasa, Krishina, Issak... Ele você já o conhece, Bian e Kanon; ela falou voltando-se para os marinas, mas notou que estava faltando um. –Onde estáo Kanon?

-É um prazer conhecê-los; a jovem falou com um suave sorriso, mas parou quando ouviu o último nome.

-Oras, ele estava atrás de nós; Alexia reclamou aborrecida com o sumiço do cavaleiro, de alguma forma sabia que isso fora proposital. –Jéssica, me desculpe, mas acho que ele se perdeu pelo caminho; ela falou com um sorriso forçado.

-Não tem problema, creio que terá tempo de nos apresentar depois; Jéssica respondeu calmamente.

-Mas me diz, esta ocupada, ou pode nos falar um pouco sobre suas obras? –Alexia perguntou casualmente.

-De maneira alguma, venham comigo; ela respondeu indicando-lhe a galeria repleta de quadros.

-Como se chama esse? –Yo perguntou detendo-se no primeiro quadro que abria a exposição.

-Deusa dos Mares, terminei-o recentemente; Jéssica respondeu indicando o painel onde um mar revolto era retratado com cores fortes que variavam entre o azul e o verde, as ondas pareciam quebrar-se em rochedos imaginários, mas que por fim, acalmavam-se no canto direito da tela, onde a espuma das águas erguia-se da superfície formando a imagem de uma bela mulher.

-Interessante; o marina murmurou aproximando-se da tela com curiosidade.

-Gosta de mitologia, senhorita? –Bian perguntou casualmente.

-Muito; Jéssica respondeu. –Principalmente grega, mas não foi por isso que pintei esse quadro; ela falou apontando para o mesmo.

-Não, então qual a historia por trás dele? –Krishina perguntou interessado.

-A verdade é que costumo pintar as coisas que gosto, não por moda ou porque alguém gosta daquilo que faço. Apreciar meu trabalho é mera conseqüência, por assim dizer; Jéssica respondeu com um sorriso calmo. –Gosto de pintar aquilo que sonho, alguns mesmo que sejam impossíveis, afinal, já que nosso pensamento é livre e dotado de asas velozes, nada mais justo do que deixá-lo tomar vida própria às vezes; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

-Ele esta à venda? –Yo perguntou voltando-se para ela.

-Infelizmente não, ele faz parte de um acervo particular; Jéssica respondeu vendo o desapontamento nos olhos do rapaz. –Mas, podemos conversar melhor sobre isso outra hora, se assim o desejar;

-...; ele assentiu, lançando um olhar de soslaio a jovem de melenas esverdeadas que corou levemente com isso.

-Ahn! Quem ela está esperando? –Kasa perguntou aproximando-se de outra tela, onde uma jovem era retratada em um jardim florido, sentada em uma mesa próximo a uma escada onde os balaustres eram tomados pelas eras e uma sombra fresca pairava sobre a mesma.

-O Brad Pitt; Jéssica respondeu abafando o riso.

-Como? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Esse quadro se chama **'Encontro Marcado'**, eu o fiz pensando naquela escada; ela explicou indicando o local.

Qualquer um que deixasse a imaginação fluir, poderia ver que logo um rapaz iria surgir no alto daquela escada e que a qualquer momento, veriam a cabeça da jovem inclinar-se para trás, deixando os cachos castanhos caírem sobre os ombros, enquanto a aba do chapéu movia-se com o vento. Até seus olhares se encontrarem e ela vê-lo descer cada um dos degraus daquela escada, vindo em sua direção.

-Todos seus quadros têm uma historias por trás? –Issak perguntou curioso.

-Me responda qual obra não tem uma historia por trás? –Jéssica rebateu, voltando-se para ele.

-Bem...;

-Embora sejam poucos que conheçam a história, mas todas têm a sua, desde o porquê do cisne de Leda ter aquele sorriso malicioso, até a posição nada casta da estátua de Santa Teresa, de Bernini; Jéssica falou com um meio sorriso. –Cada obra, por menor que seja, tem um pouco de seu criador refletido ali, um pedacinho de alma que fica entre as tramas da tela, os pigmentos da tinta e o passo suave do pincel sobre o tecido ou entalhe feito pelo formão, enfim...; ela completou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Algum muito oculto, que jamais seja revelado? –Alexia perguntou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Não; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Então, quem é o jovem das rosas negras? –ela perguntou apontando para um quadro, onde a face de um rapaz era coberta por uma máscara, onde o fundo era repleto de fartas rosas, porém todas eram negras.

-Longahistória; Jéssica respondeu, ouvindo alguém lhe chamar. –Com licença, eu já volto;

-...; todos assentiram, vendo-a se afastar.

-Quem será que é? –Bian perguntou aproximando-se com os demais da tela que Alexia falara.

-Eu não sei vocês, mas isso responde muitas coisas; a jovem falou apontando para uma frase que jazia embaixo da tela, contendo a assinatura da jovem de melenas avermelhadas.

-O quê? –Yo perguntou abaixando-se um pouco para ler.

**(...) Tudo que é bom, vem em dois. (...)**

-O que ela quer dizer com isso? –Kasa perguntou confuso.

-Vai saber, ouvi dizer que muitos artistas são excêntricos; Issak comentou.

-É, talvez...; Alexia balbuciou, embora não concordasse completamente com o que ele acabara de falar, mas realmente isso resumia tudo agora.

**Continua...**


	2. O destino conspira

**.:: Blood Lust ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alexia Colfer, Jéssica Belmonte e Diana Rossini são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

♥

**Capitulo 2: O Destino Conspira.**

**.I.**

Suspirou cansada, enquanto sentava-se em um dos bancos espalhados pelos corredores. Estava cansada de ficar fugindo de tantos fotógrafos e repórteres, só agradecia por Diana estar ocupada e não em cima de si, lhe obrigando a cumprir com sua agenda.

Ter uma assessora com ela, era realmente perigoso se levar em consideração seus acessos de estresse, mas enfim...; suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos desfazendo o coque.

-Que alivio; ela murmurou sentindo até o corpo mais relaxado depois que os fios prisioneiros haviam finalmente sido libertos.

Recostou-se no banco, virando a cabeça parcialmente para o lado, encontrando uma das sacadas abertas. À noite lá fora deveria estar linda; a jovem pensou lembrando-se que quando chegara ao museu, pode avistar no céu apenas um pequeno filete alaranjado.

Poderia jurar que aquela noite a lua estaria vermelha, como naquela; pensou sentindo a mente ser tomada novamente por velhas lembranças. Alexia lhe falara que um de seus '**colaboradores'** havia sumido, mas o nome lhe era bastante familiar, alias, muito...

Levantou-se, retirando os saltos e sentindo os pés tocarem o assoalho, refrescando cada músculo tenso de seu corpo. Caminhou a passos calculados até a sacada e o que viu, lhe fez estancar.

A lua vermelha erguia-se imponente no céu, ao longe entre as torres antigas que circundavam toda Dublin, via finas cortinas de nevoas erguendo-se, enquanto nuvens escuras vez ou outra tentavam encobrir o brilho da lua. Tão vermelho quanto sangue...

Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foram os longos cabelos azulados que moviam-se com graciosidade acariciados por mãos imaginarias, enquanto os orbes, verdes e cintilantes jaziam cravados sobre a lua, refletindo o mesmo brilho vermelho que jaziam nos seus agora.

-Linda noite, não?

Sentiu um arrepio correr pelo meio da espinha ao ouvir a voz suave atrás de si, de maneira calma e ponderada, porém não menos perturbadora. Não sabia ao certo se o que lhe deixava mais nervoso era ouvi-la esbravejar irritada, ou falar de maneira tão suave que era impossível saber se ela estava sendo sincera ou sarcástica.

-Quem sabe? –Kanon respondeu, virando-se de lado vendo a jovem de melenas vermelhas se aproximar, recuou um passo enquanto com um olhar inabalável, ela recostava-se no alpendre.

-Parece perturbado, ou é a minha presença que lhe perturba? –Jéssica perguntou enquanto os orbes castanhos erguiam-se na direção da lua e o brilho vermelho tomava conta deles por completo.

-Talvez um pouco dos dois; o cavaleiro balbuciou tendo a completa certeza agora que por trás de toda aquela docilidade ela estava sendo sarcástica, perigosamente sarcástica. –Pois não estou aqui para me divertir; ele arriscou-se em dizer, mas foi cortado por ela.

-Muito menos bancar a baba para você; ela completou virando-se para ele, enquanto as melenas vermelhas esvoaçavam levemente com o vento, fazendo alguns fios caírem com graciosidade sobre o colo da jovem. –Mas não era disso que eu me referia; a jovem continuou, aproximando-se dele de forma que o deixasse encurralado, impedindo-o de recuar.

-Não s-...

-Me detenha; Jéssica rebateu com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios, aproximando-se dele, deixando os lábios a milímetros de distancia dos dele.

Sentiu a respiração prender-se, o coração batia agitado e desenfreado. Como as Deusas do Destino eram sádicas, alias, tão ou mais do que a jovem a sua frente que tinha um brilho divertido nos olhos ao afastar-se.

-É realmente cômico a forma como o destino tem de religar alguns velhos caminhos, não acha Kanon? –Jéssica perguntou, indo encostar-se do outro lado do alpendre.

-Uhn! –suspirou aliviado, antes de murmurou com ar confuso, porém assustado com a forma que seu nome era pronunciado pelos lábios da jovem.

Era estranho pensar que, um dia imaginara que isso fosse completamente impossível.

-Fazendo as mais improváveis pessoas se reencontrarem; ela falou fitando-o atentamente.

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou com a voz tremula.

Aquilo lhe assustava, havia pensando que ela jamais lhe reconheceria, alias, que lhe confundiria com '**ele'**, mas não, ela sabia e pelo olhar que lhe direcionava, tinha certeza de que ela sempre soube.

-Você me conhece o suficiente para saber quem fui e dos erros amadores que já cometeu; Jéssica falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. –Mas eu realmente fico feliz que você esteja de volta agora com uma nova vida;

-Do que está falando? –Kanon perguntou com a voz ainda mais tremula.

Não sentia aquela aura opressora nem sarcástica vindo dela mais, havia alguma coisa diferente. O que ela queria dizer com erros amadores? E como ela poderia saber sobre o retorno?

-Não me decepcione sendo tão amador Kanon; Jéssica falou em meio a um suspiro.

-Você não muda, sempre petulante; ele falou com um meio sorriso nos lábios ao descobrir a que ela se referia.

-Você esqueceu de parcialmente arrogante, egocêntrica e extremamente perfecionista; Jéssica respondeu desencostando-se do alpendre. –Ah! E como qualquer ser humano, não podemos ignorar o ladinho perverso para as ocasiões especiais; ela completou e nesse momento ele pode jurar que o brilho avermelhado em seus olhos não era proveniente da lua.

-Não, não podemos; o cavaleiro falou calmamente e no momento seguinte tinha seus braços a envolver a jovem de maneira carinhosa, como se a muito houvesse se esquecido como fazer aquilo.

-Temos muito o que conversar; ela murmurou, deixando as mãos correrem de forma suave pelos braços dele, indo enlaça-lo pelo pescoço.

-Temos sim; ele concordou. –Muitas coisas para conversar...

**.::A História dentro da História - Aidan ::.**

Quando o universo era apenas um fragmento de nada. Uma centelha acendeu-se e fez-se a explosão cósmica que deu origem ao universo, que da comunhão entre o Caos e a Ordem, deram vida a Luz, a Escuridão e seus filhos, titãs que aos poucos construíram o universo.

Lendas e mais lendas surgiram através dos séculos relatando à mesma passagem, explicando tudo àquilo que se passara até os dias de hoje. Um dia, no meio do oceano Indico uma ilha foi atacada, ali jaziam um povo pacifico, sábio e dotado de grande poder, por isso eles assustavam tanto os deuses que os consideravam uma ameaça.

Aquele povo pacificou jurara fidelidade a uma deusa, a Deusa da Justiça que em seu nome, jurando sobre as águas do Estige, prometeu proteger a Terra que tanto amava, com isso, uma legião de jovens de rara coragem manifestou-se, seguindo-a em todas as batalhas defendendo a Terra.

**Por amor, pela justiça e por Athena...**

Assim nasceram os sagrados, Santos de Athena e com eles, uma legião de armaduras com espírito tão fogoso quanto seus mestres. Cada uma com sua própria característica e poder, que foram passadas através dos séculos e preservadas até hoje, assim surgiam às armaduras de ouro, representando as constelações do que hoje conhecemos como Equador Celeste, as de prata e bronze com constelações pouco menos inferiores.

Infelizmente por uma fatalidade do destino, essa ilha ruiu e hoje o que sobrou dela, resumem-se a lendas vagas, porém alguns remanescentes desse povo ainda vivem, mantendo vivas as tradições de armeiros e impedindo que essas maravilhosas indumentárias morram.

A ilha se chamava... Lemuria.

**Mil anos atrás.../ Romênia...**

O barulho do martelo ecoava por toda a caverna, o calor ali dentro era sufocante, mas não para ele. Os orbes vermelhos cintilavam extasiados ao fitar o ferreiro trabalhar incessantemente para cumprir sua parte do acordo.

-_Milorde_; o sotaque carregado do velho ferreiro chamou-lhe a atenção.

-O que quer? –perguntou impaciente, enquanto desencostava-se da parede empoeirada, fazendo as vestes de veludo moverem-se com graciosidade.

-Está quase; Joshua respondeu, passando uma flanela enegrecida pela testa, aparando as gotas de suor que escorriam ate seus olhos.

-Seja rápido; Aidan respondeu dando-lhe as costas e deixando a caverna.

Aquela armadura era perfeita, não havia um só defeito nela; ele pensou satisfeito com a nova aquisição. Mas havia apenas um problema que estava sendo concertado naquele exato momento e em breve estaria com ela em seu corpo.

Deixou a caverna vendo um grupo de mercenários o esperando, mais ou menos cinco, arrastando ao todo dez pessoas acorrentadas, que gritavam pedindo uma ajuda que não viria.

Há séculos esperava para tê-la, não deixaria que mais ninguém lhe frustrasse os planos.

-Nós já vamos começar; ele avisou, enquanto a lua vermelha no céu parecia sorrir-lhe sadicamente.

Depois disso ninguém mais se colocaria em seu caminho e todos os exércitos tremeriam diante de seu poder, um poder que jamais deveria ter sido renegado a seus ancestrais. Aqueles a quem aquela terra verdadeiramente pertencia.

-_Milorde_, consegui; Joshua avisou, saindo na frente da caverna.

-Comece; Aidan falou.

-Com prazer, _milorde_; um dos mercenários falou com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios ao puxar os cabelos de uma jovem, deixando a lamina grossa de sua espada deslizar pela pele fina da garganta da jovem, tirando-lhe um filete vermelho.

-Mas sem desperdícios; ele avisou.

Um zumbido cortou o ar no momento que preparava-se para cortar-lhe a garganta, ignorando os protestos, pedidos de socorro e gritos da pequena indefesa presa entre seus braços.

Com agilidade Aidan recuou ao ver setas flamejantes cortando o ar derrubando um a um, os mercenários contratados por si para aquela empreitada.

Seus olhos cintilaram de pura ira ao ver sobre o alto de um monte um corcel negro surgir iluminado pela lua e seu cavaleiro revelar-se como aquele que mais odiava.

-**GABRIEL**; ele berrou desembainhando a espada que jazia em sua cintura.

Jamais permitira que ele novamente se intrometesse em seus planos, depois daquela noite banharia aquela armadura com o sangue daquele infeliz que um dia lhe desafiara.

O corcel empinou e com tamanha destreza seu cavaleiro galopou em direção aquela clareira ao pé da montanha, uma besta em sua mão, cuspia flechas a cada segundo com extrema precisão que logo viram-se apenas os dois ali.

Saltou do cavalo logo desembainhando uma espada de prata. Os orbes esverdeados cintilavam perigosamente enquanto os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçavam com o vento.

A caverna aos poucos incendiava-se, devastando tudo a sua volta, inclusive aquilo que estava selado lá dentro.

-Pagara caro por me desafiar Gabriel; ele falou movendo-se como um felino enfurecido.

-É você que pagara caro por desafiar as leis divinas e vir a esse mundo corrompendo-o com seu mau; o jovem segurando com firmeza a empunhadeira com uma pedra verde fixada.

-Ah! Faz-me rir, mensageiro dos Deuses; Aidan escarneceu. –Pro inferno você e seus descendentes;

-Somente levando você comigo; Gabriel respondeu. Os orbes verdes cintilaram junto com as espadas que no momento seguinte chocavam-se uma contra a outra lançando faíscas para todos os lados.

Longas horas passaram-se e nenhum dos dois guerreiros parecia desistir ou denunciar cansaço. O vale em volta estava destruído, a montanha estava em chamas consumindo todo tipo de vida.

-Pode me matar, mas outros virão; Aidan avisou, desviando de um golpe lançado pelo outro.

-Eu e meus herdeiros garantiremos que todos seguirão o mesmo caminho que ti; Gabriel avistou afastando-se com agilidade antes de investir com mais ferocidade. –Mostrando-lhes o caminho para o inferno, lugar que você jamais deveriam ter saído.

Uma explosão aconteceu, uma aura violeta tomou conta da montanha em chamas, aos poucos transformando o vermelho das chamas por azuis e negras. As línguas de fogo pareciam querer rasgar o céu, serpenteando indomáveis e sem controle.

Num momento de deslize, sentiu o fio da espada prateada deslizando por seu coração. Os orbes arregalaram-se surpresos e virou-se encontrando os orbes verdes sobre si. Aquele que encarava a sua frente não possuía a mesma expressão angelical que lhe conferia o nome.

Gabriel era tão ou mais perverso do que si, mas não era ele a ter o coração perfurado pela prata. Sentiu a lamina saindo e o corpo entorpecido. Não iria desistir de lutar, jamais.

Uma explosão de chamas irrompeu os céus, viu-o afastar-se dando aquela batalha por encerrada, mas não seria vencido.

-Nem que mil vidas se passem, não vou lhe deixar em paz. Nem você, nem aqueles que seu sangue correr nas veias, eu prometo;

-Que Deus e a rainha, perdoem sua alma corrompida e que mesmo no inferno, encontre a expiação por todos seus pecados; Gabriel falou em tom solene afastando-se em direção a montanha.

**-ISSO NÃO ACABA AQUI;** Aidan gritou sentindo o corpo tombar, caindo de joelhos no chão.

A espada em suas mãos tombou na terra e o sangue tomava-lhe conta dos dedos deixando-os tão vermelhos quanto à lua. Ergueu os orbes para o céu e os mesmos refletiam com igual intensidade as labaredas vermelhas.

-Tu abandonaste a mim e aos meus, não darei descanso aos teus amados filhos. Farei um por um pagar pelo que me fizeram e lhe encontrarei no dia que não restar mais ninguém para lutar pela paz que tanto prega;

O ar faltou-lhe nos pulmões, a respiração entrecortada enfraqueceu pouco a pouco. Os orbes azuis fecharam-se completamente.

Do alto da colina, Gabriel fitava o cenário arrasado, muitas vidas haviam se perdido naquela noite por causa da ambição sem medida de apenas um homem, mas não permitiria que aquilo voltasse a acontecer. Aquele mal que pretendia ser despertado, o poder supremo que os enviados de Deus mandaram a Terra, como prova de sua confiança nos cavaleiros que lutavam pela paz, não sairia das entranhas daquela montanha. Enquanto o seus caminhassem sobre aquele solo.

-_**Eu vou voltar...; **_

Ignorando aquela voz em sua mente e coração, Gabriel afastou-se, nas costas a besta de madeira polida jazia pendurada, a capa negra bailava com o vento e na cintura, a esmeralda brilhava intensa como os orbes de seu mestre.

Mais uma missão cumprida...

**O**

**OO**

**O**

Deu um meio sorriso, enquanto entrava no maserati azul, se Diana descobrisse que havia sumido iria querer esganar-lhe, mas era por uma boa causa. Muito boa por sinal...

-Espero que sua assessora não fique irritada; Kanon comentou.

-Ela certamente vai querer comer meu fígado amanhã cedo, mas depois ela se acalma; Jéssica brincou, recostando-se melhor no acento.

-Menos mal, não queria entrar na lista negra da Diana; ele respondeu com uma gotinha de suor frio escorrendo da testa.

-Então, ainda se lembra dela?

-E como esquecer, ela me proporcionou momentos de grande alegria com as surras que já deu no Cadmo; o cavaleiro respondeu com um sorriso matreiro, lançou-lhe um olhar de soslaio, vendo-a apoiar o braço na porta e olhar vagamente para as ruas. –Mas se isso lhe preocupa, lhe deixo em casa antes da meia noite, se quiser; ele brincou.

-Não se preocupe, não vou virar uma abóbora se é com isso que está lhe preocupando; ela falou com os orbes levemente serrados.

-Convenhamos que a cor não favorec-... Ai; Kanon resmungou quando a jovem deu-lhe um beliscão.

-Acho que você andou perdendo a noção do perigo, nos últimos anos; Jéssica falou em tom de aviso.

-Era brincadeira; ele apressou-se em responder. –Havia me esquecido que com cancerianos não se brinca;

-Muito inteligente; ela falou com um sorriso matreiro. –Mas me diz, o que esta fazendo em Dublin?

-Trabalho com Alexia na New Land; Kanon respondeu enquanto paravam em frente a um luxuoso prédio e o portão automático da garagem abria-se.

-Pensei que nunca fosse deixar o santuário; Jéssica murmurou com um olhar vago.

-Muitas coisas mudaram; ele falou.

-Não duvido, mas reparei numa coisa; ela comentou distraída.

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou enquanto estacionava o carro em uma das vagas livres.

-Você ainda detesta usar gravata; a jovem comentou apontando para o banco de trás onde a gravata preta jazia jogada, alias, fora jogada ali assim que eles deixaram o museu e ele entrara no carro.

-Ahn! Bem... ; Kanon balbuciou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto abria a porta para que ela descesse.

-Mas não foi só nisso que eu reparei; ela continuou fitando-o longamente. –Você esta diferente, por um momento quase não o reconheci;

-Aposto que havia pensado que era o Saga; o geminiano resmungou aborrecido, ao aproximarem-se do elevador e tomar a dianteira, abrindo-lhe a porta para que passasse primeiro.

-Kanon, o espaço aqui é pequeno, então não me faça fazer malabarismo para lhe dar uma surra aqui dentro; Jéssica avisou e o mesmo instintivamente encolheu-se num canto seguramente afastado dela. –Jamais o confundiria com Saga, então não faça comentários ridículos;

-Você sabe que é verdade; o geminiano sussurrou desviando o olhar. –Todos sempre falam a mesma coisa, mas já estou acost-...; ele parou fechando os olhos quando sua cabeça moveu-se para os lados e um estalo foi ouvido e registrado pela câmera do elevador pouco acima de suas cabeças.

-Eu avisei; Jéssica falou em tom ferino. –Pensei que depois de todos esses anos você houvesse amadurecido, mas agora muitas coisas ficaram claras;

-Do que esta falando? –ele perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Você esta em Dublin porque esta fugindo... Provavelmente de alguém; ela falou e aquele sorriso sádico voltou a bailar em seus lábios. –Tão previsível que chega a ser patético;

-Você não sabe do que esta falando; rebateu em tom frio.

-Não, tem certeza? –Jéssica falou num tom que ele simplesmente teve medo de saber o que significava. –Kanon. Kanon... tsc. Tsc. tsc; balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados em completo sinal de desaprovação.

A porta abriu-se e calmamente a jovem saiu, vendo-se em meio a um corredor, com apenas duas portas uma em cada extensão.

-As Deusas o Destino são bem sádicas, acho que foi exatamente por culpa delas que nos encontramos novamente; ela comentou casualmente.

-Não duvido, ainda vou descobrir quem é mais sádica, você ou elas; Kanon falou passando pela jovem e abrindo uma porta com o cartão magnético que tinha em mãos. –Por favor; ele falou afastando-se para que pudesse passar, mas não pode evitar engolir em seco diante do olhar enviesado dela.

Em seu intimo sabia que havia falado besteira, mas admitir isso... Jamais. Pelo menos não para ela.

Mal deu dois passos para dentro, viu-se em um ambiente moderno de mais; Jéssica pensou torcendo o nariz. As cores eram sóbrias, paredes, moveis e todos os artefatos que compunham a decoração. Os sofás pretos da sala principal formavam um L entre as paredes. Os moveis variavam entre branco e preto, tudo muito moderno. Ergueu os orbes para a parede e serrou-os imediatamente ao ver painéis com abstrato.

Não que não gostasse daquilo, mas achava o estilo acadêmico, sem duvidas melhor. Um quadro que nada representa alem de um ínfimo momento, com ou sem inspiração, não representava desafios que a retratação de paisagens e rostos requeriam.

-O que acha? –Kanon perguntou fechando a porta e parando atrás dela.

-O neto da minha mãe que ainda não nasceu, pode fazer melhor; ela falou sem esconder o desagrado no tom de voz.

-Porque eu não esperava outra resposta; ele murmurou, pousando a mão levemente em seu ombro. –Fique a vontade;

-Isso inclui jogar tudo isso fora e decorar isso como uma casa de verdade? –Jéssica perguntou com um meio sorriso, enquanto jogava os sapatos em um canto qualquer e sentava-se confortavelmente no sofá preto.

-Podemos negociar isso; ele falou, aproximando-se de um barzinho próximo às portas de vidro que levavam a um dec anexo à sala.

-Eu até gosto de coisas modernas, mas na medita certa; Jéssica falou, cruzando as pernas calmamente.

-E isso es-...;

-Exageradamente moderno; ela o cortou. –E sem vida;

-Desde quando moveis tem vida? –ele brincou.

-Desde quando você coloca seus sentimentos para decorar aquilo que você chama de **'lar'**; Jéssica rebateu, vendo as mãos dele tremer enquanto enchia duas taças de vinho. –A menos que você só esteja aqui, usando isso como válvula de escape;

-Você fica detestável falando assim; Kanon resmungou estendendo-lhe uma taça.

-Antes detestável falando a verdade, do que falsa, lhe agradando e sendo politicamente correta; ela rebateu, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, erguendo a taça. –Saúde;

-Saúde;

O tilintar suave das taças ecoou pelo ambiente, enquanto em seguida o silêncio caia sobre eles. Fitou-a atentamente, enquanto levava a taça aos lábios, tinha os orbes castanhos da jovem cravados sobre si e simplesmente não conseguia imaginar o que ela estava pensando.

-Você sempre soube, não foi? –Kanon arriscou-se em perguntar.

-...; Jéssica assentiu calmamente, apoiando a taça semi cheia no colo.

-Porque nunca me disse? –o cavaleiro perguntou intrigado.

-Iria fazer diferença? –ela rebateu.

-Não sei; ele respondeu suspirando pesadamente.

-E agora? Saber que eu sempre soube, faz alguma diferença? –Jéssica perguntou, levando uma das mãos até a face do cavaleiro, numa breve caricia. –Vai mudar algo?

-Eu gostaria de ter essas respostas; Kanon sussurrou, apoiando a mão sobre a da jovem, sentindo-a tão tremula quanto a sua.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, virando-se de lado no sofá. Tantos anos já haviam se passado, que nada que fosse dito agora iria fazer alguma diferença, quem sabe há alguns anos atrás, mas agora... Não.

-Não vale a pena busca-las mais; Jéssica respondeu.

-Porque não? –Kanon perguntou fitando-lhe intensamente.

-Porque apesar de tudo, você ainda não aprendeu a sua lição; ela falou deixando a taça sobre a mesa e afastando-se dele.

-Jéssica; ele chamou vendo-a afastar-se em direção a porta.

-Não se preocupe, eu chamo um táxi; ela avisou, pegando os saltos, mas ao erguer-se sentiu as costas tocarem algo macio.

-Do que esta falando? –o cavaleiro perguntou num sussurro, porém não escondendo sua confusão.

Serrou os orbes por alguns segundos, sentindo as mãos dele pousarem suavemente sobre seus ombros e o mesmo manter-se tão perto que sentia seus sentidos embriagados pela presença dele. Poderiam se passar mais vinte anos e isso sempre voltaria a se repetir; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro, derrotada.

Afinal, que mortal em sã consciência seria imune a um deus grego daqueles, uma encarnação de Adônis daquelas; ela pensou.

-Você não é o Saga, Kanon; Jéssica começou. –Você passou tanto tempo tentando viver a vida dele, ou melhor, ensina-lo a viver a sua vida, que se esqueceu de quem você realmente é;

-Uhn? –ele murmurou vendo-a virar-se em sua direção.

-Eu sempre soube quem era um e quem era o outro, mesmo sendo gêmeos e você tentando agir como o Saga; a jovem falou tocando-lhe a face. –Vocês podem ser iguais na aparência, mas ser gêmeo, não se resume a isso;

-Resume-se a que então? –Kanon perguntou desanimado.

Durante muito tempo na infância e adolescência, quando andava pelo vilarejo, as pessoas o chamavam de Saga. Ninguém alem de Eraen, o Grande Mestre e Aioros sabiam a existência do outro, que no caso era ele.

Saga era venerado como um homem com coração divino, alem de ser o cavaleiro que Eraen escolhera para ser o guardião. Novamente o irmão se sobressaia e ele se tornara o espelho e a sombra.

-Cada um tem o que o outro não tem por isso se completam; Jéssica explicou.

-Me desculpe, mas não acredito nessa teoria de Yin e Yang; ele falou em meio a um pesado suspiro, enquanto jogava-se no sofá cansado.

-Você sabe que não é apenas uma teoria; ela falou sentando-se a seu lado. –Por isso esta aqui;

-Havia me esquecido de como você pode ser irritantemente otimista quando quer; Kanon resmungou.

Quantas vezes já não ouvira as pessoas falando sobre isso, que gêmeos eram para se completarem, mas foram muitas as vezes que se revoltou pelo irmão sempre levar a melhor, enquanto ele precisava dar o sangue para conseguir sobreviver.

-O problema Kanon é que você se deixou cegar pelo ciúme; Jéssica falou calmamente. –Esqueceu o porquê de ter começado a lutar e deixou-se levar por sentimentos que não faziam parte de você;

-Foi você mesma que disse que cada um se completa, o Saga era o certinho e eu, bem... Você já sabe; ele falou com o olhar vago.

-Tudo é relativo; ela falou recostando-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. –Todos temos um lado bom e outro ruim, escolher qual será alimentado, vai do livre arbítrio;

-Acha que foi eu quem escolhi aquela vida? –Kanon perguntou quase indignado.

-Você teve o poder de melhorá-la, mas escolher tropeçar no caminho e não se levantar, mas quando mudou de idéia, aceitou a mão errada pra continuar; ela falou pacientemente.

-Não gosto quando usa metáforas; ele reclamou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Como anda sua relação com o Saga então? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-Não tentamos mais nos matar quando estamos juntos; Kanon respondeu como se isso fosse algo que deveria aparecer no Guiness como milagre do ano.

-Já é um começo; Jéssica murmurou.

-E você, o que andou fazendo da vida, nos últimos anos? –o geminiano perguntou, querendo visivelmente mudar de assunto.

-Estudando, pintando quadros... Coisas de gente normal; ela brincou com um meio sorriso, porém estremeceu ao sentir os braços do cavaleiro enlaçando-lhe pela cintura cuidadosamente e fazendo-a recostar-se sobre seu peito.

-Como daquela vez; ele sussurrou.

♥

Viu-a fitar o horizonte com um olhar vago, enquanto o sol escondia-se aos poucos entre as altas montanhas romenas. Sentou-se ao lado dela, tendo rapidamente a atenção dela atraída para si.

_-Em que esta pensando? –perguntou vendo a face da jovem antes tão calma contrair-se em aborrecimento e não pode deixar de sorrir com isso, um sorriso cínico e nada inocente._

_-Isso não lhe diz respeito; ela respondeu num tom seco, tencionando se levantar, porém ele puxou-lhe pelo braço, impedindo-a de recuar, acabando por ter a cintura enlaçada pelos braços deles._

_-Será que não existe um momento que você deixe de ser petulante? –foi a vez dele perguntar num tom aborrecido._

_-Quem sabe, acho que naqueles momentos que não tenho que te aturar; ela rebateu ferida, tentando se soltar, porém perdeu o fôlego quando os braços dele se apertaram ainda mais em torno de si._

_Soltou a respiração pesadamente, enquanto sem ter como evitar seu corpo relaxou. Sentiu a respiração quente dele chocando-se suavemente contra a lateral de sua face, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo sobre seu ombro. _

_-Prefiro você muito mais em silencio; o cavalerio sussurrou, fazendo-a serrar os orbes instintivamente diante do tom embriagante da voz dele._

_-Oras...;_

_-Xiiiiiiiii; ele falou erguendo uma das mãos e apontando algo logo a frente deles._

_Acompanhou-lhe o olhar, vendo uma fina linha vermelha perdendo-se no horizonte enquanto o sol era preenchido por magenta e logo, tornar-se-ia carmesim._

_-Em vez de ficar reclamando deveria prestar atenção naquilo que realmente vale a pena; o geminiano falou._

_Entreabriu os lábios para rebater, mas aquietou-se sem ter argumentos. Pelo menos nisso tinha que concordar com ele._

♥

-...; assentiu, sabendo perfeitamente aquilo a que ele se referia. –E você, o que andou fazendo?

-Infelizmente não o mesmo que você; Kanon balbuciou, vendo que iriam voltar no mesmo assunto de antes. –Mas você ainda não me disse, o que mais anda fazendo, pelo visto já conheceu muitos lugares; ele comentou.

-Nem todos que eu gostaria; ela suspirou pesadamente.

-Para onde vai depois que a exposição acabar? –Kanon perguntou.

-Itália possivelmente; Jéssica respondeu sorrindo.

-A eterna amante dos italianos; ele brincou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Também sou fã de gregos; ela respondeu como quem não quer nada.

-Devo me sentir lisonjeado, então; sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Só não fique mais egocêntrico do que já é; Jéssica falou, tentando disfarçar o leve rubor que tingia sua face. Definitivamente, só sendo louca mesma, pra conseguir ser imune a ele.

-Pensei que a egocêntrica aqui fosse você; Kanon continuou.

-Então, agora somos dois; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu concordando, enquanto apoiava-se melhor no sofá, inclinando-se sobre as costas do mesmo e acomodando-a melhor entre seus braços. –E o que mais?

-O que? –Jéssica perguntou, vendo-o mudar de assunto novamente.

Sabia que a cada momento que o silencio parecia querer cair sobre eles, ele dava um jeito de mudar de assunto, sabendo que ela iria perguntar; a jovem pensou. Daria uma trégua a ele por enquanto, mas até o fim daquele reencontro iriam ter uma conversa séria.

-Há alguma pessoa interessante na sua vida? –Kanon perguntou casualmente. –Algum namorado ciumento que eu deva me preocupar? –ele quis saber.

-Sabe, vou te confessar uma coisa; ela começou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Contanto que não seja aquele lance de '**amigo gay'** fique a vontade para confessar todos os seus segredos, até aqueles bem guardados; ele falou prontamente.

-Uhn?

-Aquele lance de você vir falando que sempre quis ter um amigo gay; Kanon falou emburrado, como se não fosse a primeira vez que veria uma situação daquelas, o que era bem constrangedora.

-Não se preocupe, não era isso que eu ia falar, mas eu até que queria um; ela murmurou.

-O que, namorado ou amigo gay? –ele perguntou com um sorriso matreiro.

-É melhor mudarmos de assunto; Jéssica esquivou-se.

-Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta; Kanon falou com um sorriso matreiro, fazendo-a virar-se parcialmente para si.

-Qual delas? –a jovem perguntou vendo o sorriso nada inocente nos lábios dele e os orbes verdes ainda mais cintilantes.

-Há algum namorado ciumento que eu deva me preocupar? –ele perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido, roçando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

-Porque não deixa pra descobrir isso amanhã; ela rebateu com um olhar de desafio.

-Ótima idéia; o cavalerio falou deixando os dedos prenderem-se com suavidade entre as melenas vermelhas, antes de selar seus lábios num beijo que estava longe de ser casto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelas melenas negras, batendo o pé com fúria no chão. Onde ela estava? –a jovem se perguntou, vendo um garçom passar por si e tirou da bandeja do mesmo mais uma taça de champanhe.

Ao longe no salão, viu um rapaz de cabelos rosados andarem por todos os lados como se procurasse por alguém. Se estivesse certa, poderia tirar alguma informação dele.

Deixou a taça semi-cheia em um canto qualquer e aproximou-se a passos rápidos.

-Com licença;

-Pois não, senhorita? –Yo perguntou ao ver a garota se aproximar.

-Você por acaso não viu a Jéssica Belmonte por ai? –Diana perguntou.

-Sinto muito, mas não a vi; o marina respondeu olhando para os lados novamente.

-Pelo que vejo esta procurando por alguém também? –ela comentou casualmente.

-Sim, um dos marin-... Dos rapazes que veio comigo; ele apressou-se em corrigir-se.

Diana franziu o cenho, fitando-o atentamente, o que fez o cavaleiro engolir em seco diante do olhar minucioso da garota.

-Nós já nos conhecemos? –Diana perguntou intrigada.

-Creio que não; ele respondeu apressadamente.

-Mas você me parece familiar; ela continuou aproximando-se, fazendo-o instintivamente recuar, isso é claro se não fosse encontrar um empecilho a suas costas, que o deteve.

-Deve ser impressão a sua? –Yo falou incomodado, tinha alguma coisa com aquela garota, que ela não era normal.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – uma tosse seca chamou-lhes a atenção.

Diana virou-se encontrando o olhar envenenado de uma jovem de melenas esverdeadas sobre si. Arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços elegantemente na frente do corpo, mantendo a pose impertinente.

-Sim?

-Então, Yo. Encontrou-o? –Alexia perguntou, aproximando-se do marina e enlaçando-lhe o braço, como medida de segurança.

-Infelizmente não, creio que ele deve ter ido embora; ele respondeu fitando-a confuso. Alexia parecia realmente irritada, será que era pelo sumiço de Kanon ou por outro motivo. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser besteira.

-Então, é melhor irmos, já esta tarde, não? –ela falou e ele pode jurar que se, se negasse a ir, era o mesmo que pedir pena de morte.

-...; ele assentiu. –Senhorita, espero que encontre sua amiga; ele falou numa reverencia cordial.

-Obrigada; Diana respondeu com um meio sorriso que não agradou nem um pouco a outra, pois viu a mão que jazia apoiada no braço do rapaz serrar-se nervosamente e o mesmo engolir em seco, quando as unhas finas espetaram-lhe o braço.

-Vamos; Alexia falou puxando-o para longe.

-Algum problema, senhora? –o marina perguntou ao afastarem-se alguns passos.

-Não; ela resmungou com ar contrariado.

-Não é o que parece; Yo comentou casualmente. –Algo a esta aborrecendo e eu gostaria de saber? –ele perguntou suavemente.

Virou-se para o cavaleiro, ponderando o que deveria falar, até que...

_-Senhorita Diana!_

-Sim;

Parou de andar ao ouvir a jovem logo atrás responder, voltou-se na direção dela ouvindo um leve resmungar a seu lado, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

-O segurança lá de fora disse que a viu saindo em um maserati azul; um senhor de idade avisou.

-Maserati azul; Diana murmurou. –Não conheço ninguém que tenha um maserati azul. Quero que reúnam os seguranças e achem esse caro de preferência, mandem pro Tártaro o idiota que seqüestrou a minha amiga; ela vociferou irritada.

-Maserati azul, será? –Yo murmurou.

-O que foi Yo? –Alexia perguntou, mas no momento seguinte, viu-o se desvencilhar de seus braços e aproximar-se da morena, o que acabou por irritar-lhe ainda mais.

-Senhorita;

-Uhn? –Diana murmurou, vendo o marina se aproximar e quase riu diante do olhar assassino da jovem atrás dele.

-Creio que não será necessário chegar a extremos; ele falou calmamente.

-Como?

-Creio que Senhorita Jéssica esteja bem e **'a salvo'**; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. Bem, a salvo... Tudo depende do ponto de vista.

-E você é quem, para me garantir isso? –Diana perguntou desconfiada.

-Me perdoe a indelicadeza. Yo, a seu dispor; o marina falou em tom galante, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Diana Rossini; ela falou, vendo-o cordialmente inclinar-se, pousando um beijo suave sobre as costas de sua mão, fazendo uma jovem a poucos passos atrás deles, querer mandá-la para o tártaro.

Parou fitando-a atentamente, aquele nome lhe era familiar.

-Acaso é parente de Giovanni Rossini? –ele perguntou.

-Prima, por quê? –Diana perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-No começo do ano, estive na Sicília numa reunião na Coliseu; ele explicou referindo-se a empresa presidida pelo italiano.

-Ah! Então, por isso você me é familiar; a jovem falou com um largo sorriso. –Não costumo esquecer fácil das pessoas, principalmente dos mais atraentes; ela completou com um sorriso nada inocente, fitando-o longamente.

-Ahn! Bem... ; Yo balbuciou, sentindo o olhar fuzilante de Alexia sobre si.

-Mas porque não conversamos no bar, a atmosfera ta muito pesada aqui; Diana falou enlaçando o braço do cavaleiro e puxando-o consigo.

-Senhorita Diana; ele falou estancando.

-Ah céus; Diana exasperou soltando-o. - Mil perdões, sua namorada ali e eu querendo conversar com você, me desculpe, mas eu realmente gosto de conversar com as pessoas que se lembram de mim; ela completou com ar inocente, sabendo que para a outra, sua desculpa não colara.

-Alexia não é -...;

-Sua namorada; ela completou voltando-se para a jovem que ainda estava no mesmo lugar com um olhar incrédulo.

-...; ele assentiu sem conseguir colocar aquilo em palavras.

-Ah, então ela não vai se importar de eu te seqüestrar um pouquinho; Diana falou voltando a enlaçá-lo pelo braço e leva-lo para a outra extremidade do salão, deixando uma Alexia verdadeiramente furiosa para trás.

**Continua...**


	3. Lucien

**.:: Blood Lust ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Lucien, Jéssica Belmonte e Diana Rossini são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

♥

**Capitulo**** 3: Lucien.**

**.I.**

Fitou-a atentamente, enquanto assistiam ao filme, ela ainda continuava entre seus braços, mas parecia alheia ao resto do mundo e suas atenções eram apenas para na tela a sua frente.

Jamais pensou que iriam terminar a noite daquele jeito, mas ainda sentia o ego levemente arranhado com a esquiva da jovem depois daquele beijo. Em partes, Jéssica estava certa, saber a verdade não mudava em nada as coisas entre eles.

Se fossem alguns anos antes, talvez fizesse alguma diferença, mas agora... Não. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo a essência suave de "_Egeu_" invadir suas narinas de maneira embriagante, dando-lhe a oportunidade de matar a saudade do Mediterrâneo.

Era como se fosse tragado ao passado, novamente para tudo aquilo que acontecera. Numa época que prometera a si mesmo, jamais duvidar de lendas e folclore por mais absurdo que fossem.

-Me passa a pipoca; a jovem pediu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Tateou o chão, em busca do pote sobre o tapete. Entregou a jovem, vendo-a colocar o mesmo sobre o colo e continuar a ver o filme. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, lembrando-se das palavras dela há poucos instantes, quando a beijara.

♥

-É melhor pararmos antes que nos arrependamos depois; ela falou quase num sussurro, colocando as mãos sobre o peito do cavaleiro e empurrando-o levemente para longe de si.

-Mas...;

-Detesto traições; Jéssica sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Uhn?

-Pode ser diferente com você, mas jamais me perdoaria estar emocionalmente envolvida com alguém e beijar outra pessoa; a jovem falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios

-Mas você disse que...;

-Não estou me referindo a mim e sim, a você; ela falou se afastando. –Você ainda não me contou qual é seu nome?

-Porque o interesse? –Kanon perguntou curioso.

-Apenas curiosidade; Jéssica respondeu casualmente.

-Faria diferença? –ele indagou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Não... Mas isso iria esclarecer muitas coisas, principalmente o motivo de você estar aqui e não no santuário; ela rebateu, vendo o semblante dele ficar carregado. –_Touché_; a jovem completou com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

-Você é irritante; Kanon resmungou.

-Não parecia ser essa sua opinião há alguns segundos atrás, o que prova que você esta se acovardando; Jéssica continuou, sentando-se confortavelmente no chão da sala, em frente ao aparelho de DVD. –Espero que você tenha algum filme que preste aqui;

-Por quê? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Para passarmos o tempo, até você decidir abrir o jogo e falar de uma vez. Ou você acha que eu vou realmente me abster do direito de saber o que esta acontecendo? –Jéssica indagou, voltando-se para ele com os obres antes castanhos, levemente avermelhados agora.

-Façamos uma troca então; Kanon falou fitando-a atentamente.

-Parece justo, o que quer saber? –Jéssica perguntou casualmente.

-Se soubesse a verdade desde o começo, teria preferido o Saga? –o cavaleiro indagou, perguntando-se em pensamentos porque levantara essa questão justamente agora.

Estremeceu ao vê-la fitar-lhe diretamente os olhos, as íris castanhas tornaram-se ainda mais vermelhas como a lua cheia lá fora. Teve a impressão de ter-se tornando um livro aberto, pois via-se completamente refletido nos olhos dela.

-Porque não pergunta a Celina o que ela viu em você, que o Saga não tem; Jéssica rebateu com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-O que você fe-...;

-Agora é a sua vez, mas sou paciente e vou esperar você contar; a jovem completou voltando-se para o DVD e a estante onde continham algumas capas.

Sentou-se no sofá, observando-a atentamente. Como ela sabia? Alias, como ela poderia saber? Lembrava-se que muitas coisas haviam mudado naquela missão, mas não pensou que tanto assim. Entretanto, os olhos dela estavam diferentes, guardavam algo que não sabia explicar o que era, mas quem sabe até o fim daquela noite compreendesse.

♥

Afagou-lhe os cabelos vermelhos distraidamente, sentindo-a sonolenta aconchegar-se entre seus braços. Estava ganhando algum tempo, sabia que Jéssica iria querer saber os motivos que o levaram a ir a Dublin, mas não iria lhe pressionar até que decidisse falar, mas uma hora isso iria chegar.

Abaixou-se um pouco, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro da jovem, ouvindo o leve ressonar. Pelo visto não era o único cansado ali; Kanon pensou, tencionando afastar-se para levá-la para o quarto, mas estancou ao notar algo sobre a curva do pescoço.

Afastou alguns fios vermelhos que caiam sobre o ombro e notou dois pequenos pontos sobre a jugular. Franziu o cenho, serrando os orbes perigosamente. Ela ainda tinha as mascaras, era uma pena aquele miserável não estar mais vivo, ou do contrario teria um imenso prazer em matá-lo de novo; o cavaleiro pensou, colocando-a sobre o tapete, antes de apoiar-se no chão, envolvendo-a entre os braços e suspendê-la.

Andou pelos corredores do apartamento, até chegar a um dos cômodos principais. Ainda se perguntava por que Alexia decidira que todos os apartamentos deveriam ser tão grandes, só o seu era quase do mesmo tamanho que o templo de Gêmeos. O que diria o último que pertencia a ela.

Colocou a jovem sobre a cama, colocando uma coberta sobre a mesma. Ouviu-a suspirar e encolher-se um pouco. A noite já estava esfriando, possivelmente já passava das duas da manhã; ele pensou abrindo dois botões do colarinho da camisa.

Afastou-se a passos silenciosos indo até o quarto ao lado, ocupado por si. Era melhor descansar um pouco e se preparar para o segundo _round_ de perguntas que não seria nada fácil.

Jogou-se na cama, mal tirando os sapatos e a camisa, estava cansado, mas sem sono. Sentia novamente a mente voltada para as lembranças do passado. Aquelas que lhe foram fieis companheiras nos anos de exílio na prisão do Cabo.

Talvez as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes se tivesse ouvido Saga naquele dia, ou quem sabe era para ser daquela forma. Entretanto, tinha ainda algumas coisas para perguntar e amanhã, colocariam tudo sobre pratos limpos.

**.:: A História dentro da História – Pela Honra::.**

Estava impaciente, nos últimos séculos jamais vira uma situação dessas, mas agora era diferente. Detestava aquelas tradições, céus, como detestava; Shion pensou vendo um rapaz com ar impertinente entrar na arena.

Quase todos estavam presentes para a sagração da nova geração, Ares a seu lado estava igualmente aborrecido, sabia que ninguém ali concordava com aquilo, mas não podia deixar de dar uma chance.

-Tomara que ele morra; Ares resmungou.

-Ares; Shion o repreendeu.

-Irmão, eu mesmo faria isso, você sabe; o cavaleiro de Altar falou com os orbes rosados quase num tom violeta brilhando de pura indignação. –Quem esse bastardo pensa que é?

-Não se preocupe Ares, logo isso vai acabar; uma voz tranqüila falou atrás deles. Viraram-se encontrando a amazona de cabelos negros e unhas tão afiadas quanto a lamina de uma navalha.

-Diana?

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Shion perguntou vendo o choque do irmão.

Todos sabiam que Diana estava em missão com o primo, devido a problemas familiares ambos haviam retornado a Florença e não tinham previsão de voltar tão cedo, mas justamente agora na sagração dos novos cavaleiros Diana estava de volta, porque seus instintos diziam que alguma coisa estava muito errada ali? –Shion se perguntou.

-Não, só estou curiosa com os boatos que tenho ouvido sobre o novo cavaleiro que tem a pretensão de suceder Abel; a amazona de Cobra falou num com calculado.

-Puff! Esta vendo, eu não sou o único; Ares falou em tom acusador para o irmão.

-Então é verdade? – Diana perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha por baixo da mascara. –Vai deixar mesmo esse bastardo concorrer à armadura de Leão?

-Não tenho muitas escolhas Diana; Shion respondeu.

-Tem, porque não espera Aioros retornar, ele já havia deixado claro que gostaria de treinar o irmão para Leão; Ares falou completando o raciocínio da jovem.

-Enquanto não houver um sucessor, não posso impedir um cavaleiro de clamar o direito de competir pela armadura livre; o Grande Mestre falou sério.

-Mas ele vai competir com quem? Com esse bando de franguinhos que mal se agüentam sobre as próprias pernas? –Diana vociferou, indicando alguns garotos que estavam num canto da arena, pensando na possibilidade de saírem vivos ao confrontar qualquer um dos ali presentes.

-Diana, essa decisão já foi tomada; Shion falou sério.

-Porque não espera só mais uma semana, Eraen volta semana que vem com Gêmeos e Sagitário; ela insistiu.

-De qualquer forma, Leão continuara livre; ele falou dando de ombros.

-O senhor disse que qualquer um pode clamar o direito de lutar pela armadura, mas parece disposto a dá-la de graça a Lucien; a amazona falou pausadamente. –Ele não treinou como nós, não têm a honra necessária para ser cavaleiro. Resumindo, não passa de um bastardo que comprou sua entrada aqui, por causa de seu falso sangue azul; Diana vociferou, referindo-se ao fato do cavaleiro ser pertencente a uma das mais importantes famílias gregas, que alguns parentes já haviam sido sagrados um dia, mas devido a sua pouca competência, por meios normais jamais seguiria o mesmo caminho.

-Velhas alianças não podem ser quebradas; Ares falou com pesar. –Se pudessem, eu já teria matado-o;

-Parem vocês dois; Shion falou irritado.

-Tudo bem, só queria a confirmação de que qualquer um pode lutar, por isso eu vim; Diana falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Com licença;

-Não estou gostando disso; Shion falou vendo-a se afastar.

-Não sei o que Diana pretende, mas gostaria de ajudar; Ares comentou distraidamente.

-Ares; o irmão o repreendeu.

-Você sabe minha opinião, eu preferia esperar Eraen chegar; ele falou desgostoso quanto à situação.

-Sei; Shion provocou, acomodando-se em seu acento na arquibancada, esperando aquele show acabar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Seguiu a passos rápidos com os três por uma entrada alternativa na arquibancada. Não deveriam estar ali, mas quando recebera a mensagem de que um cavaleiro queria disputar a armadura de ouro de Leão e destruía a concentração de seu pupilo, sua única alternativa era ir até lá e saber o que estava acontecendo pessoalmente.

-Mestra; Saga falou ofegando em meio à corrida. –Não deveríamos estar aqui, não é;

-Cala a boca; Kanon reclamou.

Finalmente, depois de seis anos de confinamento naquela ilha esquecida pelos deuses, voltar ao santuário era o paraíso, mesmo que ainda quisesse matar alguém por causa de não ser o sucessor a Gêmeos; ele pensou com ar sombrio.

-Já estamos chegando; Aioros falou embrenhando-se pelo bosque.

Encontraram a entrada para uma parte mais isolada dar arquibancada. Não sabia o que a mestra iria fazer, mas Eraen não deixaria qualquer um entrar para a ordem. Ela poderia ter seu próprio código, mas nada a impedia de se colocar no caminho de algum infame oportunista. O que era o caso.

-Aquele é o tal de Lucien; Kanon falou ao verem um rapaz de ar prepotente parado no meio da arena. Outros dez aspirantes estavam junto, mas tremiam, tomados pelo pânico. –Ratos covardes;

-Quem é ele? –Saga perguntou, voltando-se para Eraen.

-Alguém que não deveria estar aqui; ela falou observando atentamente o que iria acontecer.

-Ninguém pode impedi-lo de lutar pela armadura, mestra. É obvio que vai ganhar em cima daqueles coitados; Aioros falou aflito. Não queria que outro ficasse com aquela armadura, treinar um pupilo para Leão era a única forma de trazer o irmão para perto de si.

-Garotos, essa é uma boa hora para rezar por um milagre; ela falou séria, mal sabendo que isso estava longe de se realizar.

**.III.**

Acordou com o sol caindo sobre seus olhos, há muito tempo não dormia tão bem assim; a jovem de melenas vermelhas pensou remexendo-se na cama. Tinha até medo de saber o que Diana iria fazer consigo quando lhe encontrasse; ela pensou.

Há muito tempo quando deixara de vez o santuário, fora para Florença não queria voltar a viver em Londres, por isso buscara abrigo em uma de suas residências na cidade italiana, lá tinha uma vida tranqüila, onde teve tempo de estudar e aprender a viver como uma pessoa normal, embora o que acontecera no passado ainda lhe impedisse às vezes se andar completamente tranqüila.

Seis anos vivendo em Florença e quando pensava em migrar para outro país reencontrou Diana, que a pouco havia deixado o santuário, já que sua sucessora assumira sua posição.

Eram duas amazonas de temperamento forte e que gostavam da vida que levavam, sem depender de ninguém fisicamente, porque emocionalmente... Quando a encontrou, Diana não parecia à mesma que conhecera quando ainda era oficialmente uma amazona a serviço do santuário.

Ela parecia cansada, enfadada de tudo e isso tinha nove e signo especifico. Miguel de Capricórnio. A morte repentina do antigo guardião abalou toda a ordem, mas ainda mais ela. Eram poucos que sabiam a história que o casal vivera mesmo sob o ameaço de uma guerra e as responsabilidades do dever para com a deusa.

Diana jamais admitiu perdê-lo para o destino. Qualquer pessoa em seu lugar, também não admitiria e isso acabou por aproximá-las novamente. Como uma Rossini, Diana logo começou se interar das coisas na Coliseu, empresa atualmente comandada pelo primo mais velho, Giovanni Rossini. O '_Dom'_ do clã.

Naquela época tinha alguns negócios com a família e vez ou outra viajava para algum lugar por meio dessas ligações, a primeira viagem fora um momento de lembranças, onde conversaram sobre coisas do passado, que poderiam ter sido, mas jamais iriam voltar.

Quando decidiu deixar de vez Florença e começar uma viajem pelo mundo, estudando e expondo os quadros que recentemente começara a pintar, Diana decidira ir consigo, já que a idéia do modesto café em Floresça iria demorar um pouco para se concretizar.

Ela queria se acomodar na terra natal, mas não estava pronta para parar completamente, ainda sentia necessidade da adrenalina da vida antiga. Então, veio os acontecimentos em Londres e a constatação de que logo uma guerra iria começar entre deuses e cavaleiros novamente.

Suspirou cansada, finalmente aquilo iria acabar, mas tinha a sensação de que coisas inacabadas ainda iriam tirar a paz de muitos de seus confrades.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida; a voz do geminiano chegou a seus ouvidos chamando-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a se lembrar onde estava.

Virou-se na cama, acomodando-se entre os travesseiros, encontrando-o parado na porta, vestindo apenas uma calça de malhas como pijama, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Trouxe o café; ele falou se aproximando da cama.

-Bom dia; Jéssica respondeu sentando-se. -Não precisava ter se incomodado, poderia ir numa cafeteria;

-E perder a oportunidade de mostrar a você que sei pelo menos fazer uma torrada com manteiga decentemente; Kanon brincou, colocando a bandeja sobre o colo dela, que continha algumas frutas, café e outras coisinhas para beliscar.

-Obrigada; a jovem respondeu com um sorriso.

-E também, eu queria aproveitar para te perguntar uma coisa; ele falou entregando-lhe uma pequena leiteirinha, para misturar o leite ao café em sua xícara.

-Pensei que fosse minha vez de fazer as perguntas; Jéssica rebateu, abrindo um saquinho de adoçante que estava na bandeja.

-...; Kanon assentiu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Eu sei, mas preciso perguntar;

-Vá em frente; ela falou dando de ombros, mexendo o conteúdo dentro da xícara com uma colherzinha prateada.

-Ontem seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eu sei que você leu meus pensamentos; o cavaleiro falou sério. Conhecia as técnicas dela e ler pensamentos não fazia parte, pelo menos não até anos atrás. –E também, as marcas ainda estão ai; ele falou indicando-lhe o pescoço.

-Elas nunca saíram daqui Kanon; Jéssica respondeu fitando-o intensamente.

Estremeceu ao vê-la esboçar um leve sorriso ao pousar os lábios na beira da xícara e os caninos brancos ficarem mais salientes que o comum. Piscou freneticamente, enquanto ela pousava a xícara sobre a bandeja. Não havia nada, será que estava vendo demais? –ele se perguntou. Poderia jurar que vira;

-Você sabe, existem algumas coisas que já fazem parte de nossa natureza; Jéssica falou calmamente, passando um pouco de geléia sobre uma torrada. –Coisas que não podemos fugir;

-...; Kanon assentiu silenciosamente.

-Tudo aquilo que aconteceu teve uma conseqüência; Jéssica continuou, afastando os cabelos vermelhos, deixando o colo amostra, porém foi sobre as marcas que os olhos dele pousaram. –E elas ainda existirem é só uma delas; ela completou pousando a ponta dos dedos sobre as marquinhas.

-Se eu não estivesse lá, acredite, eu duvidaria da verdade; Kanon falou com um fraco sorriso. –Nunca pensei que todas aquelas historias fossem verdadeiras;

-Talvez não tão verdadeiras como a visão de Bran Stoker sobre isso, mas sim, como minha família viu tudo através dos tempos; ela falou seria.

-Ás vezes quando assinto aquele filme, me lembro de você; o cavaleiro falou sorrindo. –Mas acho aquele Dracula tão fraco se comparado ao que nós enfrentamos com Aidan e aquele Gabriel completamente o oposto do que vejo como um caçador;

-Nem sempre a ficção imita a vida; Jéssica comentou calmamente. –Aidan não era só um cara ambicioso ele também queria vingança;

-Aquele bastardo quase te matou; Kanon vociferou.

-Mas não matou; Jéssica respondeu calmamente.

-Como pode ficar assim tão calma? –ele perguntou aborrecido.

-Já passou, porque vou me estressar por algo que já aconteceu? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Bem...;

-Não estou fugindo do passado Kanon, muitas coisas eu gostaria de ter feito diferente, mas não vou me martirizar pelo que não posso mudar. Já tenho uma leve tendência a ser neurótica e certamente antes dos quarenta vou precisar de um terapeuta, mas por hora, eu prefiro enterrar essas coisas;

-Podem passar anos, mas não vou conseguir te conhecer completamente; Kanon falou pousando a mão sobre a dela. –Pensei que já houvesse visto todas suas facetas, mas ainda existem algumas, não é?

-...; ela assentiu. -Somos mortais, seres imprevisíveis, fadados a errar e receber uma nova chance, mas não é por isso vamos nos acomodar. –Viver, lutar e vencer é uma escolha que só você pode fazer;

-Como com Lucien? –ele indagou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

-Isso não se aplica a vermes como ele e por gentileza, estou tomando café, não me deixe enjoada falando dele; jéssica brincou fazendo-se de aborrecida.

-Como quiser, _milady_; o cavaleiro falou com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, já vira muitas coisas nessa vida e aprendera outras igualmente importantes, como aquela do destino ser construído pelas próprias mãos.

Era fácil colocar a culpa de todas as desgraças nas Deusas do Destino, dizendo que foram elas e não a incapacidade de escolher e lutar de cada um. Aprendera muito naquela missão, principalmente aquilo que motivava alguém a continuar a lutar.

Conhecer os gêmeos fora uma das coisas que ficaria gravado em sua alma, mesmo quando outras vidas chegassem.

**.::História dentro da Históra – O Milagre::.**

-Então, quem vai ser o primeiro? –Lucien perguntou em tom de provocação.

Os aspirantes tremeram, para logo em seguida, um a um cair sob o punho do cavaleiro. Virou-se para o Grande Mestre esperando-o dar como encerrada a disputa.

-Puff! Não tem mais ninguém? –ele perguntou.

-Espero que você não sangre muito, quando eu acabar com você; uma voz feminina ressoou por toda a arena.

Todos que estavam na arquibancada levantaram-se quando uma jovem de melenas vermelhas entrou no Coliseu. Ela não vestia uma armadura, mas seu cosmo abraçava a todos com opressão e arrepios corriam pela alma de cada um, como se o próprio Thanatos lhes sussurrasse ao pé do ouvido.

-Quem é você, mulher? –Lucien falou irritado com a interrupção em seu momento de glória.

-Porque, vai querer um autografo em sua lapide? –ela rebateu com ironia.

A respiração estava presa na garganta e ninguém ousava falar uma palavra sequer, nem mesmo o Grande Mestre.

-Vim pelo direito de combater pela posse da armadura de ouro da casa de Leão; a jovem falou.

-Impossível, somente cavaleiros pertencem a ordem; Lucien vociferou.

-Engano seu, pois pelo que sei, o Grande Mestre disse que qualquer um, ouviu bem? Qualquer um tem o direito de clamar a chance de lutar por ela; Jéssica falou.

-Ela pertence a mim;

-Não ainda; a jovem rebateu calmamente. –Então, é melhor colocar-se em guarda, antes que eu comece a me divertir sozinha;

-Não vou lutar com uma mulher, muito menos pela armadura de Leão;

-Que você é um covarde todos sabemos; a voz de Diana lhe chamou a atenção. –Mas vai ter que lutar até a morte pela armadura, ou nos dará o imenso prazer de matá-lo por quebra de decoro;

Murmúrios tomaram conta da arena, a tensão era palpável. Voltou-se para a amazona a sua frente e estremeceu, quando viu alem de sua cabeça uma nuvem negra descendo sobre a arena.

Trovoes cortaram o céu causando misturando-se aos burburinhos, jamais sentira-se assim. Com medo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Quem é ela? –Aioros perguntou surpreso, alias, abismado com a possibilidade de uma mulher integrar a ordem secular, até então presidida apenas por homens.

Um fino sorriso surgiu nos lábios da jovem de melenas lilases. O show ia começar e não havia melhor milagre do que aquele.

_-Van Helsing;_ ela sussurrou, deixando o sotaque inglês carregar seu tom de voz.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os batimentos dos corações eram agitados, aos poucos cada um voltava a respirar com mais calma ao verem o corpo agora sem vida de Lucien cair sobre o chão de areia.

Chacoalhou com graciosidade uma das mãos, retirando os últimos resquícios vermelhos das longas unhas. Voltou os orbes em direção ao Grande Mestre esperando por um pronunciamento.

-Agora você tem o poder sobre a armadura de Leão, deseja assumir seu lugar como guardiã por direito? –Shion perguntou levantando-se. –Jéssica de Vampiro?

-Quero nomear um representante; a jovem respondeu com os obres vidrados em algum ponto oculto dos demais.

-Eu pensei q-...;

-Não desejo fazer parte dessa ordem... Não dessa forma; Jéssica respondeu as indagações dos demais e do próprio Grande Mestre. –Quero que Aioros de Sagitário tenha o poder de escolher o próximo guardião de Leão e caberá a ele treinar esse guardião;

-O que? –todos indagaram. Aioros não havia voltado com Eraen ainda, ninguém sabia se ele era realmente o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

-Aioros ainda n-...;

-Estou aqui; o cavaleiro falou surgindo na arena ao lado de Saga e Eraen.

-Agora o senhor não vai ter como se negar a cumprir isso, Grande Mestre; Jéssica falou em tom de provocação.

Observou um por um naquela arena, sabia que nenhum deles concordava com a entrada de Lucien para a ordem e agradeciam como Ares, a presença da jovem ali, para livrar a todos daquele prepotente. Não podia se negar a cumprir o protocolo.

-Pelos poderes conferidos a mim, como Grande Mestre do Santuário, por Athena. Que fique claro, que Aioros de Sagitário terá o poder de escolher o guardião da casa de Leão e treina-lo, para que seja merecedor da confiança de Athena;

-...; ele assentiu, vendo-a dar as costas a arena e despedir-se de Eraen com um aceno, antes de partir.

-Quem é ela, mestra? –Saga perguntou curioso.

Poucos antes de aparecerem, Kanon sumira sem dizer aonde ia, mas sua maior curiosidade agora era naquela garota. Vira a forma como aquela nuvem negra descera sobre o santuário, o pior para o tal de Lucien, a revoada de morcegos que ameaçara morder um por um daqueles que estavam ali.

Não conseguia imaginar como ela conseguira manipular aqueles morcegos, mas uma hora a via em um lado da arena e no outro, a revoada de morcegos jogarem o cavaleiro no chão, sobre uma poça de sangue.

Era terrivelmente impressionante...

-A filha de Abel; Eraen respondeu, deixando os pupilos chocados.

**Continua...**

**n/a: **

**Abel era o antigo cavalerio de Leão, enquanto Miguel de Capricórnio era mestre de Shura.**


	4. Um legado de sangue

**Capitulo especial**

**Dez anos de saudade...**

**♥**

**.:: Blood Lust ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alexia Colfer, Jéssica Belmonte e Diana Rossini são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

♥

**Capitulo 3: Um legado de sangue.**

**.I.**

**Mais ou menos vinte anos atrás...**

Os passos eram silenciosos e precisos, o sobretudo bordô caia até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, enquanto com ar imponente ultrapassava os últimos obstáculos, para entrar naquela sala.

As paredes de pedra pareciam sussurrar avisos para manter-se afastado, os orbes vermelhos brilharam na escuridão quando a avistou. Tão bela e deslumbrante quanto a exatos duzentos anos atrás.

Gabriel jamais deveria ter lhe subestimado, mas agora aquele bastado iria pagar, como todos que tinham seu sangue correndo nas veias.

Aproximou-se de um trono prateado no meio da sala, uma barreira vermelha envolveu o objeto de sua obsessão. Não seria aquele um empecilho para seu triunfo.

Tocou-a com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo uma forte descarga elétrica correr por se corpo, os orbes tornaram-se ainda mais vermelhos e finos caninos tão brancos quanto o leite tornaram-se salientes em seus lábios.

Não, agora voltara para vencer sobre aqueles que lhe tiraram à vitória no passado, tinha um legado para levar adiante e não se permitiria fracassar novamente.

As unhas bem cortadas e delicadas aos poucos tornaram-se mais longas e tão afiadas como laminas de navalha. Com apenas um golpe, que mortal comum conseguiria notar com precisão seu efeito, a barreira caiu como fragmentos de cristais vermelhos sobre o chão.

-Agora você é minha criança, como deveria ter sido há muito tempo; Aidan sussurrou, antes que uma nuvem negra envolvesse a ambos e momentos depois, vampiro e armadura desaparecessem.

**.::A História Dentro da História – O Legado::.**

Com um sorriso carinhoso, chamou a criança para sentar-se em seu colo, enquanto deixava o livro que tinha em mãos numa mesa a sua esquerda. A garotinha sorriu, pulando no sofá e engatinhando até si.

Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados brilharam refletindo as chamas da lareira, enquanto os orbes intensos pareciam lhe sorrir tão intensamente quanto os lábios finos e bem traçados.

-Querida, hoje quero lhe contar uma história; o homem de traços refinados e sutis falou, acomodando-a entre seus braços.

-Sobre? –ela indagou, com expectativa.

-Lembra-se quando me perguntou sobre aquela sala que eu lhe proibi de entrar? –Abel indagou, com os orbes acinzentados, quase num tom azulado a fitando intensamente.

-...; Jéssica assentiu.

-É sobre ela que vou lhe contar; ele continuou.

A criança assentiu, esperando ansiosa pelo relato que viria a seguir.

_Há muitos anos atrás, dois milênios se não mais, uma batalha ferrenha teve inicio. O mundo era de longe um lugar calmo para se viver, mas mesmo em meio a tanto caos, existiam lugares bons para se viver com tranqüilidade onde se era possível estudar, evoluir e de alguma forma contribuir para um bem comum._

_Assim era Lemúria, a terra daqueles que construíram com suas próprias mãos a herança de Athena, as sagradas armaduras. Ao todo eram oitenta e oito, divididas pelos minerais usados em sua confecção. Doze representavam as estrelas zodiacais, cujo mineral utilizado era o ouro. Vinte e quatro eram feitas de prata e as demais, de bronze._

_Entretanto, havia uma última armadura, que continha todos os minerais em sua estrutura de maneira equilibrada e perfeita. Não existiam falhas. Somente outra poderia se comparar a ela e essa armadura era a de Fênix, a ave imortal que com asas flamejantes, incendeia os desertos intocáveis. _

_Uma armadura, com semelhantes poderes a de Fênix, não seria dada a um guardião qualquer, mesmo porque, essa era a herança dos deuses, a obra prima de Hefésto criada na Terra._

_Naquela armadura, aparentemente frágil diante do poder divino, forças conflitantes foram depositadas, a luz e a escuridão, o que a tornou objeto de desejo de muitos seres cujo caráter era dos mais baixos._

_A armadura de Vampiro. Como assim ela foi chamada, já que dava ao portador, o poder de canalizar o cosmo e potencializá-lo, tornando a armadura impenetrável e tão imortal quanto ao ser que representava. Ninguém que a usasse seria vencido, os poderes ocultos nela jamais permitiriam._

_Por isso ela era um perigo..._

_Desesperados para se livrarem de uma arma que poderia trazer a desgraça a todo um povo, os lemurianos permitiram que um homem do ocidente a levasse e a lacrasse num local onde jamais seria achada, já que, ninguém conseguiria destruí-la._

_Assim, a armadura de Vampiro foi lacrada em Constanta, um condado no interior da Romênia – quando a mesma ainda nem se chamava Romênia, próximo ao Mar Negro, mas contam que séculos depois ela foi encontrada por Lord Aidan Dracul, último descendente dos Dracul de Vlad Tepes, da Transilvânia._

_Sedento por vingança, devido ao seu predecessor ter perdido o trono, por causa de um bastado traidor, Aidan jurou usar todos os recursos de que dispunha para trazer o poder da Romênia de volta à família, mesmo que chegasse a extremos, como o fez._

_Descobrindo a localização da armadura, convocou um grupo de mercenários para encontrá-la nas entranhas da montanha e matar qualquer um que tentasse impedir. Cruel e sem piedade, devastou muitas cidades até começar a colocar seus planos em andamento, mas jamais pensou que __ele__ fosse entrar em seu caminho._

_Filho único e herdeiro do legado dos caçadores, Gabriel Van Helsing, atual guardião da sagrada armadura, estava disposto a correr os mesmos riscos que Aidan, para detê-lo._

_A batalha foi sangrenta, Constanta foi banhada de sangue e devastada pelo poder ameaçador daqueles dois extremos. Aidan pereceu, prometendo vingar-se e um dia voltar. Gabriel saiu vitorioso, conseguindo lacrar novamente a armadura._

_Segurança nunca era de mais; esse era o lema que o caçador carregava consigo, sempre. Por isso, garantiu que seus descendentes fossem treinados e se tornassem dignos do legado que carregavam. Mesmo que fosse uma herança manchada por sangue, principalmente a do clã Dracul._

_Aidan um dia voltaria, ele sabia disso. Mesmo porque, ele era um Dracul, descendente de Vald e ninguém jamais esqueceu a forma como o corpo do antigo empalador desapareceu após sua morte, quando o mesmo, pouco antes disso, dissera que um dia voltaria para vingar-se daqueles que lhe deportaram do trono._

_Mesmo que indiretamente, ele o fez. Durante vários dias, o pequeno povoado da Transilvânia, passara por maus momentos, vendo monstros e assombrações em cada canto escuro que encontravam pelo caminho. Até que tudo ficou silencioso e o prenuncio de tempestade chegou, quando mais de vinte anos depois Aidan apareceu, disposto a retomar aquilo que lhe era de direito._

_Pensando que Constanta não seria mais um local seguro para abrigar a armadura, Gabriel a tirou da Romênia, levando-a para a Inglaterra, onde numa fortaleza no interior do país, poderia erguer suas defesas e, apesar de tudo, buscar um pouco de paz em meio a tanto caos._

_Assim, continuou a linhagem dos caçadores, até os tempos de hoje..._

-E eles, somos nós? –a pequena perguntou, depois de ouvir a história até o fim.

-...; Abel assentiu. –Sim pequena, nós temos que levar esse legado até o fim, já que ela jamais será destruída;

-Mas porque o senhor esta me contando isso? –ela indagou, confusa.

-Um dia, não estarei mais aqui; ele falou um tanto quanto hesitante.

-Por quê? –Jéssica perguntou chorosa, ao compreender de imediato o que aquilo significava.

-Você sabe, sou um cavaleiro a serviço de Athena, alem de guardião dessa fortaleza; ele explicou, tentando acalmá-la. –Alem do mais, não posso ir contra meu destino;

-Não concordo; ela falou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, com ar enfezado.

-Mas um dia irá... Eu sei que, apesar de tudo, irá; Abel falou, afagando-lhe os cachinhos.

Envolveu-a entre os braços, fazendo-a acomodar-se melhor, pousando a cabeça sobre seu peito. Era melhor esperar um pouco mais de tempo, antes de contar a ela o resto da história.

Aquela parte em que lhe diria que seu destino para com a família já estava traçado e que, quando chegasse à hora, somente ela poderia levar isso adiante.

Um dos maiores temores de Gabriel, quando constituiu sua própria família era esse, que todos, sem exceção, um dia viessem a ser prejudicados pelo legado, já que Aidan, não deixaria de cumprir sua promessa quando chegasse a hora.

Agora só lhe restava esperar que sua pequena caçadora, estivesse pronta para ele. E que soubesse enfrentar o que o destino lhe reservava.

**.II.**

Um grito feminino ecoou pelas paredes de pedra, enquanto o som de coisas se quebrando foi ouvido. Empregados saiam dos mais variados lugares, seguindo o som, para saberem o que estava acontecendo.

-**MALDIÇÃO**; ela berrou, antes de quebrar mais uma ânfora que jazia sobre um aparador dourado num canto da parede.

Aquele castelo era conhecido como um ambiente tranqüilo e pacifico, porém todos já haviam se acostumado com o temperamento intempestivo da jovem herdeira.

A fortaleza de Arshet localizava-se numa pequena cidade, ao interior da Inglaterra, num lugar tradicional, com poucas pessoas, onde todos sempre se conhecem de longas datas, por isso, não era necessário maiores explicações sobre a rotina dos moradores do castelo.

-O que aconteceu, milady? –um senhor já de idade indagou, vendo a jovem de melenas flamejantes bufar, com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Quem veio aqui enquanto estive fora? –Jéssica perguntou, contendo-se para não quebrar mais alguma coisa.

-Ninguém; ele respondeu, olhando para os lados, buscando a origem de tudo aquilo.

-Mas o que aconteceu? –uma senhora indagou, enxugando as mãos em um guardanapo, provavelmente vinha da cozinha.

-Roubaram minha armadura; ela falou, voltando-se para a senhora com um olhar frio.

-Mas milady, ninguém entrou aqui; Alfonce respondeu, aflito.

Como alguém poderia ter roubado uma armadura qualquer, mesmo na fortaleza, era impossível, embora não estivessem mais na era medieval, onde ela era repleta de soldados, a segurança ali era impecável.

-Alem do mais, essa sala esta repleta de armaduras e-...;

-Alfonce, foi a minha armadura que roubaram; Jéssica falou pausadamente, com o punho tão serrado, que finos cortes começaram a formar-se na palma de sua mão pelas cunhas afiadas. –A minha;

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a sala quando o mordomo compreendeu em que implicavam aquelas palavras. Não era nenhuma das armaduras de ferro fundido que estavam enfeitando a sala. Era a armadura que estava no legado da família a gerações. A armadura que o primeiro patriarca da família resgatara e protegera de mãos vis, passando esse legado por todas as gerações.

-A culpa não é de vocês; a garota falou, quebrando aquele silêncio. –E sim minha por ter demorado tanto a voltar; ela completou.

Se não tivesse demorado tanto para retornar do santuário, talvez a armadura não tivesse sido roubada, o pior, é que teria sérios problemas se alguém pouco '**bem intencionado'** colocasse as mãos nela.

A armadura de vampiro estava no legado da família Belmonte há muitos séculos, desde quando ainda nem se chamavam Belmonte. Não poderia permitir que o pior acontecesse.

-O que fará milady? –Marisa perguntou, preocupada.

-Vou ao santuário avisar o que aconteceu, de lá, não sei. Vou encontrar o bastardo que se atreveu a entrar aqui e decapitá-lo será pouco; ela falou antes de deixar a sala das armas.

Olharam em volta preocupados, seria realmente muito perigoso se aquela armadura caísse mãos estranhas.

-O que será que vai acontecer? –Marisa perguntou, temerosa.

-Lady Belmonte sabe o que faz, mas tenho medo que ela possa se colocar em risco, por causa do legado de Gabriel; Alfonce falou, sério.

-Enquanto Lorde Abel estava aqui ela era bem mais passiva; a senhora comentou com pesar. –Mas tudo mudou muito de uns tempos para cá não?

-...; o mordomo assentiu. –É um legado muito pesado para se levar adiante, sendo tão jovem;

-Minha mãe contava histórias interessantes sobre os primeiros caçadores; Marisa comentou. -Ela dizia que a avó dela havia servido lorde Gabriel e que ele já havia enfrentado muitas coisas antes de casar-se com lady Kara;

-Lady Kara era uma amazona, pelo que sei; Alfonce comentou.

-...; a senhora assentiu. –Mesmo para a época, ela dizia que lorde Gabriel não ficou decepcionado quando lady Kara deu-lhe apenas uma filha e assim, começou o legado das caçadoras, até lorde Abel;

-Ele também tornou-se um cavaleiro a serviço do santuário, mas jamais abandonou suas funções para com o legado Belmonte; o mordomo falou.

-Agora Jéssica segue o mesmo caminho; a senhora murmurou pensativa. –Mas será que essa armadura, vale mesmo tudo isso? –ela indagou.

**.III.**

Sentou-se em uma cadeira, colocando o elmo sobre o colo, enquanto com uma flanela começava a polir a armadura, já passara uma semana no santuário e estava ficando entediado.

Sempre que podia saia com Aioros fazer as rondas pelo santuário, ou ia até o último templo ajudar o Grande Mestre com aquela imensa biblioteca desorganizada, mas sentia falta de algo; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Por um segundo, seus sentidos ficaram em alerta, havia alguma coisa errada. Um cosmo nem um pouco calmo aproximava-se. Deixou o elmo sobre o banco e foi rapidamente até a entrada do templo.

Foi com surpresa que viu uma jovem de melenas vermelhas subir as escadas, porém vê-la não foi tanto o motivo do choque e sim, vê-la sem mascara, os orbes castanhos pareciam avermelhados devido ao sol que chocava-se sobre eles, engoliu em seco por um segundo, todas as mulheres que freqüentavam o santuário eram amazonas e usavam mascaras porque ela não?

-Quem é você? –Saga perguntou.

Ela parou, voltando os orbes em sua direção, estremeceu tendo a tenra sensação de que seria mais saudável ficar quieto.

-Suponho que você seja o novo guardião de Gêmeos? –ela falou fitando-o dos pés a cabeça, sem um pingo de descrição.

-Algum problema quanto a isso? –ele perguntou, indignado com o sorriso nada inocente que surgiu nos lábios da jovem.

-Problema algum? –Jéssica respondeu continuando a subir.

-Você ainda não disse quem é? –o geminiano falou, barrando-lhe o caminho.

-Quem sabe outra hora, estou com presa agora e nem um pouco disposta a ficar e conversar; ela falou dando a volta e continuando.

Estava irritada, impaciente e com muita, mas muita vontade de matar alguém, então quanto menos tempo demorasse melhor iria ser; ela pensou passando pelos corredores que levavam ao próximo templo, quando sentiu o cosmo do geminiano expandir-se e as paredes do corredor tornarem-se brancas e pretas.

-Podemos fazer isso do jeito fácil, ou difícil? Você decide? –Saga perguntou, enquanto sua voz ecoava pelas paredes, sem lhe dar uma localização exata.

-Tudo bem; Jéssica deu de ombros. –Vamos pelo jeito difícil então;

Uma nuvem escura caiu sobre o templo de Gêmeos, alertando os demais guardiões para algo muito errado que iria acontecer.

Elevou seu cosmo, mantendo o labirinto, ela não iria passar, não enquanto não lhe dissesse quais eram suas pretensões e quem era; Saga pensou convicto. Não sabia como Touro havia deixado que ela passasse, mas ele não permitiria isso.

-É melhor desistir garota; ele falou.

Não gostava da idéia de estar lutando contra uma mulher, mas se fosse necessário, era um cavaleiro em nome de Athena e sua função era impedir a passagem de estranhos por seu tempo.

-Vai sonhando; ela respondeu em tom debochado.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse, jamais seria capaz de explicar o que aconteceu naquele labirinto, ou como em um momento ouvia a voz dela e no seguinte, o farfalhar de aças por toda a parte;

Aquilo era apenas uma ilusão ou algo real? –ele se indagou, tentando manter-se na defensiva, entretanto um vento forte envolveu-lhe o corpo como correntes de aço. Um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios, enquanto lutava para se soltar, mas era em vão. Seu corpo caiu contra o chão num baque seco, mas mesmo assim, teve a impressão de ouvir asas finas baterem em seus ouvidos antes de se afastar.

O labirinto se desfez como por mágica...

-Eu realmente não queria ter apelado para a ignorância; Jéssica falou, aproximando-se do cavaleiro. –Bem... Só um pouquinho; ela brincou, antes de ajoelhar-se a seu lado. –Como você está?

-Você é louca, ou o que? –Saga vociferou. Ela ainda tinha coragem de lhe perguntar como estava? Onde já se viu, agora era ele com vontade de matar alguém.

-É melhor controlar a língua garoto; ela falou fitando-o com os orbes serrados, mas antes que pudesse reagir, levou um golpe forte por trás de suas pernas que a jogou contra o chão. O pilantra havia lhe passado a perna, literalmente.

-Elas por elas; Saga rebateu sarcástico. Entretanto não esperava por uma nova investida, nem que no momento seguinte, estivessem quase se engalfinhando no chão do templo de Gêmeos.

-Idiota;

-Petulante; ele falou segurando-lhe as mãos no alto da cabeça, antes que a mesma lhe arranhasse, ou fizesse coisa pior.

-Oras seu; ela vociferou, antes de se darem conta da situação um tanto quanto constrangedora em que se encontravam.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre ambos, às respirações eram ofegantes devido ao cansaço. Voltou-se para a jovem, vendo os orbes castanhos nublados pela irritação, enquanto ainda detinha-lhe o movimento das mãos.

Ela poderia voltar a lhe atacar a qualquer momento, mesmo tendo o peso de seu corpo para deter-lhe os movimentos, entretanto seu olhar lhe desafiava a dar o primeiro passado, como se duvidasse que no próximo _round_ ele teria alguma chance.

Não conseguia entender como uma garota como aquela conseguia ser pior que um cavaleiro de ouro, parecendo ser tão frágil e delicada. Agora conseguia lembrar-se dela, era a garota que acabara com Lucien há uma semana atrás, permitindo que Aioros ficasse com a guarda da armadura de Leão, mas naquele dia ela estava de mascara; ele pensou surpreso.

-Jéssica;

Mal teve tempo de ver quem estava chegando, quando uma dor aguda fé-lo perder a noção do tempo e de seus sentidos. Conseguia até mesmo ouvir seu coração batendo num lugar inadequado.

Tombou para o lado, com a respiração presa na garganta e os orbes serrados, enquanto ela agilmente se levantava, ignorando-lhe completamente.

-Tio; ela falou reconhecendo o cavaleiro do templo seguinte.

-Esta com algum problema? –o canceriano perguntou curioso, ao ver Saga levantar-se um pouco cambaleante do chão, resmungando algumas imprecações.

-Não, apenas aquele idiota que não me deixava passar; a jovem falou como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Certo... Mas o que veio fazer aqui? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Vim falar com o velho; Jéssica respondeu com um sorriso travesso. –Não posso demorar;

-Aconteceu alguma coisa em Arshet? –Giovanni perguntou serio. Para ela mal ter ido para casa e já voltado, era porque as havia algo errado.

-...; ela assentiu. –Mas eu vou resolver, não precisa se preocupar. Só quero avisar o velho que vou sair em missão;

-Então eu lhe acompanho; Giovanni falou e antes que ela pudesse responder, ele adiantou-se. –Venha conosco Saga;

-O que? –o cavaleiro falou espantado.

-Tem mesmo? –Jéssica perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Serrou os orbes na direção da jovem, vendo-a dar de ombros, como se sua presença fosse insignificante. Entretanto, só para aporrinhar, decidiu seguir com o canceriano até o último templo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fitou atentamente a taça de vinho semi-cheia que tinha nas mãos, a noite caia sobre o castelo, mas não se importava com isso. Seus planos aos poucos estavam se encaminhando como queria e ninguém iria impedi-lo; Aidan pensou.

Agora que Abel já não estava mais lá para proteger a armadura, foi muito fácil recuperá-la. Era uma pena que Gabriel já não estivesse ali, gostaria de mostrar a ele o quanto seus descendentes são fracos, já que nem uma simples armadura foram capazes de proteger; ele pensou com um sorriso de escárnio.

Em breve iria vesti-la e ninguém se atreveria a ir contra suas ordens, o império Dracul iria reinar novamente e ninguém, mas ninguém se atreveria a lhe desafiar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou-a de soslaio, vendo-a cumprimentar todos que encontravam pelo caminho com cordialidade, diferente da forma como haviam se tratado em Gêmeos. Bufou, garota irritante;

-Saga, você esta com cara de que quer matar alguém; Giovanni comentou, enquanto a jovem andava mais a frente, distraída conversando com Aioros. Já que o sagitariano decidira seguir com eles até o ultimo templo.

O amigo sempre fora bastante comunicativo e até mesmo com aquela garota ele parecia estar se dando bem. O que a tornava ainda mais irritante; Saga concluiu.

-Não é nada; ele resmungou.

-Espero que não esteja bravo com a Jéssica; o canceriano falou calmamente.

-Não, imagina? Mas você não esta querendo começar a colecionar cabeças, não? Posso lhe ajudar, começando a cortar algumas; ele sugeriu, com um olhar envenenado, porém parou ao ouvir o cavaleiro rir.

-Uhn! Isso me cheira a ciúme; Giovanni falou em tom de provocação.

-O que? Ficou louco?

-Oras, já percebi a forma como esta olhando para os dois. De duas uma, ou você não gosta de dividir a amizade do Aioros com outra pessoa, ou realmente, não esta gostando nada nada de ver a Jéssica se dando tão bem com ele; o canceriano falou.

-Que absurdo; o geminiano falou consternado.

-Talvez... Mas convenhamos, tem lógica. Não? –ele rebateu.

Resmungou em protesto. Ele, com ciúme daquela garota? Realmente, um grande absurdo; o cavaleiro pensou, enquanto continuavam a subir. Passaram por Peixes e até mesmo o devasso do Alister ela cumprimentou com cordialidade. Trincou os dentes irritado. Garota petulante.

-Então, você é inglesa? –Aioros perguntou, enquanto subiam.

Estava empolgado com a idéia de conversar com a garota, no dia da entrega das armaduras ela saira muito rápido deixando o santuário e não pode lhe agradecer pelo que fez.

-E italiana; ela completou sorrindo. –A maior parte da família esta concentrada na Itália, por parte de mãe, o outro lado, é da Inglaterra;

-Ahn! Me desculpe a curiosidade, mas porque você não usa mascara como as demais amazonas? –Aioros perguntou hesitante.

-Porque não gosto; Jéssica respondeu com simplicidade.

-Mas pensei que houvesse uma regra; ele comentou surpreso.

-É, já ouvi alguma coisa assim sobre - ; ela falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Matar ou amar; Aioros completou.

-Deve ser algo assim, mas eu realmente não me importo, só a uso de vez em quanto, por pouco tempo se possível. Detesto aquela porcaria; a amazona falou torcendo o nariz.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, porém não conseguiu colocar os pensamentos em palavras. Definitivamente nunca conhecera alguém assim.

-Gostei de você; Jéssica falou, chamando-lhe a atenção. -Pelo menos agora sei que Eraen fez uma boa escolha ao treiná-lo para Sagitário; ela comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Obrigado... Eu acho; Aioros balbuciou corando levemente, enquanto tinha a leve impressão de ouvir um rosnado atrás de si.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se em seu trono na sala principal, nem em seus duzentos e tantos anos conseguira se preparar para o que estava acontecendo agora. Viu quatro pessoas entrando no templo principal e sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Quando sentira o cosmo dela nas imediações do santuário, surpreendeu-se com o fato, já que ela não deveria estar ali, mas recebera uma mensagem perturbadora de um dos agentes do santuário o que talvez explicasse a presença dela ali.

-Grande Mestre; Giovanni falou, prestando uma breve reverencia antes de dar passagem aos outros.

-Jéssica, pensei que estivesse em Arshet; Shion comentou, aborrecido com o fato de vê-la sem mascara. Onde já se viu, uma amazona não se preocupar com esses detalhes, ainda não conseguia entender como alguém tão rebelde conseguia ser filha de Abel.

-Também estou feliz em lhe ver velho; ela falou em tom de provocação.

-Jéssica, por favor; o canceriano pediu, sentindo o olhar dardejante do Grande Mestre, mesmo por baixo da mascara.

A garota deu de ombros, enquanto se aproximava.

-Só vim lhe avisar que um bastardo roubou minha armadura, como você gosta de estar a par das fofocas, é isso; Jéssica falou de uma vez, deixando-o ainda mais indignado. –Estou partindo agora para buscá-la, mas perdi algum tempo com o fedelho ali; ela completou indicando o geminiano, que pretendia reclamar indignado, mas Shion adiantou-se.

-Já chegou ao meu conhecimento o roubo; ele falou.

-É? –ela falou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Imagino que você já saiba quem esta por trás disso; o ariano comentou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente e recostando-se no estofado das costas da cadeira.

-Sei... Por isso estou com pressa; Jéssica avisou.

-Então, você também deve saber que ir até lá é perigoso; ele continuou, não dando importância a evasiva dela.

-Sei me virar muito bem sozinha; a amazona rebateu com um olhar gélido.

-Não duvido, mas Saga vai com você; Shion falou indicando o cavaleiro.

**-O QUE?** –os dois berraram.

-Isso mesmo, essa é a primeira missão dele e você não pode ir sozinha;

-Posso muito bem ir sozinha, em vez de ficar bancando a baba; ela vociferou.

-Imagino que seja eu que tenha de dizer isso, pirralha; o geminiano falou parando ao lado dela, irritado. Olhando para baixo, deixando evidente a diferença de alturas, já que ela batia pouco abaixo de seus ombros, mas mesmo tão poucos centímetros, já lhe davam uma boa vantagem.

-Pirralha é a-...;

-Jéssica; Giovanni a cortou, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro, impedindo-a de pular em cima do geminiano e esganá-lo. –O Grande Mestre tem razão, é melhor que não vá sozinha, sei que você pode se virar, mas é perigoso; ele falou sério.

-Mas...;

-Eu posso ir no lugar dele se for o caso; Aioros sugeriu, manifestando-se pela primeira vez.

-Não; Saga e o canceriano falaram ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo a todos.

-Algo a dizer sobre isso, Giovanni? –Shion perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha por baixo da mascara.

-Acho que Saga ainda precisa de experiência de campo e nada melhor do que ir com Jéssica nessa missão, para conseguir isso; o canceriano falou com um sorriso carinhoso para a jovem de melenas cor de fogo.

Ele e Abel eram grandes amigos e sua partida fora a pior das perdas que o santuário já sofrera, principalmente por ter deixado a filha ainda muito jovem com um legado muito pesado a carregar, mas que aos poucos ela ia conseguindo. Agora o roubo da armadura, poderia acarretar coisas que ninguém jamais imaginou.

-Apesar de ter de agüentar a pirralha ai, eu prefiro sair logo em missão, estou ficando entediado naquele templo; o geminiano falou aborrecido.

-Saga; Aioros falou, com um olhar de repreensão.

-É verdade; Saga rebateu.

-Eu prefiro ir sozinha; Jéssica falou, respirando fundo.

-Giovanni está certo, vocês vão juntos; Shion falou por fim, antes que eles tentassem se matar. Se bem que, não era uma boa idéia viajarem juntos, acidentes poderiam acontecer a qualquer minuto; ele pensou engolindo em seco ao pensar nas possibilidades;

-Mas...;

-Vou mandar Ares arrumar as passagens e o mais breve possível vocês estarão saindo; ele avisou, levantando-se.

Numa reverencia forçada, ela fitou-o sair do templo. Com os punhos serrados e com um olhar que faria nevar no inferno.

-Você sabe que essa é a melhor alternativa; a voz suave do canceriano chegou a seus ouvidos.

Suavizou a expressão, Giovanni era um bom mentor, alem de ser o melhor amigo de seu pai. Era a única pessoa que ainda conseguia confiar, talvez ele estivesse certo e aquele fedelho poderia ser útil em alguma coisa; ela pensou, observando o geminiano discutir com Aioros.

-É, parece que sim; ela balbuciou pensativa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Saiu das sombras, encontrando-o em frente à janela. Em menos de uma semana conhecia muito bem aquele lugar para andar livremente sem ser importunado. Já que agora, era obrigado a ser a sombra; ele pensou, com os orbes verdes fixos na figura mascarada.

-Desculpe por chamá-lo assim tão de repente; Shion falou, seu tom de voz denotava seriedade, diferente da onda de nervosismo que o assolava por dentro.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu irmão? –ele perguntou em tom neutro. Apesar de tudo que acontecera, não conseguia simplesmente se desligar da idéia de que agora era seu irmão que tinha mais possibilidades de morrer em uma guerra do que ele, que não era nada ali; ele pensou, com os punhos serrados.

-Vai haver uma missão; Shion falou virando-se. –Para Constanta;

-Romênia? –o jovem falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Exato, Saga vai em missão com uma amazona, mas por ser a primeira pode ser perigoso;

-E suponho que você queira que eu banque a baba? –Kanon perguntou com escárnio ao constatar as intenções do Grande Mestre.

-Kanon, sei que as coisas entre você e Saga estã-...;

-Nada; ele o cortou friamente. –Saga é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos agora e eu não tenho nada a ver com o santuário;

-...; ele assentiu. Fora Eraen a escolher um dos gêmeos para a armadura, ela lhe falara os motivos que a fizeram escolher Saga e o fato dele enfrentar o irmão e vencer, apenas reforçaram a certeza da escolha certa, mas sabia que Kanon não iria aceitar isso com tanta facilidade. –É muito perigoso, só que Jéssica preferia ir sozinha e-...;

-Jéssica? –Kanon perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha e denotando um leve tom interessado.

-A amazona de vampiro, aquela que lutou contra Lucien há uma semana atrás; Shion explicou.

-Uhn! Interessante; ele murmurou pensativo. –E o que quer que eu faça?

-Vai até Constanta com eles, mas seja discreto;

-Ou melhor a sombra; ele o corrigiu mordaz.

-Kanon-;

-Já entendi Grande Mestre, não se preocupe, vou ser um bom irmãozinho e impedir que aquele idiota se meta em problemas, só não posso garantir nada pela garota; Kanon avisou.

-Aqui esta a passagem e o que você vai precisar para manter-se no ritmo deles; ele falou entregando-lhe uma pasta.

-...; Kanon assentiu, antes de desaparecer entre as sombras novamente. A primeira missão, seria interessante; ele pensou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

**.V.**

Dizer que seu olhar era assassino, era ser gentil. Em seus quinze anos de vida, nunca pensou que fosse ter um desejo tão insano, como o que sobrepujava a razão naquele momento. A vontade de mandar o Grande Mestre para o tártaro era tão grande que já não sabia que queria segura-la ou extravasá-la de uma vez.

-Pense pelo lado positivo; Giovani falou acompanhando-os até o porto, onde pegariam o primeiro navio, que atravessaria o Mar Negro.

-Vou poder afogá-lo, quando partirmos? –Jéssica perguntou com um sorriso letal.

-Hei! – Saga resmungou, sabendo que era dele que ela estava se referindo, alem do Grande Mestre é claro, já que tal desejo assassino com relação ao ariano, era compartilhado por ambos, devido a situação que se encontravam agora.

-O Grande Mestre deve ter enlouquecido; ela bufou.

-Pelo menos nisso concordamos; o geminiano falou, arrumando a laça da mala no ombro.

-Lembrem-se, vocês estão em missão. Sejam ao menos profissionais; Giovanni falou, tentando não rir do olhar assassino que um lançava ao outro.

Shion decidira que a forma mais discreta de fazê-los chegarem a Constanta, era garantir que a identidade de ambos fosse preservada. Com isso, o mais novo casal feliz da Grécia nascera. Senhor e Senhora Caridis. Criar documentos e histórias engenhosas era uma das especialidades do santuário, quando era preciso mandar algum cavaleiro ou amazona em missão, por vezes fora do país.

Entretanto, os dois não pareciam nada felizes em ter de posar de casal, para todos que os vissem; Giovanni pensou.

-Tomem cuidado; ele falou sério voltando-se para a jovem. –No caminho vocês encontraram alguns contatos, usem-nos se necessário, mas não corram risco a toa;

-Você manda tio; ela brincou.

-Boa viajem; o canceriano falou abraçando-a fortemente. –Tome cuidado com Aidan; ele sussurrou.

-Não se preocupe tio, vou trazer a cabeça dele numa bandeja para o senhor começar aquela coleção bizarra; ela brincou, piscando-lhe o olho. –Anda logo, fedelho; a amazona falou lançando um olhar envenenado para Saga, antes de embarcar.

-Oras, sua-...;

-Saga; Giovanni falou, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso. –Você é um cavaleiro de ouro, mas tome cuidado. Voltem pra casa bem;

-...; ele assentiu silenciosamente, antes de embarcar.

Seria uma longa viajem; ele pensou, mal conseguindo imaginar o quão certo estava disso.

**Continua...**


	5. Lust

**Capitulo betado por Saory-san.**

**♥**

**.:: Blood Lust ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**♥**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Jéssica Belmonte, Diana Rossini e Aidan são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga. **

**♥**

**N/a: Os lugares mencionados aqui, que não os países são meramente fictícios.**

♥

**N/a2: Esse capitulo contem cenas de Rating M. Ninguém é obrigado a ler se não se sentir a vontade, a cena em questão está em itálico e de nada interfere no decorrer da trama caso seja pulada.**

♥

**Capitulo 5: Lust.**

**.I.**

O barco deslizava velozmente pelas águas cobertas por um manto, debruçou-se na amurada, dando um baixo suspiro. Saga ficara na cabine reservada ao '**casal'**, enquanto saia para tomar um ar.

A idéia de ir em missão com um cavaleiro inexperiente era de lhe dar nos nervos. Shion poderia ter escolhido outro momento para colocá-lo a prova e não numa missão que existiam muitas chances de nenhum dos dois voltar vivo.

-Bonita noite, não? –uma voz enrouquecida indagou atrás de si.

Um arrepio intenso correu pelo meio de suas costas no momento que uma respiração quente roçou levemente a curva de seu pescoço. Antes que pudesse virar-se, um par de mãos apoiaram-se na amurada do lado de seu corpo, impedindo que tentasse se esquivar para qualquer um dos lados.

-O que quer? –Jéssica num tom frio, voltando-se de lado para o cavaleiro.

-Você parece nervosa, não deveria levar isso muito a serio; o geminiano falou, num leve tom de provocação.

Os orbes verdes cintilavam travessos mesmo no meio daquela noite escura, onde apenas uma luz mantinha-se acesa na cabine do capitão.

-Porque não encara tudo como, bem... Uma viajem de férias; ele sugeriu casualmente.

-Pelo simples fato de detestar bancar a baba para um fedelho crescido; ela rebateu mordaz irritando-se ainda mais ao ver os lábios bem desenhados curvarem-se, mostrando dentes brancos e um sorriso arrebatador.

-Interessante; o geminiano murmurou, tocando-lhe a face suavemente, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr pelo queixo até a curva do pescoço.

Sentiu a tensão percorrer ambos os corpos e o maxilar da jovem tencionar, estava brincando com fogo, certamente... Mas não se importava nem um pouco com as conseqüências, principalmente se pudesse tirar uma lasquinha dessas provocações; ele concluiu.

Ouviu-a resmungar algo e tentar se afastar, justamente nesse momento um dos marinheiros descia as escadas para o convés. Num movimento rápido e impensado, prendeu a ponta dos dedos entre as melenas vermelhas puxando-a em direção a si.

Tentou recuar, mas já era tarde. Sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus e não conseguiu escapar.

Aquele beijo tinha um sabor delicioso, sabor de paraíso e tentação. Os lábios se entreabriram e ele os movia com tanta segurança que excitava cada partícula do corpo dela. Beijava com habilidade e suas mãos acariciavam o rosto e o pescoço, os quais agora cobria com o roçar dos lábios ávidos.

- Como é bom vida de recém casado; um dos marinheiros que passaram por eles comentou.

Aquele era o momento em que seu sexto sentido dizia para se afastar, ou teria sérios problemas, mas como dificilmente dava ouvidos a esse sentindo, ele o ignorou. Como o marinheiro mesmo havia dito, eram recém casados e por conta disso, não tinham de ficar dando satisfação a ninguém, embora a verdade fossem bem diferente; ele pensou, enquanto inconscientemente seus braços contornavam a cintura da jovem e puxavam-na de encontro a seu corpo.

Entretanto uma dor lancinante em seu baixo ventre fez com que a soltasse imediatamente antes que cair no chão.

-Idiota; Jéssica vociferou, recuando alguns passos. Os lábios vermelhos e o coração agitado, tão ou mais do que seus próprios sentidos. Esse definitivamente não era o momento certo para descobrir que era tão mortal quanto à maioria das mulheres e tão conclusão apenas serviu para deixar seu humor mais explosivo ainda.

Dizer que conseguia respirar era mentira. Alias, essa pratica tornara-se um martírio nos últimos segundos em que seu coração parecia estar batendo no lugar errado.

-É melhor tomar cuidado fedelho, nunca se sabe quando se pode escorregar por essa amurada; ela avisou antes de se afastar, seguindo para bem longe dele.

Praguejando contra os deuses e o mundo, Kanon segurou-se na grade de ferro, tentando colocar-se de pé de sair logo dali antes que alguém mais aparecesse, ou pior, o irmão resolvesse dar o ar de sua graça.

**.II.**

Sentou-se num canto da cabine. Aquele lugar era deplorável, iria ter uma seria conversa com Shion depois sobre isso, alem de jogá-lo no meio daquela missão insana, ainda arrumava as piores acomodações de um show de horrores para eles.

A cabine era um aperto e ficar ali muito tempo com a jovem de melenas vermelhas, sem tentar matá-la era um teste de paciência incrível.

Abriu um livro no colo, tentando concentrar-se nas palavras do mesmo, àquela viajem iria ser mais do que cansativa, iria ser um tédio; Saga pensou poucos minutos antes de adormecer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Praguejando uma infinidade de impropérios Jéssica entrou na cabine como se os cães do inferno estivessem em seu encalço. Saira para tomar um car e esfriar a cabeça, porém o tiro saira pela culatra e agora estava com aquela louca vontade de descarregar a ira dos céus sobre alguém e seu alvo não estava muito longe; ela pensou parando ao avistar o cavaleiro sentado de maneira meio desajeitada num canto da cabine, com um livro no colo.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, poderia muito bem bater a porta com tudo e dar um susto naquele atrevido, mas ponderou por alguns segundos, aquele chute certeiro nos países baixos deveria ter sido o suficiente para alertá-lo quanto a seu estado de saúde no decorrer da viajem se abusasse de sua paciência.

Encostou a porta, antes de deixar os orbes correrem pela cabine, iria dar uma surra em Shion quando voltasse, aquele ariano sem vergonha. Porque não os colocara para dormir no porão com os ratos logo de uma vez; ela pensou vendo uma cama de solteiro num canto da cabine, que mal caberia uma pessoa mais alta que si e uma pequena cômoda do outro lado, junto a um criado.

Saga mantinha-se quieto, sentando sobre um tapete no chão, porém acomodado o suficiente para pegar no sono. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, encontrou em baixo da cama uma cama desmontável, provavelmente alguma santa alma o deixara ali imaginando que teriam problemas para dormir.

Agora a perspectiva de terem de dividir aquela esteira, para não dizer que era cama, parecia incrivelmente perturbadora. Tudo por culpa daquele atrevido; ela pensou irritada, abrindo a cama desmontável e colocando-a ao lado da sua.

Talvez àquela viajem não fosse de toda ruim, Giovanni vivia dizendo que precisava ser menor arrogante em algumas coisas e lá estava ela, tentando ser um pouquinho humilde em ajudar uma pobre alma a descansar em paz... Uhn! Descansar em paz, palavrinha interessante para se pensar numa hora dessas; a jovem pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, jogando um dos lençóis que estava sobre a sua cama, na esteira acolchoada. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava ali para fazer uma boa ação, não para pensar nas melhores maneiras de continuar a viajem sozinha, por mais tentadora que fosse.

Suspirou pesadamente, não tinha duvidas de que ambos iriam acordar de péssimo humor e com uma dor nas costas dos infernos pela manhã. Entretanto, era isso ou o porão com os ratos. Erg! Era melhor a dor nas costas; ela concluiu imediatamente, enquanto passava sobre o colchão da esteira e ia até o cavaleiro.

-Hei! –Jéssica chamou num sussurro, tocando-lhe o ombro.

Ouviu-o resmungar algo, se remexer e continuar dormindo. Arqueou a sobrancelha, pelo tempo que o encontrara fora da cabine e depois ao voltar, ele não deveria estar dormindo tão profundamente assim. O que estava acontecendo? –ela se indagou chacoalhando-lhe o ombro com um pouco mais de força.

-Cavaleiro! –a amazona insistiu disposta a acordá-lo com um balde de água fria se fosse preciso, mas suspirando pesadamente recuou. Ele não iria acordar, estava dormindo muito profundamente.

Observou-o atentamente por alguns segundos, ele não iria fingir tão bem assim, embora ainda não conseguisse entender como ele dormira tão rápido e parecia bastante confortável sentado daquela forma, já que do jeito que o deixara antes, ele iria ter alguns problemas para se sentar, pelo menos pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava caçando pêlos em ovos, não era como se ele só estivesse esperando que dormisse para fazer um motim contra si, Shion não seria tão estúpido a ponto de lhe mandar numa missão com um cavaleiro capaz disso, sabendo que lhe devolveria a cabeça dele dentro de um saco de estopa. Alem do mais, observa-lo daquela forma desarmada, não conseguia imaginar um caráter tão sórdido em alguém cuja expressão era tão serena.

Se bem que, a julgar por alguns minutos atrás... Estranho, era como se fossem pessoas completamente diferentes, o Saga que lhe abordara perto da amurada e esse, que via dormindo como um anjo no fundo da cabine.

Definitivamente, preferia não entender, era confuso demais. Abaixou-se com dificuldade devido ao espaço estreito. Segurou-o por um braço, tentando manter-se equilibrada, antes de puxá-lo em direção a esteira. Entretanto não esperava que ele fosse resolver se mexer naquele momento, lhe fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

Prendeu a respiração, pura e instintivamente quando sentiu as costas chocarem-se contra o colchão da esteira, porém o impacto principal foi contra as barras de ferro da estrutura.

-Mas, o que? –Saga balbuciou abrindo os olhos assustado, porém arregalou-os imediatamente ao ver o rosto afogado em meio a uma farta cabeleira avermelhada.

-Sai de cima; Jéssica falou tentando empurrá-lo antes de perder o pouco de fôlego que tinha.

Já não bastava a queda contra a esteira, agora vinha o impacto do peso dele sobre si já era demais; ela pensou, ofegando.

Afastou-se o mínimo para observá-la, deixou os olhos correrem pelo local. Ainda estavam na cabine, mas aquela situação era no mínimo muito estranha e difícil de ser explicada.

-Alem de dormir que nem uma pedra, você pesa como uma; a amazona reclamou, empurrando-o de uma vez de encontro ao chão para que pudesse se levantar.

Adeus expressão angelical! Adeus doces sonhos! Ele era simplesmente detestável; ela pensou aborrecida. Nunca mais iria ouvir Giovanni, toda essa historia de humildade combatendo a arrogância não era para si.

-Hei! –Saga reclamou, rolando para o lado indo parar aos pés da cômoda.

-Aff! Finalmente; Jéssica balbuciou, deixando-se relaxar sobre o colchão. Era melhor nem pensar em suas costas pela manhã, já que tivera uma pequena previa de como ela ficaria duas vezes mais dolorida depois dessa.

Com dificuldade levantou-se, apoiando-se na beira de sua cama pouco acima de sua cabeça.

-O que aconteceu? –Saga perguntou cauteloso, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Estava tentando te levar pra cama, até você me derrubar; Jéssica respondeu em meio a um resmungo, sentando-se na beira de sua cama.

-Como? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha com um sorriso semelhante ao que vira mais cedo, foi só quando compreendeu o rumo que sua frase tão simples havia tomado.

-Uma palavra sobre isso e vou lhe jogar daquela amurada sem um pingo de dó; ela avisou, antes de deitar-se e dar-lhe as costas.

Confuso, observou-a lhe ignorar abertamente. Mais um motivo para querer matar o Grande Mestre, aquela viagem iria ser um tédio com 'T' maiúsculo, mas também, nunca mais iria reclamar por ficar no santuário.

**.III.**

O castelo parecia vazio, porém aos poucos archotes de velas avermelhadas acendiam-se em cada uma das galerias.

Sentou-se em uma bela cadeira revestida de dourado, a taça com o liquido carmesim dançava dentro do cristal. Os orbes avermelhados pareciam perdidos no meio do nada.

Já obtivera o que queria, depois de tantos séculos lutando pela herança de sua família, agora que a tinha, aquilo não parecia suficiente.

-Meu lorde; uma voz feminina chamou, aproximando-se.

Desviou os obres da taça, para observar uma mulher de longas melenas douradas, cujos fartos cachos cobriam o colo e perdiam-se até o meio de suas costas, caminhar em sua direção a passos calmos e calculados.

-Sim! –Aidan respondeu.

-Precisa de algo, meu lorde? –Bianca indagou, com os profundos olhos verdes cravando-se sobre ele.

Negou com um aceno silencio, esperando ser deixado sozinho novamente, porém mesmo sobre as parcas luzes daquele salão, pode notar que as intenções daquela deidade diferiam bastante das suas.

-Meu lorde parece preocupado, quem sabe não posso ajudar? –ela sugeriu, parando a sua esquerda, pousando as mãos delicadas sobre o braço revestido pelo mais puro veludo negro que poderia ser encontrado nas imediações do mediterrâneo, o que diga-se de passagem não era nada fácil, já que aquela região era sempre infernalmente quente.

-É, quem sabe você não pode ajudar; ele sussurrou em tom pensativo.

Não gostava de ter duvidas, alias, tão sentimento era uma fraqueza pertencente apenas aos humanos e ele o deixara de ser a muitos séculos atrás. Ganhara sua chance de retornar e vingar-se daqueles que impediram sua vitória e acima de tudo, voltara para possuir aquilo que lhe era de direito.

Entretanto, mesmo tendo a armadura em seu poder, ainda faltava algo. Ela não era completamente sua, não enquanto o verdadeiro guardião, cujo sangue de Gabriel corria nas veias ainda estivesse vivo.

Quando a noite chegava e despertava de seu sono, ouvia a armadura cantar, inicialmente imaginara ser apenas fruto de sua imaginação, mas depois do segundo dia pode ouvi-la melhor.

Ela emitia um som baixo e suave, quase um sussurro que ouvidos humanos não eram capazes de compreender. A armadura chamava por ela, pela caçadora e ele sabia muito bem que ela já estava a caminho.

Jamais um Van Helsing abandonaria sua missão e essa não seria diferente. Já ouvira falar sobre ela. Não passava de uma criança a seus olhos, porém, igual a seus ancestrais era um gato selvagem pronto para mostras as garras e defender o que é seu.

Só que agora ela tinha um adversário a altura, porque aquela armadura pertencia a ele também. Não a entregaria com facilidade, se a caçadora quisesse teria de se arriscar a morrer. Porque era exatamente esse o destino dela se lhe desafiasse.

_-Em que...; À voz de Bianca chegou a si como um sussurro travesso. –Posso ajudá-lo? –ela completou, deixando as mãos delicadas correrem sutis pela camisa fechada, afrouxando a gravata e soltando alguns parcos botões._

_Voltou-se para ela, com os obres serrados, porém sentiu a visão nublar-se por alguns segundos. A armadura estava cantando mais alto, ela estava mais perto agora, conseguia sentir isso._

_-Está ouvindo? –indagou, voltando-se para a Bianca._

_-O que? –a jovem indagou confusa._

_Já era de se esperar, ela não iria ouvir, não como ele próprio. Entretanto agora sabia que não iria demorar a encontrá-la frente a frente, finalmente. Um Dracul e uma Van Helsing. Depois de infindáveis séculos, a maior batalha travada sobre a terra iria acontecer novamente e como das outras vezes, apenas um iria sobreviver. Só que dessa vez, seria ele!_

_Num movimento rápido e inesperado, trouxe a jovem para seus braços, prendendo os dedos finos e aristocráticos entre os cachos dourados._

_-Aid-...;_

_Os lábios dele cobriram os seus num beijo possessivo e dominador, os braços fortes envolveram-lhe a cintura, projetando-a de encontro a seu corpo. Um fraco gemido desprendeu-se de seus lábios e atordoada, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço buscando apoio._

_Aquilo era insanidade, não deveria estar se distraído num momento tão crucial para sua completa vitória, porém algumas perspectivas eram por demais tentadoras para serem ignoradas. Já tinha um plano, tudo meticulosamente traçado em sua mente._

_Mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só e ninguém, nem mesmo os deuses seriam loucos o suficiente para ir contra seus planos._

_Acomodou-a sobre seu colo, fazendo-a ofegar quando ambos os corpos moldaram-se um sobre o outro. Lábios e línguas se entrelaçaram, até ouvi-la emitir um fraco gemido, quando os caninos brancos e afiados cortaram seu lábio inferior._

_-Já tenho sua resposta; Aidan sussurrou, deixando a língua correr sedutora pelo pequeno corte, sentindo em sua boca o sabor do liquido carmesim. Os orbes avermelhados enegreceram instantaneamente._

_Os lábios desceram pelo colo parcialmente desnudo pelo farto decote, mãos corriam ávidas por suas costas, fazendo-a agarrar-se contra seu corpo, como um naufrago em busca de uma bóia._

_-Tem? –Bianca indagou, ofegando quando uma das mãos dele ergueu parcialmente a barra do vestido, afastando-lhe as pernas, fazendo-a sentar-se de frente para si._

_Ele assentiu, quando um sorriso nada inocente formou-se em seus lábios revelando os caninos salientes, enquanto suas mãos iam pousar sobre os quadris dela, fazendo-a se inclinar mais para a frente._

_-É algo bem fácil de se executar...; Aidan falou pausadamente, enquanto a gravata era lançada até o chão e as unhas finas arranhavam-lhe o dorso nu fazendo a pele alva reagir com um arreio intenso. –Alias pode até ser divertido para você; ele completou tomando-lhe uma das mãos e levando-a aos lábios._

_Os caninos finos roçaram a pele sensível da palma, fazendo-a estremecer e os orbes sempre verdes enegrecerem de luxuria. O castelo já fora tomado pela noite e os poucos moradores que tinham já havia saído para se 'alimentar', ninguém ousaria interrompe-los, não agora._

_-Divertido quanto? –Bianca perguntou interessada, enquanto sentia as mãos hábeis trilharem um caminho pelas costas desatando os nós do corpete._

_-Você vai ter de descobrir; ele respondeu com um sorriso travesso antes de tomar-lhe os lábios._

_Gemeu quando uma das mãos prendeu-se em sua nunca, impedindo-a de pensar em recuar, enquanto a outra afastava sutilmente o corpete e detinha-se para acariciar um os seios despidos, até o mamilo enrijecer e a pele alva tornar-se rosada sob a palma da mão._

_Respirar tornou-se uma árdua tarefa, fê-lo livrar-se rapidamente de todas as barreiras que a impediam de senti-lo completamente. As respirações tornaram-se descontroladas e a excitação jogava-os no meio de um redemoinho inexorável._

_Acomodou-a novamente em seu colo, fazendo-a ofegar ao sentir toda extensão de sua virilidade. As velas dos archotes pareciam perder intensidade em suas chamas a cada segundo, enquanto um manto de estrelas recaia sobre o resto do mundo._

_-É algo interessante? –ela indagou, acariciando-lhe os ombros largos, enquanto os lábios dele desciam pelo colo, mordiscando travessamente a curva de seu pescoço._

_-Uh-hun; Aidan sussurrou, envolvendo-lhe a cintura num abraço forte, antes de tomá-la para si, tirando-lhe um grito rouco da garganta. –E bastante excitante; ele completou entre um murmúrio e um gemido quando as unhas finas cortaram-lhe as costas, deixando um caminho vermelho sobre a pele alva._

-_Quando começamos? –Bianca indagou, ofegando enquanto os quadris moviam-se em direção a ele._

_-Não tenha pressa minha querida, teremos a noite toda para discutir isso; Aidan respondeu dando por encerrado aquele assunto antes de perder-se no êxtase do próprio prazer, ao deslizar com vigor uma última vez por entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a acompanhar-lhe em seguida quando os últimos movimentos cessaram sob espasmos de prazer. - E ela só esta começando...;_

**.IV.**

Foram necessários poucos minutos para adormecer novamente, agora deitado de maneira desajeitada sobre a esteira, ouviu-a suspirar em meio a um sono profundo.

Acordou pela manhã, ouvindo os primeiros passos pelo convés, levantou-se e deixou a cabine um pouco cambaleante em busca de um banheiro ou o que quer que usassem ali, para garantir que pelo menos sua higiene pessoal seria decente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se na cama, ouvindo os passos do cavaleiro se afastarem, abriu os olhos lentamente, a cabine ainda estava escura mesmo que lá fora já fosse dia. Não iria levantar agora, quanto mais tempo ficasse perto dele, maiores seriam as chances de tentar matá-lo afogado.

Então, era melhor continuar deitada, pelo menos assim, mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Descansava e esperava a dor nas costas passar e não correria mais riscos de sucumbir diante daquele insano desejo de mandar Shion fazer uma visitinha relâmpago a Hades.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Tem certeza que foi uma boa idéia mandá-los em missão? –Eraen indagou, tomando um dos acentos da sala de reuniões.

-Alguém precisava ir junto; Shion rebateu em tom casual.

-Aioros poderia ter ido; Ares completou antes que a amazona falasse algo.

-É poderia; Shion balbuciou pensativo.

-Se Jéssica matá-lo a culpa vai ser sua; o irmão continuou. –Todos sabemos que ela prefere trabalhar sozinha e Saga ainda é muito inexperiente para sair nunca missão dessas;

-Como disse? –Eraen o cortou com os intensos orbes verdes serrados de maneira perigosa, diante da menção as capacidades do pupilo.

-Tudo bem, ele é seu pupilo, mas convenhamos que nem mesmo você esta certa de que ele vá voltar vivo; Ares rebateu, tentando não se intimidar com a promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa que via refletida nos orbes da jovem.

-Ares, para a sua saúde é melhor calar a boca; Eraen avisou.

-Ela não vai matá-lo; Shion os cortou.

-Como pode ter certeza? –ela indagou.

-Porque Kanon está junto e vai garantir a segurança pelo menos do irmão;

**-O QUE?** –os dois berraram.

-Kanon foi junto, mas...;

-Não, a Jéssica não sabe da existência dele. Se for preciso que ele irá aparecer, mas certamente ela vai pensar que é o Saga;

-Como você pode ser tão idiota? –Eraen exasperou. –Acha mesmo que ela não vai perceber. Homens! E depois dizem que vocês em dois neurônios, se têm um certamente atrofiou por falta de uso; ela completou levantando-se bruscamente.

-Eraen! –Ares chamou surpreso, enquanto ela se afastava.

-É melhor que nada aconteça aos meus pupilos, ou serão vocês dois que eu vou matar; ela avisou, deixando o salão.

**.V.**

Andou pelo convés, encontrando vez ou outra com algum marinheiro que lhe olhava de maneira estranha. Franziu o cenho, mais essa agora.

-Noite difícil, não rapaz? –um marinheiro indagou, passando por ele e piscando de maneira marota.

-Uhn! –Saga murmurou confuso.

Não era a primeira vez que via aquele tipo de sorriso ou aquelas insinuações mascaradas. Foi quando se lembrou das identidades que Shion lhes arrumara. Será que era por isso?

-Uma gata selvagem, não? –um outro marinheiro comentou, caminhando a seu lado.

-Como disse? -o cavaleiro indagou, voltando-se para ele.

-Não se preocupe, não é humilhação alguma admitir que uma mulher daquelas lhe deixa de quatro; o rapaz continuou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Do que estamos falando exatamente? –Saga perguntou, gesticulando o mais casualmente possível.

-Oras! Com todo respeito a sua senhora, mas ela tem um chute certeiro, hein; ele continuou, tirando um cigarro de dentro do bolso da camisa e acendendo-o. –Por um momento os homens ficaram preocupados, você sabe... Não gostamos de mulheres no mar, trazem azar; o rapaz explicou, dando uma tragada ao fitar o cavaleiro. –Mas essa é diferente, da pra perceber. Ela é diferente das mulheres comuns; ele completou rindo.

-É, ela é; Saga falou num murmúrio.

Nunca tivera tempo de conviver o suficiente com pessoas fora do circulo do santuário para saber a diferença entre uma amazona e uma garota comum, mas agora que aquele marinheiro havia citado algo, sendo alguém que estava completamente fora daquele ambiente que vivia, deveria saber do que estava falando.

-Cuide bem dela garoto, não se encontra uma mulher assim por ai livre e desimpedida. Quando eu era jovem sempre busquei por aventuras e deixei o tempo passar, agora...; O marinheiro ponderou dando de ombros em seguida, antes de levar o cigarro aos lábios novamente.. –Enfim, a vida é curta demais para se desperdiçá-la com velhos paradigmas; ele completou, soltando a fumaça acinzentada.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, embora não estivesse bem certo quanto ao propósito daquela conversa.

-Nosso refeitório é pequeno, mas o cozinheiro já fez o café. Deveria levar um pouco a sua senhora, acredito que apesar de tudo, as mulheres ainda têm o estomago mais frágil do que nós e estão suscetíveis a enjôos matinais no mar; ele avisou se afastando.

-Obrigado; Saga murmurou um agradecimento pela informação antes de seguir o caminho que o marinheiro lhe indicava.

Estranho, o que ele queria dizer com aquela de "ficar de quatro"? E porque será que tinha a impressão de que não era com ele aquela história toda? –Saga se indagou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu a mala, vasculhando algumas peças de roupa que pudesse usar, que não fosse aquela porcaria daquele vestido que usara para embarcar no dia anterior. Mais um tópico para sua lista, tacar fogo nele assim que pudesse.

De onde será que Shion tirou a déia de que ela tinha de interpretar o papel da "boa esposa"? O Grande Mestre precisava ser interditado urgente, antes que a vida de alguém fosse posta em risco. Ele não parecia mais apto a exercer suas funções se não pensava nem na própria saúde.

Encontrou uma camiseta branca e uma calça jeans preta no fundo da mala, jogou as peças em cima da cama e começou a se trocar. Franziu o cenho ao sentir a primeira fisgada em suas costas. Respirou fundo, vestindo as calças e começando a erguer os braços e puxar a blusa.

Imaginou que elas fossem estar doloridas, mas não tanto. Deveria ter batido na beira da esteira quando caiu, porque essa era a única explicação; Jéssica pensou, prendendo a respiração antes de puxar a peça de uma vez.

Agora vinha a pior parte, colocar a camiseta; ela pensou exasperada. Também da próxima vez, deixaria que ele dormisse no chão se fosse o caso.

-O que é isso? –ouviu alguém perguntar atrás de si, como por reflexo se cobriu e virou-se para trás, com um olhar capaz de gelar o inferno, quando encontro o cavaleiro parado com a porta aberta apenas uma frestinha e uma bandeja na mão.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Jéssica perguntou, recuperando-se do susto.

-Vim trazer o café; Saga respondeu, colocando a bandeja sobre a cômoda.

-Agora que já deixou ai, pode me dar licença? Estava trocando de roupas; ela completou entre dentes, tentando controlar a irritação.

-É o que parece, mas ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta; ele falou aproximando-se dela com um olhar serio.

Instintivamente recuou um passo, encontrando a parede atrás de si. Lançou-lhe um olhar de aviso, que foi evidentemente ignorando.

-Não é nada;

-Não é o que parece; Saga falou, pousando a mão sobre sua cintura, obrigando-a a se virar. –Está vermelho, foi por causa da queda? –ele indagou, ouvindo-a bufar de costas para si.

Disposta a ignorá-lo, apenas assentiu de maneira silenciosa...

-É melhor passar alguma coisa ai, se não vai começar a latejar; ele comentou, tocando-lhe a pele levemente rosada no local onde ela batera.

-Já começou, mas não vou morrer por conta disso. Agora pode me dar licença? –Jéssica indagou impaciente.

-Não enquanto não tiver certeza de que esta tudo bem; Saga respondeu e poderia jurar que viu-a cravar as unhas nas palmas das mãos, enquanto mantinha a camiseta na frente do corpo, dando uma infinidade de margens a sua imaginação.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, antes das próprias mãos do que em seu pescoço; ele concluiu afastando-se e indo até sua mala.

–Fique quieta, vou pegar um remédio para melhor isso ai; ele avisou.

-Já disse q-...;

-Eu também disse; o geminiano a cortou, enquanto revirava a mala, encontrando um vidrinho de spray. –É um anti-inflamatório; ele avisou, voltando-se para ela.

Suspirou pesadamente, aquelas brigas eram tão cansativas. Tirou a tampa do vidrinho e espirrou-o sobre as costas da jovem sentindo-a estremecer e a pele levemente rosada arrepiar-se, mas ela manteve-se silêncio e imóvel. Deixou a mão correr pelas costas, massageando o local contundido para melhor espalhar o remédio.

Ainda não entendia o que ela pretendera na noite anterior. Aquela resposta simples e curta sugerira uma infinidade de possibilidades, mesmo que seu lado mais lógico, houvesse lhe deixado claro qual delas era a correta.

Com a mão livre, afastou a cascata de fios avermelhados, pousando-os sobre o ombro da jovem. Àquela viajem em si já começara de maneira estranha. Todos achavam que eram um casal, mas estavam longe de ser isso.

Agiam separadamente e era como se para todos, fossem um lindo casal feliz e unido. Quando bastava apenas notar os detalhes para saber que eram o completo oposto.

Quem sabe se houvessem se conhecido em outra época, não conseguiriam pelo menos manter uma relação mais amena, ou talvez... Mas que raios! De onde surgia esse pensamento. Não tinha nada a ver. Estavam em missão pelo santuário, não eram um casal de adolescente buscando a melhor maneira de flertar um com o outro ou pior, como se fossem realmente recém-casados saindo em lua-de-mel num cruzeiro pelo Mar Negro.

-Saga! –Jéssica chamou, quase num sussurro.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, erguendo a cabeça na direção dela.

-Acho que isso já ajuda; a jovem completou, desviando o olhar com a face levemente enrubescida. Foi nesse momento que ele notou, envergonhado que estavam tão próximos que fora capaz de deixá-la perturbada.

Pelo visto ele não era o único a ponderar as coisas por ali. Afastou-se rapidamente, jogando o vidrinho de spray dentro da mala.

-Ahn! Vou deixá-la agora, se precisar de algo, é só chamar estarei por perto; ele avisou, saindo em disparada da cabine sem esperar por uma resposta, mas essa agora? –ele praguejou em pensamentos.

**Continua... **


	6. Vampiro

**Blood Lust**

**By Dama 9**

**♥**

**Capitulo 6: Vampiros.**

**.I.**

Estavam a um dia de viagem agora, o som do trotar dos cavalos lhe dava aquela intensa sensação de adrenalina, quanto mais perto se aproximavam do castelo, mas agitada ficava.

Queria sua armadura de volta e iria matar aquele bastardo atrevido que ousou invadir sua casa, para roubá-la.

Empertigou-se no acento da carruagem, mas que droga, porque aquele lugar tinha que ser ainda tão ultrapassado. Carruagens estofadas e clássicas, como se estivessem vivendo a mais de um século atrás. Em outro momento teria sido interessante, mas não agora.

-O que pretende fazer quando chegarmos lá? –Saga perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-E não é obvio? –ela rebateu, observando a paisagem campestre através da janela, com os orbes serrados. –Aquele bastardo vai pagar caro... Muito caro;

-É melhor ir com calma, antes que acabe perdendo a razão e ficando cega; ele a repreendeu.

-Puff!

-Você sabe do que estou falando, Jéssica; Saga falou, fazendo-a virar-se para si. –Se você se deixar cegar, nós não teremos chance alguma. Esse é um terreno conhecido para você, não para mim. Então é melhor refrear seus impulsos assassinos e ir com calma;

-Como quiser, senhor meu marido; a jovem respondeu sem esconder a ironia no tom de voz.

Mesmo depois de uma semana viajando juntos, ainda era difícil assimilar a nova identidade, o que fazia a tensão entre ambos aumentar gradativamente.

-Melhor assim, senhora minha esposa; ele falou com igual tom, vendo-a de soslaio serrar os punhos.

Antes serrados do que em volta de se pescoço; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

Aquilo era muito estranho; Jéssica pensou, observando o cavaleiro que tentava inutilmente se concentrar em um livro que tinha em mãos. Por mais que detestasse admitir, havia alguma coisa ali que não estava certa.

Ainda tinha aquela sensação de que existiam dois Sagas, ou aquele que estava a seu lado tinha dupla personalidade, mesmo porque, aquele episodio no navio não voltou a acontecer, nem mesmo nos momentos em que tinham de ficar dividindo a mesma cabine.

O que lhe levava a questionar que, se àquele Saga fora tão atrevido a ponto de lhe beijar daquela maneira, porque iria agir como se nada houvesse acontecido depois, ou melhor, como ele poderia ter chegado na cabine antes de si e ainda ter caído num sono tão profundo?

Estranho, novamente aquilo não parecia fazer sentido, andava pensando muito nisso nesses últimos dias. Não reparara se havia alguma diferença no cosmo ou coisa do tipo, a única coisa que chamou a atenção foi à forma de agir.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não pensar nesse momento, precisava manter sua mente focada apenas naquele sangue-suga filho da mãe.

Passara a vida toda convivendo com a idéia de que vinha de uma linhagem de caçadores, que simplesmente ria ante a perspectiva de encontrar com um vermezinho desses pelo caminho, mas agora a coisa era real. Eles existiam, não apenas em livros e contos de Bran Stoker.

Era mais do que apenas folclore, mais do que qualquer pessoa normal poderia acreditar.

-Você acredite em vampiros? –Jéssica perguntou, mais para si mesma do que para o cavaleiro.

-Como disse? –Saga perguntou voltando-se para ela, marcando a página que parara com um dos dedos antes de pousá-lo sobre o colo.

-Perguntei se você acredita em vampiros; ela repetiu, agora para ele.

-Claro que não, isso não passa de folclore; ele respondeu fitando-a como se estivesse olhando para um ET de cabeça verde que surgira na sua frente.

-Saga você me diverte; a jovem de melenas vermelhas falou, recostando-se no banco e dando um baixo suspiro.

Fitou-a confuso, não vendo nem ao menos um ameaço de sorriso, nem ao menos aqueles de escárnio ou petulante. Ela estava estranha.

-Jéssica; ele chamou cauteloso, deixando o livro sobre o banco e colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

Ainda não era noite, mas foi como se uma nuvem negra caísse dentro da carruagem, deixando ate mesmo sua visão nublada.

-É uma pena;

Antes que pudesse reagir sentiu as costas baterem com força contra o banco e uma mão fechar-se contra sua garganta. Sentiu o ar faltar nos pulmões quando duas chamas incandescentes acenderam-se dentro da carruagem completamente escura agora.

-É realmente uma pena;

Conseguia ouvir a voz dela como um sussurro enrouquecido, enquanto uma unha fina roçou todo o cumprimento da garganta, quando uma veia pulsou. Estremeceu ao sentir o corpo delgado roçar o seu quando ela sentou-se em seu colo.

Havia alguma coisa muito estranha ali...

-A inocência é uma coisa muito bonita Saga; ela falou fitando-lhe diretamente, sentindo-o estremecer e os orbes azuis tornarem-se ainda mais brilhantes pelo medo. –Você ainda é jovem e não viu metade das coisas que o mundo tem a oferecer;

-O que esta acontecendo, Jéssica? –ele perguntou com a voz tremula, mal conseguindo completar as palavras sem perder o fôlego entre uma e outra.

Uma atmosfera opressiva caiu sobre ambos, impedindo-o de tentar se mover. Engoliu em seco no momento que sentiu a respiração quente chocar-se contra a curva de seu pescoço e as unhas finas descerem até o peito, detendo-se apenas no inicio dos botões da camisa.

-Você não acredita em vampiros, não é? –ela indagou mais para si do que para ele. Era impossível ver o que estava acontecendo com toda aquela penumbra. E ele mal notara que as cortinas da carruagem não estavam fechadas.

Assentiu freneticamente...

-O que acharia se fosse mordido por um? –Jéssica indagou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, antes de afrouxar a mão que o segurava pelo pescoço, ouvindo-o dar um suspiro aliviado, mas aquilo estava longe de acabar.

-Isso é insano; Saga murmurou, tentando se esquivar, mas logo viu-se ainda mais prensado entre o banco e ela.

Aquilo não era real, deveria ser parte de um pesadelo que ainda não havia acordado, essa era a única resposta; ele pensou.

-Muitos livros relatam mordidas de vampiros como algo surpreendente; a amazona sussurrou, causando-lhe um breve arrepio quando as unhas finas e afiadas roçaram-lhe um dos braços e os lábios deslizaram suavemente até a curva da orelha. –Como o momento do clímax, que vem de maneira arrebatadora quando se menos espera;

Não foi necessário mais nenhum adjetivo para lhe dar uma previa do que ela estava falando; ele pensou sentindo gotas grossas de suor desprenderem-se de sua face, indo cair ao longo da curva do pescoço, quando sua respiração tornou-se ainda mais pesada.

-Jéssica; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido, segurando-a pelos braços, tentando afastá-la.

Não havia mais medo, porém outro sentimento ainda mais intenso brigava por espaço entre eles.

-A possibilidade de tocar o céu com apenas uma mordida; a jovem sussurrou, deixando os lábios correrem pela face dele, roçando-lhe os lábios em seguida.

Serrou os orbes instintivamente e com eles, as mãos que a seguravam fecharam-se ainda mais, aproximando-os em vez de afastá-los de vez.

-Sabe Saga, o que torna os vampiros tão fascinantes? –a pergunta foi feito com um 'Q' de inocência que simplesmente não condizia com todo aquele clima.

-Não; Saga respondeu com a voz mais grave do que esperava.

-O perigo... Eles são extremamente perigosos; Jéssica falou calmamente.

Ela estava brincando com seus sentidos, deixando-lhe entorpecido e privando-lhe da capacidade de pensar e ele simplesmente não via com que armas combater isso, ou pior, não estava nem um pouco disposto a lutar contra.

A respiração tornou-se entrecortada, os lábios estavam a milímetros de se tocarem, apenas um pequeno movimento e àquele martírio iria acabar, quando de repente as luzes voltaram a iluminar a carruagem e ao piscar, viu-a sentada confortavelmente no banco em frente a si.

Piscou novamente, tentando fazer seus olhos se acostumarem com a claridade e entender se havia simplesmente acordado de um sonho ou se tudo aquilo acontecera. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o corpo ainda reagir a tudo aquilo, desviou o olhar para a janela, sentindo a face levemente aquecida, enquanto segurava fortemente o livro em seu colo novamente.

-Os vampiros são sedutores Saga; Jéssica falou calmamente, enquanto voltava-se para ele.

Observou-a atentamente, as costas estavam relaxadas sobre o acento e as mãos, delicadamente pousadas sobre o colo, como uma verdadeira dama inglesa, mas a chama que queimava em seus olhos era intensa demais, para a imagem de camafeu que tinha a sua frente.

-Isso os torna ainda mais perigosos. Eles sentem cheiro de medo e viram isso ao próprio favor. Seduzem sem pudores e detonam seus sentidos, impedindo-o de pensar com clareza; ela explicou.

-Do que esta falando?

-O que vamos enfrentar em breve Saga, é um da pior das espécies. Aidan é o último descendente do clã _Dracul_, você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre Vlad, Aidan é sanguinário, perverso e muito cruel. Mas não deixa de ser um perigo, tanto para mulheres, quanto para homens, por isso é melhor tomar cuidado; ela avisou.

Antes que pudesse falar algo, sentiram a carruagem diminuir a velocidade e parar completamente, da janela pode ver uma estalagem na estrada. O cocheiro desceu, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Não podemos seguir viajem, os cavalos estão cansados demais;

-Tudo bem; Saga falou, abrindo a porta e descendo.

Voltou seu olhar para dentro, vendo a jovem levantar-se e ajeitar de maneira impaciente o vestido pesado. Mais uma das recomendações de Shion, a de que parecessem um casal tradicional parado no tempo.

Estendeu-lhe a mão, vendo-a apoiar-se para descer, enquanto erguia parcialmente a barra do vestido, visivelmente aborrecida com o mesmo.

-A propósito; ela falou, chamando-lhe a atenção quando se afastou para ajudar o cocheiro retirar as malas do chochê.

-O que?

-É melhor tomar cuidado daqui para frente, sendo tão reativo, você ainda é uma presa fácil; ela avisou antes de seguir em frente, mal notando que a face do cavaleiro atingiu vários tons de vermelho em seguida.

**.II.**

Sentou-se na beira da cama, alongando os braços e as pernas, depois de uma semana no mar e dois dias andando a cavalo naquele lugar esquecido pelos deuses, precisava de descanso, mas não poderia se distrair, eles partiriam a qualquer momento e não poderia perdê-los de vista.

Levantou-se, aproximando-se da janela. A noite logo cairia, de onde estavam já conseguia ver um pouco a silhueta do castelo. Que ficava no alto das montanhas, mais um dia chegariam lá.

Abaixou seus olhos, vendo alguém caminhar em um pequeno jardim ao lado da propriedade, não era lá grande coisa, mas o cenário parecia perfeito; ele pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Há uma semana não dava as caras, depois daquele chute, ficara um dia inteiro sem conseguir se levantar direito e depois ainda tivera que agüentar o mal estar de ficar sentado. Aquela garota petulante iria pagar caro por aquilo; ele pensou com os orbes serrados, antes de trocar-se rapidamente e descer as escadas, tomando o devido cuidado para não encontrar ninguém no caminho.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Saiu pela porta lateral da estalagem, encontrou-a fitando o horizonte com um olhar vago, enquanto o sol escondia-se aos poucos entre as altas montanhas romenas. Os cabelos de tom avermelhando pareciam mais intensos banhados pelo sol vermelho.

Ela parecia alheia a tudo e todos, quando sentou-se em um banco naquele pequeno jardim. Não fazia a mínima idéia de onde o irmão estava, mas saberia se ele estivesse por perto. Aquela era a hora de se aproximar; ele pensou andando pelo caminho de seixos e parando as costas da jovem. Sabia que ela havia sentido sua presença, então, simplesmente sentou-se a seu lado.

-Em que esta pensando? –Kanon perguntou vendo a face da jovem antes tão calma contrair-se em aborrecimento e não pode deixar de sorrir com isso, um sorriso cínico e nada inocente.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito; ela respondeu num tom seco, tencionando se levantar, porém ele puxou-lhe pelo braço, impedindo-a de recuar, acabando por ter a cintura enlaçada pelos braços deles.

-Será que não existe um momento que você deixe de ser petulante? –foi a vez dele perguntar num tom aborrecido.

-Quem sabe, acho que naqueles momentos que não tenho que te aturar; ela rebateu ferida, tentando se soltar, porém perdeu o fôlego quando os braços dele se apertaram ainda mais em torno de si.

Soltou a respiração pesadamente, enquanto sem ter como evitar seu corpo relaxou. Sentiu a respiração quente dele chocando-se suavemente contra a lateral de sua face, enquanto ele apoiava o queixo sobre seu ombro.

-Prefiro você muito mais em silêncio; o cavaleiro sussurrou, fazendo-a serrar os orbes instintivamente diante do tom embriagante da voz dele.

-Oras...;

-Xiiiiiiiii; ele falou erguendo uma das mãos e apontando algo logo a frente deles.

Acompanhou-lhe o olhar, vendo uma fina linha vermelha perdendo-se no horizonte enquanto o sol era preenchido por magenta e logo, tornar-se-ia carmesim.

-Em vez de ficar reclamando deveria prestar atenção naquilo que realmente vale a pena; o geminiano falou.

Entreabriu os lábios para rebater, mas aquietou-se sem ter argumentos. Pelo menos nisso tinha que concordar com ele.

Poderia dizer que estavam quites, não sentira-se nada bem por deixá-lo numa situação constrangedora na carruagem, mas era melhor que ele soubesse através de si o que iriam enfrentar do que caiar na lábia de alguma 'vampiranha' que encontrassem pelo caminho, o que certamente iria acontecer mais hora menos hora.

Mas num ponto mentira descaradamente, estavam até que se dando bem nos últimos dias, isso é, quando a personalidade petulante não vinha a tona como agora. Não conseguia entender porque se armara contra ele apenas ao senti-lo se aproximar, era estranho.

Alem do mais, mesmo que não seguisse os mesmos padrões das amazonas do santuário, ainda não se sentia bem numa situação tecnicamente tão intima quanto aquela, precisava sair logo dali, antes que o pouco de auto-controle que tinha fosse colocado a prova.

-Eu preciso ir; Jéssica murmurou, tentando se afastar.

-Porque a pressa? O jantar ainda vai demorar a ser servido; Kanon falou, estreitando os braços em sua cintura, fazendo-a aquietar-se mesmo contra a vontade. –Alem do mais, gostaria de lhe perguntar uma coisa; ele começou.

-O que? –Jéssica perguntou, contendo um breve estremecimento. Estar ali, sentada naquele banco, praticamente colada a ele, era um teste de resistência cruel. Tudo bem, merecia isso depois do que fizera, mas fora por uma boa causa; ela pensou quase em desespero.

-Quando você acabou com aquele idiota na arena, como foi que fez aquilo? –Kanon perguntou.

Ainda estava intrigado com o que vira, fora tudo tão rápido, viu apenas a nuvem negra e momentos depois, Lucien caia morto, na época não teve tempo de ir atrás dela e perguntar. Era uma técnica diferente das que aprendera com Eraen e das que vira outros cavaleiros usarem nos primeiros dias do santuário.

Aquela garota era diferente das demais amazonas, não apenas por não usar mascara, mas porque não era nada do que parecia. Ainda lembrava-se da surra que a vira dar no irmão na casa de Gêmeos. As técnicas eram sempre precisas e mesmo estando em evidencia um ataque, ela conseguia pegar o oponente de surpresa.

Tê-la como inimiga era extremamente perigoso e igualmente excitante...

-São técnicas que estão na família há anos; Jéssica respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro. –E que começaram com Gabriel;

-Como? –ele perguntou curioso.

-O primeiro caçador; ela explicou. –O nome apenas mudou com o tempo, mas a família continua sendo a mesma; a jovem respondeu com os orbes perdendo-se ao longe. –Com a mesma missão, que não se pode, simplesmente chutar tudo e escolher outro caminho. Alguém precisava fazer o trabalho sujo;

-Você não parece aprovar isso; ele murmurou, pensativo. Enquanto uma das mãos corria de maneira suave pelo braço da jovem, distraindo-a.

Não sabia ao certo porque estavam tendo aquela conversa, sendo que suas intenções iniciais eram bem diferentes. Entretanto em algum momento entre sentar-se ali e tê-la entre seus braços, mudou as coisas. Que a idéia de apenas conversarem, não parecia tão ridícula quanto seu lado 'cretino' queria que fosse.

-Por mim, eu estaria viajando pelo mundo, estudando artes plásticas, ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que não, viver nesse inferno; ela respondeu dando um pesado suspiro e aconchegando-se entre os braços dele inconscientemente.

Havia um "Q"de melancolia ali que não havia notado antes, era estranho ver aquela garotas petulante do primeiro dia de viajem desarmar-se dessa forma, se bem que; franziu o cenho instintivamente. Não sabia o que ela e o irmão andaram conversando, para ela não estar tão na ofensiva como agora. Entretanto, não sabia ao certo o porque isso não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Não fora nada fácil imaginar aqueles dois a semana toda confinados a noite naquela cabine quase microscópica que Shion lhes arrumara e a historia do 'casal' feliz também estava lhe tirando o sono, mas preferia ignorar completamente os motivos que lhe levavam a isso.

-_Jessie_; Kanon chamou ao notar que ela parara de falar.

Não houve resposta, inclinou-se um pouco para frente, vendo-a com as pálpebras cerradas, havia dormido; ele pensou surpreso. A noite já estava se tornando fria, haviam lhe avisado que era melhor andar com roupas de frio na bagagem, porque a temperatura caia radicalmente nos picos romenos, mas não pensou que justamente no segundo dia aquilo fosse acontecer.

Suspirou pesadamente, era melhor resolver aquilo logo, ela não podia ficar ali fora e nem podia deixá-la ali esperando que o irmão viesse procurá-la e a levasse de volta. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, precisava ser cauteloso, mas havia uma forma de não ser visto; ele pensou dando um fino sorriso, antes de suspende-la do chão e envolvê-la entre os braços.

**.III.**

A água fria parecia um balsamo para seus nervos, mergulhou novamente na tina, tentando acomodar-se melhor. A amazona saira para dar uma volta e 'reconhecer' a área, então estava sozinho para tentar exorcizar os últimos pensamentos.

Quem sabe todos aqueles dias no mar, com os nervos a flor da pele houvessem causado aquela reação tão rápida as investidas dela, mesmo que não fossem propositais, bem... Não da forma com que seu cérebro havia assimilado a informação.

Estavam em missão pelo santuário, não era como se fossem realmente um casal de recém casados curtindo a lua de mel; Saga pensou e justamente essa frase, vinha repetindo a si mesmo na última semana, para simplesmente conter os ímpetos de se jogar ao mar por contra própria.

Vê-la apenas como a garota petulante que lhe irritava era uma coisa, mas ver uma garota completamente diferente naqueles dias, tornara suas noites o mais completo caos.

Nunca pensou que em poucas conversas que tivessem, pudessem descobrir algumas coisas em comum que geravam longas conversas, tanto a noite quanto de dia, mas o que aconteceu naquela carruagem lhe surpreendeu.

Não estava psicologicamente preparado para o susto que levou, ainda não entendia como ela conseguia manipular as sombras daquela forma, era muito parecido com o golpe que usara contra Lucien, mas as intenções eram bem diferentes; ele pensou sentindo um arrepio correr pelo meio das costas até o ventre.

Ela estava apenas avisando para que tomasse cuidado; Saga falou a si mesmo, enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Era só um aviso, apenas um aviso, alias, um aviso amigável; ele tentou se convencer.

-Maldição; o cavaleiro praguejou, antes de sair da tina, envolvendo uma toalha branca em torno da cintura, antes de secar os cabelos que escorriam pelas costas.

Como se fosse fácil só ficar repetindo aquilo e tirar tudo de sua mente, mas não... Não era. O pior é que tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a tudo isso. Não a missão em si, mas algo em seu subconsciente não lhe dava sossego.

Havia um cosmo que sentira ao lago da viajem toda, era como se alguém estivesse ocultando o cosmo ao mesmo tempo que, queria que soubesse que estava ali.

Jéssica parecia não ter notado, ou não falou nada sobre isso.

Abriu a porta do banheiro anexo com o quarto, deixara as roupas em cima da cama, alias, esse era mais um dos problemas, só que resolveria depois. Certamente iria para o chão, já que havia apenas uma para o 'casal'.

Mal deixou o banheiro, estancou ao ver as janelas abertas. Olhou para todos os lados, buscando por algum intruso, mas surpreendeu-se apenas ao ver a jovem de melenas vermelhas deitada na cama, completamente adormecida.

Imaginava que ela estava casada, uma semana dormindo naquele moquifo de cabine era um inferno, ainda mais depois de bater as costas contra a armação de ferro da esteira. Poderia jurar que ela não se recuperara completamente e aqueles dois dias de viajem em uma carruagem que mais sacolejava do que andava, devem tê-la deixado no limite.

Pegou as roupas na mala sobre uma cadeira e voltou ao banheiro para se trocar. Talvez fosse melhor acordá-la depois para jantar; ele pensou saindo pouco tempo depois.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tudo estava praticamente pronto, logo seus planos iriam se concretizar. Bianca fizera tudo como queria e os convites já haviam sido mandados. Sua pequena armadilha estava armada.

-Meu lorde; um rapaz falou aproximando-se da sacada onde Aidan observava todos os seus sentinelas rondando o castelo, assim que a noite caira.

-Sim!

-Não encontramos ninguém como, milorde disse; o rapaz falou. –Ninguém com o nome Van Helsing desembarcou nos portos ou alugou chochês nas duas últimas semanas;

-Uhn! Ela deve estar em algum lugar; Aidan murmurou pensativo. –Eu sei que ela esta perto;

-Quer que continuemos a investigar?

-Não! Não será necessário, amanhã vou resolver isso; ele avisou.

-Como quiser, com licença; o rapaz falou afastando-se rapidamente e cumprimentando a jovem de melenas loiras no caminho.

-Você parece pensativo; Bianca comentou, aproximando-se até parar ao lado dele.

-Amanhã tudo estará terminando; Aidan falou.

-Uhn! Teremos paz finalmente; ela falou sorrindo ao se recostar no alpendre de mármore. –Não vejo a hora de você acabar com aquela idiota dos Van Helsing;

-Você não é a única; Aidan murmurou, fitando o mar negro de nuvens que estendia-se ao longo das torres do castelo. –Quando acabar com ela, teremos tudo que quisermos; ele falou voltando-se para Bianca com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

-Se você diz; Bianca falou dando de ombros quando ele se aproximou, colocando ambas as mãos sobre o alpendre, impedindo-a de se esquivar. –Já tenho tudo que quero, com ela morta ou não;

-Ah é? –ele falou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-E não? –Bianca respondeu, de maneira insinuante. Umedecendo os lábios com a ponta da língua, sem desviar os orbes dele.

-Tudo depende da perspectiva; o vampiro respondeu antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso. - Mas amanhã, a armadura vai ser completamente minha; ele sussurrou entre seus lábios.

Todo o castelo estava preparado para qualquer eventualidade, todos os seus '**compatriotas'** que esperavam pela chance de libertação estariam presentes para aquela desforra. Sem mais caçadores, sem mais represálias. Sem mais Van Helsing.

Iriam reescrever a história sem os caçadores, aqueles malditos que lhes perseguiram por séculos e ainda os faziam. Irmãos de todos os cantos do país estariam ali, apenas esperando o momento certo para começarem o banquete.

**Continua...**


	7. Gêmeos

**BLOOD LUST**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aidan e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

♥

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ****Gêmeos**

**.I.**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda se acostumando com a escuridão do cômodo. Não se lembrava de ter voltado ao quarto ou de ter deitado na cama, embora suas lembranças houvessem ido até a conversa com Saga no jardim da estalagem.

Virou-se de lado, sentindo a manta de algodão deslizar por seu braço e cair gradativamente no chão. Era melhor levantar e ver como as coisas estavam, nunca pensou que estivesse tão cansada até dormir daquele jeito.

O mais estrado de tudo, é que em dias normais jamais abaixaria a guarda daquela forma, mas porque agora fora diferente? Porque com ele?

-Esta se sentindo bem? –uma voz grave e forte perguntou, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

Virou-se rapidamente, vendo sentado em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, o cavaleiro de melenas royal, parcialmente oculto pelas sombras.

-Você parecia bastante abatida quando a encontrei; Saga continuou, recostando-se melhor no acento.

-Estou bem, obrigada; ela respondeu um pouco confusa.

Estranho, a voz era a mesma, a aparência também, mas porque tinha a impressão de que estava falando com uma pessoa completamente diferente, da que estivera consigo no jardim? Isso era tão confuso.

-Acho que só estava com o sono atrasado; Jéssica falou, sentindo um silêncio perturbador cair sobre ambos.

-O jantar foi servido, mas como não descemos, a dona da pensão trouxe uma cesta com algumas coisas para comermos aqui, você se importa? –ele indagou casualmente.

-...; negou com um aceno, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama.

Estava se sentindo ainda tão cansada, que simplesmente decidira não contestar nada do que ele dissesse. Viu-o se levantar, deixando o livro que sempre carregava consigo, na poltrona e foi até uma mesinha, do outro lado do cômodo, onde fora deixada a cesta.

-Que livro você esta lendo? –Jéssica perguntou curiosa, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente entre os fios vermelhos, tentando alinhá-los.

-Um do Alexandre Dumas; Saga respondeu, enquanto tirava o guardanapo de cima da cesta e começava a distribuir as coisas que estavam lá dentro, sobre a mesa.

-Pai ou filho?

-Pai; ele respondeu. –Estou lendo o "Homem da Mascara de Ferro";

-Esse é muito bom; ela respondeu. –Só não concordo com uma coisa;

-O que? –Saga indagou voltando-se para ela.

-Que irmãos gêmeos, têm de ser necessariamente um bom e outro mau; Jéssica respondeu. –Se ser gêmeo representa o equilíbrio entre as forças, quer dizer basicamente que, as habilidades que um tempo, o outro não tem e vice e versa. Mas não que, um tenha de ser o mártir e o outro, o lobo mau. Eu acredito que pode sim haver uma distinção entre gêmeos, porque pela criação e a própria personalidade, um vai ter um gênio mais dominante e hiper-ativo, enquanto o outro pode ser mais tranqüilo, mas não acredito nessa de bom e mau;

-Tem lógica; ele murmurou pensativo.

Se levasse principalmente em conta sua relação com o irmão gêmeo. Não se achava o mártir como ela falava, mas também não era o vilão da história. Entretanto, não conseguia enquadrar Kanon em nenhum dos dois também.

Eram irmãos gêmeos, haviam perdido os pais muito cedo e passaram a depender um do outro para sobreviverem, antes de serem levados por Eraen, para o intenso treinamento, aonde iriam se tornar cavaleiros.

Mas foi uma surpresa para ambos, saber que apenas um seria sagrado cavaleiro e não os dois, como fora a idéia inicial. A relação com Kanon que já era frágil, tornou-se ainda mais delicada depois da declaração da mestra.

Ele tornou-se mais arredio e intensificou a carga de treinamentos, como se houvesse começado a competir e a mostrar que era o mais capacitado para ser o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas fora Saga quem ficou com a armadura.

Não entendia o que Eraen quis ao declará-lo cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas isso destruiu os poucos fios que mantinha unida a relação que tinha com o irmão. Sentia falta da época em que apesar do treinamento, eles não tinham preocupações.

As noites em que se sentavam na areia branca da praia, junto com Aioros e ficavam falando sobre as antigas lendas, vendo a lenha de uma fogueira crepitar, enquanto as estrelas iluminavam o céu, banhando o mar.

É, nenhum dos dois se enquadrava no papel de bom ou mau nessa história, alias, não fazia idéia do que representava nisso tudo afinal.

-Fico imaginando, se como canceriana já deixo um ou outro doido de vez em quando, imagine se eu tivesse uma irmã gêmea; Jéssica comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Acho que uma Jéssica já é o suficiente; Saga falou, tentando não rir da expressão que ela fez. –Mesmo porque, como você disse, não seriam iguais;

-Ah! Mas certos trejeitos de personalidade são herança de família; ela falou com um sorriso levemente sardônico nos lábios, fazendo-o engolir em seco. Esse tipo de sorriso nunca queria dizer algo bom. –Mas realmente, é bom manter a exclusividade;

-Como assim? –ele indagou.

-Também não sou a favor de mães que ficam vestindo filhos gêmeos com as mesmas roupas. Tudo bem, que isso serve para inibir o ciúme entre eles quando pequenos, mas depois de grandinho, acho que tira um pouco a identidade da criança, num período em que ela esta começando a construir seu caráter e a presença de qualquer estranho em seu meio, gera ciúme e a deixa na defensiva;

-Você deveria fazer psicologia; Saga comentou, depois de alguns segundos, pensando no que ela falara.

-Não, já tenho problemas suficientes que não sei resolver, para tentar resolver os dos outros; ela respondeu levantando-se. –Por falar em problema, vou esganar o Shion quando voltar, esse vestido me sufoca; ela reclamou encaminhando-se até a cômoda onde deixara sua mala.

-É melhor colocar algo mais confortável então, não vamos sair mais daqui hoje; ele comentou desviando o olhar para as frutas que acabara de colocar na mesa.

-...; Jéssica assentir, abrindo a mala e buscando algumas peças lá dentro. –Em que parte do livro você está?

-No treinamento do Filipe; Saga respondeu, ainda pensando na quantidade de vezes que abrira aquele livro e não conseguira sair dessa passagem, tudo porque outra cena bastante perturbadora surgia em sua mente, atrapalhando sua concentração.

-Acho interessante esse livro, fico me perguntando se todos irmãos gêmeos, as vezes trocam de lugar? –ela falou distraída.

-Como assim? –o geminiano perguntou, voltando-se para ela, mas como a jovem estava de costas, não foi capaz de ver sua expressão seria.

-Não sei, aproveitam a semelhança para se fazerem passar um pelo outro; ela falou pensativa. –Seria interessante, acho que para quem não conhece, talvez seria impossível descobrir a troca;

-Talvez; ele murmurou pensativo.

Nunca brincara assim com o irmão, tudo bem que haviam tentando uma vez enganar Eraen com essa jogada, mas a mestra parecia um gato de tão observadora que era, então, o plano foi por água abaixo, já que ela de imediato descobriu quem era quem. Mas era interessante a questão que ela levantara, será que se Kanon estivesse ali, ela saberia a diferente? De quem era Saga e quem era Kanon?

-Bem, vou me trocar, volto logo; ela avisou, entrando no aposento anexo e fechando a porta em seguida.

-Tudo bem; Saga respondeu.

Conteve um suspiro, nunca parou para pensar nisso antes. Talvez pelo tempo que havia vivido isolado devido ao treinamento, tendo apenas o irmão, Aioros e a mestra como companhia, não pensou que talvez essa semelhança gritante com Kanon, pudesse de alguma forma ser estranha no futuro.

Como Jéssica dissera, o fato de serem gêmeos, não queria dizer que eram iguais, nem que um era o bom e o outro o mau, apenas que um tinha habilidades que o outro não possuía, mas que no fim, se completavam.

Às vezes ficava se perguntando se não teria sido melhor o irmão estar em seu lugar, Kanon sempre tivera mais ação, sempre tomava a frente das coisas, mesmo que algumas de suas decisões fossem erradas. O irmão não tinha medo de se arriscar, enquanto ele sempre pensava em pros e contras, antes de agir.

Sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à mesa e distraidamente começou a descascar uma maçã. Não ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir muito menos a jovem retornar ao cômodo, vestindo apenas uma calça de flanela branca e uma blusinha da mesma cor de alcinhas.

**.II.**

Sentou-se no batente da janela, fitando a noite estrelada cair lá fora. Já tinha algum tempo que a levara de volta ao quarto, mas a expectativa de saber o que estava acontecendo lá, estava lhe matando.

Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia dela estar com o irmão do outro lado do corredor, embora não soubesse ao certo o porquê disso.

Sabia, por intermédio de Ares, que eles iriam bancar o "casal feliz" de recém casados, no inicio havia deixado claro que estava ali apenas para proteger o irmão, embora soubesse que Saga precisava aprender a se virar sozinho. Só não pensou que ao conhecê-la melhor, as coisas fossem mudar. Mas mudar quanto?

Tinha algo de diferente ali, mas não compreendia o que era? Ou o quanto isso poderia afetar os planos originais? Ir, pegar a armadura, matar o sangue suga e voltar para casa. Assim todo mundo fica feliz e os problemas acabam.

Ledo engano, seus instintos diziam que tudo iria ser o completo oposto e que existiam coisas ali, que não estava preparado para lidar. Principalmente quando o assunto era a jovem caçadora.

Aquela garota petulante e atrevida, mostrara-lhe um lado que não estava pronto para conhecer; ele pensou afastando-se da janela e jogando-se na cama em seguida.

Precisava descansar e manter-se atento ao que iria acontecer assim que amanhecesse, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, não iria perder aqueles dois de vista por nada.

**.III.**

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a ele, vendo o olhar vago do cavaleiro, terminou de prender os cabelos em um baixo rabo de cavalo e notou que ele ainda não havia notado sua presença.

Estranho; ela pensou franzindo o cenho.

-Saga!

-Uhn? –ele murmurou piscando, antes de voltar-se para ela.

-Algum problema?

-Estive pensando numa coisa; o cavaleiro começou, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, sem notar o olhar da jovem acompanhar atentamente cada um de seus movimentos.

-O que? –Jéssica indagou, engolindo em seco. Aquele cavaleiro poderia tentar um santo; ela pensou, desviando o olhar rapidamente.

-Os morcegos; Saga comentou, apoiando uma das pernas sobre o joelho, para ficar mais confortável. –De onde eles vêm?

-Uhn? –ela murmurou arqueando a sobrancelha. –Do que esta falando Saga?

-Aquele dia na arena, quando você lutou com Lucien, de onde vieram aqueles morcegos? –ele indagou voltando-se para ela.

-Eu já dis-...; a amazona parou por um momento. Estranho, tinha uma leve sensação de _'de já vu'_. Iria dizer a ele que aquela técnica era um legado da família, como lhe explicara mais cedo, só que, por algum motivo sem explicação aparente, ser questionada novamente por isso lhe deu uma sensação estranhada de novamente não conseguir juntar as peças daquele quebra cabeças. –Herança de família; ela respondeu por fim.

-Todos os que vieram antes de você, usavam essa técnica? –Saga indagou calmamente.

-...; Jéssica assentiu. –Começou com o primeiro e isso vem sendo passado a todos, ao longo dos anos;

-O quanto do "Um Vampiro da Noite" é folclore e o quanto é real? –Saga indagou.

-Como você já deve ter ouvido, sobre a Ordens do Dragão, que começou a muitos séculos atrás, com o primeiro empalador na Romênia; Jéssica explicou.

-Já ouvi falar sobre essa passagem da historia, referente ao primeiro Dracul; Saga comentou.

-É, mas o buraco é ainda mais fundo. Eu particularmente nunca parei muito para pensar quem foi realmente o primeiro. Existem muitas lendas que dizem, que tudo começou no oriente, mas as lendas caminham pelas estradas e é difícil ter certeza; a jovem comentou, enquanto pegava o cálice de vinho que ele acabara de encher e lhe estender. –Mas pelo que sei, Aidan é um dos últimos que se tem noticia. Não sei como ele conseguiu voltar. Dizem que ele bateu um pacto com Hades e assim, foi-lhe permitido voltar a Terra, numa forma não humana para vingar-se, outros dizem que quem o trouxe de volta foi Éris, querendo mais uma vez, trazer a esse mundo uma Era de caos;

-Não sei, mas algo me diz que Éris se encaixa mais nesse perfil; Saga comentou, lembrando-se do que já lera sobre a divindade da discórdia.

-Independente disso ele esta de volta, com a minha armadura; ela falou serrando o punho nervosamente, quase fazendo o cálice partir-se entre os dedos. –E isso eu não vou deixar barato;

-É melhor ir com calma; o cavaleiro falou pousando a mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a baixar o cálice até o mesmo tocar a mesa e ela aliviar a pressão dos dedos. –Como já disse, é melhor manter-se racional e não esquecer seus objetivos; ele falou fitando-a seriamente.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos, enquanto os dois apenas se fitavam. Perguntas mudas pairavam sobre o ar, os olhos diziam mais do que seus ouvidos eram capazes de escutar. Havia coisas que jamais seriam ditas em voz alta, mas que fariam toda a diferença no futuro.

-Existem mais deles? –Saga perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Afastou-se um pouco relutante, voltando a encostar as costas na cadeira, como se temesse aproximar-se demais. As cenas que haviam vivido dentro daquela carruagem ainda eram vivas demais em sua mente, para arriscar um auto-controle que não possuía.

Céus! Para onde fora todo aquele treinamento de concentração, paciência e tranqüilidade que havia feito? Para o lixo com certeza, porque nem mesmo Eraen poderia prever que uma jovem caçadora de melenas flamejantes fosse cair de pára-quedas em sua vida e que ele agora estivesse se agarrando ao pouco de auto-controle que tinha, como um naufrago no meio de um mar repleto de tubarões.

-...; Jéssica assentiu.

Piscou rapidamente, sentindo a mente desanuviar. O que fora aquilo? –ela pensou confusa. Essa sem duvida era mais uma das perguntas que ficariam sem resposta, mas algo nos olhos dele lhe chamou a atenção.

O geminiano tinha os orbes de um azul esverdeado, que em dados momentos eles pareciam completamente azuis e em outros verdes. Mas a cor era o de menos, havia uma sombra que pairava sobre seus olhos que lhe deixou intrigada, o que aquilo queria dizer?

-Não sei quantos, eles se multiplicam como pragas, mas são discretos; Jéssica explicou. –Em Arshet nós tentávamos documentar todos os que apareciam, quem fora criado por quem em que época, mas aos poucos perdemos o controle e eles, muitas vezes pareciam diminuir e outras, aumentar;

-Existe uma fonte? Alguém que possa ser eliminado e acabe com os demais? –ele indagou curioso.

-Não, uma vez mordido, não se pode retardar o processo de transformação; ela explicou. –Embora no livro eles falem que se matar o primeiro, automaticamente se anula o efeito da mordida, mas isso é como um vírus;

-Vai passando e é impossível erradicar?

-Isso; a jovem respondeu levantando-se. –Mas nem por isso eles deixam de ser fascinantes; ela falou aproximando-se da janela. –Eles se movimentam pelas sombras, tem poderes extraordinários, vindos de sabe-se lá onde. Não são vivos, não são mortos. Existem num mundo paralelo, onde vivem como sangue sugas, que precisam disso para se manter em pé. É estranho pensar que eles são incrivelmente poderosos em um aspecto e extramente frágeis em outros;

-Você diz isso com relação à luz do sol, ou é folclore também?- ele perguntou.

-Não, não é... Mas é a parte mais intrigante disso tudo; Jéssica falou virando-se para ele. –Porque o sol?

-Não faço idéia; Saga respondeu confuso. –Talvez seja porque a luz de algum tipo de proteção e a noite, deixe as pessoas mais vulneráveis, você pode agüentar a fome, pode agüentar a cede, mas ao sono você não resiste. Toda a fragilidade que você consegue controlar durante o dia, vem à tona, à noite; ele falou.

-Tem lógica, mas não é justificativa suficiente; Jéssica respondeu. –Mas bem, vou pensar nisso outra hora, ainda tenho pelo menos três dias de sono para recuperar; ela falou indo sentar-se na beira da cama.

-Ahn! Por falar nisso; Saga começou hesitante.

Agora vinha a pergunta de um milhão. Como iriam fazer se estavam bancando o casal e ali, só havia uma cama?

-O que? –a jovem perguntou voltando-se para ele, mas viu-o apenas indicar a si e a cama. –Ah! Se é só com isso que esta preocupado, fique tranqüilo... Não mordo; ela brincou, abafando o riso quando o viu se desequilibrar e literalmente cair da cadeira.

Jogou-se na cama, puxando um lençol até o pescoço, ouviu-o praguejar uma serie de impropérios em grego, dos quais metade não entendeu, mas apenas disse:

-Apague a luz e, por favor, feche a cortina;

-Como quiser, amorzinho; ele falou entre dentes.

Detestava quando ela aparecia com uma dessas provocações, já era estressante demais associar-se a um naufrago, agora aturar isso, era enervante. Deveria ser os hormônios pós-puberdade. Isso! Era a única explicação para estar com os nervos à flor da pele e todo o resto daquele jeito; ele pensou fechando bruscamente as cortinas.

Não era mais nenhum adolescente que não podia ver uma garota na frente, mesmo que não fosse assim tão velho também; Saga pensou irritado. Porque tudo com relação a ela tinha de ser difícil.

Estava começando a pensar que era melhor ela continuar como a garota petulante do começo, porque era pior quando ela parecia sempre ler seus pensamentos ou estar em sintonia com eles, como se, se conhecessem a muito tempo; ele concluiu antes de deitar-se e num movimento rápido puxar o lençol que ela segurava, quase a jogando para fora da cama.

-Hei!

-Elas por elas; ele respondeu dando-lhe as costas, ignorando as reclamações que vieram a seguir.

**.IV.**

Entrou no estábulo encontrando o cocheiro dormindo como uma pedra, seus passos eram precisos e cuidadosos, tirou um dos cavalos de uma das baias e puxou-o para fora.

O animal ainda estava selado, provavelmente era para alguma emergência. A noite de lua cheia seria perfeita para o que tinha em mente. Iria sondar o terreno, queria saber com o que estavam lidando, já que Ares não fora suficientemente competente ao lhe prevenir sobre o que iria encontrar.

Vampiros!

Puff!

Isso não passava de folclore, tudo bem que as técnicas que a jovem de melenas vermelhas usava eram bastante realistas, principalmente com relação aqueles morcegos, mas precisava saber por conta própria o que iria encontrar.

Montou o cavalo e disparou num trote rápido em direção a cidade vizinha, onde ouvira dizer que localizava-se o castelo. Pelo que ouviu na sala de refeições da pousada, o castelo era tido como abandonado, mas ninguém nunca realmente pisou lá dentro. Era como se uma força maior impedisse as pessoas de chegarem lá. Pelo menos era o que diziam.

Entretanto barreiras assim poderiam ser facilmente feitas, um cavaleiro razoavelmente experiente poderia fazer isso com seu cosmo. Não era algo tão extraordinário.

-E agora? –Kanon resmungou ao ver-se diante de uma encruzilhada.

Direita ou esquerda?

Olhou para todos os lados, buscando uma resposta, se seguisse pela direita, poderia estar pegando o caminho certo, ou não. E ir parar em algum lugar que lhe faria andar a noite toda. Não podia correr o risco de chegar ao nascer do sol na pousada e ser reconhecido.

Voltou-se para a esquerda e o caminho parecia igual ao outro. Respirou fundo, tentando conter a impaciência, puxou as rédeas do cavalo e deu a volta, indo novamente em direção à pousada. Teria a chance de sondar o castelo na próxima noite, até lá, iria ficar de olho naqueles dois e de preferência, manter as mãos do irmão, longe da _sua caçadora._

**.V.**

Os orbes fitavam distraidamente o teto. Por mais estranho que fosse pensar nisso, sentia-se no meio de uma sinuca de bico. Nos últimos seis anos vivera apenas para treinar com a perspectiva de ser um cavaleiro a serviço de Athena.

Eraen dera a ele, ao irmão e a Aioros um treinamento impecável, que permitia a qualquer um dos três, ser o melhor naquilo que fazia, mas ela não os havia preparado para terem emoções mortais.

Será que um cavaleiro podia ter sentimentos como qualquer outra pessoa? Ou o fato de viverem para servir Athena, os colocava em outro patamar, onde emoções seriam consideradas fraquezas indignas da posição que ocupavam no mundo?

Isso era confuso, até um tempo atrás jamais se questionaria sobre um destino que tinha por certo, mas agora era estranho pensar que apenas estando uma semana ao lado daquela garota temperamental tudo aquilo que acreditou em seus curtos vinte anos de idade estava para cair por terra.

-"Onde é que eu fui me meter?"; Saga se perguntou, ouvindo o baixo ressonar da jovem a seu lado.

Ela parecia dormir tranqüilamente, provavelmente alheia ao tormento que lhe acometia. Ela provavelmente deveria estar acostumada a lidar com as pessoas, estar sempre no controle da situação, diferente de si, que passou a vida toda nos arredores do santuário e só deixou Atenas por um período curto de seis anos, para treinar em Hélikos.

Ainda tinha muito do mundo para ver, mas aquela sensação que tinha no momento era inquietante. Não estava acostumado com nada do que estava acontecendo ou sentindo.

Tudo bem, não era idiota a ponto de ignorar os comentários que ouvia no vilarejo, ou até mesmo no santuário, das servas que não poupavam esforços para se aproximar. Sabia que era atraente e desejável, porém não era auto-confiante o suficiente para gritar isso em alto e bom tom, não quando tais atrativos, não pareciam surtir o efeito desejado, sobre sua jovem acompanhante.

Entretanto, nenhuma das outras mulheres que tentara se aproximar das outras vezes evocava em si aqueles sentimentos tão conflitantes e frustrantes. Era como caminhar sobre gelo fino.

Conteve um pesado suspiro, antes de virar-se na cama, precisava dormir, mas não conseguia fechar os olhos e relaxar, não com ela tão perto. Bem, não tão perto como o que acontecera na carruagem, mas o suficiente para lhe perturbar os sentidos.

Com cautela afastou o lençol e levantou-se da cama, precisava de um banho frio, ou iria surtar; ele pensou indo em direção ao cômodo anexo.

**.VI.**

Abriu os olhos, sentindo-os embasados. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios contendo um bocejo. Será que já amanhecera? –ela pensou, sentindo a pele nua arrepiar-se, aquele lugar era frio demais.

Deixou os orbes correrem pela cripta luxuosamente decorada, não havia janelas ali, o que impedia que luz e calor entrassem no local, deixando-a tão fria quanto seu dono.

Suspirou pesadamente, parecia insanidade ter escolhido esse tipo de vida, mas seus motivos não importavam, alias, ter se tornando amante de alguém como Aidan, era um jogo de risco perigoso, porém altamente lucrativo.

Virou-se de lado, tateando os lençóis de seda negra, encontrando o leito a seu lado completamente vazio. Franziu o cenho, se ele não estava ali provavelmente ainda era noite; ela pensou afastando os lençóis que a cobriam e se levantou.

A cascata de fios dourados caiu pelas costas, enquanto ela buscava um hobby de seda carmesim jogado aos pés da cama. Aidan estava levando a serio demais a idéia de acabar com o último descendente do clã dos caçoadores.

Ele queria garantir o poder para o lado vencedor e ela iria ajudá-lo até o fim, afinal, a recompensa fazia tudo valer a pena. Os orbes cintilaram quando fechou o hobby na cintura e encaminhou-se até uma poltrona do outro lado da cripta, onde estava o vestido que usara no começo da noite.

Precisava manter seus objetivos em mente, não permitiria que Aidan lhe "substituísse" enquanto não conseguisse o que queria. E sim, a imortalidade não era o bastante. Se era para se tornar um ser imortal, protegido pelas sombras da noite como o último Dracul, que fosse em grande estilo, como sua rainha a governar sobre aqueles seres fracos, denominados mortais; ela pensou serrando os punhos.

Mas para isso, teria de fazer Aidan deixar alguns conceitos de lado, principalmente àqueles que o faziam apenas tê-la como sua "amante mortal" e não, dar-lhe o beijo eterno de uma vez por todas.

Ele não iria fugir do pacto que haviam feito e teria que usar de todas as armas para isso; ela pensou.

**Continua... **


	8. O laço que nos une

**BLOOD LUST**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aidan e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: O Laço que nos une.**

**.I.**

Distraidamente brincava com a taça de cristal entre os dedos. A armadura prateada a sua frente parecia ainda mais brilhante do que antes. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto daquela forma antes.

Suspirou pesadamente, levando a taça aos lábios, seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram o tilintar suave da prata. A energia emanada por ela era muito poderosa e o impedia de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa.

Aquela armadura lhe pertencia, era sua por direito, mas como um gato selvagem, negava-se a se render. Seu olhar endureceu ao ver uma delicada e aparentemente frágil barreira luminosa em volta dela. A armadura criara uma barreira para lhe afastar e que se tornava ainda mais forte a cada segundo.

Havia conseguido tira-la da fortaleza de Arshet, mas não fora uma vitória completa.

-Meu lorde! –uma voz lhe chamou, tirando-lhe a atenção da armadura, por breves segundos teve a impressão de vê-la ficar vermelha, talvez fosse um sinal de que o último caçador estivesse por perto.

-Sim!

-Como ordenou os convites já foram enviados, para todos da região também; um rapaz de melenas castanhas falou, mantendo os orbes baixos em sinal de submissão.

-Ótimo; Aidan murmurou.

Seus planos estavam começando a ser executados e tudo daria certo, como ele queria.

-Já soube se Van Helsing esta aqui?

-Não senhor, mas estamos averiguando todas as casas da região, procurando por algo suspeito; o rapaz falou. –Se ele estiver aqui, vamos encontrá-lo;

-É o mínimo que eu espero; Aidan respondeu acenando para que ele se retirasse.

Conteve um suspiro de irritação, quando estivera em Arshet, seguira apenas seus instintos que lhe mandavam buscar a armadura, fora muito fácil encontrar a fortaleza desprotegida e quase vazia. Com facilidade pegou a armadura e a trouxe consigo de volta a Romênia, seu lar por direito, mas não sabia nada sobre o novo caçador, alem é claro, dele ser um descendente de Gabriel.

Aquele bastardo que tirara sua vitória e a dos seus, mas graças a uma ajuda do destino estava de volta para remediar isso, só que, iria aproveitar o baile de mascaras que ocorreria dali a duas noites, para ver o quanto seus poderes exerciam influencias, entre aqueles pobres mortais; ele pensou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

**.II.**

No começo da noite, dormira pessimamente. Bem, se pudesse considerar aquilo por dormir. Ter ciência da presença daquele Deus Grego as suas costas era um verdadeiro martírio, mas conseguiu relaxar depois que ouviu-o se levantar e seguir para o banheiro.

Não sabia quanto tempo ele demorou lá, mas adormeceu alguns segundos depois. Agora estava imersa em um sonho bom e tranqüilo, embalada pelo calor de braços fortes que rodeavam sua cintura. Não sabia em que parte da noite aquele sonho letárgico começara, mas definitivamente não queria que a luz da manhã viesse a interromper algo tão agradável.

Fazia tanto tempo que não descansava assim, livre de preocupações, ou se sentindo tão protegida; ela pensou um pouco confusa.

Abriu os olhos, vendo que o quarto ainda estava na mais completa escuridão, embora tivesse certeza de que não faltava muito para amanhecer.

Deu um baixo suspiro, continuar ali seria tão bom, mas tinha de sondar o terreno e dar uma olhada nas coisas. Haviam decidido ficar ali mais um dia, antes de seguirem viajem, então esse era o tempo de que precisava para planejar seus próximos passos.

Virou-se para o lado, ameaçando a se levantar, quando braços fortes estreitaram-se em sua cintura, puxando-a novamente para o meio da cama. Sentiu imediatamente um frio no estomago e os sentidos ficaram alerta.

-Bom dia, _aguape mou;_

Aquele timbre de voz reverberou em seus ouvidos, foi o suficiente para fazê-la estremecer e se debater. Pura e instintivamente.

-Calma, pensei que depois de todos esses dias, você já tivesse se acostumado comigo, _kiria_;

-Como? –Jéssica indagou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele e saltando da cama.

Encontrou o cavaleiro vestido para sair, ainda deitado displicente sobre os lençóis, como se estivesse lhe esperando acordar, mas definitivamente aquele não era o Saga que dormira a seu lado na noite anterior.

-Oras, Jéssica, não seja inocente; Kanon falou levantando-se e vendo-a recuar um passo para longe.

Droga! Poderia acabar se delatando, mas no momento a única coisa que queria era uma desforra pelo que havia acontecido. Ou pelo menos algo que aplacasse aquela vontade de matar o irmão com as próprias mãos.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, vendo-o se aproximar ainda mais. Algo lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo ali.

-Você bateu com a cabeça, ou algo do gênero? –ela indagou irônica.

-Talvez; ele resmungou.

Mas a verdade é que não fora nada agradável a situação que presenciara. Estava em seu quarto no momento que sentiu Saga se afastar e aproveitou para dar uma espiada no visinho. Não entendeu ao certo o porque do irmão estar deixando o local antes do sol nascer, mas tinha a leve impressão de que ele tivera a mesma intenção que si, checar o terreno antes de partirem.

Então, soube que ele iria demorar o necessário para não se encontrarem pelo caminho.

Fazendo-se passar pelo irmão, não foi difícil entrar no cômodo e encontrá-la ali, dormindo tranqüilamente, o que lhe deixou verdadeiramente aborrecido. Porque ela só conseguira isso se já estivesse completamente a vontade na presença do irmão, o que lhe fez lembrar-se de como ela reagira a si, mais cedo, quando acabara pegando no sono entre seus braços.

Aproximou-se sorrateiro ouvindo o baixo ressonar, não pretendia ficar muito tempo, mas a idéia dela acordar em seus braços foi mais tentadora e venceu a batalha contra sua razão. Com cautela, para não acordá-la, deitou-se a seu lado, puxando-a para seus braços.

Mas sua raiva e frustração chegaram a extremos quando ouviu-a suspirar o nome do irmão e aconchegar-se entre seus braços, continuando a dormir.

Aquele ordinário, enquanto todo mundo pensava que ele era um santo, ele ficava seduzindo jovenzinhas inocentes, entre quatro paredes, quando ninguém estava vendo; Kanon pensou colérico, porém, como não podia descontar sua raiva no irmão, iria esperá-la acordar e ter sua desforra pelas noites mal dormidas que vinha tendo, desde que aquela atrevida apareceu em sua vida.

-É melhor tomar um banho gelado e começar a usar a cabeça, se é que você sabe como fazer isso; Jéssica falou sarcástica. –Você não esta falando coisa com coisa, Saga!

Parou por um momento, sentindo a raiva desvanecer. Ela não tinha como saber quem era quem, afinal, só conhecia o irmão. Droga! Estava agindo como um completo idiota.

-Olha, isso não é nada pessoal, mas você já pensou em arrumar ajuda profissional? –a jovem indagou com ar preocupado, vendo-o relaxar os músculos dos ombros e tornar-se menos ameaçador.

Mal o reconhecera a pouco e ainda sentia o coração bater na garganta pelo susto que levara. Céus, será que pelo menos um dia no meio daquela viajem louca, iria conseguir dormir com tranqüilidade?

-Como?

-Você sabe? Para essas mudanças de humor; Jéssica continuou cautelosa. –Às vezes eu mal lhe reconheço, para até outra pessoa; ela completou.

-Não; Kanon respondeu com a voz tremula, ela não podia saber a diferença? Ou poderia? –ele pensou preocupado.

Viu-a calmamente sentar-se na beira da cama e dar um tapinha a seu lado, chamando-lhe para lhe acompanhar.

-Eu estive pensando; Jéssica começou adquirindo um ar calmo agora. –Compreendo que essa viagem esteja te deixando com os nervos a flor da pele e eu também ajudei em parte nesse desastre, mas é que você é cético demais; ela falou gesticulando levemente. –Eu não queria ter pegado tão pesado, alias, lhe devo desculpas por isso, mas o que você queria? Convenhamos, antes eu do que um daqueles; ela resmungou fazendo um sinalzinho de dentes com a ponta dos dedos.

-Ahn! Jéssica, do que esta falando? –ele indagou completamente confuso.

-Vai me dizer que você sofre de perda de memória recente agora? –a amazona indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –Carruagem, sabe? –ela continuou, esperando algum olhar de compreensão. –Você esta passando bem?

-Estou; Kanon respondeu recuperando a confiança de antes, era melhor não pensar no que exatamente ela estava se referindo, se não à vontade de matar o irmão seria ainda maior.

-Mas mudando de assunto, acho que deveria falar com ele quando voltar. Vocês homens com essa mania de orgulho excessivo, não faz bem a saúde; Jéssica continuou, com ar pensativo. –Bem, não sou o melhor exemplo de pessoa comunicativa, alias, eu já falei pra você, que prefiro escrever e ler, ao ter de falar. Mas ele é seu irmão e-...;

-O que disse? –o cavaleiro a interrompeu, engolindo em seco, o que Saga andara falando para ela sobre si? Será que isso justificava o favo da jovem saber de sua estadia ali ou da troca que vinha fazendo com o irmão.

-Você falou que estava preocupado com seu irmão, porque já faz tempo que não o via, ou já se esqueceu disso também? –Jéssica indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ah! Sim, Kanon... Realmente faz mesmo, bastante tempo que não nos vemos;

-Uhn! Então o nome do seu irmão é Kanon; ela falou, chamando-lhe a atenção para esse detalhe.

Saga contara que tinha um irmão, mas não contara a ela seu nome. Ou ela fingia muito bem, ou realmente não sabia que o "irmão" era gêmeo. Mas precisava saber.

-Alem do mais, muitas coisas mudaram entre nós quando nossa mestra decidiu que somente um dos gêmeos iria ficar com a armadura; ele falou vendo a expressão antes calma da jovem tornar-se surpresa.

-Gêmeos? –Jéssica indagou vendo-o assentir com um olhar indecifrável. –Então existem dois de você? –ela murmurou mais para si do que para ele.

Que coincidência, isso porque ontem mesmo estavam falando sobre o assunto e Saga pareceu bastante interessado. Ainda se lembrava da semana que passaram enclausurados dentro do navio, onde passaram um bom tempo conversando e o cavaleiro lhe contara sobre o fato de ter um irmão, com quem não se dava lá muito bem.

Mas Saga nunca dissera que eram gêmeos, o fato de ser geminiano, não queria dizer nada. Mesmo porque, não tinha como adivinhar que ele era duplamente gêmeo, tanto no signo quanto na vida.

-É, duas metades; Kanon falou observando-lhe atentamente.

Como queria poder ler pensamentos e saber o que aqueles orbes castanhos, quase negros transmitiam. Entretanto sua preocupação agora era o risco que se colocara e a possibilidade dela descobrir a troca.

-Uma boa e outra ruim; ele completou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Discordo completamente, mas não vou perder tempo repetindo tudo de novo, eu espero sua memória voltar para puxar sua orelha depois; a amazona falou levantando-se. –Já que acordei e não vou voltar a dormir mesmo, é melhor tomar um banho e descer, ver como estão as coisas; ela falou.

-Uhn! É um convite? –Kanon indagou num sussurrou rouco em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer e esquivar-se dele.

-Não! Por isso, não se atreva a chegar perto daquela porta; ela avisou com os orbes serrados antes de entrar no cômodo anexo e bater a porta, certificando-se de trancá-la em seguida.

Observou longamente a porta fechada. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? Será que ela conversara com o irmão sobre irmãos gêmeos na noite anterior. Bem, infelizmente não iria saber nunca, já que jamais perguntaria isso a Saga, muito menos daria a entender para ela, que não sabia do que ela estava falando.

Mas algo lhe intrigava, ela não parecera nada contente com sua última colocação sobre gêmeos e encerrara a conversa de forma brusca. Talvez isso fosse um ponto positivo, ou não? Mais uma incógnita naquela história.

Agora o que será que acontecera na carruagem, para ela admitir que havia pegado pesado demais? Uhn! Algo lhe dizia que não iria gostar de saber.

Levantou-se e rapidamente deu um jeito de sair dali, antes que ela voltasse. Era melhor não se arriscar mais, por hora, iria manter-se alerta e esperar uma outra oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre aquela jovem tão arredia.

**.III.**

Deixou-se afundar na banheira de água quente, embora aquela pousada ficasse numa das vilas mais antigas da Trâsilvania, ela tinha sutis requintes de modernidade, como água encanada e quente. Uma maravilha depois de um inicio de dia tão tenso; ela pensou suspirando.

Prendeu os cabelos num coque no alto da cabeça e serrando os orbes, recostou-se no beiral de cerâmica. Seus pensamentos voaram para longe e sem que percebesse acabou adormecendo ali, por quanto tempo, não sabia.

Abriu os olhos e viu-se diante de um corredor, olhou para todos os lados, surpresa. Tinha certeza de que deixara o quarto em direção ao banheiro e que até entrara na banheira, mas estava em um local completamente diferente.

_Tateou as paredes frias e úmidas, em busca de apoio e de uma forma de guiar-se. Ouviu som de passos e apressou-se a andar. Não sabia onde estava e não podia encontrar com nenhum estranho no caminho._

_Eles vinham da direção oposta e se afastavam cada vez mais, deixou-se guiar por isso e seguiu ao longo do corredor, uma luz acendeu-se no final de uma curva, aproximou-se a passos cautelosos e logo viu-se diante de uma imensa sala, parcamente iluminada por velas vermelhas, sobre castiçais dourados._

_Deixou os orbes correrem para todos os lados, tentando se localizar, não era nenhum lugar que já estivesse estado antes, mas reconhecia como parte de um imenso castelo. Estranho, como fora parar ali?_

_-E então, alguma noticia?_

_Virou-se rapidamente na direção da voz e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma figura oculta pelas sombras num conto da sala. Sentado sobre o trono, Aidan brincava distraidamente com uma taça semicheia nas mãos._

_Os orbes carmesim estavam perdidos sobre as chamas vermelhas das velhas, alheio ao que estava acontecendo._

_-Ainda não, meu lorde; ouviu a resposta e ao se virar encontrou um rapaz, pouco mais jovem do que si talvez, se aproximar com uma pasta nas mãos. –Mas encontrei algo que pode lhe interessar;_

_-Se não for nada de Van Helsing, não quero saber; Aidan reclamou._

_-Apenas olhe, meu lorde; o rapaz falou entregando-lhe a pasta. –Nosso agentes não encontraram nenhum registro sobre a chegada de Van Helsing ao país, mas soubéssemos que com essa temporada de festivais nos vilarejos, muitos turistas tem chegado até aqui; ele explicou e quando Aidan abriu a pasta, ele indicou-lhe algo com a ponta dos dedos._

_Aproximou-se cautelosa, sem saber se poderia ser vista ou não. Viu os orbes carmesim do vampiro antes inexpressivos, enegreceram._

_-É um casal de recém casados que vieram passar a lua de mel aqui; o rapaz explicou. –Achei que pudesse lhe interessar, meu lorde, principalmente por saber de sua preferência; ele completou com um sorriso malicioso._

_-Interessante; Aidan murmurou pensativo, retirando de dentro da pasta, uma foto de Polaroid e observando-a de perto._

_Aproximou-se cautelosa, dando a volta no trono e por sobre o ombro dele, tentou ver a foto, mas sentiu o chão sumir de baixo de seus pés ao reconhecer o casal que estava retratado ali._

_Céus! De onde viera essa foto? –ela pensou preocupada. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e conseguiu ver que a pasta continha fotos de outras pessoas, mas Aidan parecia ignorá-las e isso não era um bom sinal._

_-Se livre do resto, vou ficar com essa; o vampiro avisou, jogando a pasta de volta as mãos do outro._

–_Mas meu lorde, ainda t-...;_

_-Suma daqui; ele o cortou, fazendo um gesto brusco com a mão dispensando-o._

_-Como quiser; Sthephen falou despedindo-se e deixando-o sozinho._

_Lembrava-se de ao desembarcarem, um fotografo amador insistir em tirar fotos de todos que desciam, como parte do teatro, não viram problema algum em posar para uma foto, mas pelo visto, antes que tivessem a foto em mãos, o bastardo havia tirado cópias do filme e sem duvidas devia ser algum agente de Aidan._

_Ele não iria correr o risco de ser pego desprevenido apenas por ser dia; Jéssica pensou preocupada. Agora como iria sair dali sem ser vista e como ele não lhe vira até agora?_

_-Que coincidência; Aidan falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Seus cabelos são tão vermelhos quanto os dela; ele murmurou tocando a foto com a ponta dos dedos._

_Observou-o fitar com atenção a imagem dela e de Saga retratadas ali, até que a unha fina e pontiaguda de Aidan deteve-se sobre o pescoço de Saga e o pressionou._

_-Você sempre soube escolher suas mulheres Van Helsing, Kara também era linda, mas você teve de me tirar tudo, não se contentou apenas com a armadura; ele falou com um olhar sombrio, destruindo metade da foto, onde encontrava-se o geminiano. –Mas isso não vai acontecer de novo;_

Ouviu pancadas fortes na madeira e algo estourar, abriu os olhos no momento que tentou levantar e seu pé escorregou na água e afundou em seguida.

-**Sua** **louca**; Saga berrou, entrando correndo e puxando-a para cima.

Tossiu, sentindo a água penetrar em seu nariz, deixando um caminho de braças aonde passava. Ofegou enquanto as palavras que ele gritava soavam distorcidas.

-Quer se matar é?

-Cale a boca Saga, não sou surda; Jéssica rebateu, cobrindo-se rapidamente ao lembrar-se de onde estava.

Metade da água havia caído para fora da banheira, tornando o chão escorregadio. A porta estava destruída, enquanto o trinco pendia ainda, semi pendurado no que restara.

Enrolou-se na toalha que havia pendurado na borda da banheira e fuzilou-o com o olhar. Sentindo a cabeça latejar pelo susto e pela pressão.

-Que idéia foi essa? –ela indagou colocando-se em pé, tomando cuidado para não escorregar e cair dentro da banheira de novo.

-Eu é que pergunto, chamei por você e você não respondeu; Saga respondeu irritado. –Se queria se matar, falasse de uma vez, eu arrumava a corda;

-Há, há, há; a amazona falou sarcástica, empurrando-o da sua frente, para poder sair da banheira. –Guarde-a para si mesmo, eu apenas dormir e não ouvi quando você chamou; ela continuou, sentindo a cabeça latejar.

Fora só um sonho, mas parecia tudo tão real e a última parte, antes de ser interrompida pelas batidas na porta; ela pensou levando uma das mãos a cabeça, quando a visão turvou-se.

-Está se sentindo bem? –Saga perguntou preocupado, segurando-a pelos ombros quando a viu cambalear.

Os cabelos vermelhos caiam pelas costas formando fartos cachos e mesmo que fosse um santo, não era um cego, incapacitado de ver as curvas que a toalha parcamente cobria, mesmo que aquele não fosse o momento adequado para reparar nelas; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

Puxou de maneira desajeitada um roupão que estava pendurado próximo à porta e colocou sobre os ombros da jovem rapidamente, cobrindo-a melhor, pelo bem de sua sanidade.

-Não sei; Jéssica murmurou.

-Sinto que você esta perto... Não poderá fugir de mim por mais tempo Van Helsing! – a voz de Aidan ecoou em sua mente.

Os orbes castanhos perderam o foco por alguns segundos, sentia a vibração da armadura, como se em compasso com seu próprio coração.

Pensou em recuar, mas uma força maior lhe prendeu ao chão, os orbes carmesim do vampiro lhe fitaram, como se pudessem ir até o fundo de sua alma e voltar.

_O coração disparou uma batida, estremeceu quando viu-o erguer a mão, como se para lhe tocar, mas era a armadura que estava diante dele. entretanto, sentiu os dedos frios roçarem sua pele mesmo assim._

_-Não falta muito para nos encontramos agora; Aidan sussurrou. –Parece que o destino conspira para nos colocar frente a frente novamente; _

_O barulho de uma porta batendo o fez se afastar, o encanto se quebrou_.

Fechou os olhos, no momento que tudo ficou escuro e não sentiu mais nada.

-Jéssica; Saga chamou, pegando-a antes que ela escorregasse.

Segurou-a entre os braços, vendo a face da jovem totalmente pálida. Suspendeu-a do chão e colocou-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas isso não era nada bom; ele pensou preocupado.

Afastou-se e saindo no corredor, chamou um dos serventes da pousada, pediu que chamassem um médico rápido, antes de voltar para dentro, mal notando a porta ao lado abrir-se ao mesmo tempo em que a sua, se fechava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Médico! O que raios estava acontecendo? Não fazia nem dez minutos que havia saído de lá e já acontecia alguma coisa. Pelos deuses, o que era? Detestava essa sensação de imponência.

Saga parecia bem, então se algo acontecera era com-...; Ele parou, dando um soco na parede, mal sentindo a dor sob os dedos que estralaram.

Se continuasse assim não conseguira saber o que aconteceu, agora só lhe restava esperar e torcer para que o inútil do irmão não fizesse nenhuma besteira, porque nesse momento era obrigado a admitir que o irmão quando perdia a calma, pelo que quer que fosse, era imprevisível.

**.IV.**

Afastou-se da armadura lançando um olhar envenenado ao recém chegado. Por um momento pode sentir aquela presença mais perto, não fora por muito tempo, quando Sthephen lhe trouxe o relatório pode senti-la a seu lado.

A armadura começou a cantar mais alto, como se dissesse que ele estava ali, olhou para todos os lados, não havia vestígios de ninguém alem dele e de seus criados, mas podia jurar que não fora sua imaginação.

-Meu lorde; Christine falou aproximando-se dele com um sorriso dengoso.

-Estou ocupado agora, se quer alguma coisa peça a Sthephen; Aidan falou seco.

-Infelizmente não é nada que ele seja capaz de dar; ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

Em outros tempos não teria pensado duas vezes em responder aquela provocação, mas agora sentia-se frustrado. Se ela não houvesse chegado, conseguira através da armadura ver bem de perto seu inimigo.

O vampiro prateado era uma faca de dois gumes, pois possuía um lado que servia a humanos, mas sua essência sombria sempre estaria ali. Graças a ela, possuía aquela ligação com Van Helsing.

Quando mais alto ela cantasse, mais perto ele estaria. Duvidava muito que os outros fossem capazes de ouvi-la; ele pensou voltando-se para a jovem de melenas loiras.

Franziu o cenho, deixando os orbes correrem de alto a baixo, numa silenciosa avaliação. Sthephen estava certo ao lembrá-lo de que Christine definitivamente não era a pessoa certa para estar a seu lado no último '**ato'**.

Ela era loura de mais, humana demais...; Ele pensou desgostoso. Jamais poderia substituir Kara. Jamais!

-Então é uma pena, ele é o único disponível no momento; Aidan retrucou, dando-lhe as costas enquanto voltava-se para a armadura.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –ela perguntou cautelosa, surpreendendo-se com a rejeição imediata, não gostando nada nada disso.

-Nada que eu não possa resolver; ele falou fitando a armadura atentamente.

Pelo menos agora tinha um rosto para buscar, não sabia porque, mas seus instintos lhe diziam que só poderia ser ele o caçador e ela... Bem, seria um premio extra, quando acabasse de uma vez por todas com aquele bastardo e tivesse a armadura só para si.

Ela não era como Christine, apenas pela foto pode perceber. O olhar imponente, o queixo empinado em tom de desafio e a forma como posara para a foto lhe diziam que era uma mulher que joga sob as próprias regras. E se tinha alguém perfeita para ficar a seu lado quando seu poder se expandisse não apenas naquelas terras, mas por todo o mundo, seria ela.

Logo seus pequenos anjos da noite não iriam mais precisar temer o dia e ele, caminharia livre em qualquer tempo, dizimando qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho, mas ao lado de uma rainha com igual poder ao seu.

Mas agora, precisava se livrar de Christine, ela poderia se tornar um verdadeiro aborrecimento; ele pensou ignorando o olhar de expectativa da jovem, que esperava que ele dissesse o que estava acontecendo.

No momento nada, mas em breve ela saberia por conta própria...

**Continua...**


	9. O outro lado da moeda

**BLOOD LUST**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aidan e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: O outro lado da moeda.**

**.:A Historia Dentro da Historia:.**

**Romênia/ Há muitos anos atrás...**

Viu as casas de palha e sapé ao longo do caminho, fazia tantos anos que não andava por aquelas estradas. Bem, fazia também muitos anos que já não era mais o mesmo.

Os sorrisos e risos infantis ainda ecoavam em sua mente, suspirou seguindo em direção ao rio. Pelo que já tinha visto, tudo continuava como antes. O castelo imponente e sombrio como sempre, seus ancestrais deveriam adorar viver ali, mas ele não.

Se pudesse mandaria destruir aquele lugar e jamais colocaria os pés ali novamente, mas não se pode fugir de sua natureza, agora tinha um destino a cumprir.

Ainda era uma criança, inocente e despreocupada, quando fora privado da companhia de seus amigos queridos e levado dali para um lugar desconhecido. Na época não sabia o porquê, passara anos trancado em uma masmorra fria, tendo apenas livros como sua companhia.

O tempo passou, havia perdido as contas sobre ele, até que um dia sua vida mudara para sempre. Ergueu os orbes para cima, vendo a lua cheia pintada de vermelho, erguer-se imponente no céu, como naquela noite, há muito tempo atrás.

Já não era mais um garoto, era um homem, mas sentia necessidade de rever seus amigos queridos, que ficaram a seu lado, quando toda a família morrera. Ele fora o único sobrevivente. Eram crianças inocentes, então Kara e Gabriel não entenderam na época o que era para ele ser um _Drácul_.

Agora as coisas seriam diferentes, talvez nem pudessem ser mais amigos, mas queria matar a saudade. Suspirou, segurando com mais força as rédeas do garanhão negro, tão negro quanto uma noite sem estrelas.

Gabriel sempre fora o mais atirado dentre os três, fazendo jus aos cabelos vermelhos, herança de seus antepassados irlandeses. Sempre se metiam em problemas com os planos mirabolantes armados pelo garoto.

Kara pelo contrario, embora tivesse um temperamento forte era um doce, uma menina linda de sorriso contagiante, capaz de aquecer o mais frio dos corações; ele pensou, puxando as rédeas do cavalo, fazendo-o refrear os passos.

Sentia falta dela, só sobrevivera aqueles anos todos, pensando que um dia, quando pudesse, iria poder reencontrá-la de novo. Sua Kara... Ai ninguém mais poderia se colocar entre eles.

Convicto de que tudo iria sair como planejara, continuou a andar, a casa de madeira próximo ao rio, onde viviam os pais de Kara estava toda iluminada. Já não era mais uma casa simples, parecia bem maior do que se lembrava.

Ouvia o som de vozes animadas e música. Estavam comemorando algo, quem sabe um aniversário; ele pensou. Não podia se aproximar muito, teria de esperar o momento certo para conversar com ela, sem assustá-la diante de sua nova condição; ele pensou, amarrando as rédeas do cavalo numa árvore, para desmontar em seguida.

Iria dar uma espiada através da janela e ver o que estava acontecendo, assim poderia planejar melhor como proceder.

Tudo lá dentro parecia impecavelmente organizado e limpo, as pessoas conversavam animadas, bebendo e comendo. Crianças corriam entre os adultos, ignorando o protesto deles para que se aquietassem.

Sentiu o coração disparar quando a música parou e uma jovem de longas melenas vermelhas entrou na sala principal. A pele era tão alva quanto à neve, delicadas sardas cobriam sua face nas maçãs rosadas. Os orbes de um verde intenso pareciam ainda mais brilhantes aquela noite.

-Kara; ele sussurrou, segurando-se no batente da janela, para não se delatar.

-Meus caros amigos, ficamos muito felizes em recebê-los essa noite; Gordon, pai a jovem falou levantando-se de um banco, aproximando-se dela. –Afinal, todos aqui sabem que faço muito gosto dessa união;

Assobios e palmas soaram pelo cômodo e a face da jovem tornou-se levemente rosada, quando um homem de cabelos flamejantes, tão intenso quanto os dela se aproximou, vindo da outra extremidade e tomou as mãos delicadas entre as suas. Fitando-a de maneira embevecida.

-Por isso agradeço a presença de todos aqui, por terem vindo prestigiar esse momento de imensa alegria para nossa família; Gordon falou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. –Abrahm pode não estar presente entre nós filho, mas ficaria orgulhoso do homem que se tornou e eu, estou mais ainda, por tê-lo na família; ele completou sorrindo.

-Obrigado senhor; Gabriel respondeu, envolvendo a jovem entre seus braços, enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça sobre seu peito.

**-Um brinde aos noivos**; alguém gritou.

Depois disso, o que restou de seu coração foram apenas fragmentos despedaçados que jamais poderiam ser reconstruídos. Gabriel e Kara iriam se casar. Impossível!

-Como a vida é irônica, não? –uma voz sarcástica falou atrás de si.

Os orbes que um dia foram acinzentados como a luz pálida da lua no inverno, tornaram-se completamente vermelhos. Voltou-se para trás de maneira brusca e agressiva.

Viu um homem aproximar-se, vestindo uma túnica de veludo negro, porém os longos cabelos prateados sobressaiam-se, chamando a atenção. Ele era alto, tinha traços finos, um nariz afinalado e dedos longos, quase como garras, seus orbes carmesim não traiam a origem.

Eram iguais, ou melhor, descendiam do mesmo patriarca. O que o tornava tão perigoso quanto a si mesmo.

-Quem é você? –Aidan perguntou agressivo.

-Apenas seu humilde servo, alteza; o homem falou, curvando-se num movimento gracioso.

-Sabe quem eu sou? –ele indagou surpreso.

-Sei e estive todo esse tempo lhe esperando; o vampiro respondeu. –Mas creio que os deuses lhe mandaram ate nós nesse momento que tanto necessitamos de ajuda;

-Do que esta falando? –Aidan perguntou confuso.

-Um caçador está dizimando nossa espécie. Caça-nos de dia e de noite, não temos mais paz para andarmos por nossa própria terra; o estranho exasperou. –Durante séculos vivemos em paz com os humanos, apenas matávamos o que iria nos alimentar, não mais... Mas agora, aquele bastardo caçador tornou nossa vida um inferno.

-Um caçador, aqui? –ele indagou tentando processar toda a informação rapidamente.

-Van Helsing;

-Gabriel; Aidan sussurrou surpreso.

Lembrava-se das historias que Gordon, pai de Kara contava sobre a linhagem de caçadores ao qual o amigo era o último descendente, mas até os últimos anos, pensou também que vampiros não passavam de lendas trazidas do oriente, pela estrada da seda.

Realmente, muito irônico. Já imaginava que a amizade com Gabriel jamais seria retomada, agora tinha certeza por dois bons motivos.

-Meu lorde;

-Sim;

-Permita que eu me apresente, Sire Barthon; ele falou com os orbes cintilando de maneira enigmática. –_Milorde_ era muito jovem quando tudo aconteceu, mas eu sou um dos últimos que serviram a seu avô;

-Mas...;

-Estou aqui para falar sobre seu legado, meu lorde; Sire falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –O legado que aquele bastardo caçador roubou de milorde e que agora, usa para nos exterminar;

**.I.**

Viu-o colocar o estetoscópio sobre o coração da jovem e afastar-se em seguida. O velho médico parecia relaxado e calmo, bem diferente de si que estava a ponto de ter um surto.

-Então doutor? –Saga perguntou.

-Aparentemente esta tudo bem; o médico respondeu sorrindo. –Mas me diga rapaz, há quanto tempo estão casados?

-Uhn? –Saga murmurou confuso, quando lembrou-se de ter dito ao médico quando ele chegara, que ela era sua esposa. –Ahn! Duas semanas; ele respondeu.

-Olhe ainda é cedo para dizer, mas meus parabéns. Não é raro recém casados se tornarem três na lua de mel; o médico brincou dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas antes de colocar o _esteto_ na maleta e ir até a porta.

Ele não podia estar insinuando que...; ele pensou sentindo a face tornar-se tão vermelha quanto os cabelos da jovem.

-Doutor;

-Se ela acordar e tiver um pouco de enjôo, dê-lhe chá e bolachas de água e sal, vai fazer bem. Até mais; o médico se despediu e foi embora. Deixando-o ali pior do que o encontrara.

Aquilo era simplesmente impossível de acontecer, eles não eram um casal de verdade, então a resposta tinha de ser outra; Saga pensou andando de um lado para outro. A menos que, suas suspeitas estivessem erradas.

Droga! Uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra; ele pensou confuso com seus próprios pensamentos. Sabia que Kanon estava por perto, o cosmo que vinha sentindo constantemente era realmente do irmão, embora não tenha conseguido encontrá-lo todas as outras vezes que o procurara.

Mas ele não poderia ter estado ali o tempo todo, mas e se ele e Jéssica? Não; Saga pensou balançando a cabeça nervosamente para os lados. Não ficara afastado dela mais do que alguns poucos minutos.

Entretanto, tinha de haver uma explicação.

-Nossa, parece que fui atropelado por um titã;

Aproximou-se rapidamente da cama, quando ouviu-a murmurar.

-Como se sente? –Saga perguntou preocupado.

-Cansada, morrendo de sono... Tive uma noite de cão; ela confessou, remexendo-se inquieta na cama.

Quase sorriu, pelo menos não fora o único a ter problemas com aquela noite, mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso.

-O que aconteceu?-ele indagou, optando por não levantar a questão do diagnostico médico.

-Quando eu entrei na banheira aconteceu uma coisa estranha; Jéssica respondeu. –Eu apaguei, mas foi tão rápido que era como se eu nem houvesse dormido, mas ai, eu não estava mais aqui;

-Uhn?

-Eu viu o castelo, vi Aidan na sala onde ele guarda a armadura; ela falou encolhendo-se. –Ele já sabe que estamos aqui;

-Como? –Saga perguntou surpreso, porém igualmente aliviado ao saber que aquele desmaio não tinha nenhum motivo escuso, que lhe fizesse desejar ser filho único.

-Lembra-se do homem que tirou aquela foto nossa assim que desembarcamos? –Jéssica perguntou.

-Sim, o que tem?

-Ele era um agente do Aidan, que tirava as fotos do pessoal, para mantê-lo informado de quem entra e quem sabe da Transilvânia;

-Mas como ele pode saber que somos nós? –Saga indagou.

-Não sei, mas ele acha que você sou eu; ela respondeu dando um pesado suspiro.

-O que? –ele quase gritou.

-É, parece que nosso caro vampirinho acha que uma mulher não pode ser uma caçadora; a amazona murmurou mais para si do que para ele, enquanto acomodava a cabeça sobre os travesseiros. –Ele pensa que você é o Van Helsing, o idiota nem se deu ao trabalho de averiguar os nomes, puff... Amador demais;

-Em que esta pensando? –Saga perguntou diante do silêncio dela.

-Em algo que ele falou; Jéssica respondeu. –Ele mencionou Kara, disse que Gabriel a roubou dele, como fez com a armadura;

-Quem é ela? –Saga indagou intrigado.

-Kara foi esposa de Gabriel, quando ele e Aidan se enfrentaram pela última vez, eles ainda não tinham se casado, porque ela fora convocada de volta ao santuário nessa época. Ela ainda era uma amazona e não teve como se recusar a ir; Jéssica explicou. –Mas depois que Gabriel venceu Aidan, eles se casaram, dando continuidade à linhagem de caçadores;

-Você acha que Aidan e Kara tiveram alguma coisa? –ele indagou curioso.

-Pouco provável; Jéssica murmurou pensativa.

Abraçou um dos travesseiros, enquanto os orbes fitavam um ponto vago. Não, Aidan não tivera nada com Kara, mas seus olhos estavam tão tristes quando falou nela.

Desde muito cedo aprendera que tinha uma missão a cumprir, que era erradicar essa raça da face da terra, mas jamais pesou os sentimentos envolvidos nisso. Não crescera os odiando como seus ancestrais, não crescera também temendo-os, fora treinada para saber exterminá-los e não temer.

Entretanto, não estava preparada para saber que eles também sentiam. Qual era a diferença afinal entre ambas as raças. O dia e a noite? A vida e a morte? Porque os deuses disseram que uns seriam seres humanos frágeis e outros, seres imortais abraçados pelo véu da noite.

-Jéssica;

-Uhn! –murmurou virando-se para ele.

-Você esta longe, no que pensava? –ele indagou preocupado.

-Que temos um grande problema pra resolver; ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos e logo caindo no sono. Quem sabe assim, tivesse as energias renovadas. Iria precisar delas mais do que tudo agora.

**.II.**

Entrou em seu quarto pedindo aos céus que Bianca não estivesse ali, se não seria capaz de livrar-se sozinho dela e não deixar que Stephen resolvesse o problema para si.

Retirou o sobretudo de veludo, jogando-o sobre uma cadeira, o quarto estava vazio. Ótimo. Teria de mandar re-decorar aquele lugar. Cinza e preto eram fúnebres demais, precisava de algo tão vivo e intenso quanto às melenas flamejantes de sua futura acompanhante.

Iria mandar Stephen providenciar o necessário outra hora, precisava descansar agora e estar pronto para a próxima noite, onde seus planos estariam mais próximos do fim, do que qualquer um imaginava.

-Meu lorde; ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido.

Virou-se para trás, mas nada viu nada, porém sentiu os músculos do corpo se retesarem quando mãos delicadas pousaram sobre seus ombros, movendo-se de maneira cadenciada e calma. Suspirou extasiado.

-Meu lorde deveria descansar mais; a voz feminina falou, enquanto a jovem segurava-lhe a mão e puxava-o consigo em direção a cama. –Não vai lhe fazer bem se sobrecarregar;

Observou os longos cabelos vermelhos caírem sobre os ombros em fartos cachos, os orbes castanhos tinham um brilho de desafio, porém eram intensos e hipnotizantes. Os lábios finos e delicados pediam por um beijo e seu corpo clamava por concedê-lo; ele pensou ofegando quando as unhas delicadas roçaram-lhe o peito desprovido da camisa.

-Aidan; a jovem caçadora sussurrou, sentando-se sobre o colo do vampiro, tirando-lhe um gemido frustrado dos lábios.

-Como chegou até aqui? –o vampiro perguntou confuso.

Não que estivesse reclamando, aquilo apenas acelerava o processo das coisas, mas sua natureza indócil o fazia desconfiar de tudo.

-Você queria que eu estivesse aqui, não? –ela rebateu inclinando-se sobre ele, deixando os lábios roçarem os dele levemente. –Não queria meu lorde?

Estremeceu, cedendo aos desejos mais intensos, antes de deixar os dedos prenderem-se entre a farta cabeleira avermelhada e colocar seus lábios sobre os dela. De maneira possessiva e intensa.

Em algum momento, que ele não soube qual foi, sentiu o beijo tornar-se mais suave, cheio de saudade. Afastou-se parcialmente, sentindo a respiração quente chocar-se contra a da jovem. Seus olhos se encontraram e seu coração falhou uma batida.

-Kara; ele falou num sussurro rouco.

Os orbes que antes eram castanhos tornaram-se verdes, os traços eram diferentes, porém via-se que ambas eram bastante parecidas, mas isso não importava, não quando depois de longos séculos a tinha finalmente onde queria. Entre seus braços.

-Você não vai vencer Aidan; Kara falou tocando-lhe a face e fitando-o de maneira cínica.

-Você não é a Kara; o vampiro falou tentando se levantar, mas o peso do corpo da jovem sobre o seu, tornou seu movimento mais lento.

-Por acaso se esqueceu de mim, meu querido Aidan? –ela falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

Fitou-a, buscando algum traço de reconhecimento, ela poderia ter a aparência de Kara, mas jamais seria ela. Em questão de segundos a mulher tomou outras formas, cabelos cacheados e dourados, um olhar malicioso e seguro.

-Já que não é em Kara que você esta interessando, quem sabe em mim então? –Bianca falou trançando os cabelos dourados entre os dedos, antes de jogá-los sobre os ombros, fitando-o sedutoramente.

Empurrou-a para longe, desvencilhando-se de seu toque. O que esta acontecendo? De onde todas elas haviam surgido?

-A discórdia às vezes se apresenta de maneira inesperada, meu lorde; ouviu a voz antes melodiosa e feminina tornar-se grave.

Virou-se vendo aquele que um dia fora seu conselheiro surgir no cômodo. Sire curvou-se numa breve mesura.

-Finalmente meu lorde regressou para ter o que lhe é de direito; a voz soou sarcástica e petulante.

-Quem é você afinal?

-Eu? –ele falou aproximando-se num rápido movimento, porém o que Aidan viu a sua frente agora era uma bela e letal mulher de longos cabelos violeta e olhos prateados. –Meu chamo Sire, meu lorde; ela falou sorrindo de maneira petulante.

-E o que faz novamente aqui, Sire? –Aidan indagou, erguendo suas defesas contra o poder inesperado daquele estranho.

-Vim ajudar meu lorde em sua conquista, afinal, meu lorde esperou tanto para acabar com o bastardo caçador. Nada pode dar errado agora; ela falou em tom humilde abaixando os olhos.

-Van Helsing vai pagar por tudo, mas não preciso de ajuda;

-Não, meu lorde não precisa; Sire falou sorrindo. –Mas quando ela vêm, nunca deve ser recusada;

-Que seja, agora saia; Aidan mandou, indicando-lhe a porta.

Mal havia piscado e a imagem da mulher havia desaparecido. Sentou-se na beira da cama, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos prateados, que ainda conservavam alguns fios negros. Como uma forma irônica de lembrá-lo sobre a época em que ainda era um humano comum.

Mas Van Helsing lhe tirara tudo e agora iria dar o troco, iria lhe tirar tudo, a mulher de sua vida, seus sonhos, sua razão pelo que lutar, até que não sobrasse mais nada e ele ainda implorasse para que ficasse com sua vida.

Sim, ele iria implorar. Ah se iria...

**Continua...**


	10. O Segredo dos Gemêos

**BLOOD LUST**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Jéssica Belmont e Aidan Dracul são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: A Verdade sobre os Gêmeos.**

**.I.**

Olhou seguidas vezes para o espelho, tentando encontrar algo que se assemelhasse a si mesma, naquele reflexo, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia. Naqueles últimos dias, fingindo-se de dama comportada e esposa perfeita, vivera uma experiência interessante e igualmente irritante algumas vezes.

Mas agora era diferente, iriam mergulhar dentro do olho do furacão. Respirou fundo, sentindo as palmas das mãos úmidas.

O vestido caia perfeitamente sobre seu corpo como uma segunda pele, tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Passou a mão pela cintura, encontrando facilmente a emenda entre corpete e saia, por sorte a saia era tão rodada e cheia de camadas de tule por baixo, que ninguém iria reparar na pequena protuberância que iria aparecer na altura das coxas, onde estavam presas duas adagas, uma de cada lado.

Segurou os cabelos, começando a juntar todos os fios que caiam preguiçosamente por seus ombros, iria prendê-los em um coque quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e suas mãos se detiveram no ar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu a porta do banheiro, enquanto terminava de fechar os últimos botões da camisa preta. Sabia que era insanidade entrar na toca do lobo desarmado, mas se não fizesse algo, aquela louca iria sozinha; ele pensou.

-Pronta? –Saga perguntou erguendo os olhos, mas parou no momento que a jovem se virou.

Os longos cabelos vermelhos estavam presos num coque alto e o corpo delgado estava revestido por um longe vestido vermelho com estampas de rosas, que começavam negras na barra e subiam até o colo com o corpete sem alças, vermelho sangue.

Viu-a dar um pesado suspiro e seus olhos traidores, não foram capazes de desviar e acompanharam cada um dos movimentos dela.

-Ainda não; Jéssica respondeu voltando-se para ele.

-Ahn! Prefere que eu saia então? –ele perguntou hesitante, enquanto para manter a mente ocupada, virou-se para fechar a porta atrás de si.

-Não é necessário; a amazona respondeu, terminando de prender os cabelos no alto da cabeça, em um coque com alguns fios soltos. Dois espetos dourados estavam cruzados entre o volume de fios vermelhos, prontos para serem tirados a qualquer momento e se tornarem uma arma bastante letal.

Assentiu distraído, enquanto a observava se mover com graciosidade pelo cômodo, mesmo com um vestido tão pesado quanto aquele. Instintivamente levou a mão até a mascara que estava usando. Era estranho que apenas por conta daquilo se sentisse uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que realmente era.

Não o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, tão pouco o estereotipo de marido perfeito que devia interpretar naquela missão, sentia-se diferente, como se o fato de ocultar parcialmente a face, lhe desse uma liberdade que normalmente jamais se permitira ter.

Não fazia nem ao menos seis horas desde que haviam recebido o convite da dona da estalagem para o baile de mascaras que aconteceria no castelo, não muito longe de onde estavam. O castelo de Aidan.

Pela tradição romena, os bailes eram sempre tradicionais, comidas e bebidas típicas e as vestimentas o mais próximo do medieval. Por isso todos que se encontravam na Trânsilvania eram convidados a participar das festividades.

Podia ser uma armadilha conveniente de Aidan, mas ninguém ali sabia quem eram, alem é claro, do próprio Aidan que fora estúpido o suficiente para acreditar que ele era o Van Helsing. Se Aidan ao menos soubesse do legado das amazonas, não subestimaria a ruiva de sangue quente a sua frente.

-O que esta procurando? –Saga perguntou curioso, quando viu-a começar a retirar algumas coisas de dentro da mala sobre a cama.

-Isso; Jéssica respondeu voltando-se para ele e mostrando-lhe uma corrente prateada em suas mãos, antes de caminhar até ele.

-Você não disse que é só folclore essa história de vampiros terem problemas com cruzes? –Saga perguntou confuso, ao notar que na ponta da corrente havia um pingente em forma de cruz, a peça era pouco menor que a palma de sua mão, mas era bem pesada; ele pensou quando ela colocou o objeto na sua mão.

-Olhe; a amazona falou antes de pressionar uma delicada pedra vermelha na junção entre as duas barrar que formavam a cruz, segundos depois uma lamina saiu da barra maior do crucifixo, fazendo-o se sobressaltar ao ver que ele se tornara uma pequena adaga.

-Nossa; Saga murmurou, recuando instintivamente.

-Se necessário, use; Jéssica avisou, soltando a pressão que fazia sobre a pedra vermelha e a lamina automaticamente se recolheu. Pegou a corrente prateada e a passou pelo pescoço do cavaleiro.

-Cavaleiros de Athena não usam armas; Saga falou num sussurro.

Engoliu em seco sentindo a essência de dama da noite embriagar-lhe os sentidos e amaldiçoando os hormônios que resolveram dar sinal de vida justamente agora.

-Mas é melhor prevenir; Jéssica falou quando acidentalmente roçou os lábios sob a face do cavaleiro ao se afastar, após prender a corrente.

-Jéssica; Saga falou segurando-lhe os braços, antes que ela pudesse se afastar completamente.

-Uhn? - ela murmurou erguendo os orbes na direção dele.

Fitou-a demoradamente, havia tanta coisa que queria dizer, mas nesse momento as palavras pareciam ter sumido. Não queria agir como se o mundo fosse acabar dali a alguns segundos, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar a sensação de pânico que essa possibilidade despertava.

-Você esta linda; ele falou num sussurro.

-Ahn! Obrigada; a amazona respondeu desviando o olhar, sentindo a face aquecer-se. –Eu acho que-...;

-Vou beijar você; o geminiano falou de repente.

Virou-se para o cavaleiro para ter certeza de que ouvira aquilo mesmo embora tivesse suas duvidas, mas no segundo seguinte sentiu os lábios dele cobrirem os seus, ofegou surpresa e isso foi o suficiente para os braços fortes do cavaleiro contornarem sua cintura, atraindo-a para o calor de seu corpo.

Serrou os orbes instintivamente, apoiando-se nos ombros dele, para manter os pés firmes no chão. Aquele beijo era diferente do primeiro, há algumas semanas atrás no navio. Era intenso e arrebatador, mas de uma forma menor agressiva. Era um beijo persuasivo e inquietante.

Estremeceu ao sentir os lábios dela renderem-se aos seus e os braços delicados contornarem seu pescoço. As unhas finas e vermelhas arranharam-lhe a nuca, causando um delicioso arrepio.

-_Jéssie_; ele sussurrou, entre seus lábios.

As respirações quentes chocavam-se umas nas outras, mas algumas batidas na porta fizeram com que se separassem rapidamente, com a face e chamas.

-Sim? –Saga falou, estreitando os braços em torno da jovem, impedindo-a de se esquivar.

-A carruagem está pronta senhor; o cocheiro avisou.

-Já vamos; ele respondeu.

-Temos que ir; ela sussurrou, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Sentia o coração bater desenfreado no peito e aquela proximidade não ajudava em nada, para que recuperasse seu auto-controle; a jovem pensou.

-Jéssica; Saga chamou, mas ela não voltou-se para ele. –Olhe pra mim; ele ordenou, segurando-lhe o queixo delicadamente, fazendo-a virar-se. –Se algo acontecer, volte para cá e contate o santuário;

-Eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha Saga; ela falou atrevidamente.

-Mas você não esta sozinha, por isso repito, se algo acontecer volte e avise o santuário;

-Como quiser, querido; Jéssica respondeu petulante, mas antes que conseguisse se afastar, sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, tão intensos que não conseguiu recuar, alias, nem mesmo sua razão sempre fiel parecia bloqueada pela presença do cavaleiro.

Sorriu levemente ao senti-la estremecer, estreitou o braço em sua cintura, enquanto uma das mãos corria pelo meio das costas, alcançado os ombros. Poucos segundos depois os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos do coque e caiam como uma farta cascata de fios sobre os ombros da jovem, indo entrelaçar-se entre os dedos do cavaleiro.

Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, mas deixara de pensar nisso a muito tempo; o cavaleiro pensou, acariciando-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua, ouvindo um fraco gemido escapar de seus lábios.

-Senhor, vamos chegar atrasados! – o cocheiro avisou do outro lado.

Empurrou-o para longe de si e sentindo a face ferver, haviam esquecido completamente que o cocheiro ainda estava do outro lado.

-Já disse, estamos indo; Saga falou entre dentes.

-Tudo bem; o cocheiro respondeu.

Ouviram os passos do homem pelo corredor e em seguida pela escada, até desaparecerem completamente.

Sentia a mente turva e a respiração aos poucos voltava ao normal, afastou-se do cavaleiro e baixou seus olhos até o chão, onde encontrou os dois espetos. Respirou fundo, enquanto abaixava-se para pegá-los, ao mesmo tempo em que domava os fios revoltos e prendia-os novamente.

-Vamos; Saga falou num tom tão petulante quanto o dele, antes do beijo.

**.II.**

Observou todos no salão por trás da mascara que lhe cobria a face. Sentado naquele trono, lembrava um rei guerreiro, ou seus ancestrais bárbaros, quando estavam prestes a enfrentar a maior batalha de suas vidas.

-Aqueles são o casal Wilson, daqui mesmo; Stephen falou em pé a seu lado, indicando a entrada um casal que se aproximava para cumprimentar o anfitrião. –Aquele outro grupo é de turistas;

-E ela, não chegou ainda? –Aidan quis saber.

-Não, meu lorde; ele respondeu.

Assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto continuava a observar. Bianca havia sumido na noite anterior e nem Stephen sabia dela. Menos mal, não teria que perder tempo com isso mais.

Agora todas as suas energias estavam voltadas para a dama de melenas vermelhas que acabava de entrar no salão principal, infelizmente acompanhada da única pessoa que jamais desejaria encontrar novamente. Não, desejava sim, apenas para dar o golpe de misericórdia e presentear-lhe com uma morte sem dor, como amostra de sua benevolência.

-Ela chegou; Stephen avisou embora não fosse necessário, ele já havia sentido sua presença.

Todas as atenções do salão voltarem-se para a jovem de vermelho, de braços dados com o "marido", Jéssica se aproximou do trono que Aidan estava. Tentou controlar o tremor que sentiu ao deparar-se com os orbes dourados do vampiro e teria recuado, se não sentisse a presença forte de Saga a seu lado, por mais que tentasse negar, se estivesse sozinha ali não conseguiria ir tão longe sem perder a calma.

-Boa noite, sejam bem-vindos; Aidan falou levantando-se de forma que pudesse ter uma vantagem de altura sob o casal.

-Boa noite; Saga respondeu, a voz grave soou calma, embora com um leve tom de alerta ao trocar um olhar indecifrável com o vampiro. –Sou Saga Caridis e esta é minha esposa, Jéssica; ele falou, indicando a jovem.

-Muito prazer; a jovem falou voltando-se para ele com um olhar de desafio que não pode conter, diante do olhar avaliativo que recebera primeiro. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era, um pedaço de carne num balcão de exposição? Ah mais iria ter um imenso prazer em acabar com a raça daquele sangue-suga.

-O prazer é meu; ele falou segurando a mão da jovem entre as suas e pousando um beijo demorado nas costas enluvadas. Sem desviar o olhar dela. –Fiquem a vontade e divirtam-se. Se precisarem de algo, em cada canto do salão, um criado meu esta a postos para servi-los; Aidan falou antes de recuar um passo para que eles pudessem se afastar, embora a vontade fosse outra.

-"Para nos vigiar, isso sim"; Jéssica pensou, enquanto ouvia Saga responder alguma coisa antes de se afastarem.

-Então, o que achou meu lorde? –Stephen perguntou, quando eles sumiram no meio da multidão.

-De um jeito de se livrar dele, eu quero ela; Aidan avisou, enquanto os orbes dourados eram levemente tingidos de vermelho.

-Como quiser meu lorde, como quiser...;

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Segurou a adaga nas mãos e o brilho dourado cintilou em seus olhos, se não pudesse tê-lo, ninguém mais teria; Bianca pensou, escondendo o punhal entre as camadas de tecido do vestido, enquanto entrava no salão.

Sabia que Aidan já deveria estar comemorando o fato de ter se livrado de si, mas iria provar a ele que isso não era tão fácil.

-Menina, deveria planejar melhor o que pretende fazer; uma voz estranha falou a suas costas.

Parou, voltando-se para trás e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar uma mulher de longos cabelos violeta a lhe fitar.

-Quem é você? –Bianca perguntou na defensiva.

-Sou uma velha amiga de Aidan, mas diferente dele, não gosto de saber que nosso clã será forcado a tolerar uma intrusa que não merece ser a consorte de nosso lorde; Sire falou, vendo os olhos de Bianca cintilarem de satisfação. –Não como você menina, que nasceu para ser uma rainha;

-É uma pena que Aidan não tenha notado isso; Bianca falou aborrecida, não estava disposta a contar a um estranho que também não admitia isso e que tinha seu próprio método para resolver o problema.

-Ótimo, porque eu e outros membros do clã, estamos do seu lado e vamos ajudá-la a conquistar seu lugar de direito; ela falou gesticulando casualmente.

-Como?

-Venha comigo criança, logo você vai saber; Sire respondeu passando a mão sobre os ombros da jovem antes de puxá-la consigo.

-Mas como você se chama? –Bianca indagou cautelosa.

-Sire, mas pode me chamar de Eris também; a discórdia falou com um sorriso malévolo nos lábios.

**.III.**

Depois de passar por tantas pessoas, conseguiram sair em um terraço menos movimentado, muitas pessoas ao longo do caminho se aproximaram, tentando entabular uma conversa, mas esquivaram-se.

A pior parte já passara, que fora encontrar com Aidan, agora vinha à parte complicada. Invadir aquele labirinto de forma sorrateira e pegar a armadura.

-Como você esta? –Saga perguntou, notando-a agitada e silenciosa.

-Uma pilha, parece que vou começar a dar choque a qualquer momento; Jéssica respondeu, soltando-se do braço dele, ao ver que ao apoiar-se no cavaleiro, estava quase prendendo-lhe a circulação do braço de tanto que o apertava.

-Menos mal, o pior seria se você partisse pra cima dele antes do segundo tempo; ele brincou, em tom de provocação.

-Ah! Ah! Ah; a amazona riu de maneira irônica. –Mas agora é melhor nos separarmos, quero encontrar a armadura e-...; ela falou tencionando se afastar, mas sentiu o braço do cavaleiro imediatamente envolver sua cintura e foi puxada de encontro a ele.

-Nem pense nisso; Saga sussurrou, com os lábios quase tocando os dela.

Não sabia se a tensão maior ali era pela reação do cavaleiro e a sua, ou se era por um cosmo um tanto quanto opressor que sentira se manifestar tão rapidamente, que num piscar de olhos sumira, mas aquela situação não contribuía em nada para que conseguisse manter-se concentrada.

-Estamos juntos nisso, você não vai ficar andando por esse castelo, desarmada e sozinha; ele falou roçando-lhe o colo com os lábios quentes, usando isso como desculpa, para poder falar mais próximo a seu ouvido, impedindo que qualquer pessoa ali por perto ouvisse a conversa.

-Saga, sei me cuidar sozinha e não estou desarmada; Jéssica falou entre dentes, tentando não reagir àquela cena digna de um Oscar, qualquer um de fora poderia imaginar que eram o casal perfeito, sem saber ao certo o que realmente eram e o quanto ela queria ficar "viúva" naquele exato momento.

-Sei; o cavaleiro falou casualmente, deixando uma das mãos correr pela cintura curvilínea, indo deter-se sob uma das coxas, exatamente sob a adaga que ela prendera próxima a junção entre saia e corpete. –Mas duvido que seja afiada o bastante;

-É tanto quanto minha língua; a amazona rebateu mordaz.

-Mas para isso nós podemos-...;

-Champanhe senhor? –um garçom falou aproximando-se deles, interrompendo o que o cavaleiro pretendia falar.

Recuou imediatamente, enquanto voltava-se para o garçom com um olhar nada amigável.

-Não obrigado, minha esposa e eu preferimos algo sem álcool; Saga falou mantendo um braço possessivamente em torno da cintura da jovem quando com a mão livre, acariciou-lhe o ventre. –Afinal, temos que pensar no nosso garotinho daqui pra frente;

-Preferem que eu traga alguma outra bebida então? –o garçom indagou, um tanto quanto constrangido.

-Não, depois eu mesmo vou buscar, mas obrigado mesmo assim; Saga respondeu cordialmente, sentindo a jovem extremamente tensa junto de si.

Sabia que assim que o garçom virasse as costas, sua vida estaria em perigo, mas não ia deixar de tirar uma lasquinha dessa situação, afinal de contas era um cavaleiro de Athena, não um santo, tão pouco um cego.

-Então, com licença; o garçom falou se afastando rapidamente.

Um... Dois... Três.

-Que idéia é essa? –Jéssica vociferou voltando-se para ele, como se pronta para matá-lo.

-Calma amor, o médico disse que você não pode se exaltar; Saga falou calmamente, tentando não rir diante do olhar "pouco" assassino da jovem.

-Depois daqui é você que vai precisar de um médico, Saga; ela falou entre dentes.

-Não quando tenho uma esposa tão gentil e carinhosa pra cuidar de mim; ele falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, quando aproximou seus lábios do da jovem e os orbes verdes cintilaram divertidos.

-Sério e onde esta ela? –Jéssica rebateu, virando o rosto no momento que ele abaixou a cabeça. Conteve um breve estremecimento ao sentir os lábios dele tocarem a curva de seu pescoço.

Nas últimas horas estava vendo um Saga diferente, bem, não tão diferente, pois aquele lado mais atrevido e espontâneo já havia conhecido, mas havia alguma coisa de diferente ali, do que nas vezes anteriores que se deparara com aquele lado mais atrevido.

Depois daquela conversa que tiveram na manhã do dia anterior, sobre os irmãos gêmeos, uma idéia vinha se formando em sua mente. Ainda não tivera como tirar a prova, mas a forma como Saga vinha agindo lhe confundia e desviava a rota de seus pensamentos.

-Aidan redobrou a vigilância em cima de nós; Saga sussurrou, enquanto a virava em seus braços de forma que a jovem encostasse no alpendre a sua frente e pudesse envolvê-la entre seus braços. –O garçom era um deles; ele falou apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

-Por isso não quis pegar as taças? –ela indagou, só agora dando-se conta da possibilidade de haver alguma coisa nas bebidas.

Embora Aidan não parecesse o tipo de pessoa que fosse usar desse subterfúgio, existiam outros vampiros do clã, Aidan era apenas um peão, não deveria se esquecer disso nem subestimar seu inimigo.

Já ouvira falar uma vez que uma divindade da discórdia estivera por trás do primeiro Dracul, o que lhe conferiu os poderes imortais que lhe amaldiçoaram a alma, fazendo-o viver entre os dois mundos, como uma punição.

Talvez a mesma pessoa estivesse por trás de Aidan também, somente no dia anterior quando conversava com Saga sobre divindades gregas, foi que pensou nessa possibilidade. E também com aquela visão, aquele olhar triste e ferido não saia de sua cabeça. Já se passaram séculos e ele só estaria preso aquela vingança contra sua família, se alguém o estivesse incentivando a isso.

Então Saga tinha razão, era melhor tomarem cuidado até mesmo com o que bebessem ali.

-Aidan esta esperando um deslize nosso; o geminiano falou, enquanto seus olhos perdiam-se no balanço das árvores do bosque abaixo do terraço.

-Ele não é o maior perigo que iremos enfrentar aqui; a amazona respondeu, passando os braços pela cintura dele e acomodando-se melhor ali, dando por perdida a batalha que a mandava se afastar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Os orbes verdes foram tingidos por uma sombra avermelhada, quando afastou-se dos pilares do terraço, estava numa ala pouco iluminava. Sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias e por um milésimo de segundo, quase avançou contra seu irmão.

Mais uma vez Saga lhe passava a frente, já não bastava ter ficado com a armadura e se tornado o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, agora queria a garota também? –ele pensou exasperado. Ah! Mais não ia deixar barato, não mesmo.

**.IV.**

Segurou a taça de vinho tão forte entre os dedos que quase a quebrou. Trincou os dentes quando o garçom se afastou após lhe contar sobre o que andara descobrindo.

Teria de cuidar disso com suas próprias mãos, nem que tivesse de acabar com Van Helsing rapidamente, iria fazê-lo, somente assim conseguiria chegar até ela; Aidan pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Descansou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, enquanto sentia a mão do cavaleiro segurar fortemente a sua, enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão, uma orquestra ao fundo, tocava uma melodia tranqüila, que convidada os visitantes a dançarem.

-Existe uma sala onde esta a armadura; Jéssica falou.

-Tem idéia de como chegar lá? –Saga perguntou, enquanto discretamente olhava para os lados.

-Existe uma porta atrás das cortinas perto do trono de Aidan; ela explicou. –Pelo que me lembro é só seguir reto, o corredor é estreito, mas no fim há uma curva que leva até a sala;

-Mais alguém tem acesso a ela?

-Stephen é o braço direito de Aidan e tem acesso à sala e também, uma tal de Bianca, provavelmente a prostituta de luxo do Aidan; Jéssica respondeu, lembrando-se que não vira a garota em parte alguma.

-Vou dar uma olhada, fique no terraço onde haja bastante luz se alguém se aproximar, volte ao salão;

-Mas...;

-Tome cuidado, temos inimigos demais e nenhum aliado, alem de nós mesmos; Saga falou em tom serio. –Sei que você é mais experiente em missões do que eu, mas não seja auto-confiante demais, isso pode mais nos prejudicar do que ajudar; ele completou voltando-se para ela.

-Tome cuidado também e não se esqueça; ela sussurrou, tocando o crucifixo no peito dele, com a ponta dos dedos.

-...; Saga assentiu e antes que a soltasse, pousou um rápido beijo sob seus lábios. –Nos vemos depois; ele sussurrou.

Afastou-se rumo ao terraço ainda um pouco atordoada com tudo que estava acontecendo, apoiou-se no beiral de pedra, sentindo a brisa noturna tocar sua face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Viu-a de costas para a entrada do terraço, debruçada no alpendre, os cabelos vermelhos antes cacheados estavam presos em um coque liso, apenas com alguns fios soltos a cair sobre os ombros.

Tão jovem e tão perigosa; ele pensou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios, enquanto os orbes verdes cintilaram ocultos pela mascara negra que cobria-lheparcialmente a face.

Afrouxou lentamente a gola da camisa, deixando os dois primeiros botões abertos, detestava festas formais, principalmente aquelas que lhe faziam parecer um pingüim, mas decidira que iria naquela apenas para vê-la mais de perto, mas depois do que vira quando pretendia se aproximar, causara uma pequena mudança de planos.

-Linda noite, não? –ouviu um sussurro rouco chegar até si e virou-se rapidamente para trás.

O terno preto tinha um ótimo caimento sobre ele, às melenas azuis caiam sobre os ombros levemente úmidas e onduladas. O sorriso cafajeste bailava em seus lábios, destacando ainda mais as presas salientes que marcavam o personagem interpretado por ele, bastante propício para aquela noite de lua vermelha.

-Quem sabe; respondeu num tom frio e calculado, seu teste iria começar agora; ela pensou.

-Parece preocupada, ou é minha presença que lhe perturba? –ele perguntou aproximando-se com um olhar felino, porém foi com frustração que não a viu recuar.

-Talvez um pouco dos dois, pois não estou aqui para me divertir, muito menos bancar de babá para você; a jovem rebateu seca.

Era como imaginava, aquele não era o Saga que estivera consigo tão pouco uma segunda personalidade cafajeste do mesmo cavaleiro, prova disso era o fato de que ele não usava o crucifixo que lhe dera. Já que antes de se separarem no salão de baile, certificara-se que Saga ainda o estivesse usando.

-Não era disso que eu me referia; Kanon falou apoiando ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado da jovem, impedindo-a de se afastar, tendo como única alternativa, encostar-se no alpendre para se esquivar dele. –E você sabe disso; completou num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido, para em seguida pousar um beijo suave sobre a curva do pescoço da jovem.

-Não se atreva; ela avisou, tentando empurrá-lo.

-Me detenha? –ele provocou com o sorriso em seus lábios alargando-se.

-Pensei que você havia ido atrás de Aidan; Jéssica falou casualmente, sentindo-o se retesar.

-Ahn! Eu fui, mas ele ainda estava no salão; Kanon falou, desconversando e no mesmo momento se afastando.

Tinha visto os dois dançarem e conversarem, mas não sabia que havia sido isso o combinado quando eles se separaram.

-Então não podemos agir enquanto ele não sair de perto da entrada para a sala da armadura; Jéssica falou, recostando-se no beiral e gesticulando de maneira casual.

Estava irritada, não furiosa. Se não existisse algo pior. Desde o começo sabia que existia alguma coisa estranha, mas imaginou que fosse coisa da sua imaginação, fora muito burra por não pensar na possibilidade do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos ter um irmão gêmeo, mas depois da conversa que haviam tido, as peças começaram a se encaixar.

-Bem, enquanto esperamos, porque não pega alguma bebida para nos? –a jovem indagou, cruzando os braços na altura dos seios, tentando manter a respiração controlada e os nervos mais ainda, para não tentar matar aquele atrevido.

-O que você prefere? –Kanon perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Vinho branco... Ah! Não... Temos que pensar no _junior, _não é? Então, pode ser um suco; ela falou, vendo as íris esverdeadas dilatarem-se e ele serrar os punhos.

-Como quiser, amor; ele falou entre dentes, antes de se afastar.

-"Esse jogo é pra dois, Kanon e você não sabe com quem esta brincando"; a amazona pensou vendo-o passar pelas portas-balcão do terraço e desencostou-se do beiral.

Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a descarga de adrenalina que corria por seu corpo, nesse momento não podia se preocupar com os gêmeos, não podia confiar em nenhum dos dois, então... Iria agir sozinha agora.

Havia avisado a Shion que não ia ficar servido de baba para o cavaleiro de ouro e isso incluía os dois, Aidan estava com sua armadura e iria recuperá-la, nem que tivesse de matar um por um dos vampiros daquele castelo.

Encaminhou-se para a outra extremidade do terraço, onde havia uma outra porta, mas uma voz atrás de si lhe deteve.

-Você não vai tirar ele de mim;

Virou-se para trás, mas não teve tempo de reagir quando uma lamina afiada trespassou seu abdômen. Viu a sua frente uma garota de melenas douradas, Bianca se não se enganava, mas foi a mulher atrás dela que lhe chamou a atenção. Então estava certa!

-Éris; a amazona sussurrou, antes de tudo escurecer.

**Continua...**


	11. Kara Van Helsing

**Blood Lust**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Jéssica, Kara e Aidan são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Kara Van Helsing.**

**Norte da Inglaterra/ 1900...**

Molhou a ponta da pena dentro do tinteiro, enquanto com a mão livre abria o livro de páginas em branco. Respirou fundo, sentindo a pluma branca roçar sua face quando inclinou-se sobre o livro, apoiando o braço direito sobre a mesa e começou a escrever.

_**Estamos no ano de 1900, fazem apenas alguns meses desde que Gabriel e eu chegamos a Fortaleza de Arshet. Embora eu adoro a paisagem do campo, ainda sinto falta das montanhas romenas, sinto falta do cheiro do vento e do balançar das árvores quando uma tempestade se aproxima.**_

_**Gabriel diz que isso é devido à mudança recente e o fato da família toda ter ficado na Trânsilvania. Mesmo depois de três anos de casamento, confesso, ainda não me acostumei a não ter minha família e conhecidos por perto, embora Gabriel sabia que existem outros motivos.**_

Um pesado suspiro saiu dos lábios da jovem, que estendendo a mão à frente, indo molhar a pena novamente no tinteiro. As letras saiam suaves e delicadas. Confiantes!

_**Há três anos atrás tivemos de dar adeus a uma pessoa muito importante em nossas vidas. Um amigo fiel e carinhoso, alguém que poderia estar ao nosso lado agora se o destino não houvesse sido cruel e o tivesse tirado de nós.**_

_**Durante muito tempo, em minha inocência infantil, ignorava porque muitas vezes Abrahn e papai relutavam em permitir que Gabriel, eu e Aidan continuássemos amigos. Era algo estranho, que nem mesmo Gabriel compreendia, mas que logo tornou-se claro como água a alguns anos atrás quando Abrahn se foi.**_

**_Se ao menos nós houvéssemos sabido disso antes, talvez muitas coisas pudessem ter sido evitadas, inclusive aquele confronto cruel e ferrenho entre Aidan e Gabriel._**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tirando alguns fios vermelhos que caiam sobre seus olhos e ajeitando-os atrás da orelha novamente. Olhou um pouco nervosa para a porta, como se esperasse que ela se abrisse a qualquer momento.

Aliviada ao ouvir o corredor do outro lado silencioso, voltou a se concentrar no que escrevia. Não queria que outras pessoas alem de si mesma tivessem acesso aquele diário, muito menos que essas mesmas pessoas acabassem se magoando com o que iria relatar ali.

_**Não é novidade em minha família, que os longos doze anos que estive longe da Romênia foi porque vive no Santuário, sim... O santuário grego de Athena, lar dos 88 cavaleiros e amazonas que protegem a Deusa da Justiça e lutam pela paz na Terra sempre que necessário.**_

_**Esse tempo longe me privou de alguns conhecimentos, mas me fez compreender outras coisas que hoje, talvez me deixem um pouco mais conformada. **_

_**Antes de deixar completamente o santuário, tive a oportunidade de conversar com Shion, o novo Grande Mestre. Ainda sinto saudades de Christian, apesar de jovem ele sempre foi um homem sábio e a frente de seu tempo. **_

_**Como cavaleiro de Gêmeos ele teve a oportunidade de ver todos os lados do santuário, desde as pessoas humildes que viviam no vilarejo, passando todos os seus dias, acreditando em heróis lendários que protegiam a paz na Terra, como os conflitos e guerras insanas que algumas divindades faziam o tempo todo.**_

_**Foi uma pena saber que ele havia morrido, como diria meu pai. Ele era um dos poucos homens bons que deveriam se tornar imortais. Entretanto, agora compreendo porque Athena designou Shion para ser o novo Grande Mestre, não apenas por seu um dos únicos cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes da última Guerra Santa.**_

_**Shion, como poucos no santuário, sabem que antes de ser amazona, sou uma caçadora. Ele sabe e acredita que os vampiros que minha família e Gabriel vem combatendo à muitos anos, não são apenas lenda, nem fruto da imaginação de algum escritor, por isso antes de partir, ele me procurou com o único intuito de contar a verdade.**_

Molhou a pena novamente no tinteiro e respirou fundo, essa era a parte mais difícil de explicar, mesmo porque, levara ainda um bom tempo para assimilar tudo que Shion havia lhe dito.

**_O Grande Mestre em uma de suas visitas a biblioteca do décimo terceiro templo, encontrara pergaminhos antigos, que haviam sido deixados ali e que estavam prestes a perder-se com o tempo._**

**_Enquanto os organizava, ele encontrou um que relatava a ligação de sua família com o santuário, datando de bem mais que cem anos atrás. O que lhe levou a procurá-la e contar o que descobrira._**

_**Shion me explicou que a lenda que precede os vampiros é tão antiga quanto o tempo. Alias, tão antiga quanto às próprias lendas dos deuses gregos. O que lhe levou a pesquisar mais e descobrir outros tantos pergaminhos, dos quais, um deles, o mais recente, mencionava minha família, a de Gabriel e Aidan.**_

_**O pergaminho dizia que a muitos e muitos anos atrás, quando os Deuses ainda reinavam sobre a Terra. Zeus, o Onipotente senhor do Olímpo, entregou a proteção da Terra nas mãos de Athena, a Deusa da Justiça.**_

_**Furiosos, Posseidon senhor dos Mares e Hades senhor do submundo, tentaram contestar essa decisão, mas a intervenção de outros deuses os impediu de serem bem sucedidos. Zeus foi irredutível ao afirmar que a Terra agora pertenceria a Athena.**_

_**Por motivos desconhecidos, o Onipotente senhor dos Deuses desapareceu algum tempo depois e não foi encontrado em nenhum dos mundos, muito menos na Terra. Sem Zeus para proteger Athena, Posseidon e Hades se rebelaram e ameaçaram destruir a Terra.**_

_**Assim, um grupo de valorosos guerreiros mortais aliou-se a alguns deuses e juntos estavam dispostos a sacrificarem suas vidas para o bem da humanidade. Com eles, uma antiga civilização, tão ou mais evoluída que os egípcios, aliou-se a essa causa e com suas habilidades quase sobrenaturais, criaram as famosas Sagradas Armaduras.**_

_**Dividindo-as em três categorias. Doze armaduras seriam de ouro, vinte e quatro de prata e cinqüenta e duas de bronze. Entretanto, apenas as doze armaduras deveriam permanecer fixamente no santuário, as demais foram espalhadas pelo mundo, onde cavaleiros experientes deveriam treinar seus guerreiros, para se tornarem capacitados a usarem tais armaduras.**_

_**Ao todo formavam oitenta e oito armaduras para oitenta e oito cavaleiros, porém foi criado mais uma armadura e eram poucos aqueles que sabiam de sua existência. A armadura de vampiro.**_

_**Dizem os pergaminhos que essa armadura tinha um poder sobrenatural que estava acima da compreensão humana. Por isso era perigosa de mais para ser dada a um cavaleiro mortal ou a uma divindade que poderia se deixar deturpar pelos poderes ocultos da mesma.**_

_**Assim, ela foi lacrada no coração da Trânsilvania, num lugar desolado e desprovido de vida e um guardião foi designado para cuidar dela. Ele se chamava Vekell Dracul. Durante anos o legado foi passado de pai para filho e o poder da armadura manteve-se vivo em lendas espalhadas pelo mundo, numa época que vampiros eram apenas mito.**_

_**Longos séculos se passaram, guerras e mais guerras fizeram a humanidade estremecer. **_

_**Dizem as lendas antigas, que quando o mundo é ameaçado pelas forças do mal, Athena reencarna na Terra, sob uma forma mortal para enfrentar as batalhas junto com seus valorosos cavaleiros. Os cavaleiros de Athena. **_

_**Entretanto, as guerras nunca são fáceis, principalmente quando Posseidon e Hades decidiram fazer o mesmo, assim as três divindades a cada duzentos anos se encontram na Terra e a transformam em palco para as maiores e mais ferrenhas batalhas. **_

_**Durante os últimos dois mil anos, Athena e seus cavaleiros venceram essas batalhas, a pouco mais de vinte e dois anos atrás o mundo sofreu com a última Guerra Santa dessa Era, porém não quer dizer que estamos a salvo do perigo.**_

_**Há alguns anos atrás uma divindade se rebelou contra o poder que Posseidon e Hades exerciam sobre os demais deuses. Ela queria poder e para isso, precisava de aliados fortes que estivessem dispostos as maiores loucuras por si. Inclusive libertar a armadura de vampiro.**_

_**Éris, a deusa da Discórdia não admitia que apenas os dois Deuses lutassem pela Terra e aproveitando que Posseidon e Hades estavam lacrados pelo selo de Athena e só despertariam nos próximos duzentos anos decidiu agir e ganhar tempo.**_

_**No coração da Romênia ela encontrou um homem capaz de suprir suas necessidades. Alguém que pudesse ser seu campeão. Ele era Vlad Dracul. O mais recente descendente de Vekell Dracul. Entretanto, diferente do primeiro, ele não tinha escrúpulos, guerreava por guerrear, invadia vilas, tirava vidas. Tudo ao seu redor era guerra, destruição e sangue.**_

_**Alias, sua sede por sangue era insaciável, ele jamais se cansava de eliminar cruelmente qualquer um que se colocasse em seu caminho. Por isso, tornou-se a pessoa certa para o que Éris queria. Depois de eliminar o último guardião da armadura, ela pensou que ter Vlad como aliado poderia conseguir a armadura.**_

_**Apenas não contava que Abrahn Van Helsing, amigo do último guardião, seria designado pelo santuário, a proteger a armadura.**_

_**Furiosa, Éris convenceu Vlad a aliar-se a sua causa de dominar a Terra e concedeu-lhe poderes sobrenaturais, capazes de diferenciá-lo dos humanos comuns. **_

_**Dizem relatos da época, que uma jovem de um vilarejo próximo ao castelo de Vlad na Trânsilvania, havia se tornado esposa dele, mas por motivos desconhecidos, a jovem havia se matado. O que poucos sabiam era que antes disso, ela havia dado a luz uma criança que foi tirada da Trânsilvania e levada a Gales, onde foi criada até atingir a maior idade.**_

_**Com a ajuda de Vlad, Éris criou um exercito sombrio, capaz de fazer frente aos cavaleiros de Athena que aos poucos reerguiam o santuário, após a batalha que quase o devastou.**_

_**Entretanto, a Deusa teve seus planos frustrados quando Ares o Deus da Guerra viu nisso a oportunidade de vingar-se de Athena, por um capricho como todos consideravam, mas ele jamais admitiu que a divindade houvesse lhe tomado o titulo de Deusa da Guerra.**_

_**Ares queria o exercito de Éris para destruir o santuário e o que sobrou dos cavaleiros, mas a deusa queria a vitória apenas para si. Os irmãos gêmeos não estavam dispostos a ter ninguém se interpondo em seu caminho, muito menos alguém do mesmo sangue. Entretanto, se Éris não tinha escrúpulos, Ares menos ainda.**_

_**Assim, pegando a irmã desprevenida, lacrou-a nas profundezas do Érebro, de onde ela jamais poderia sair, a menos que outra divindade a libertasse. O que jamais poderia acontecer.**_

_**Com Éris fora do caminho, Ares propôs uma aliança a Vlad, porém o Empalador era ambicioso demais e não estava disposto a dividir a vitória com Ares. Ele queria reinar sozinho sob a Terra e já tinha tecido seus planos de eliminar a Éris viu-se frente de um novo problema.**_

_**Irado, Ares o amaldiçoou por tê-lo desafiado. Condenou-o a vagar sob a Terra sem pertencer a nenhum dos mundos e com isso, estendeu a maldição as próximas gerações, mesmo até a criança inocente que vivia em Gales, teria o frágil corpo mortal transformado após a maior idade.**_

_**O sol a partir daquele momento ofuscaria-lhe a visão e poderia tirar-lhe a parca vida que possuía, como uma forma de lembrá-lo do erro que cometera ao desafiar um Deus como Ares e também da imensidão de seus poderes divinos.**_

_**A noite seria seu único refugio para andar com liberdade. Entretanto, Ares não lhe tirou as dádivas de Éris, como o poder de se transformar em qualquer outro ser, ou de locomover-se pelas sombras, muito menos a sede de sangue que os impelia sempre a frente e que em dados momentos poderia se tornar incontrolável.**_

_**Toda uma geração foi condenada pelo erro de apenas uma pessoa.**_

A mão da jovem tremeu ao preencher a última linha. E essa não era nem metade da história. Com muito custo voltou a escrever, vez ou outra, desligando-se das palavras para concentrar-se nos sons vindos do corredor.

**_Assim nasceu o primeiro vampiro de que se tinha conhecimento na época, após a morte de Vlad, seus guerreiros espalharam-se pelo mundo, formando seus clãs sanguinários pela Europa Oriental._**

**_Abrahn Van Helsing continuou a cuidar da armadura mesmo após se casar com uma jovem irlandesa e ter seu primeiro filho, que recebeu seu nome. _**

**_O tempo passou, até que Ardred, o filho de Vlad retornasse a Trânsilvania. Ele pediu a Abrahn que continuasse a proteger a armadura, porque ele fora mais um que sofrera com a maldição de seu pai. _**

**_Ardred tinha esperança de conseguir na Trânsilvania uma forma de quebrar aquela maldição e impedir que seu filho sofresse com isso quando se tornasse maior de idade, mas ele jamais conseguiu isso e em seu leito de morte pediu a Abrahn que cuidasse de Aidan._**

Respirou fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que começavam a cair de seus olhos agora. Voltou a molhar a pena e contendo um soluço sofrido voltou a escrever.

_**Aidan cresceu na Trânsilvania com Abrahn, sendo criado como seu próprio filho junto com Gabriel. Aidan sabia que um dia teria de proteger a armadura por ser um legado de família, mas jamais lhe foi contado sobre a transformação que ocorreria quando ele atingisse a maior idade. Crescemos todos juntos, éramos amigos inseparáveis, era impossível não se divertir com as trapalhadas de Gabriel que vivia em busca de pequenas aventuras e arrastava a todos consigo, mas Aidan sempre foi um pouco mais retraído, talvez por sempre ouvir as histórias sobre seu avô que ainda causavam temor entre as pessoas, o que na época, como criança, não era capaz de compreender o motivo. Mas isso não foi capaz de extinguir aquele olhar inocente ou a forma carinhosa como tratava a todos.**_

**_Ele sempre foi uma criança encantadora, com seus cabelos negros arrepiados na franja como um porco-espinho, os olhos violetas e cintilantes transmitiam profunda sinceridade, era impossível não se encantar. Foi muito doloroso o dia em que Aidan desapareceu, Abrahn e os demais homens do vilarejo formaram grupos de busca e procuraram por ele por toda a Romênia, as buscas prosseguiram por quase dois anos quando todos deram-na por encerrada. Ele foi dado como morto e aos poucos, as pessoas foram se esquecendo dele. Menos eu... Gabriel sempre soube disso e respeitou minha opinião, embora jamais houvesse deixado de insistir em se aproximar, mesmo quando eu retornava para casa poucas vezes desde que me tornei amazona._**

**_Depois de alguns anos as esperanças se foram, eu não tive outra escolha se não me conformar que Aidan jamais voltaria, mesmo que durante todo esse tempo eu ainda me apegasse a uma frágil corda de esperança, para que a qualquer momento ele batesse na porta e dissesse que estava de volta. Confesso que ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de estar casada com Gabriel, nos últimos anos passei me perguntando o que aconteceria se eu tivesse esperado mais um pouco. Mas jamais vou saber... O que nos leva de volta a Éris e toda essa história de maldição. De alguma forma ela conseguiu deixar sua prisão no Érebro e voltou a Trânsilvania disposta a conseguir a armadura de qualquer forma._**

Deixou a pena de lado, enquanto cobria a face com as mãos, tentando conter os soluços. Uma brisa suave entrava pela janela, fazendo as chamas das velas tremeluzirem.

Gabriel estava no vilarejo, todo fim de tarde ele descia até a casa de seus visinhos para garantir que tudo estava em ordem e todos estavam devidamente seguros em suas casas, antes de voltar à fortaleza. Tinha mais alguns minutos para terminar de escrever. Precisava terminar e desabafar de uma vez tudo aquilo que vinha reprimindo nos últimos anos.

_**Éris convenceu Aidan de que Gabriel havia usurpado a armadura, embora isso fosse mentira. Com a morte de Abrahn, Gabriel se tornou o novo protetor da armadura e com a 'morte' de Aidan, ele foi o único guardião em potencial para arcar com essa responsabilidade.**_

_**Alem do mais, nos últimos meses antes da batalha muitos vampiros deixaram as Terras Altas e passaram a atacar vilarejos e pessoas simples, que antes viviam em paz. Nós jamais pensamos que tudo isso era por causa de Éris, que ela os estava instigando a deixas as montanhas selvagens e invadir um espaço que antes respeitavam.**_

_**Gabriel os caçou de maneira ferrenha, enquanto protegia a armadura. Mas Éris colocou Aidan contra nós. Fê-lo acreditar que Gabriel trairá sua confiança e ainda exterminava seus confrades.**_

_**Aidan e Gabriel se enfrentaram numa batalha ferrenha e cruel. Por muito pouco a armadura não foi libertada, mas agora o lacre foi restaurado, sob o peso de mais uma vida que se foi.**_

_**Aidan pouco antes de morrer, prometeu a Gabriel que voltaria, disse que exterminaria até o último Van Helsing que caminhar sob a Terra e não duvido que agora ele me incluísse nessa lista.**_

_**É, agora sou nada mais nada menos do que Kara Wingathes Van Helsing. Temo pelas próximas gerações que um dia podem se ver a frente com um problema assim. Éris jamais vai desistir da armadura e sofro ao pensar que ela, possivelmente, tentará trazer Aidan de volta apenas para dar seguimento a essa insanidade.**_

Batinas na porta chamaram-lhe a atenção, assustada, quase derrubou o tinteiro sobre as paginas que acabara de escrever.

-Sim?

-Milorde acabou de chegar e perguntou se a senhora não irá descer para acompanhá-lo no jantar? –uma criada indagou.

-Por favor, peça a Gabriel para esperar alguns minutos, já vou descer Lílian; Kara respondeu, sentindo o coração se acalmar aos poucos.

Ouviu a senhora responder e logo em seguida, afastar-se a passos arrastados pelo corredor. Molhou uma última vez a pena no tinteiro e escreveu a última nota.

Ainda sinto seu olhar a me espreitar, como senti naquele dia em que ele chegou, o mesmo dia que as esperanças caíram por terra e aceitei o pedido de casamento de Gabriel.

_**Hoje, não consigo saber se o que sinto é arrependimento, ou algo que não compreendo. Talvez se eu tivesse esperado mais um pouco, as coisas tivessem acontecido de outra forma, ou não. Jamais vou saber.**_

_**Queria apenas que o destino houvesse sido menos sádico com minha vida, mas agora, peço aos Deuses que o próximo Van Helsing a passar por tudo que nós passamos, tenha força e fé para seguir em frente.**_

_**A próxima batalha não será fácil, muitas vidas poderão se perder, mas agora nada posso fazer se não rezar e esperar que o que irei relatar nesse diário, sobre os vampiros, Éris e as batalhas possam ajudar em algo.**_

Deixou a pena de lado e tampou o tinteiro, ouviu a porta abrir-se com um leve gemido, seu primeiro impulso foi fechar o diário, mas ao ouvir o som de passinhos leves e hesitantes, sorriu.

Virou-se na cadeira, enquanto via a pequena garotinha de dois anos, colocar a cabecinha com cachos cor de fogo para dentro do quarto, os olhos azuis como os de Gabriel cintilaram e um largo sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios.

-Mamãe; ela chamou.

-Venha aqui, querida; Kara falou fechando o diário e guardou-o dentro de uma gaveta na escrivaninha para trancá-la em seguida. Guardou a chave dourada numa correntinha que pendia em seu pescoço, antes de estender os braços para pegar a pequena.

-Então foi para cá que você se esgueirou? –uma voz divertida indagou vinda da porta.

-Papai; a pequena falou agitada, pulando no colo de Kara.

-Eu já ia descer; Kara falou levantando-se com a filha no colo.

-Lílian avisou, mas queria te ver...; Gabriel falou desviando o olhar um pouco hesitante, antes de voltar a encará-la. –Senti uma falta; ele completou, vendo a face da jovem tornar-se levemente rosada.

-Mamãe, fome...; a pequena falou.

-Ela é tão agitada quanto você quando pequeno; Kara falou sorrindo.

-A você também, afinal... Não podemos negar sua herança irlandesa também; ele brincou, enquanto afagava uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos que caiam sobre os ombros de Kara. Tão vermelhos quanto os seus e os da filha.

-Mas Jéssica puxou mais a você, não negue Gabriel; a jovem falou vendo a pequena estender os braços para ele e resmungar chorosa por ele demorar a lhe atender. -Essa menina vai ser um terror quando ficar mais velha;

-Contanto que seja tão linda quanto à mãe; ele completou lançando-lhe um olhar intenso.

-É melhor descermos, Lílian vai ficar aborrecida de por a mesa e nós demorarmos; Kara completou desviando o assunto e abrindo a porta para que os três deixassem o quarto.

Deixou que a esposa seguisse em frente e não pode deixar de lançar um olhar curioso para a gaveta com chave. Sabia que Kara havia decidido escrever um diário, alias, fora sua mãe que a aconselhara a fazer isso depois de toda a tensão que viveram nos últimos três anos.

Em dados momentos tinha curiosidade em saber o que se passava pela cabeça da esposa que desconhecia, mas em outros tinha medo. Sim, o grande Gabriel Van Helsing, o caçador temido, tinha medo de saber o que a própria esposa pensava sobre o casamento que tinham.

Tinha medo de saber que ela se arrependia de tudo que viveram nos últimos anos, inclusive o casamento. Kara amava a filha tanto quanto a si mesmo, mas desconhecia o que ela sentia com relação a si. Se tudo teria sido diferente se Kara houvesse se casado com Aidan, ou se ele jamais houvesse desaparecido anos atrás.

Balançou a cabeça nervosamente para os lados tentando afastar os pensamentos. Aidan não estava mais lá e era ele a estar o tempo todo ao lado de Kara, embora seu orgulho imprestável sempre fizesse questão de lembrá-lo de que isso e nada, dava no mesmo.

-Papai ta fazendo uma coisa estranha com a cabeça; a pequena falou rindo, fazendo Kara deter-se e voltar-se para trás com um olhar indagador.

-Não é nada criança, estava apenas pensando; ele falou pousando um beijo suave sobre a pontinha do nariz da pequena e sorriu hesitante para Kara antes de seguir em frente.

Certas coisas deveriam ficar enterradas no passado daqui pra frente, pois nem mesmo ele, um poderoso caçador, tinha coragem suficiente para enfrentar coisas que ele desconhecia sobre os sentimentos humanos.

**Continua...**


	12. Éris

**Blood Lust**

**By Dama 9**

_**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Pertencem ao Kuramada e outras empresas licenciadas, apenas **__**Aidan e Jéssica**__** são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**_

_**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Com único objetivo de entreter e agradar. **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 12 – Éris.**

**.I.**

Olhou discretamente para os lados, enquanto procurava se aproximar ao máximo da sala que Jéssica lhe indicara, Aidan não estava ali, nem mesmo Stephen, seu braço direito.

Poderia entrar pela passagem ocultando seu cosmo de forma que ninguém sentisse sua presença.

Passou pelas pesadas cortinas bordo e logo viu-se dentro de um túnel apertado, que mal tinha espaço para si mesmo andar, sua única opção era seguir em frente; Saga pensou, contendo um pesado suspiro.

Se precisasse retornar rápido ao salão por ali, também teria problema. Agora todo cuidado era pouco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hesitou por alguns segundos em deixar o terraço, havia alguma coisa estranha e seu sexto sentido dizia isso, mas agora estava entre a cruz e a espada. Se ficasse, Jéssica desconfiaria de sua identidade, se partisse, algo poderia acontecer.

Deu de ombros, ela sabia muito bem se defender, alem do mais iria se afastar apenas alguns minutos para ir até a mesa de bebidas e afinal, que história de filho era essa? –ele se perguntou irritado.

Quando tivesse oportunidade iria pegar o irmão pelo pescoço. Ah Saga, isso porque vivia se fazendo de santo, mas era uma verdadeira raposa traiçoeira e ardilosa; ele pensou serrando os punhos.

Mal chegou a mesa de bebidas virou-se rapidamente, as portas do terraço continuavam abertas, mas teve a impressão de ouvir um grito abafado. Será que acontecera alguma coisa com Jéssica? –ele se perguntou ameaçando voltar.

-Deseja algo senhor? –alguém perguntou atrás de si.

Respirou fundo, teria de confiar que nada acontecera e fora impressão a sua, se saísse correndo poderia ter problemas.

-Um Martine e um suco de laranja; Kanon falou, batendo o pé no chão distraidamente.

-O suco é com gelo ou natural? –o rapaz indagou casualmente, lançando um olhar de aviso a outros ao longo do salão.

-Natural; o cavaleiro respondeu.

Olhou para os lados sem notar a movimentação do salão, onde estava Saga? Não havia visto aonde ele entrara quando chegou ao salão, mas se não soubesse logo poderia encontrar com ele a qualquer momento.

-Senhor, por favor, queira nos acompanhe; três homens com quase o dobro do seu tamanho se aproximaram.

-Como? –Kanon indagou voltando-se para eles.

Com apenas uma mirada em seus olhos notou que não eram humanos, os orbes vermelhos pareciam brasas incandescentes e as presas levemente ocultas pelos lábios pareciam prestes a se revelarem.

-Nos acompanhe senhor, para o seu próprio bem; um dos rapazes falou.

-Duvido muito; Kanon resmungou ameaçando se afastar, mas viu o momento que a musica parou e todos no salão, como os rapazes voltaram-se em sua direção.

-Vamos logo; um deles falou, trocando um rápido olhar com os outros dois que seguraram Kanon assim que ele tentou se esquivar.

Eram vampiros demais para apenas um cavaleiro, mas já era tarde, viu-se arrastado pelo salão, rumo ao trono que Aidan ocupava antes e mesmo sob protestos foi empurrado para as cortinas que abriram-se revelando uma passagem.

Caíra numa bela armadilha, mas que droga! –ele pensou exasperado.

**.II.**

Os longos e finos dedos batiam sob o tampo da mesa de maneira ritmada, porém impaciente. Estava cansado de esperar, mas até um daqueles inúteis chegarem não poderia fazer nada.

-Meu lorde, perdoe a demora; Valentine falou entrando na biblioteca.

-Diga logo, conseguiu? –Hades indagou em tom frio.

-Sim meu lorde; o espectro falou. –A fortaleza de Arshet esta desprotegida agora que a guardiã não esta lá, então não foi difícil encontrar os documentos;

-Deixe-me ver então; ele falou estendendo a mão e acenando para o espectro entregar-lhe o livro que segurava.

Enquanto seus olhos corriam pelas folhas antigas do livro, sua mente trabalhava a mil para criar um plano.

Éris dera um jeito de fugir do exílio no Érebro, ou melhor, alguém a libertara, mas quem? Ninguém em seus domínios tinha autorização para chegar até àqueles limites, muito menos agir sem que tivesse conhecimento.

A menos é claro, que estivesse sob a influência de outra pessoa; o imperador concluiu.

-Mande Nix e os gêmeos vierem aqui, preciso deles agora; Hades falou dispensando o espectro com um gesto busco de mão.

Levantou-se e impaciente, começou a andar pela sala. Dali a dez anos mais ou menos teria tudo pronto para reencarnar na Terra, como das outras vezes, para enfrentar Athena na próxima Guerra Santa, por isso não poderia deixar nada pendente ali, muito menos um assunto tão perigoso quanto aquele relacionado à Éris.

Sabia que a divindade já andara armando algo parecido. Reencarnar no corpo de uma jovem mortal e tentar a sorte como Posseidon e Ares, mas possivelmente ela sairia fracassada, Éris era amadora demais.

Entretanto, o que lhe preocupava era o fato dessas maldições e quem invadira seu reino para libertá-la. A maldição de Ares fora bem clara ao ser conjurada, somente uma divindade poderia tirá-la do exílio.

Se o próprio Ares jamais descia ao mundo inferior e ele, não tinha motivo algum para libertar Éris. Quem teria feito?

-Mandou nos chamar, meu lorde? –Nix indagou, entrando na sala com seu manto violeta esvoaçante, os orbes sempre calmos e tranqüilos pareciam perturbados pelo chamado inesperado.

-Quero saber que divindade andou visitando o castelo sem meu consentimento nos últimos meses? –ele indagou lançando um olhar frio diretamente a Thanatos.

-Não faço a mínima idéia, meu lorde; o geminiano adiantou-se em se defender.

-São poucos alem de Harmonia que se arriscam a descer até aqui, meu lorde; Nix explicou. –Talvez Demeter, Apolo e Zeus tenham vindo, mas não me recordo quando foi à última vez que estiveram aqui;

-Não, Harmonia jamais faria isso... Demeter não teria motivos, nem os outros. Alguém mais? –ele indagou impaciente.

-Ahn! Teve uma pessoa que esteve aqui; Hypnos falou um pouco hesitante em tocar naquele assunto.

-Quem? –Nix indagou, surpresa.

-Afrodite; a divindade respondeu. –Ela esteve algum tempo aqui, querendo saber das Deusas do Destino;

-O que Afrodite queria? –Hades perguntou num tom frio.

-Ela não explicou ao certo, disse apenas que veio ver Adônis, mas como lady Cora disse que ele já não reside mais nesse mundo, ela queria falar com as Deusas, para saber onde poderia encontrá-lo; Hypnos explicou, vendo os orbes do imperador tornarem-se ainda mais frios.

-Já tem muito tempo que Afrodite não vem aqui, nem mesmo para visitar Adônis, isso é muito estranho; Thanatos comentou.

-Só pode ter sido ela; Hades exasperou, dando um soco na mesa, que fez os três pularem.

-O que esta acontecendo, meu lorde? –Nix indagou ao vê-lo com a face vermelha pela ira.

-Thanatos, encontre Hékates e vá com ela até a Terra, quero que vocês lacrem Éris e a tragam de volta ao Érebro; ele falou com um olhar cortante.

-Mas Éris não...; Nix parou de falar ao vê-lo com um olhar mais feroz que o anterior.

-Avisem os demais espectros, que se Afrodite pisar aqui, deverá ser lacrada no Érebro, antes mesmo que tenha tempo de fazer algo. Ela esta terminantemente proibida de se aproximar do castelo ou de qualquer uma de suas dependências; Hades vociferou.

-Como quiser, meu lorde; Thanatos falou desaparecendo.

-O que ela fez, Hades? –Nix indagou, quando Hypnos despediu-se para ir falar com os espectros.

-Ela libertou Éris do exílio; Hades respondeu, fechando o livro que tinha sobre a mesa. –Há anos atrás Éris quis conquistar o santuário de Athena e criou um exercito das sombras, já que não podia dispor das erinias que estão exiladas. Mas Ares interrompeu seus planos e amaldiçoou toda uma geração por conta disso;

-O que pretende fazer com relação a ela? –a divindade indagou.

-Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar me preocupando com Éris, não com a próxima guerra se aproximando tão rápido; Hades falou pensativo. –Mas antes de partir, vou me certificar de que ela não seja uma pedra em meu sapato, tão pouco Afrodite e suas sandices.

-...; Nix assentiu, compreendendo perfeitamente a que ele se referia.

Quando Afrodite marcava alguém, dificilmente deixava as coisas barato, mesmo que para isso arrumasse problemas como aquele.

**.III.**

Atravessou todo o corredor e olhou surpreso a sala que surgiu a sua frente, vários archotes espalhavam-se pela sala, iluminando-a belamente, ali poderia até se esquecer há quem pertencia aquele castelo.

Sentiu um cosmo manifestar-se fracamente e o som de uma suave melodia chegou até si, buscou a origem do som com o olhar e deparou-se com um trono na outra extremidade da sala.

Uma aura avermelhada envolvia a armadura, quanto mais se aproximava, com mais clareza ouvia a melodia. Ela sabia que Jéssica estava ali e chamava por ela; ele pensou surpreso.

Hipnotizado pelo brilho vermelho da armadura de vampiro, ergueu uma das mãos e estava prestes a tocá-la quando algo atrás de si lhe chamou a atenção. O som de palmas ecoou forte pela sala.

-Bravo Van Helsing, embora tenha demorado um pouco você finalmente veio me encontrar; Aidan falou batendo palmas de maneira sarcástica, enquanto fitava o cavaleiro, sentado em uma cadeira do outro lado.

-Então você é Aidan; Saga falou com os orbes serrados perigosamente.

-Pensei que se lembrasse de mim, afinal, eu disse aquele bastardo do Gabriel que voltaria; Aidan falou levantando-se num movimento elegante da cadeira. –Mas aposto que ele novamente me subestimou;

-Não Aidan, mas você os subestimou demais; o cavaleiro falou afastando-se da armadura no momento que sentiu o cosmo dela tornar-se agressivo, ao sentir que ele não era o guardião a quem chamava.

Estava acontecendo alguma coisa com Jéssica e a armadura estava lhe alertando, mas enquanto não se livrasse de Aidan não poderia procurá-la. Maldição, só esperava que Kanon houvesse ao menos prestado para estar com ela agora.

-Duvido, você é tão previsível, que você foi idiota o suficiente ao largar a dama no salão e vir até aqui; Aidan falou petulante. –Há essas horas ela deve estar em algum local bem mais seguro que o salão e esperando saudosa por mim; ele completou com um sorriso nos lábios que estava longe de ser inocente.

Um sorriso petulante surgiu nos lábios do cavaleiro deixando o vampiro de sobre aviso.

-Se você acredita, porque não vai comprovar? Posso esperar aqui se você quiser... Mesmo porque não pretendo ir a lugar algum sem mandá-lo para o inferno primeiro; Saga falou, encostando-se em um pilar próximo e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-O que?

-Lorde Aidan, encontramos esse verme no salão e...; um vampiro falou empurrando Kanon para dentro da sala, mas estancou ao ver Saga ali.

Olhou estupefato para os dois, antes de voltar-se para Aidan que parecia tão surpreso quanto os outros.

-Dois?

-Como eu disse, você nos subestima demais Aidan; Saga falou tentando não se abalar com a presença do irmão ali.

Se Kanon fora capturado, provavelmente Jéssica estava sozinha, algo lhe dizia que isso não era um bom sinal.

-Dois caçadores; Aidan falou respirando fundo, enquanto os orbes azuis tornavam-se vermelhos.

-Saga; Kanon chamou, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso.

-Meu lorde, não achamos a garota; duas vampiras falaram surgindo na sala, sabe-se lá de onde e pareciam bem agitadas.

-Como? –Aidan quase berrou.

-Ela estava na sacada quando ele saiu; uma delas falou apontando para Saga, mas parou olhando para Kanon novamente e voltou-se para Aidan. –Quando um desses dois ai, saiu de lá;

-Mas quando fomos atrás dela, não havia mais ninguém na sacada; a outra completou.

-Ela tem de estar em algum lugar; Aidan exasperou. –Encontrem-na!

-Beatriz também sumiu senhor; a primeira vampira falou. –Não a encontramos em parte alguma e àquela a quem o lorde chama de Sire, também não foi encontrada;

-Impossível, elas devem estar em algum lugar e-... ; Aidan parou ao sentir um cosmo poderoso se manifestar.

-Como eu disse Aidan, você nos subestimou de mais; Saga falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Desde o começo pensou que éramos nós os caçadores, mas esqueceu que a linhagem de Van Helsing é formada por caçadoras; ele completou vendo o vampiro desaparecer imediatamente da sala, deixando apenas uma mensagem.

-Matem dos dois!

**.IV.**

Sentia a cabeça latejar, mas a dor que vinha da cintura era ainda mais forte que não arriscou-se a abrir os olhos. Lembrava-se de estar falando com o geminiano e logo que ele saiu para buscar-lhe uma bebida, algo aconteceu. Mas o que mesmo?

-Você devia ter me deixado matá-la; uma voz exasperada falou.

Apesar da dor, tentou não franzir o cenho, era melhor que pensassem que estava desacordada por enquanto.

-Não seja idiota menina tola; uma outra voz falou.

Essa voz tinha impressão de já conhecer; a jovem pensou quando a imagem de uma mulher de longas melenas violetas surgiu em sua mente, sabia quem ela era devido aos registros de Arshet, o pai sempre fora uma pessoa bem organizada e lhe deixara vários livros com ilustrações de coisas ou pessoas que deveria reconhecer.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo a dor aumentar, não sabia com o que aquela garota havia lhe ferido, mas doía, doía muito, porém aquela era uma dor ínfima, perto do que aquela fedelha iria sentir quando se levantasse.

Não iria deixar aquilo barato, ah, mas não ia mesmo...

-Aidan vira atrás de mim e me matará; Beatriz falou.

-Isso não vai acontecer; Éris falou com um sorriso de escárnio. –Ele não vai viver muito tempo para isso;

-O que? –a garota gritou.

-Você não achou mesmo que eu iria lhe ajudar de bom grado, não é? –a deusa da discórdia escarneceu. –E duvido muito que um dia o clã Dracul visse alguém como você, sendo algo mais do que uma prostitutazinha de quinta. Aidan jamais a transformaria em sua consorte, nem que você fosse um deles;

-Por quê? –Beatriz perguntou recuando com medo quando a deusa pegou a adaga que havia usado na jovem de melenas vermelhas.

-Porque embora seu avô tenha sido o grande Empalador, Aidan ainda conserva alguns sentimentos humanos e isso o torna um fraco; Éris falou, tocando a lamina prateada com a ponta dos dedos. –Ele é um tolo, como tantos outros que tinham um poder imensurável nas mãos, mas não sabiam usar;

-Quando Aidan chegar ele...;

-Vai encontrar sua futura consorte morta e a amante sangrando até o último suspiro; Éris falou com um brilho incandescente nos olhos. –E novamente eu tão carinhosamente irei consolá-lo e lhe mostrar o quanto os humanos são inferiores a nós e que ele, tem o poder de reinar sob esses vermes; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-Tudo poderia ter sido diferente se aqueles idiotas, cavaleiros de Athena não houvessem se envolvido, mas não... Eu avisei que jamais permitiria que Posseidon, Hades e Ares saíssem vencendo, eu... Apenas eu, tenho o direito de governar sobre essa Terra, nem que tenha de destruir a todos primeiros;

-Você é louca; Jéssy falou, apoiando-se em uma cadeira e colocando-se em pé. –Acha mesmo que uma idiota como você pode ser mais forte que Posseidon e Hades? Alias, até mesmo Ares que nunca foi conhecido pela inteligência, é capaz de superá-la; a jovem provocou.

-Era pra você estar morta; Beatriz falou assustada.

-Como diria minha avó, erva ruim geada não mata! E não vai ser uma amadora como você que vai acabar comigo; Jéssica falou entre dentes.

-Você é bem mais resistente do que eu pensei garota; Éris falou aborrecida.

-Sabe, seria tão mais fácil para eu morrer e acabar de uma vez com o legado da família, mas nesses últimos minutos eu estive pensando que se eu morrer, vermes como você vão passar a zanzar por essa terra livremente. Então, decidi que vai ser mais divertido expurgar vocês daqui primeiro; a amazona falou sarcástica.

-Você é atrevida demais e vou acabar com você; a divindade falou avançando, mas antes que pudesse chegar a jovem, uma cosmo-energia intensa manifestou-se no ambiente.

Os orbes antes castanhos adquiriram um tom avermelhado, uma aura intensa a rodeava e o som de asas batendo ecoou pela cripta.

-O que é isso? –Beatriz falou encolhendo-se em um canto.

-Van Helsing; Éris falou no momento que uma nuvem negra caiu sobre o cômodo e dois cosmos poderosos expandiram-se.

As portas de aço da cripta explodiram no momento que o vampiro entrou, os orbes pareciam duas chamas incandescentes.

-Sire; ele berrou com as presas salientes.

A nuvem desapareceu, praguejou contra o vampiro por ter-lhe tirado a concentração, não tinha mais forças para resistir. A visão turvou-se e sentiu o momento que o corpo pendeu para frente, enfraquecido pela perda de sangue.

Teria caído no chão se Aidan não houvesse atravessado o cômodo e lhe segurado, mas já estava inconsciente para ver o que veio a seguir.

-Meu lorde; Éris falou engolindo em seco diante do poder que sentia emanado dele, que agora parecia bem mais intenso do que aquele que conferira a Vlad quase três séculos atrás.

-O que pensa que estava fazendo? –ele indagou segurando a jovem protetoramente entre os braços. Embora um daqueles gêmeos houvesse dito que ela era a caçadora, provavelmente era mentira. Era impossível alguém de aparência tão frágil ter tanto poder. Ainda mais uma mulher.

-Ela ia nos matar; Éris falou num tom falsamente aflito.

-Acha mesmo que uma mulher tão frágil seria capaz de lhe arranhar? –ele rebateu suspendendo a jovem do chão e aninhando-a entre seus braços, foi quando viu Beatriz tão branca quanto um vampiro encolhida em um canto, tremendo e em estado de choque.

-Ela é a caçadora meu lorde; Éris insistiu. –Ia nos matar e-...;

-Parece que é você que pretendia matá-la; Aidan rosnou ao ver a adaga nas mãos de Éris, ainda contendo resquícios de sangue e ao olhar para seu próprio braço, viu uma grande mancha avermelhada surgir, onde encostava na cintura da jovem.

Observou-a atentamente e localizou rapidamente o ferimento causado pela adaga e isso apenas fez com que ficasse ainda mais furioso.

-Reze para que ela não morra, porque você ainda não me conhece e acredite, não vai gostar de me ver furioso; ele avisou desaparecendo com a jovem entre os braços.

-Maldito! Vai me pagar caro por isso; Éris gritou, batendo com força a mão contra a cômoda, fazendo a adaga cair e fincar-se no chão.

**.V.**

Nuvens pesadas de chuva cobriram as torres do castelo, raios cortavam o céu e a chama dos archotes tremeram. Os gêmeos trocaram um olhar de assentimento, gotas grossas de suor caiam de suas testas. Os smokings estavam totalmente arruinados, mas não era como se fossem participar de um baile ainda.

Pequenas e delicadas fagulhas de poeira cósmica pairavam sobre a sala. Um a um os vampiros ali foram exterminados sem ao menos saber o que os atingira.

-Saga; Kanon começou.

-Guarde suas explicações para depois Kanon, não quero ouvi-las agora; o cavaleiro o cortou.

No inicio achou que fosse coisa da sua imaginação, mas lhe fervia o sangue saber que era mesmo o irmão a tomar seu lugar cada vez que se afastava da amazona.

Agora compreendia porque Jéssica lhe olhava muitas vezes com desconfiança. Embora a vibração do cosmo fosse semelhante, eles eram totalmente diferentes, mas quem não os conhecesse bem, poderia facilmente se confundir.

Até onde sabia, Jéssica não deveria saber que eram dois em vez de um, mas se soubesse, tinha até medo de saber o que ela iria fazer. Obviamente iria pensar que fora algo premeditado, mas não fora... Conteve um suspiro exasperado. Nada que acontecera desde que a conheceu, foi premeditado. Entretanto não tinha tempo para isso agora.

-Precisamos encontrar Jéssica o mais rápido possível, Aidan pode ter acreditado ou não que ela é a caçadora, mas não podemos arriscar; ele falou por fim.

Kanon assentiu, seguindo-o para fora em seguida. Só pedia aos Deuses que nada houvesse acontecido a ela. Jamais vira o irmão tão determinado e igualmente furioso como estava agora e não duvidava que seria ele a sofrer sua ira se algo acontecesse a amazona; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Colocou a jovem delicadamente sob os lençóis de cetim negro, ouviu um fraco gemido escapar de seus lábios. Respirou fundo, enquanto sentava-se na beira da cama para ver o ferimento.

Franziu o cenho ao encontrar o fecho entre a saia e o corpete. Soltou-o com cuidado para não atingir o ferimento e surpreendeu-se ao vê-la com uma calça fina por baixo e duas adagas presas à cintura, de forma que ela pudesse tirá-las discretamente, se houvesse tido tempo para se defender.

Tirou as adagas e deixou-as de lado, precisava manter-se concentrado em salvá-la e não se deixar embriagar pelo cheiro forte de sangue que sentia turvar-lhe a mente.

Aproximou-se de uma ânfora cheia de água sobre a cômoda e molhou um pedaço de tecido. Voltou até onde a jovem estava e com cuidado removeu as camadas de tecido que se instalaram sobre o ferimento, antes de começar a limpar o sangue com o pano.

Sire iria pagar caro por tê-la ferido, todos os vampiros estavam de sobre aviso, nenhum deles deveria encostar a mão nela e mesmo assim, Sire se atrevera a isso junto com Beatriz.

Um fraco gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem e lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. Iria pensar em vingar-se depois, primeiro deveria cuidar dela.

**.IV.**

Uma forte tempestade desabou pelo castelo, os poucos humanos que estavam ali deixaram a propriedade às pressas. Tudo ali era destruição; ele pensou passando por vidros e mesas quebradas.

Olhou para os lados vendo varias cortinas completamente rasgadas, taças e bandejas jogadas no chão.

-Nossa! Parece que um furacão passou por aqui; a jovem de melenas Royal a seu lado comentou.

-Consegue sentir a presença dela? –Thanatos perguntou, enquanto mantinha uma ânfora prateada bem segura entre suas mãos.

-Ela esta se escondendo; Hékates respondeu. –Não sei se já sentiu nossa presença, mas esta se escondendo;

-Vamos seguir em frente, ela tem de estar em algum lugar aqui; ele avisou, atravessando o largo salão com passos tão suaves, que parecia mais flutuar do que andar.

-**o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, porém com muito esforço, conseguira estancar o sangue do ferimento e conter seu próprio impulso de perder o controle.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, ainda se perguntando por que simplesmente não acabava logo com aquilo. Iria transformá-la de qualquer forma, mas porque hesitava?

Quem sabe fosse porque não tinha certeza de que os gêmeos eram realmente os caçadores, ou porque, não sentia aquilo mais como a vitória que tanto almejara sobre a traição cometida por Gabriel.

Não deveria ter tantos escrúpulos como agora, muito menos hesitar tanto; ele pensou, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr de maneira suave sobre a testa da jovem, afastando alguns fios vermelhos que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Ela tinha uma expressão tão serena, que era impossível acreditar que aquela garota fosse a descendente de Gabriel. Se bem que, os cabelos ruivos eram evidentemente uma herança irlandesa, mas poderia ser apenas coincidência, ou destino?

-Você tem de ficar bem; ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para frente, ao ver a face dela tornar-se mais rosada e pequenas gotas de suor acumularem-se em sua testa.

Ela estava tendo febre, isso não era um bom sinal.

-Você tem de viver; Aidan falou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

Aquilo não fazia sentido, se iria transformá-la, não havia porque deixá-la continuar sofrendo, bastava apenas intervir, mas algo em si o impedia de seguir em frente. E detestava admitir, mas nada tinha a ver com a imagem que sempre idealizara de Kara.

Quando a viu pela primeira vez, na foto que Stephen lhe entregara, logo imaginou que se, um dia Kara voltasse aquele mundo, seria como ela. Uma jovem que transpirava confiança, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda tinha ares de inocência.

Entretanto, ela era diferente, alias, diferente de tudo que acreditava e planejara. Jéssica era seu nome, não Kara; Aidan repetiu a si mesmo. Eram mulheres diferentes, em tempos diferentes. Talvez fosse isso que o impedisse de seguir com seus planos. Mesmo porque, todos haviam sido idealizados para acontecerem quando reencontrasse Kara, o que era completamente ilógico e impossível agora.

Viu com surpresa o momento que a face da jovem começou a tornar-se pálida. Segurou-lhe as mãos e sentiu-as tão frias quanto gelo. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo, principalmente porque ela mal começara a queima de febre.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver quando uma energia conhecia manifestou-se na cripta. Sire não apenas tentara matá-la usando Beatriz, mas agora também decidira mostrar as garras, não iria permitir que ela morresse, não de maneira tão definitiva; ele pensou agoniado.

Tomou a jovem entre os braços, acomodando-a de forma que ela recostasse a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Ela lhe odiaria enquanto existisse, mas era um risco que pretendia correr. Não tinha mais nada a perder, seus amigos lhe foram tirados à muitos séculos e tudo que acreditava fora deturpado.

Não havia porque ter escrúpulos agora, não quando ela poderia morrer; ele pensou afastando a massa de cabelos vermelhos que caia sobre os ombros da jovem.

Devido ao corpete, apenas afastou os fios e pode ver com perfeição uma veia pulsar no pescoço da jovem. Os orbes tornaram-se ainda mais vermelhos, enquanto inclinava-se para frente.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto pousava um beijo suave sobre o colo da jovem, sentiu a pele arrepiar-se e aquecer-se. Abriu os olhos novamente, os mesmos haviam sido totalmente tingidos de carmesim e ao entreabrir os lábios, as presas projetaram-se afiadas para frente.

O grito da jovem ecoou pelas paredes da cripta reverberando por todo o castelo, no momento que as presas finas e letais perfuraram a pele alva do pescoço.

Ela agitou-se, debateu-se tentando empurrá-lo, mesmo estando ainda inconsciente, mas não conseguiu, em poucos segundos viu-se presa em um abraço apertado e aos poucos o corpo começou a desfalecer, enquanto o coração diminuía o ritmo dos batimentos e a respiração aos poucos se acalmava.

O sangue fluía por seu corpo como eletricidade nos fios, aquecendo e esfriando rapidamente.

O cosmo de Sire aos poucos foi perdendo forças e desaparecendo da cripta, enquanto outros dois se manifestavam. Afastou-se bruscamente antes que fosse longe demais, reunindo as últimas fagulhas de auto-controle completou o ritual.

Agora não havia mais volta...

**Continua...**


	13. Transformação

**Blood Lust**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas licenciadas, apenas Aidan e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa fic.**

**Essa é uma história de fã pra fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Transformação.**

**.I.**

Olhou para todos os lados, tentando rastrear alguma fonte de cosmo daquele lado do castelo, mas nada. Havia se separado do irmão a menos de quinze minutos e já sentia que aquela busca seria inútil.

Jéssica desaparecera para algum lugar que eles não teriam acesso através de alguma porta fácil por ali. Precisava se concentrar e pesar as possibilidades. Se Aidan estivesse com ela, para onde ele iria? –Saga se perguntou.

Aproximou-se de uma janela, do alto daquela torre podia ver as estrelas no céu tão perto, que tinha a sensação de poder tocá-las, deveria estar há pelo menos cinco andares acima do nível normal do castelo.

Pela quantidade de janelas que havia naquele corredor, Aidan possivelmente não estaria por ali. Faltava pouco menos de cinco horas para amanhecer, se ele tinha certeza que seus vampiros poderiam acabar com eles, deve ter procurando um lugar onde não precise se preocupar com a luz, tão pouco em ser encontrado com facilidade.

-Vamos, pense Saga; ele resmungou, andando de um lado para o outro.

Aquele era um castelo antigo, possivelmente tinha mais de três séculos, então o mesmo já deveria ter passado por uma ou duas guerras civis antes, principalmente na época de Vlad o Empalador. Provavelmente aquele castelo deveria seguir a mestra estrutura de tantos outros de arquitetura gótica que tinham prisões e calabouços no subsolo do castelo.

-Droga, é isso; Saga falou afastando-se correndo da janela rumo ao salão principal, lembrava-se de ter ouvido um dos vampiros falar de algumas criptas que ficavam no subsolo, mas que parecia um verdadeiro labirinto. Tinha que arriscar nisso, era a única chance de encontrar a amazona com vida ainda; ele pensou descendo as escadas, mas deteve-se ao ouvir um grito estridente.

Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e segurou-se no corrimão para não tropeçar no degrau. Baixou os olhos e viu Kanon do outro lado do salão, igualmente pálido, olhando para uma porta entreaberta.

Todo o salão anteriormente ricamente ornado, fora destruído, as cortinas estavam rasgadas, os cristais quebrados no chão e a prataria em algum lugar que não podia avistar. Os poucos sobreviventes, humanos ou não haviam deixado o castelo a sua própria sorte.

Precisavam agir logo, não havia mais tempo; ele pensou terminando de descer as escadas correndo.

**.II.**

Envolveu-a gentilmente com a colcha de cetim preto, enquanto a aconchegava entre seus braços. A cripta havia mergulhado na escuridão e a parca chama de uma vela que queimava num archote, já havia se apagado.

Mas preferia assim, seus sentidos ficavam bem mais alerta quando tudo estava escuro, a luz normalmente costumava ofuscar-lhe a visão, embora misteriosamente, diferente de seu pai e avô, não tinha problema em caminhar no sol.

Entretanto não se arriscava a sair com o sol a pino, não sabia o porquê de ter esse poder nem porque a luz não lhe afetava tanto quanto os demais. Entretanto também não estava disposto a descobrir o limite dessas habilidades, preferia viver na ignorância e continuar a existir, do que se deixar consumir pela curiosidade e acabar como o gato do ditado. Morto!

Conteve um suspiro, enquanto deixava uma das mãos acariciar suavemente as costas da jovem, sentindo-a bem mais relaxada agora.

-Você me surpreendeu, mocinha; Aidan sussurrou, ouvindo claramente o batimento suave e ritmado do coração da jovem.

Ela lutara tanto que precisou mantê-la bem presa entre os braços para que sua resistência não fosse alem. Jamais pensou que um humano fosse tão resistente, também... Nunca mordera ninguém antes sem seu consentimento. Até mesmo àqueles que escolhia eram as pessoas certas na hora certa.

Agora com ela fora diferente, não havia opção... Tentou contatar Stephen, mas não conseguiu senti-lo em parte alguma do castelo, nem os demais vampiros de sua confiança. Sabia que nenhum deles fugiria e lhe trairia a confiança, por isso estava preocupado.

Não era tão difícil acabar com dois humano, então porque a demora em receber uma resposta?

-Sire! Sire! Você não sabe com quem mexeu; ele murmurou, lembrando-se de que tudo aquilo começara graças a ele, ou melhor, ela. Alias, nem sabia mais se era ele ou ela.

Há primeira vez que encontrara Sire, vira um homem quase idoso, que lhe lembrava um daqueles vampiros antigos que conhecera nas Terras Altas, em seu exílio na Escócia. Ele transpirava confiança e fazia-se obedecer, até mesmo por ele que havia jurado jamais se subjugar a ninguém.

Sire lhe enganara, agora muitos anos depois encontrava uma mulher que de imediato ao aparecer para si, usava a forma da jovem entre seus braços. Alem de tentar lhe tirar a vida; ele pensou tocando distraidamente uma mecha vermelha que caia sobre o ombro da amazona.

Ela não dava sinais de que iria acordar tão cedo, ainda mais agora que ouvia os batimentos de seu coração tornarem-se mais baixos e lentos. A transformação já havia começado e estava em seus estágios finais, podia sentir isso como se fosse consigo mesmo.

Foi quando o som de sucessivas explosões lhe chamou a atenção. Ninguém descia as criptas sem sua permissão, mas possivelmente algum intruso encontrara uma passagem.

O barulho chegava cada vez mais perto e vários cosmos poderosos se manifestaram de uma só vez, tudo aconteceu rápido demais para que pudesse ter tempo de compreender o que estava acontecendo.

**.III.**

Sentia o balanço da cama e a garganta fechar-se ao primeiro sinal de enjôo. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas os mesmos estavam fechados e pesados. Virou-se lentamente na cama, sentindo o corpo estranhamente dolorido.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter-se calma, mas o nó em sua garganta tornou-se mais intenso e precisou controlar a respiração para não colocar o que tinha e o que não tinha no estomago para fora.

Mas que raios, o que estava acontecendo? A última coisa de que se lembrava era de Éris. Sim, aquela bruxa traiçoeira iria lhe pagar caro quando levantasse dali, isto é, de onde quer que estivesse, iria atrás daquela cobra e a faria pagar por tudo que fez, até lá, seu estomago era mais importante.

-Respire fundo e fique calma; uma voz grave falou a seu lado.

Tentou abrir os olhos, mas o pouco que viu, foi uma imagem difusa e mal iluminada. Conseguia ver um pouco de luz entrar no cômodo, mas fechou rapidamente os olhos sentindo-se incomodada com a claridade.

-Apaga... Luz; ela sussurrou fracamente.

Ouviu passos se afastarem e a singela frestinha ser coberta. Suspirou aliviada, o mal-estar no estomago parecia aos poucos dar uma trégua, embora ele doesse, como se estivesse há muito tempo sem comer e sentia sede, muita sede.

-Você nos deu um grande susto; a voz continuou.

Sentiu algo frio molhar sua testa e o cheiro da água inebriou-lhe os sentidos, mas espere, água tinha cheiro? Bem, que chuva tinha cheiro já sabia, mas a água, água pura e cristalina, não havia reparado nisso antes, mas agora sentia o cheiro da água que umedecia o pano e pequenas gotas caiam sob sua pele, tão quentes.

Abriu os olhos novamente e deixou-os se acostumarem com a escuridão, que parecia tão mais aconchegante do que a luz proveniente da fresta que irritara lhe os olhos. Foi quando por fim, conseguiu visualizar a pessoa a seu lado.

-Como esta se sentindo? –Ares perguntou preocupado.

-Viva; Jéssica limitou-se a responder.

Franziu o cenho ao ver um fino sorriso curvar os lábios do cavaleiro. Mesmo ainda um pouco atordoada, pode notar o ar aliviado dele. Estranho, muito estranho.

-Se já esta fazendo piadas, quer dizer que esta bem; ele comentou.

-Não estava brincando; ela completou fechando os olhos novamente.

-Sei que não; Ares falou em tom cansado. –Mas é serio, você nos deu um grande susto; ele comentou.

-Onde estou? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-De volta ao santuário; ele respondeu cautelosamente.

-O que? –ela quase berrou tentando se levantar, mas o cavaleiro precisou de muita força para segurá-la.

-Calma; ele falou, fazendo-a se deitar novamente. –Você dormiu por quase uma semana, é normal estar desnorteada;

-Uma semana? –Jéssica falou agitada. –O que aconteceu com-...;

-Ninguém sabe; ele respondeu compreendendo o que ela pretendia falar. –Depois que vocês partiram em missão, Shion comunicou Eraen sobre isso e digamos que ela não ficou muito contente;

-Eraen? –a jovem murmurou pensativa. Lembrava de ouvir a voz da valkiria lhe chamando, mas pensou que havia sonhado com ela.

-Chegou a nosso conhecimento que vocês estavam com problemas e nós descobrimos através de um informante, que Éris estava por trás das ocorrências na Trânsilvania. Então, Eraen decidiu ir até lá e digamos que ela estava com o humor um pouco sensível então, você já sabe; ele completou dando de ombros.

-Saga?

-Ele esta bem, não teve problemas; Ares falou desviando o olhar cauteloso.

A verdade é que não sabia como contar a ela o porquê Eraen decidiu intervir e ficou tão furiosa. Quando decidira mandar Kanon até a Trânsilvania, no encalço dos dois, nunca pensou que uma imensa teia fosse ser tecida sobre isso. Nem que Eraen fosse ficar muito, mas muito furiosa ao saber que pedira a Kanon que não se revelasse, a menos que necessário.

Ele, infelizmente, era um dos muitos que ainda não compreendiam o porquê dela ter escolhido Saga e não Kanon para guardião de Gêmeos, mas ela era a mestra e ninguém era louco de contestar-lhe a decisão.

Entretanto, fazia muito tempo que não a via transformar alguém em poeira cósmica em questão de segundos, como fez com alguns vampiros que se atreveram a entrar em seu caminho assim que surgiram no castelo.

Vira Eraen abrir caminho entre as galerias e pensou que fosse tarde demais para os três, quando encontraram Saga e Kanon tentando ultrapassar uma barreira que bloqueava a passagem para o calabouço. Nem os dois juntos foram capazes de acabar com a barreira, mas Eraen estava tão possessa, que colocou tudo abaixo. Inclusive as paredes.

Foram encontrar uma cripta arrumada, tal qual um quarto medieval, onde a jovem de melenas vermelhas estava, com a respiração fraca e bastante debilitada. Haviam pensado que chegaram tarde demais, mas Eraen os trouxe de volta ao santuário.

Os gêmeos ainda haviam insistido que Aidan estava em algum lugar daquele castelo, mas ela apenas mandou que eles recuperassem a armadura antes de ir e nada mais.

-Não me lembro de nada; Jéssica falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-Você estava muito fraca quando a encontramos; Ares falou.

-Éris me atacou... Acho que desmaiei depois; ela murmurou pensativa, tentando puxar na memória tudo que havia acontecido. –Ela queria usar o Aidan para vencer Posseidon e Hades;

-O despertar dos deuses ainda vai levar pelo menos dez anos; ele falou preocupado com essa informação.

-Ela sabia que não era forte o suficiente para enfrentá-los, muito menos Athena, por isso quis se adiantar. A armadura era a chave; a amazona explicou.

-Tudo bem, mas agora descanse um pouco. Quando você se recuperar voltamos a falar sobre isso; ele falou mudando de assunto.

-Ares; ela chamou quando o viu se levantar.

-Sim;

-Água!

O cavaleiro hesitou, voltou-se para a jovem, vendo que ela ainda tinha o ar pálido de quando fora encontrada. Durante aquela semana em que ele, Eraen e Saga haviam se revezado para cuidar dela, tentaram lhe dar alguma coisa para se alimentar, mas a mesma sempre reagia de maneira negativa.

Era como se o estomago estivesse rejeitando qualquer tido de vitamina. O que lhes preocupou muito, já que ela perdia a cor mais rápido que o normal. Agora era difícil saber se ela tomando água não iria passar mal como das outras vezes, entretanto, só lhe restava arriscar.

Aproximou-se de uma cômoda na outra extremidade do quarto, onde havia uma jarra e copos sobre uma bandeja. Encheu pela metade um dos copos e voltou-se indo até a jovem. Ajudou-a a acomodar-se na cama e entregou-lhe o copo.

Viu-a dar o primeiro gole e franziu o cenho.

-Tem certeza que isso é água? –Jéssica perguntou torcendo o nariz.

-Sim, uma das criadas trouxe agora a jarra de pouco, por quê? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Tem um gosto amargo; ela reclamou.

-Impossível; ele falou descrente, mas parou vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha e lhe devolver o copo. É, pelo visto ela já estava se recuperando; ele pensou, experimentando a água, mas franziu o cenho ao senti-la com o gosto normal. –Não esta amarga;

-Está; a jovem insistiu.

-Tudo bem, acha que já pode comer alguma coisa? –ele perguntou decidindo mudar de assunto, discutir aquilo agora não os levaria a nada, mesmo porque, nem mesmo ele tinha todas as respostas que ela desejava obter.

-...; a jovem assentiu.

-Vou pedir a alguém para lhe trazer algo para comer e um suco de frutas. Você precisa se alimentar;

-Obrigada; Jéssica murmurou, enquanto o cavaleiro saia, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Mesmo que sentisse o corpo dolorido, não tinha mais sono. Queria levantar e fazer alguma coisa. Uma semana dormindo era tempo demais perdido a toa; ela pensou aborrecida.

Afastou a colcha que cobria-lhe o corpo e levantou. Sentiu as costas estralarem e resmungou em protesto. Isso não era o suficiente para lhe impedir de levantar. Aproximou-se de uma penteadeira e franziu o cenho ao ver que estava quase tão branca quanto o mármore das colunas do templo.

Caminhou até a janela e abriu um frestinha novamente, fechou os olhos sentindo a luz lhe incomodar, mas aos poucos a mesma foi suavizando até que conseguisse enxergar bem a paisagem la fora.

Podia ver de longe as montanhas escarpadas e o caminho de templos até o Coliseu. Respirou fundo, sentindo o ar da tarde penetrar em seus pulmões, trazendo uma onda de vida que abraçou-lhe forte.

Pelo visto a missão chegara ao fim, mesmo algumas coisas ainda estando vagas em sua mente, tinha certeza que Eraen não deixaria o castelo sem levar a armadura junto. As preocupações acabaram, assim que se recuperasse, poderia voltar para a casa.

**.IV.**

**Inglaterra/ Carfax...**

Dizem que a vida é uma estrada longa e cheia de percalços, caminhos bifurcados, pedras e tantos outros obstáculos. Entretanto esse é um dos principais fatores que influenciavam o fim, bem... Influencia aquele momento em que você pesa tudo que fez lá atrás e pergunta 'O que valeu a pena?' ou 'O que eu posso fazer melhor?'.

Nem todos têm esse poder de consciência, muito menos conseguem chegar ao fim de suas vidas e compreender a essência de tudo que viveram e o quanto poderiam ter feito melhor.

Com passos curtos ele atravessou o hall de entrada da mansão em estilo gótico. Tudo estava em perfeita ordem como deixara há quase três séculos atrás. Embora seus fieis servidores houvessem estranhado sua chegada repentina, não pouparam esforços para que se sentisse em casa de novo.

Deixou os orbes azuis correrem por todos os lados, absorvendo cada detalhe que via. Ainda se lembrava de descer as escadas de mármore correndo, provavelmente tentando escapar da mãe, nas longas tardes em que a jovem senhoras brincava consigo.

Vivera uma vida alegre e normal quando pequeno. Antes de seu pai partir para a Romênia, para confrontar seu passado e nunca mais voltar, tinha apenas quatro anos. No ano seguinte a mãe também havia partido e sua tutela foi passada a um grande amigo da família que vivia na Transilvânia. Foi quando conheceu Kara e Gabriel.

-Meu lorde, seu quarto já esta pronto; Lucily a governanta idosa falou aproximando-se com a educação polida e pratica dos ingleses.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça e a seguiu.

Agora os laços que o prendiam a Transilvânia foram desfeitos, possivelmente teria morrido se houvesse permanecido na cripta, mas algo lhe fizera desaparecer antes dos estranhos chegarem.

Sabia que eles nada fariam com a jovem de melenas vermelhas, mas não poderia dizer o mesmo de si. Agora ali, na suntuosa mansão, herança de sua família, ainda se questionava se não deveria ter ficado.

-Quem vai saber agora? –ele murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto subia as escadas.

Talvez houvesse sido o destino que cruzou seus caminhos e fez também com que ele desaparecesse. Ou aquelas três senhoras sádicas houvessem decidido que o embate entre um Van Helsing e um Dracul ainda não deveria chegar ao fim e que, eles como a nova geração deveriam permanecer naquele mundo, até que a hora do verdadeiro confronto chegar.

Mas não seriam apenas uma humana e um vampiro lutando pela própria existência. As coisas seriam diferentes agora. Entretanto não sabia dizer se ansiava por esse embate ou, temia que ele acontecesse e lhe pegasse de surpresa.

Entretanto no fim, somente o tempo iria dizer.

**.V.**

Um fino sorriso surgiu nos lábios bem desenhados, enquanto via as últimas chamas consumirem o castelo. Éris fora lacrada pelos donos das duas energias estranhas que sentira pouco antes de desaparecer.

Aidan provavelmente havia sido pego, menos mal, agora era um problema a menos para lidar. Há anos estava cansado de viver a sombra de um lorde vampiro que não gostava de sua função.

Sentimentos humanos eram tão patéticos, por isso séculos atrás Aidan fora derrotado por Gabriel, uma falha bastante considerável se pesasse tudo que ele perdera por hesitar em acabar com o caçador apenas por causa daquela humana.

Mas agora ele perdera sua vida e imortalidade por uma humana, do mesmo clã. Ridículo!

Seres fracos como ele não deveriam ter tanto poder, mas agora iria erguer uma nova Era entre os vampiros. O conselho dos anciãos iria curvar-se diante de seu poder e aquela armadura iria pertencer a si, e ninguém, absolutamente ninguém poderia lhe impedir agora; Stephen pensou com um sorriso cruel em seus lábios.

**Continua...**


	14. Blood Lust

**Blood Lust**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota: **

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas licenciadas, Jéssica e Aidan são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Essa é uma história de fã pra fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Blood Lust.**

**.I.**

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa suave que vinha com as ondas acariciar-lhe a face. Uma semana já havia se passado desde que todo aquele inferno tivera um fim.

Entretanto, não sabia ao certo se desejava que aquela missão acabasse, ou se em seu intimo, ainda desejava permanecer mais um tempo no papel que estavam encenando.

Ouviu o som de passos na areia, mas não se virou. Apenas encolheu as pernas e apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos, enquanto os orbes de um azul intenso corriam pelas ondas negras que quebravam nos rochedos do Cabo.

-Aioros disse que você tinha vindo pra cá; Eraen falou sentando-se ao lado do pupilo.

-Gosto daqui; Saga murmurou.

-Você sempre gostou muito do mar, lembro que durante o treinamento sempre que podia, você fugia para praia para ficar assim, sozinho com seus pensamentos; a jovem de melenas lilases comentou.

-...; o geminiano assentiu.

-Ares me disse que Jéssica já acordou; Eraen falou vendo-o virar-se rapidamente em sua direção. –E perguntou por você;

-Por mim? –ele indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha descrente.

-Você parece surpreso; ela comentou confusa.

-Não é nada; ele murmurou desviando o olhar.

A verdade é que não sabia mais no que pensar. Apesar de tudo, gostara de passar aquelas duas semanas com a amazona na Romênia, no inicio achou que chegaria ao ponto de esganá-la se tivesse de ficar mais do que cinco minutos com ela, mas no decorrer da missão, haviam descoberto muitas coisas em comum.

E, mesmo que detestasse admitir, sentia-se estranhamente possessivo quando o assunto era ela e saber que o irmão o tempo todo aproveitava pequenas brechas para se passar por si, fazia seu sangue ferver.

-Ares contou que ficou preocupado por ser sua primeira missão e pediu que Kanon fosse junto, para impedir qualquer eventualidade; a valkiria falou.

-Eventualidade? Puff! –ele resmungou sarcástico. –Admita mestra, ele pensou que eu seria um completo fracasso nessa missão e mandou o Kanon, para que você visse que escolheu o cavaleiro errado;

-Ares jamais f-...; ela parou vendo-o balançar a cabeça em desalento.

-Mas isso não foi necessário, eu mesmo admito isso. Nem mesmo sei por que a senhora decidiu que eu seria o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Kanon se enquadra muito mais nesse perfil do que eu. Alem do mais, se eu não tivesse deixado a Jéssica sozinha, aquilo nunca teria acontecido;

-Não se subestime Saga, todos cometem erros, mas isso não foi algo que você poderia impedir de acontecer; Eraen falou. –Jéssica é uma amazona treinada para agir em qualquer situação. Você não tinha como saber que Éris estava por trás de tudo, o tempo todo;

-Mas eu poderia ter chegado a tempo; ele murmurou, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Entenda Saga, tem coisas que nós podemos impedir e tem coisas que nós só podemos ver acontecer; Eraen falou complacente. –Mas fugir de um problema não é a melhor solução para resolvê-lo; ela completou.

-Como? –ele indagou confuso.

-Assim que se recuperar, Jéssica vai embora... Se quiser conversar com ela, seu tempo é curto; ela completou levantando-se e afastando-se com passos calmos pela areia.

Viu a mestra desaparecer momentos depois, mas pode ouvir com clareza a voz dela ecoando diretamente em sua mente.

-Quis o destino que você fosse o cavaleiro de Gêmeos e não Kanon, confio em suas habilidades como cavaleiro, mas você também precisa confiar em si mesmo. O que Ares pensa ou deixa de pensar é problema dele, você tem um destino a cumprir;

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, antes de se levantar e caminhar de volta para o santuário. Eraen tinha razão, ficar fugindo não lhe levaria a nada.

**.II.**

Fechou os olhos sentindo o momento que um nó formou-se em sua garganta e os lábios ficaram secos. Respirou fundo, encostando-se com tanta força na parede, que se fosse possível a arrastaria consigo.

O cheiro forte de sangue chegou até si como uma onda avassaladora e inexorável. Ouviu a jovem criada murmurar uma infinidade de desculpas por ter quebrado a jarra de suco, mas esse era o menor dos problemas.

Ainda conseguia ver a expressão de espanto da garota quando entrara no quarto de repente. Estava em frente ao espelho nesse momento, havia notado que a pele estava mais pálida que o comum e achou que talvez fosse falta de sol, mas ao aproximar-se do espelho notou que os olhos agora possuíam um tom incomum de castanho, eles estavam mais avermelhados.

Instintivamente havia aberto os lábios e notou os caninos mais salientes, foi quando a criada gritou e derrubou a jarra no chão. Virou-se de pressa a tempo de vê-la, assustada tentar recolher os cacos e acabar se cortando.

Aquele cheiro insuportável estava mexendo com seus sentidos.

-Saia daqui; Jéssica falou serrando os punhos.

-Não foi minha intenção, eu... Só...;

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? –uma voz grave e carregada de um perfeito sotaque italiano chegou até si.

-Dom; a amazona murmurou voltando-se para ele com um olhar agoniado.

Com um gesto imponente, Giovanni dispensou a criada que não ousou protestar com o cavaleiro e saiu, deixando-os a sós. Atravessou o quarto, vendo a jovem encolher-se ainda mais, como se para, se proteger.

-Esta tudo bem, criança; ele sussurrou, ajoelhando-se a seu lado. –Foi apenas um susto;

-...; ela negou freneticamente com a cabeça e um olhar assustado.

-Você esta assustada e isso é normal, mas tente se acalmar; o italiano falou abraçando-a ternamente, sentindo a imediata tensão que a envolveu. –Você vem passando por muito estresse e tensão emocional nos últimos dias;

-Era para eu ter morrido, Gio; ela sussurrou, tremendo. –Eu senti quando aconteceu;

-Foi apenas um trauma querida, essas coisas acontecem às vezes; Giovanni tentou acalmá-la.

-Eu ouvi a voz dele dizendo que eu não podia morrer; a amazona murmurou. –Eu ouvi...;

-Quem? –o cavaleiro indagou num sussurro, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos.

-Aidan;

-Saga nos contou que Éris estava o tempo todo por trás disso; ele falou. –Foi algo realmente inesperado;

-Eu tenho caninos agora; ela falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Todos nós temos, você não deveria se preocupar com isso; Giovanni falou, mas parou quando a viu erguer a cabeça em sua direção e mostrar os dentes. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que os caninos da jovem estavam bem mais salientes que o comum e pareciam pontiagudos também.

Olhou-os atentamente e tentou a todo custo eliminar as hipóteses bizarras que haviam surgido em sua mente, mas elas eram a única explicação para aquilo; ele concluiu preocupado.

-Quando você se recuperar, o que acha de passar um tempo em Verona comigo e Diana? –ele indagou decidindo mudar de assunto.

-Não quero incomodá-los; ela falou dando um suspiro cansado.

Pensar em voltar para Arshet era ainda algo estranho, durante muito tempo considerou o lugar sua casa, as lembranças da família e tudo, estavam guardadas ali e nunca as quis deixar, mas agora era como se temesse voltar e confrontar algo pelo qual não estava preparada ainda.

-Você sabe que não é incomodo nenhum, _nona_ iria adorar te receber; Giovanni falou sorrindo. –Alem do mais, ela vive perguntando de você e nesse tempo, você pode descansar um pouco antes de voltar a Arshet;

-Prometo que vou pensar; ela falou fechando os olhos e exausta, mal dando-se conta de que o cavaleiro ainda estava ali, quando caiu no sono.

Com cuidado, suspendeu a jovem do chão e levantou-se, indo levá-la até a cama. Colocou-a com cuidado sobre a colcha e não pode deixar de notar algo quando a massa de cabelos vermelhos deslizou do ombro da jovem para o travesseiro.

Curioso, afastou algumas mechas a mais e notou dois pontinhos avermelhados sob o pescoço da amazona. Pareciam dois furinhos como as picadas de um inseto, mas pode notar que eles eram bem maiores e isso esclareceu completamente suas ultimas duvidas.

**.III.**

Sentou-se na confortável poltrona da biblioteca, enquanto seus orbes prendiam-se em algum ponto vago entre os livros. Há muito tempo atrás, aprendera que a primeira missão de um cavaleiro era sempre difícil, mas não conseguia deixar de lado a sensação de 'mãe desnaturada' que tinha agora, por ter deixado Saga sair em missão sem estar por perto.

Tudo bem que o cavaleiro agora respondia diretamente ao santuário, mas jamais deixaria de ser seu pupilo e Ares não tinha o direito de mandar Kanon atrás deles. Suspirou pesadamente, aquela não seria a primeira vez que seria questionada por alguém, sobre o porquê ter escolhido um e não o outro gêmeo.

-Droga, mais essa ainda; Eraen resmungou, aborrecida.

Quando começara a desenvolver seus poderes, passara muito tempo treinando diretamente com Freya e depois com o próprio pai. Emmus sempre lhe ensinou a lutar pelo que queria e acima de tudo, ouvir seu coração quando se encontrasse diante de um impasse.

E foi justamente esse conselho do pai que seguiu ao escolher um cavaleiro para se tornar o próximo guardião de Gêmeos. Há séculos atrás, quando escolhera Christian para ser não apenas o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas também o Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena, fora bem mais fácil do que agora. Já que Ekil, o gêmeo de Christian era a reencarnação de Posseidon e não tinha aspirações a cavaleiro.

Agora com Saga e Kanon as coisas foram mais difíceis. Ambos eram extremamente habilidosos e desenvolveram com grande rapidez as técnicas com o cosmo e a força física, mas havia uma diferença.

Saga era gentil e carinhoso com todos ao seu redor, sabia ser humilde e respeitar os mais fracos. Já Kanon tinham um gênio mais arrogante, era ambicioso e como um titã, era capaz de pulverizar montanhas se as mesmas se colocassem entre ele e seus objetivos. Entretanto, não poderia negar que ele tinha um bom perfil para ser o guardião de Gêmeos, mas não o próximo Grande Mestre.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, ouvindo a voz do pai ecoar em sua mente, dizendo para ser firme em suas decisões. Ele lhe disse que tempos difíceis viriam e que teria de saber lidar com as situações por isso confiou em seus instintos e escolheu Saga como cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

-Eraen; a voz de Ares chegou até si.

Abriu os olhos voltando-se em direção a porta. O cavaleiro de longas melenas loiro-esverdeadas parecia hesitante em se aproximar. Também pudera, depois do ataque de fúria que tivera ao eliminar os últimos vampiros remanescentes do castelo _Dracul _que quiseram interpor um obstáculo em seu caminho, para chegar aos pupilos.

-Sim; ela respondeu num murmúrio.

-Te procurei por toda à parte; ele comentou, enquanto entrava na biblioteca e fechava a porta atrás de si.

-Eu estava aqui, como pode ver; a valkiria respondeu sem esconder o sarcasmo.

-Eraen; Ares murmurou cauteloso. Pela forma como as sobrancelhas lilases da jovem haviam se arqueado sabia que ela estava aborrecida.

-Ouça Ares, Saga é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos agora e não vou admitir que você fique o sabotando; ela falou voltando-se com um olhar feroz para o cavaleiro que encolheu-se instintivamente.

-Eu jamais faria isso; Ares falou, sentando-se na poltrona em frente a ela.

-Eu te conheço Ares, de santo e inocente você não tem nada; a valkiria falou com os orbes verdes cerrados de maneira perigosa. –Não vou admitir que você se atreva a humilhar um de meus pupilos;

-Confesso que ainda não entendo porque você o escolheu para ser o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Eraen... Mas jamais desceria tão baixo a ponto de sabotá-lo, apenas para te contrariar; ele respondeu em tom frio. –Admito que não concordei com a atitude impensada de Saga de sair em missão com a Jéssica sem experiência o suficiente no santuário, por isso fui falar com Kanon e ele decidiu ir por conta própria;

-Como? –Eraen indagou voltando-se surpresa para ele.

-Kanon ficou preocupado que toda aquela inocência do Saga, acabasse o colocando em perigo e decidiu ir, mas avisou que não iria se responsabilizar por nada que acontecesse com a Jéssica... Não foi por uma ordem minha que ele foi e sim, pela própria vontade e responsabilidade; ele frisou.

Impossível! Era completamente impossível acreditar nisso. Durante seis anos viu a batalha interminável que Saga travou para se aproximar do irmão, que sempre fez questão de manter uma barreira entre os dois, mas saber dessa repentina preocupação de Kanon lhe confundia.

Mesmo porque, se Saga não sobrevivesse, o próximo na sucessão da armadura seria Kanon. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita de deixar o irmão fracassar, mas ele optara por protegê-lo.

-Tem coisas que a gente simplesmente não entende; Ares falou com pesar, como se falasse de outra coisa que nada tinha a ver com os gêmeos.

-Giovanni falou que Jéssica vai passar um tempo com ele e Diana em Verona, assim que se recuperar; Eraen comentou, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha levemente a menção ao italiano.

-Vai ser melhor para ela se manter afastada do santuário e de Arshet por um tempo; o cavaleiro falou. –Shion já enviou alguns cavaleiros de prata para a Trânsilvania, averiguar o paradeiro de Aidan;

-Uma coisa que eu não entendo nisso tudo é porque ele sumiu e não levou a armadura junto; Eraen murmurou pensativa.

-Talvez ele não tenha tido tempo; Ares comentou. –Alem do mais, nós não fomos os únicos a chegar ao castelo;

-É, eu também senti a presença de mais duas pessoas lá; a valkiria falou. –Provavelmente foram atrás de Éris, mas não consigo imaginar quem pode ter sido;

-De qualquer forma, já existem agentes trabalhando para colher informações sobre ela. Aaron e Cadmo estão em Calais, onde houve a primeira aparição de espectros, provavelmente comandados por Éris, quando eles voltarem saberemos a real situação e os outros contatos no continente já estão de sobreaviso. Se qualquer coisa estranha acontecer, nós saberemos;

-...; Eraen assentiu. Embora não estivesse tão confiante de que os cavaleiros seriam capazes de encontrar a divindade. Algo lhe dizia que ela estava inacessível agora, principalmente depois de sentir aqueles dois cosmos estranhos.

Há muito tempo atrás ouvira falar da lenda dos vampiros e da forma como todo o clã Dracul foi condenado pelo Deus da Guerra a viver pela eternidade entre dois mundos. Sem poder usufruir da luz do sol, tão pouco ter uma vida normal como à maioria dos mortais.

Aidan havia desaparecido sem levar a armadura, porém algo lhe dizia que essa não seria sua última aparição. Ele fora, mas deixara algo importante para trás que não poderia ser revertido; ela pensou, lembrando-se do que Giovanni lhe contara.

Quando chegaram ao santuário, havia notado a saliência nos lábios e o tom pálido da pele da jovem, mas só foi associar as coisas depois que Giovanni falara dos caninos e a marca das presas que ela possuía no pescoço agora.

Respirou profunda e pesadamente, aquela armadura agora seria um perigo até mesmo para o santuário. Ela não poderia ficar ali e Jéssica já não tinha mais condições de viver em função daquela missão, alias, já passara tempo demais se dedicando a algo que trouxera tanta discórdia a Terra.

-Preciso falar com Jéssica agora; Eraen falou levantando-se.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Ares perguntou preocupado com o silêncio repentino dela.

-Não, é algo que me lembrei e tenho de perguntar a ela; a valkiria completou e antes que ele pudesse indagar mais alguma coisa ela já havia desaparecido da sala, deixando-o sozinho.

**.IV.**

Andou distraidamente pela feirinha, a vila próxima ao santuário normalmente era bastante movimentada naquele horário, mas nos últimos dias as pessoas pareciam menos agitadas e passavam mais tempo em casa.

Passou por algumas pessoas que o cumprimentaram brevemente, já outros faziam questão de pará-lo para jogar conversa fora. O pior é que não podia simplesmente dar-lhes as costas e ir embora.

Quando decidira viver ali, sabia que isso iria acontecer e por mais irritante que fosse, não iria sair da Grécia apenas por causa disso. Apesar de tudo, ali era sua casa. Não era porque agora o irmão era o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e ele tinha que se manter nos bastidores não mudaria seu jeito de agir.

-Hei Tio! Joga a bola; a voz de uma criança chegou até si.

Virou-se a tempo de ver a pequena bola de pano rolar até seu pé. Voltou-se na direção do chamado, com a sobrancelha arqueando-se levemente ao ver uma criança de provavelmente quatro anos bater o pé no chão, impaciente.

Um sorriso levemente sarcástico surgiu em seus lábios quando chutou a bola de volta e por muito pouco não acertou o moleque com tudo.

-Hei seu idiota; o pequeno falou enfezado, pegando a bola e preparando-se para ir enfrentá-lo, quando a mão de um adulto pousou sobre o ombro do pequeno, refreando seus passos.

-Aiolia, não seja mal educado... Agradeça ao senhor e vá brincar em outro lugar. Aqui é movimentado demais e você pode se machucar; o adulto falou.

Observou o homem ao lado do pequeno e franziu o cenho, tinha certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas onde? Observou novamente a criança quando em sua mente viu a imagem do cavaleiro de Sagitário. É claro, aquele deveria ser o irmãozinho de Aioros e aquele, provavelmente era Gahran.

-Desculpe-o mestre Saga, Aiolia normalmente se esquece de ter educação quando Aioros não esta por perto; Gahran falou fazendo uma reverencia cortes.

-Tudo bem; Kanon murmurou, não o corrigindo sobre quem realmente era.

Viu-o dar-lhe as costas e chamar Aiolia para ir embora consigo, mas o garoto ainda hesitou antes de ir e mostrou-lhe a língua quando ouviu Gahran chamar novamente, saiu correndo atrás do guardião.

-E pensar que um dia essa figurinha ainda vai ser um cavaleiro de ouro; ele falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Agora era melhor voltar para a casa, não queria encontrar com mais nenhum conhecido por ai que ficasse lhe chamando de Saga. Entretanto, isso poderia lhe ser útil, já fazia pelo menos uma semana que não tinha noticias de Jéssica.

Sabia que Eraen estava fazendo marcação serrada em cima da jovem, até que ela se recuperasse, mas agora já conseguiria se aproximar, apenas precisava esperar o momento certo; ele pensou.

**.V.**

Apoiou a cabeça sob os travesseiros, enquanto via a lua vermelha erguer-se no céu grego. A noite já caia e as dores de cabeça que passara a ter nos últimos dias, pareciam sempre amenizar com a chegada da noite.

Muitas coisas estranhas vinham acontecendo sem que conseguisse compreender a razão. A luz do sol não lhe incomodava mais, porém passara a detestar ainda mais o calor que fazia de manhã. Por isso optava por ficar ali dentro nesse período e só sair quando a noite caísse.

Os caninos pareciam desaparecer pela manhã junto com o tom avermelhado dos olhos, mas sempre voltavam quando menos esperava.

Suspirou pesadamente, na noite anterior tivera uma conversa séria com Eraen e a valkiria lhe explicara sobre a importância de proteger a armadura. Sabia que teria de tomar uma providencia com relação a ela, mas não queria treinar um pupilo para ocupar seu lugar.

Não ainda...

Entretanto, sabia de uma forma eficaz que protegeria o legado e a armadura. Dali a três dias deixaria o santuário, mas não iria diretamente para Verona, como havia dito a Giovanni. Iria até Melyora, uma pequena ilha na costa escocesa, conhecida por abrigar antigos mestres druidas, cujos segredos sobre magias e alquimia, eram guardados a sete chaves, menos para ela que já sabia quem procurar lá.

Uma leve batida na porta chamou-lhe a atenção, com um breve 'entre', esperou-a abrir-se. Viu o geminiano entrar meio hesitante e engoliu em seco, fazia três dias que não via Saga, alem é claro, do tempo que estivera inconsciente. Mas era estranho isso acontecer agora; ela concluiu.

-Oi; ele falou aproximando-se da lateral da cama e sentando-se numa poltrona próxima a janela.

-Oi; a amazona respondeu.

-Vim ver como você está; Saga falou observando-a atentamente.

-Melhor, por mim eu já teria levantado, mas Eraen ameaçou me amarrar se eu saísse daqui; Jéssica comentou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –E você?

-Levando; ele limitou-se a responder. –Estive falando com mestre Shion e ele já mandou alguns agentes do santuário investigarem o paradeiro de Éris e o que podemos fazer para retardar todo mal que ela vem causando;

-Ah seu eu pusesse minhas mãos nela; ela resmungou retraindo a ponta dos dedos e ele pode notar com perfeição a forma como as unhas finas e vermelhas haviam se alongado por breves segundos. –Jamais vou deixar aquela víbora colocar as mãos na armadura, tão pouco continuar com aquele plano insano;

-Ainda é cedo para se tomar alguma atitude; Saga falou preocupado com o que ela poderia fazer.

-Não, basta só eu sair dessa cama, vou dar um jeito nessa história; Jéssica falou veemente.

-Você ainda não esta bem o suficiente para sair por ai se arriscando; ele falou aborrecido.

-Posso muito bem me virar sozinha; ela rebateu.

-Ah sim, como fez quando estávamos na Trânsilvania? –o geminiano falou, parando no momento que proferiu essas palavras. –Eu... Não era isso que eu ia dizer; ele murmurou vendo-a desviar o olhar. –Não foi sua culpa e-...;

-Sei que fui negligente por não pensar em todas as possibilidades, inclusive que Éris estava por trás disso, mas não vou cometer o mesmo erro uma segunda vez. Já tenho meus planos traçados e vou resolver essa situação, sozinha; ela completou com um olhar ferido.

-Você não pode se arriscar assim Jéssica; ele tentou dissuadi-la.

-Se você veio apenas para ver como estou... Bem, já viu. Não vou detê-lo mais aqui; a amazona falou evitando fitá-lo.

-Jéssica; Saga falou levantando-se e ameaçando se aproximar, mas a jovem deixou bem claro que não queria mais sua presença ali.

O cavaleiro assentiu, conformado. Não havia muito o que fazer se ela havia se retraído e deixado bem claro que não o queria ali. Sem outra alternativa deixou o quarto, lançando um último olhar a jovem antes de fechar a porta.

**Continua... **

* * *

**Domo pessoal**

**Antes de ir, eu gostaria de esclarecer umas coisinhas aqui sobre Blood Lust. A alguns anos atrás, depois da minha louca paixão pelo Alucard de Hellsing, surgiu a idéia de criar uma fic sobre vampiros.**

**Assim nasce****u 14ªOrdem – The Thruth Beginning. ****Aonde eu conto a história de Victoria Belmonte e Gabriel Belmonte, dois irlandeses que estão diretamente ligados à coroa britânica. Caçadores sanguinários e alquimistas habilidosos.**

**Com a febre de Hellsing, veio à idéia de juntar vampiros e Saint Seya, assim nasceu Blood Lust. Sei que tem muita gente achando que a Jéssica é meu alter-ego como a Aishi, mas não... Nós só temos em comum mesmo o signo e o nome, bem... Algumas coisinhas aqui e ali, mas só.**

**A Jéssica como eu disse para uma amiga esses dias é uma mistura de Jéssica Habbit e Dark Angel. A idéia de desenvolver esse personagem é mostrar que ela não é apenas neta de um Van Helsing e aquela ruivinha insossa dos filmes com o Christopher Lee.**

**Em 1987 Bran Stoker lançou o livro "Um Vampiro da Noite" contando a história de um conte bastante sedutor e de modos refinados, que volta a Londres como dono de uma propriedade em Carfax. O escritor irlandês ainda começou a escrever uma continuação, chamada de Crônicas, mas ele nunca chegou a terminar e algum tempo após morrer, sua esposa conseguiu copilar algumas copias e publica-las, mesmo inacabadas.**

**Depois de fazer algumas pesquisas, aqui e ali, descobri também que existiu um professor Van Helsing na historia da Romênia, que relatou durante anos histórias sobre vampiros e que serviu de inspiração para o sádico personagem interpretado por Antony Hopkins em "Dracula" com Keanu Reeves e Gary Oldman.**

**Enfim, muitas foram às fontes que me inspiraram a escrever Blood Lust, ma estou me distanciando do propósito dessa nota (não mais tão pequena rsrsr).**

**Eu particularmente acharia muito estranho escrever sobre mim como um personagem e acho que se tivesse de me comparar a alguém, acho que seria a Victória de Hellsing, mas o porquê, isso já é tema pra outra historia.**

**Ademais, gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que vem acompanhando a história e só tenho que acrescentar que a história não chegou ao fim, tem muitas surpresas pela frente.**

**Um forte abraço**

**Dama 9 **


	15. Um novo rumo

**Blood Lust**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Jéssica e Aidan são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Um novo rumo.**

**.I.**

Encolheu-se entre as cobertas, sentindo as lágrimas molharem o travesseiro. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado desde que o cavaleiro se fora, mas não queria pensar na falta que sentia dele, das conversas que tinham e até dos momentos loucos da troca de personalidade.

Teria de se acostumar com a idéia de que aquela fora apenas mais uma missão, nada de envolvimento emocional muito menos, deixar-se levar por sentimentos que nublariam sua clareza de raciocínio e a precisão com que deveria tomar decisões.

Entretanto, era difícil convencer-se disso depois de tudo, muitas coisas que tinha por única verdade, haviam mudado naquelas quatro semanas, desde o roubo da armadura. Até mesmo seus conceitos sobre Aidan não eram mais os mesmos.

Quando voltasse a Arshet, iria procurar pelos relatórios da fortaleza, sabia que haviam livros assim em algum lugar, que contavam a história de Arshet desde a época que Gabriel e Kara haviam se mudado para a fortaleza. Quem sabe isso iria ajudar a entender melhor as coisas; ela concluiu.

Ouviu um som baixo de uma porta se abrir, franziu o cenho. Essa era mais uma das coisas que haviam mudado, seus sentidos estavam mais apurados. Passos leves e calculados chegaram até si. Sentiu o momento que alguém sentou-se na beira da cama e preparou-se instintivamente para um ataque quando reconheceu o cosmo.

-Vim ver como você estava; Kanon falou, sentando-se na beira da cama, afastando levemente a massa de cabelos vermelhos que cobria parcialmente a face da jovem. –Espero não ter te acordado;

-Não; ela murmurou, hesitando em virar-se.

Sabia que não era Saga, mas mesmo assim era difícil encará-lo e lembrar-se que por uma negligencia sua, colocara a missão em risco. Se ao menos houvesse sentido a presença de Éris mais rápido e tivesse se prevenido com relação aquela fedelha amante de Aidan, não teria sido pega de surpresa, tão pouco, ferida daquela forma.

-Você passou muito tempo dormindo, como se sente? – ele perguntou casualmente.

Embora no começo houvesse dito a Ares que não iria se preocupar com nada que acontecesse a jovem, apenas com o irmão. As coisas eram diferentes agora, mesmo que não fosse admitir isso com tanta facilidade.

-Bem, um pouco cansada ainda; Jéssica murmurou, por fim sentando-se na cama.

-Todos ficaram preocupados com você, principalmente quando a encontramos e Aidan havia sumido; ele comentou e antes que ela pudesse protestar, enlaçou-a pela cintura, aconchegando-a entre seus braços de maneira protetora.

-Eu deveria ter ficado mais alerta; ela falou apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

-Você não teria como saber que Éris estava por trás disso tudo; ele falou serio. –Mesmo porque, foi incompetência do santuário não ter se prevenido contra outras divindades e apenas pensar em Posseidon e Hades. Pelo menos agora esses idiotas abaixam a crista e param de depender apenas dos outros para tomarem uma atitude; ele completou.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar confuso, a maneira como ele falava não condizia com a imagem despreocupada que normalmente demonstrava. Ainda havia aquela história de troca de lugares. Entretanto, de nada adiantaria fazer uma cena sobre isso agora. Deixaria para ter essa conversa com Eraen depois, já que ela era mestra dos cavaleiros e saberia como resolver tudo de maneira indolor. Diferente dela que não estava com cabeça para esse tipo de preocupação agora.

-Você parece preocupada; Kanon comentou, afagando-lhe as melenas vermelhas distraidamente.

-Só estava pensando; ela murmurou, aconchegando-se mais entre os braços do cavaleiro, sentindo a essência inebriante de água do mar chegar até si, embriagando-lhe os sentidos.

Estar mais sensível não era algo tão ruim, quando podia usufruir de pequenas coisas como aquelas.

Acariciou-lhe a face com uma suavidade desconcertante, enquanto a ponta de seus dedos descia pelo queixo da jovem, fazendo-a erguer a face em sua direção. Roçou-lhe os lábios levemente, não encontrando resistência, sentindo-a aos poucos relaxar entre seus braços.

O beijo que aconteceu foi inevitável e algo que ambos desejavam, já havia algum tempo. Deixou os dedos entrelaçarem-se entre os fios vermelhos, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Seus lábios se encontraram ansiosos e acolhedores.

Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo o corpo estremecer em antecipação. Alheios ao resto do mundo, mal notaram uma sombra projetar-se pela fresta da porta e desaparecer com a mesma rapidez com que havia surgido.

Deixou os lábios correrem pela face da jovem, descendo pela curva do pescoço, causando-lhe um intenso arrepio.

Sentiu a mente nublar-se completamente e ouvia apenas o som das respirações descompassadas e o coração batendo acelerado. Abriu os olhos e viu o momento que o cavaleiro respirou fundo e uma veia sobressaiu-se em sua garganta.

Os orbes castanhos tornaram-se gradativamente vermelhos e os caninos tornaram-se mais salientes. Casualmente, os dedos delicados envolveram uma mecha de fios Royal, puxando-o mais para si. Ouviu um fraco gemido escapar dos lábios dele e seus olhos tornaram-se completamente vermelhos.

Deixou os lábios correm pelo pescoço dele, enquanto as mãos delicadas corriam pelas costas do geminiano, arranhando-lhe a pele mesmo por sobre o tecido da camisa.

-Jéssica; Kanon falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Xiiiiiiiii; ela sussurrou, deixou os caninos roçarem a pele quente do cavaleiro arranhando-lhe levemente e teria os cravado ali se não houvesse recobrado a consciência do que fazia.

Com as mãos espalmadas, afastou o cavaleiro de perto de si, sentindo a respiração totalmente descontrolada.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou preocupado, ao senti-la tensa.

-Acho que não estou tão bem quando pensava; ela murmurou, desviando o olhar, enquanto passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, sentindo a cabeça latejar.

Por Zeus, o que pretendia fazer? –ela se perguntou assustada. Era obvio que pretendia mordê-lo, mas definitivamente isso não era um bom sinal, não quando perdia completamente a cabeça apenas por ouvir o som de um coração batendo ou ao sentir cheiro de sangue.

-Você esta um pouco pálida; Kanon comentou confuso com a mudança repentina. –É melhor você dormir um pouco, ainda esta se recuperando; ele murmurou.

-...; Jéssica assentiu, mas retraiu-se quando o cavaleiro pousou um rápido beijo em seus lábios antes de levantar-se.

-Durma bem;

-Obrigada; ela murmurou, ouvindo o som da porta se fechar.

Encolheu as pernas e apoiou o braço sobre elas para descansar a cabeça. Agora não entendia mais nada. Que impulso fora aquele? –ela se perguntou preocupada. Por muito pouco não deixara o instinto dominar seus pensamentos.

-Pode sair Eraen, sei que você esta aqui; a amazona murmurou, vendo a imagem da valkiria projetar-se entre as sombras.

-Acabei de chegar; ela falou como quem não quer nada.

-Não, já tem algum tempo que você estava aqui nos observando, espero que tenha apreciado o show; Jéssica falou sarcástica. –Ou preferia que eu o houvesse mordido de uma vez?

-Como você-...; Eraen falou surpresa, mas parou ao concluir o que acontecera. –Você esta mais sensível para as coisas, deveria ter imaginado que não conseguiria esconder meu cosmo de você;

-Realmente; ela concordou.

-Tive a impressão de que você queria falar comigo, por isso vim, só não esperava encontrar Saga por aqui; a valkiria falou casualmente.

-Kanon; Jéssica a corrigiu.

-Como? –Eraen indagou evidentemente desconcertada.

-Aquele era o Kanon, não o Saga; a amazona falou estreitando os orbes de maneira perigosa em sua direção. –E devo supor que você, como mestra de ambos, já sabia disso, não?

-...; Eraen assentiu, não havia por que mentir agora. –Como você descobriu?

-Eles conseguiram me confundir no começo, mas Saga e Kanon são como água e vinho. Ambos têm suas qualidades, mas são completamente diferentes um do outro; Jéssica falou recostando-se na guarda da cama. –Alem do mais, o cosmo de irmãos pode ser parecido, mas não igual e tive tempo de sobra para notar a diferença entre os dois, para perceber isso; ela explicou.

-Imaginei que você não demoraria a saber; Eraen comentou. –Mas Saga não sabia que Kanon estaria lá; ela explicou.

-Como? –Jéssica indagou.

-Kanon ficou preocupado com Saga saindo em missão, sem estar pronto e decidiu ir atrás para garantir que ele iria ficar bem. Embora Saga seja o guardião de Gêmeos, Kanon teve o mesmo treinamento e está apto a usar qualquer técnica que for necessária; Eraen explicou. –Até a pouco tempo eu também não sabia que ele tinha feito isso;

-Entendo; ela murmurou pensativa.

-Mas vim aqui saber que decisão você tomou com relação à armadura? – Eraen perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Vou até Melyora, existe alguém lá que pode me ajudar a resolver isso; Jéssica falou.

-É o melhor a fazer; ela comentou.

-Depois vou passar um tempo em Verona, parece que Diana vai ficar um tempo lá para preparar melhor a sobrinha para treinar, antes de voltar à Grécia e Giovanni tem algumas coisas a resolver na Coliseu. Então vou ter bastante tempo para colocar minha vida em ordem; a jovem falou.

-Giovanni me contou que havia combinado com você de ir a Verona.

-Contou, é? –Jéssica falou em tom de provocação, com um sorriso bem típico de seu signo.

-Não gosto dessa cara; a valkiria falou, franzindo o cenho.

-Qual? –ela indagou casualmente.

-Essa que esta fazendo, cheia de segundas e terceiras intenções; Eraen falou.

-Imagina, só estava pensando que assim... O Don é um homem muito bonito, não é mais casado, já tem filho criado, o que nos leva ao ponto de que não teria nenhuma criança a tira-colo para atrapalhar e parece bastante interessando em você; ela completou com um sorriso insinuante.

-Você não sabe do que esta falando. Eu e Giovanni somos apenas bons amigos; Eraen falou aborrecida.

-Uhn! Amigos! Sei... Mas não é o que o Ares pensa; ela alfinetou.

-O que o Ares pensa ou deixa de pensar não é problema meu; ela falou enfezada.

-Verdade! E também se vocês não têm nada a ver um com o outro, não tem porque você ficar irritada com aquele monte de amazonas que freqüenta a arena com bastante freqüência para vê-lo treinar e que tem por habito comê-lo com os olhos, não é mesmo? –Jéssica alfinetou.

-Como é que é? –ela exasperou levantando-se da poltrona que se sentara, com um olhar ameaçador.

-Eraen! Eraen! Você gosta dele; a amazona falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –É só esse seu orgulho patético que atrapalha;

-Nós não temos nada, Jéssica; Eraen falou em tom frio.

-Papai costumava dizer, que pior cego é aquele que não quer ver; ela murmurou pensativa. –E ele dificilmente estava errado;

-Sente muito falta dele? –a valkiria indagou acalmando-se.

-Ás vezes eu tento não pensar nisso, mas sim... Não tem como não sentir; Jéssica falou. –Por isso, não espere ser tarde de mais para fazer o que realmente vale a pena... Qualquer um pode ver o quanto Ares gosta de você, mesmo ele sendo na maioria das vezes um idiota arrogante; ela falou.

-Quando pretende partir? –Eraen perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Daqui dois dias, é tempo suficiente para que eu me recupere e resolva as últimas coisas com Gio; ela respondeu.

-...; a valkiria assentiu, antes de se despedir e deixar o quarto.

**.II.**

Desceu as escadas calmamente, enquanto ouvia o cavaleiro de Sagitário tentar mais uma vez dissuadi-la de partir. O prazo que dera a Eraen já havia espirado e tinha de seguir em frente. Segurou com força a alça da urna as suas costas, para que ela não caísse.

A passagem já fora marcada no aeroporto e voaria para a Escócia primeiro, de lá, iria para Verona, onde Diana e Giovanni estariam lhe esperando.

-Tem certeza que não pode ficar mais um pouco? –Aioros indagou. –Alem do mais, queria que você me mostrasse de novo àquela técnica com os morcegos; ele falou.

-Quem sabe na próxima vez; Jéssica respondeu sorrindo. –Porque agora tenho de ir mesmo, essa armadura não pode ficar desprotegida, principalmente porque não sabemos mais nada sobre Éris; ela explicou.

-Quando pretende voltar ao santuário novamente? –ele quis saber.

-Não sei; a amazona respondeu e por um breve instante teve vontade de dizer 'nunca', mas não o fez. A verdade era que não tinha mais pretensões de voltar ao santuário, a menos que tivesse um pupilo a apresentar e isso não iria acontecer tão cedo.

-Bem, de qualquer forma, só gostaria de agradecê-la pelo que fez aquele dia; Aioros comentou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou.

-Sobre a armadura, embora eu não saiba se Aiolia irá querer se tornar um cavaleiro, agradeço por ter me deixado responsável pela armadura de Leão; o cavaleiro falou. –Imagino que não deve ter sido fácil ver outra pessoa, com pouca capacidade, reivindicá-la;

-Não, não foi... Por isso não tive um pingo de dó daquele verme; Jéssica falou em tom frio. –Alias, não costumo ter muita piedade dos que acham que o mundo tem de curvar-se perante si, sem que façam o mínimo esforço para evoluir;

-Entendo; Aioros falou parando nos degraus da casa de Virgem. –Infelizmente minha parada é aqui, mas lhe desejo boa viagem;

-Obrigada; Jéssica respondeu sorrindo. –Cuide-se!

-Você também; ele falou acenando, quando ela se afastou e começou a descer os degraus do próximo templo.

Deu um pesado suspiro, não gostava de mentir, mas não queria ser inconveniente e descer com a amazona até Gêmeos. Era melhor que ela e Saga se entendessem de uma vez antes que ela fosse.

Nos últimos dois dias, o cavaleiro ficara trancado em casa, sem colocar o nariz para fora. Nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê disso, embora tivesse a suspeita de que tinha algo a ver com ela.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto voltava a subir os degraus para seu próprio templo. Gostaria que aqueles dois houvessem se conhecido numa época mais tranqüila e livre de tantas tensões como agora. Onde ambos fossem duas pessoas normais que se conheceram ao acaso, ou devido a uma pequena travessura do destino.

Entretanto, a verdade era outra e bem diferente. Ambos tinham uma missão a cumprir, mesmo que muitas vezes tivessem de esquecer de si próprios para tanto. Era algo injusto se fosse analisar friamente, mas como diria Darwin, aquela era a seleção natural das coisas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Passou templo por templo, encontrando a maioria de suas casas vazias. Hesitou por alguns segundos ao parar em Leão, mas seguiu em frente, o templo estava vazio e não havia porque ficar ali remoendo um passado que não voltaria.

Em Câncer Giovanni arrumava as malas, o avião do italiano partiria pelo menos duas horas depois que o seu, por isso não o deixou se apressar em arrumar as coisas apenas para lhe acompanhar ao aeroporto.

Despediu-se dele e desceu para a próxima casa, essa já foi um pouco mais complicado atravessar, sentiu uma atmosfera de tensão no ar enquanto caminhava. Porém quando pressentiu que se aproximava da saída, viu as luzes do corredor de apagarem e sombras esbranquiçadas passarem pelas paredes.

-Saga, eu preciso passar; ela falou com ar cansado, ao sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro se manifestar criando um labirinto, se começasse correr buscando pela saída, apenas iria se cansar.

_**-Foi assim que nos conhecemos;**_ a voz do cavaleiro soou vinda de todos os lados.

Respirou fundo tentando conter a torrente de emoções que lhe envolviam, agora não era o momento para despedidas dramáticas; ela pensou engolindo em seco.

-Foi e espero não ter de lembrá-lo que você levou a pior; ela provocou.

-Realmente, por isso nada mais do que justo, eu ter minha revanche agora; ele falou casualmente, surgindo a dois metros a frente dela.

-Você não pode estar falando sério; a amazona falou incrédula.

-Estou e é melhor você se colocar em guarda, pois não vou ter dó de atacá-la; ele avisou.

-Você é louco; Jéssica falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Não, quero apenas uma desforra; ele falou e antes que ela pudesse reagir o cavaleiro avançou.

Ele realmente não estava brincando, esquivou-se do golpe do cavaleiro, mas teve de se apoiar em um dos pilares do templo quando as paredes mudaram de cor novamente, deixando-lhe atordoada.

-Espera me vencer assim, Saga? –ela alfinetou.

-Quem sabe? –ele rebateu elevando seu cosmo ainda mais.

Pelo visto não teria outro jeito; a amazona pensou respirando fundo. Os orbes antes castanhos tornaram-se vermelhos, acendendo-se como chamas incandescentes na escuridão do salão.

Não demorou muito para que o cavaleiro ouvisse o som de asas batendo. Embora não fosse capaz de enxergar no escuro, guiava-se pelo cosmo da amazona, mas do nada, sentiu-o espalhar-se por toda a parte como o som das asas que tornou-se mais alto.

Alerta, esperou pelo primeiro ataque e quando ele veio, os dois cosmos poderosos chocaram-se causando uma grande explosão que iluminou todo o templo. Viu abismado a quantidade de morcegos que estavam presos ao teto do salão, tal momento deu a brecha necessária a jovem para atacar novamente.

Esquivou-se com agilidade e contra atacou. Era como se lutasse com um fantasma, algo intangível que não pudesse tocar.

-Hora de acabar com isso; ele falou elevando seu cosmo ainda mais. –Explosão Galáctica!

-Maldição do Senhor da Noite;

Os cosmos chocaram-se com tudo, fazendo as paredes do templo tremerem. Aos poucos a luz foi voltando e os morcegos aos poucos foram desaparecendo. Em um canto do salão o geminiano respirava com dificuldade, tentando acalmar-se depois do que acontecera.

-Você luta bem para um iniciante; Jéssica provocou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Voltou-se para a amazona e viu-a sentada na urna, fitando-o displicente, mas o curioso foi vê-la com a armadura de vampiro. Foi quando reparou que nunca havia a visto assim antes.

O metal negro da armadura parecia cintilar em contraste com os cabelos vermelhos, os orbes castanhos pareciam ainda mais intensos e avermelhados agora. Provavelmente ela não conseguiria suportar o golpe se não houvesse vestido a armadura.

-Mais alguns anos de aperfeiçoamento e você estará no ponto; ela completou levantando-se.

-Quem sabe? –ele falou dando de ombros.

-Eu; Jéssica respondeu retirando a armadura e guardando-a na urna novamente. –Enquanto você não perder a fé em si mesmo, poderá cometer muitos milagres. Mas acima de tudo, não esqueça quem você é, Saga; ela completou fitando-o intensamente.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu, inquieto com o olhar perscrutador que recebera.

O mesmo olhar que ela lhe lançara quando estavam na carruagem e sentira na pele, pela primeira vez quais eram os poderes que a amazona de vampiro possuía. Era como se ela fosse capaz de ler sua alma e isso era inquietante.

-Podemos dizer que foi um empate então; Jéssica falou, enquanto seguia para a saída, sendo acompanhada por ele.

-Talvez? Quem sabe daqui alguns anos não nos encontramos novamente e as coisas possam ser diferentes; ele falou casualmente, embora não fosse apenas daquele duelo que ele se referia.

-Não sei, tudo tem seu tempo, amanhã já será diferente de hoje e hoje é diferente de ontem. Impossível prever o que irá acontecer daqui dois anos ou dez; Jéssica falou pensativa. –Mas se um dia precisar de ajuda, já sabe que pode me procurar; ela falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Digo o mesmo; o cavaleiro falou, tentando esconder o ar desapontado, quando a puxou para seus braços, abraçando-lhe apertado.

-Você é um bom amigo Saga, não perca a fé, pode parecer piegas, mas o destino da Terra agora esta em suas mãos e de tantos outros por aqui, não deixe que as adversidades mudem o caminho que você tem de seguir; ela falou antes de se afastar. –Se cuida!

-Você também; ele falou vendo-a acenar e descer o próximo lance de escadas rumo a Touro.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando conter o impulso de ir atrás e impedi-la de partir. Sabia que de nada adiantaria, apenas precisava repetir isso mais um pouco a si mesmo, até se convencer.

-Vai deixá-la ir assim, sem mais nem menos? –ele indagou friamente.

-Você mesmo ouviu o que ela disse; a voz do irmão soou atrás de si.

-Sim ouvi mesmo, mas também sei o que eu vi duas noites atrás no último templo; Saga falou sentindo o irmão ficar tenso.

-Saga!

-Se deixá-la partir assim, você vai ser um grande idiota; o geminiano falou virando-se e encaminhando-se para dentro do templo novamente. –E não vai ser o irmão que eu pensava que fosse; ele completou desaparecendo entre os corredores.

-Como? –ele indagou, mas Saga já não estava mais por perto.

Voltou-se para as escadas e ponderou sobre o que ouvira. Saga tinha razão, não podia deixar as coisas assim, mesmo que corresse um grande risco com isso; ele concluiu ao descer correndo as escadas.

**.III.**

**-Primeira chamada para o vôo 562 com escala em Edimburgo**; uma voz eletrônica anunciou pelos alto-falantes da sala de embarque.

Era esse o avião que iria pegar, dali a três horas iria estar desembarcando na capital escocesa e de lá, seguiria para Melyora. Só esperava que Ryana ainda estivesse lá; ela pensou.

A armadura já fora devidamente despachada por um dos agentes do santuário, envolvido com a alfândega, como não trouxera muitas coisas na viajem, manteve a mochila que trazia consigo, assim não demoraria para desembarcar quando chegasse.

Levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentada e encaminhou-se junto de outras tantas pessoas para a saída de embarque, onde seguiriam para o avião.

-Jéssica!

Deteve-se a poucos passos da comissária de bordo que pegava as passagens, virou-se hesitante para trás quando viu o geminiano se aproximar. Recuou um passo apenas por instinto quando ele parou a sua frente.

Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas as palavras simplesmente morreram quando os lábios do cavaleiro tomaram os seus num beijo intenso. Ao longe teve a impressão de ouvir o barulho da mochila cair no chão quando a soltou para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, mas não se importou. Tão pouco pensou na quantidade de pessoas que passavam por ali e olhavam a cena com no mínimo um pouco de curiosidade.

Abraçou-a fortemente antes de se afastarem, notou a face da jovem adquirir um rubor tão intenso quanto à cor de seus cabelos. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios vendo-a corar ainda mais.

-Boa viagem; ele sussurrou.

-Obrigada; Jéssica falou afastando-se completamente, lembrando-se do que quase acontecera duas noites atrás, era melhor ficar longe, não costumava pensar com clareza com ele assim tão perto.

**-Última chamada para o vôo 562 com escala em Edimburgo;** uma voz eletrônica anunciou novamente.

-Preciso ir; ela falou hesitante.

-...; Kanon assentiu recuando um passo e pegando a mochila que ela deixara no chão. –Aqui; ele falou estendendo-lhe a alça.

-Obrigada;

-Até algum dia; Kanon falou casualmente.

-Adeus Kanon! –Jéssica sussurrou afastando-se e seguindo até a comissária de bordo que lhe esperava.

Voltou-se rapidamente para a amazona, tivera a impressão de ouvi-la dizer seu nome e não o de Saga como na maioria das vezes. Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, deveria ser só impressão a sua. Ela não tinha como saber que eram dois e não apenas um. Do contrario, já teria lhes esfolado o couro se soubesse; ele concluiu antes de voltar para o vilarejo.

Quem sabe um dia seus caminhos voltassem a se cruzar, mas como ela mesma havia dito a Saga, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes ou não. Quem poderia saber? –ele concluiu dando de ombros.

**Continua... **


	16. Avalon

**Blood Lust**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Jéssica, Avalon, Ryana, Abel, Ian, Gwen e Aidan são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Avalon.**

**.I.**

Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo o cheiro da água salgada chegar até si. A balsa cortava as águas com incrível agilidade. Muitas pessoas estavam acomodadas em uma cobertura na balsa, esperando o fim da travessia, mas diferente deles, preferia ficar ali vendo o movimento das ondas e sentindo o balanço do mar sob seus pés. Agora já podia avistar Melyora, mas por ínfimos segundos sua atenção foi desviada para outra ilha não muito distante.

No alto das montanhas verdejantes, erguia-se Dream Village, lar do magnata da tecnologia da nova Era, Axel Considini. O homem era lenda e o mito encarnados. Um verdadeiro titã do mundo empresarial.

Já ouvira muitas histórias sobre a família Considini, inclusive que o clã nascera pouco antes da Idade Média e conseguira sobreviver as maiores revoluções desde então. Mas a maior de todas as evoluções aconteceu em meados de 1897 quando Rafaelle Considini mudara a política empregada em La Rochelle, permitindo que todas as pessoas da ilha, independente de classe social ou não, tivessem acesso à educação e outras coisas que no reinado de seu pai, fora negada ao povo.

Desde então a ilha vinha prosperando cada vez mais, embora a arquitetura e as tradições continuassem as mesmas, Axel também decidiu manter esse padrão e aqueles que chegavam a La Rochelle dificilmente queriam ir embora.

Quem sabe um dia não visitaria a ilha, agora teria mais tempo para esse tipo de coisa; ela concluiu desviando o olhar quando a balsa fez uma curva mais rápida do que o esperado e teve de se segurar no guarde-reio para não cair.

Pouco mais de vinte minutos haviam se passado a balsa atracou em Melyora, porém foi a única a desembarcar, as demais pessoas seguiriam para a próxima ilha, alias, eram poucos os que desembarcavam ali, ouvira falar quando comprara a passagem no porto de Edimburgo.

A Escócia por si só, era tão cheia de lendas e mitos quanto a Grécia, porém o povo ainda temia o poder que as divindades tinham sob suas vidas e preferiam não macular os lugares que consideravam suas 'sagradas moradas na terra'.

Respirou fundo enquanto sentia os pés firmarem sob a madeira do dec. Caminhou pelo ancoradouro simples, vendo um ou outro marinheiro lhe lançar olhares desconfiados.

Melyora era uma ilha pequena em vista das outras que formavam a costa escocesa, mas era uma das mais antigas. Diziam as histórias locais que muitos druidas séculos atrás haviam deixado à Irlanda e migrado para lá, enquanto outros seguiram para Gales e poucos corajosos foram para as Rochosas no outro continente, dando inicio a um clã lendário.

Os Xamãs, guias espirituais, que lideravam seu povo com sabedoria e dedicação, sabiam o valor da terra e o poder da fé, mas também, eram uma ponte de ligação entre esse e o outro mundo.

Agora que estava em Melyora, precisava chegar até a pequena vila do outro lado da ilha, um lado proibido para visitantes, onde encontraria Ryana, pelo menos rezava por isso. A princesa celta era a única capaz de lhe dizer como poderia proteger a armadura.

Alias, fora ela que treinara seu pai durante um tempo, pouco antes dele ser sagrado cavaleiro e lhe ensinara a criar lacres com alquimia. Então, ela poderia lhe explicar como fazer agora; Jéssica concluiu enquanto seguia por uma trilha íngreme e escarpada.

.II.

Deixou os orbes violeta correrem distraidamente entre os rochedos escarpados, às vezes se perguntava o quão alto um homem comum poderia chegar e lembrava-se que mesmo ele, ainda estava longe do topo do mundo; Shion pensou, apoiando-se no batente da janela em seu quarto.

Jéssica já havia partido e o santuário mergulhara na calmaria novamente. Entretanto, Ares e Eraen estavam organizando algumas equipes de busca para voltarem a Romênia atrás de Aidan ou de algum vampiro remanescente que soubesse do paradeiro de Éris.

Agora era imprescindível que o santuário ficasse alerta para qualquer eventualidade. Passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, impedindo a franja despontada de cair sobre seus olhos.

Se ao menos tivesse alguém de confiança que lhes desse as informações que precisavam; ele pensou.

-Shion de Áries! –uma voz soou atrás de si, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

Virou-se rapidamente e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados atrás de si, fitando-lhe com um olhar calmo e controlado. Os orbes eram verde-azulados e tinham um brilho intenso de sabedoria.

-Quem é você? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-Alguém que você desejava encontrar; ela falou calmamente, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Uhn? –o ariano murmurou confuso.

-O tempo de provas esta chegando para essa Terra novamente; a jovem falou com pesar. –O equilíbrio esta para ser abalado e nada podemos fazer quanto a isso, a necessidade de evoluir ainda é prioridade;

-Não entendo; Shion falou.

-Éris rompeu parte do equilíbrio ao fugir do Érebro e voltar a Terra depois de quase um século. Mas agora, nada mais lhe resta que não sua prisão nos confins do mundo onde irá passar todos os seus dias; Astréia falou. –Nem todos os deuses são seus inimigos, ainda existem aqueles que desejam lutar por uma herança mortal;

-Herança mortal, como assim? –ele indagou.

-Sim, uma herança... Ou alguém a quem proteger; a divindade falou. –Eles estão dispostos a tudo para isso, inclusive contrariar as leis do conselho e manter Éris confinada, ela não será um problema para vocês, pelo menos não por alguns anos. Entretanto, ela não é a única com quem vocês devem se preocupar. Infelizmente ainda existem alguns Deuses ambiciosos que não sabem à hora de parar e podem inventar mil e uma formas de causarem problemas, fiquem atentos;

-Obrigado por me avisar; Shion falou. –Mas você ainda na-...;

-Astréia; ela falou antes que ele pudesse completar.

-Lembro-me de você; Shion falou reconhecendo-a finalmente. - Asmita costumava mencionar você quando conversávamos. Agora entendo o que ele queria dizer quando falava que às vezes até mesmo a justiça comete seus erros, mas sempre encontra o caminho certo a seguir; ele completou lembrando-se da lenda referente à Deusa que inicialmente deveria ser a protetora da Terra, mas ao ver tanta dor e desgraças, desistiu de tudo e voltou ao Olímpo.

-Todos nós tropeçamos às vezes, mas é a forma com que nos levantamos é que faz a diferença; Astréia comentou com um olhar calmo. –Nunca se esqueça cavaleiro, vocês não estão sozinhos, então, não percam a fé; ela completou antes de desaparecer.

**.III.**

Atravessou árvores e trilhas até avistar os telhados das casas simples da vila. Estava começando a se cansar de carregar aquele trambolho nas costas por tantas subidas e descidas.

Aquela parte da floresta de Melyora era coberta por folhagens e galhos, o chão era úmido e propenso a quedas.

Andou mais alguns passos quando duas lanças cruzaram-se a sua frente. Recuou instintivamente, embora o povo da vila fosse pacifico, eles não eram muito amigáveis com estranhos, principalmente depois que alguns saqueadores andaram passando por ali, causando desordem e pânico.

-Quem é você? –um dos sentinelas indagou.

-Jéssica Belmonte, estou procurando por Ryana; a amazona falou diante do olhar desconfiado dos dois homens.

-Ryana não vive mais aqui; o segundo sentinela respondeu.

-Poderia me dizer então, onde ela vive? –Jéssica perguntou, vendo os dois trocarem um olhar hesitante. –Preciso falar muito com ela e agradeceria se me informassem seu paradeiro;

-Creio que você não poderá vê-la, senhorita Belmonte; o primeiro sentinela falou hesitante.

-O que quer com Ryana? –o segundo perguntou com um pouco mais de hostilidade.

-É algo que só posso tratar com ela e não pretendo ir embora até saber do que preciso; ela avisou.

Os guardas trocaram um olhar preocupado, quando o primeiro decidiu falar.

-Ryana não vive mais entre nós, há muito tempo ela partiu desse mundo;

-Como? –Jéssica falou abismada. Não era possível! E agora?

-Mas talvez Avalon possa lhe atender; ele explicou.

-Imagino que seja quem ficou no lugar de Ryana? –ela indagou, mas logo em seguida viu os dois assentirem. –Como posso falar com Avalon?

-Ele já esperava por sua chegada e irá lhe receber; uma terceira pessoa falou se aproximando.

-Ele? – Jéssica indagou confusa, mas não teve tempo de obter uma resposta quando foi cortada.

-Não demore; o terceiro sentinela falou, indicando-lhe uma trilha reta até uma casa simples do outro lado.

Dando de ombros a amazona seguiu em frente, estranho, tive a impressão de que eles falaram 'Ele' para Avalon, mas deveria ter ouvido errado; ela concluiu, chegando em frente a uma casa de madeira.

Embora as construções em Melyora fossem simples, o povo viva com conforto e sempre em sintonia com a natureza. Gostavam da simplicidade da vida no campo e mantinham com todas as forças as velhas tradições.

-Entre; uma voz masculina falou do outro lado.

A casa não tinha porta, apenas uma cortina a cobrir a entrada. Tirou a urna das costas e colocou-a no chão, proxima a porta, antes de bater os pés sobre um tapete e entrar, afastando a cortina cautelosamente.

-Desculpe incomodar; Jéssica falou hesitante.

-Eu já esperava pela sua chegada;

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz soar a seu lado e virou-se rapidamente deparando-se com um homem de longos cabelos avermelhados e olhos dourados.

-Eu sou Avalon e suponho que você seja a filha de Abel de quem tanto ouvi falar através de Ryana; o rapaz falou calmamente, quando pousou a mão de forma delicada sobre o ombro da jovem, guiando-a pela modesta sala da casa, para próximo a um jogo de mesa e cadeiras em frente a janela.

-Meu pai falava muito de Ryana, mas nunca cheguei a conhecê-la pessoalmente; a amazona respondeu, franzindo o cenho um pouco incomodada com a luz, mas não comentou nada quanto a isso.

-Ele foi um dos poucos que conseguiu completar o treinamento e se tornar um grande alquimista; Avalon falou, tirando de uma prateleira feita de bambus duas xícaras e colocou-as sobre a mesa, enquanto falava. –Minha avó sempre dizia que depois dele, era difícil julgar um pupilo por si só e não compará-lo a Abel;

-Avó? –Jéssica indagou confusa.

-Sou neto de Ryana e fiquei em seu lugar quando ela partiu; Avalon explicou. –Imagino que você tenha chegado aqui imaginando encontrar uma princesa celta, não eu... Não é? –ele falou num tom levemente malicioso.

-Confesso que fiquei surpresa; ela respondeu sem se abalar. –Mas espero que você possa me ajudar, já que Ryana não esta mais aqui;

-Imagino que você queria lacrar a armadura; Avalon falou pegando um bule no canto da mesa e preenchendo as xícaras com um chá, cuja essência pairou sobre eles.

-...; a amazona assentiu.

-Existem vários lacres para armaduras, embora nosso povo tenha pouco conhecimento nessa área; Avalon explicou. –Nós conhecemos a magia da terra e a harmonia da vida. Entretanto, a criação de armaduras é uma ciência muito complexa e tão perigosa quanto às magias antigas que não nos atrevemos a usar hoje em dia;

-Entendo; ela murmurou.

-Mas se você puder ficar um tempo aqui, poderá compreender melhor o que fazemos e saberá como proceder com sua armadura; ele sugeriu gesticulando casualmente e fitando-a com aqueles perscrutadores e intensos orbes dourados.

-Minha prioridade agora é a armadura, se é necessário. Eu posso ficar; Jéssica falou convicta.

-Ótimo; Avalon falou, fitando-a de maneira enigmática. –Agora prove o chá, é feito com as ervas que cultivamos aqui e alem de ser um bom calmante, ajuda a purificar o corpo; ele completou acenando para que provasse.

**.IV.**

O dia estava chegando ao fim, um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ver a senhora de cabelos grisalhos sussurrar uma cantiga antiga enquanto trançava uns fios tão finos quanto teias para sua renda.

A vila era repleta de pessoas simples, em sua maioria pescadores e donas de casa, mas os anciões que ainda viviam ali, mantinham a tradição viva na ilha. No dia anterior Avalon havia lhe apresentado a Gwen, uma das mulheres mais velhas de Melyora, ela conhecera não apenas Ryana, mas lembrava-se com extrema perfeição de seu pai.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, embora não tivesse pretensões de ficar ali mais do que o necessário, gostava da companhia da senhora e de suas histórias mirabolantes.

Entretanto, escondendo-se sobre a fachada carinhosa e acolhedora, estava à imagem de uma mulher que vira o pior e o melhor do mundo, vinda de uma família tradicional escocesa. Havia sofrido muito no começo da vida, quando a Escócia acabava de sair de uma revolução contra a Inglaterra e a hostilidade era palpável em todos os lugares.

Ela fora uma das tantas mulheres que nasceram à frente do próprio tempo e tiveram que lidar com isso. Se na época das cruzadas e das guerras santas muitas mulheres haviam sido queimadas acusadas de heresia e bruxaria. O que dirá em épocas conturbadas, uma mulher se declarar alquimista?

Suspirou pesadamente, como diria seu pai. Existiam ignorantes por circunstancia e ignorantes opcionais. Ignorantes por circunstancia, eram as pessoas que nasciam em famílias com recursos escassos, ou que não tinham por vezes o incentivo devido para desenvolverem seus potenciais. Ignorantes opcionais, eram aqueles que viam impunidades e injustiças e fingiam que nada estava acontecendo, apenas para não se obrigarem a sentir algum pesar pelo próximo.

-Você esta fazendo de novo; a voz divertida de Gwen chegou até si, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –Jéssica murmurou voltando-se para ela.

-Apertando os olhos desse jeito; a senhora falou imitando-a. –Seu pai costumava fazer isso quando ficava irritado com alguma coisa. Quando não chutava o balde e brandia para os quatro ventos que não concordava com algo e que sua verdade deveria ser a absoluta; ela comentou.

-Bem típico; a amazona falou sorrindo. –Mas estava pensando, dizem que quando pensamos, nosso pensamento voa;

-E estão certos menina, ele voa com asas velozes e indomáveis, mais rápido que o vento, ágil e intenso como as asas flamejantes de uma fênix; Gwen falou sorrindo, deixando a renda de lado e levantando-se com um pouco de dificuldade da cadeira de balanço. –Ontem Avalon me contou que você veio por causa da armadura, já tem idéia do que vai fazer?

-Não; Jéssica respondeu, dando um suspiro cansado. –Avalon me explicou que essa armadura não é como as outras e que um lacre simples não impedira que Éris apareça a qualquer momento e tente se apossar dela;

-Você precisa pensar no equilíbrio também, não pode usar nada que o comprometa;a senhora alertou.

-...; ela assentiu voltando-se para a janela novamente quando viu um grupo de crianças correndo para o centro da vila.

Pareciam ansiosas e agitadas, o que será que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou curiosa.

-Todo fim de tarde, Avalon costuma reunir as crianças da vila para contar histórias; Gwen falou aproximando-se da jovem e vendo onde seu olhar recairá.

-Interessante; Jéssica murmurou, enquanto observava distraidamente a forma como o jovem de longas melenas vermelhas falava com as crianças, sempre fitando-lhes nos olhos, de igual para igual, sem intimidá-las com seu tamanho, ou posição na vila.

–Ele é um jovem responsável, gosta de crianças e é bastante caseiro... Alais, sabe cozinhar, o que é uma raridade hoje em dia, mesmo para os homens de Melyora; Gwen falou casualmente.

-É; a amazona murmurou, desviando o olhar e voltando-se para a senhora, mas arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-la fitar-lhe de maneira perscrutadora. –Algum problema, Gwen?

-Só estava pensando que você poderia estender sua estadia em Melyora, afinal... Você mesma disse que não sente necessidade em voltar tão logo a Arshet; a senhora comentou, antes de se afastar.

-Não, mas ainda existem coisas inacabadas que preciso resolver; Jéssica respondeu, confusa quanto ao ar sombrio que a senhora apresentava agora.

-Deixe tudo acontecer em seu próprio tempo menina, às vezes apressar as coisas só nos trará problemas e não soluções; Gwen falou abrindo a porta do chalé e saindo, rumando para o centro da vila, onde os demais moradores estavam indo, provavelmente como as crianças, para ouvir as histórias; ela pensou.

**.V.**

Ouvia atentamente os questionamentos da criança a sua frente, mas não pode deixar que seus olhos traidores desviassem a direção, para recairem sobre uma jovem que estava pouco atrás, falando com as senhoras da vila.

Uma semana havia se passado, desde que a amazona chegara a Melyora. No começo, muitos dos moradores ficaram preocupados com a presença de um estranho na ilha, mas aos poucos foram se acostumando e a presença dela entre todos passara a ser freqüentemente requisitada.

Ainda lembrava-se das histórias que Ryana contava sobre a fortaleza de Arshet e o lendário clã de caçadores que remetia a Idade Média. Entretanto, jamais pensou que fosse conhecer um deles, ou melhor, que fosse conhecê-la.

Jéssica não parecia ser alguém cujo perfil definia-se como o de caçadora, aparentava uma calma inabalável que beirava indiferença, menos quando falava com as pessoas, sempre dando-lhes atenção e ouvindo sem se distrair, mesmo quando o assunto era cansativo.

Vendo-a caminhar pela vila, todos os dias, pouco antes do sol nascer, com roupas casuais e tranqüila, o fazia pensar se ela era mesmo uma amazona? Alem do mais, até onde sabia, amazonas do santuário de Athena usavam mascaras, menos ela; ele concluiu, franzindo o cenho.

-Esta assustando o menino, Avalon; uma voz divertida falou atrás de si.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou virando-se ao encontrar o olhar do amigo a lhe fitar.

-Você parecia aborrecido com algo; Ian falou, enquanto distraidamente coçava a barba rola e vermelha.

Como Gewn, Ian era um dos mais antigos moradores da vila, seu amigo fora um dos poucos que lhe apoiara quando Ryana partira e deixara recomendações para que ficasse em seu lugar.

Na época não passava de um garoto assustado, que mesmo conhecendo as leis de seu povo, não se sentia apto a servir de exemplo pra ninguém, muito menos assumir as responsabilidades que lhe atribuíam. Mas Ian fora firme ao ficar a seu lado e não deixar que nada abalasse sua confiança. Tinha a leve impressão de que se alguém lhe conhecia melhor do que a si mesmo, era Ian.

-Só estava pensando sobre algumas coisas que me deixaram inquieto; Avalon respondeu passando a mão pelos cachinhos castanhos da garotinha a sua frente antes de dispensá-la delicadamente para dar atenção ao amigo.

-Imagino que isso nada tenha a ver com uma certa ruiva que chegou a pouco tempo, não? –Ian indagou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Não... Bem, mais ou menos; o jovem falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-O que esta lhe preocupando? –o amigo perguntou ficando serio.

-Ela não me parece uma amazona, tão pouco uma caçadora; ele resmungou contrariado.

-E isso esta lhe deixando preocupado por quê? –Ian perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Talvez ela não seja quem diz ser; Avalon falou num sussurro confidencial. –Tudo bem que Ryana disse que ela viria aqui, mas e se for uma impostora?

-Deveria confiar mais em seu sexto sentido, menino. Sua avó ficaria decepcionada ao ouvi-lo falar assim; ele o repreendeu.

-Mas diga se estou errado em me preocupar? Ela parece uma garota normal e-...; Avalon parou no momento que ouviu um grito infantil. Virou-se rapidamente a tempo de ver as crianças saírem correndo quando um estranho apareceu no centro da vila.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ora! Ora! Estão foi aqui que a armadura veio se esconder; a voz do desconhecido soou fria e cortante. Os orbes carmesim correram de um por um dos moradores da ilha escocesa.

Não passavam de pessoas simples, seres patéticos e fracos. Pelo menos não haviam cavaleiros de Athena, tão pouco caçadores ali. Levara muito tempo para ter certeza de que Aidan não mais habitava aquele mundo para que pudesse por fim, tomar aquilo que queria.

Durante anos foi seu fiel servidor, teve de suportar a arrogância do lorde vampiro e de sua amante patética. Alem do mais, não fora difícil encontrar Beatriz entre os escombros do castelo e descobrir porque Sire queria tanto a armadura, ou melhor Éris.

-Quem é você? –Avalon perguntou tomando a frente do grupo.

-Stephen D'Lancourt; o vampiro falou voltando-se para a figura imponente que surgira a sua frente.

-E o que você quer aqui? –Ian perguntou aproximando-se com um olhar perigoso.

-Nada com você velho, vim buscar a armadura que o santuário escondeu aqui; Stephen falou.

-O santuário não escondeu nada aqui, por isso vá embora em paz; Avalon avisou.

-Sei que a armadura de vampiro esta aqui e agora que Van Helsing morreu, pelas mãos de Aidan, eu vou reivindicá-la; Stephen falou com os orbes ainda mais vermelhos.

-É uma pena que você esteja tão mal informado; Jéssica falou atravessando o centro da vila e aproximando-se, as pessoas afastaram-se temerosas.

-Você? –Stephen falou surpreso.

-Tanto você como Éris foram muito estúpidos ao acharem que deixaríamos à armadura cair em mãos erradas. Durante séculos temos protegido esse legado e isso não vai mudar agora; a amazona fitando-o diretamente.

-Aidan mandou os vampiros eliminarem os gêmeos, mas...;

-Tsc! Tsc! Tsc! –ela falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, quando um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios realçando os caninos brancos e pontiagudos. –E pensar que você era o braço direito de Aidan, aquele em quem ele mais confiava; Jéssica falou. –Mas no fim, você não passa de um verme sem escrúpulos, que mal esperou ele virar as costas para o trair;

-Aidan não prestava para ser nosso líder, não passava de um idiota sentimentalista; Stephen vociferou eriçando as garras compridas e afiadas.

-Avalon, leve todos daqui; Jéssica falou dando um passo a frente.

-Você não-...;

-Não foi um pedido; a amazona falou voltando-se para ele com os orbes antes castanhos, agora tingidos de vermelho.

-Vamos; Ian falou puxando-o pelo braço e gritando para os demais seguirem com eles.

Voltou-se para a amazona preocupado, mas a mesma mantinha-se de costas para si. Ouviu Ian gritar algo e com pesar foi em frente, tendo de confiar nela, mesmo com tantas duvidas pairando em sua mente.

-Fico imaginando o que o conselho de anciões vai pensar quando souber da existência de um traidor; Jéssica falou casualmente.

-Conselho! Eles nada poderão fazer contra mim quando eu estiver com a armadura; ele falou convicto, porém ficou surpresa ao ver que uma reles humana sabia sobre a existência do conselho, um grupo tão antigo quanto o tempo, que se consideravam os primeiros sob a terra.

-Eu se fosse você, não ficaria tão certo disso; ela avisou. –Não vou permitir que você leve a armadura, tão pouco ferir alguém aqui;

-Você não pode me impedir; Stephen respondeu.

-É o que vamos ver; a amazona respondeu elevando seu cosmo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-O que vamos fazer? –Wynona, uma das mulheres do vilarejo perguntou aflita, abraçada ao filho pequeno.

-Fiquem calmos; Ian pediu.

-Estão todos aqui? –Gwen perguntou contando um por um.

-Estão, mas onde esta Avalon? –Ian perguntou preocupado, ao notar que ele não estava no grupo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Manteve-se oculto entre as árvore e sentiu o momento que uma energia muito poderosa manifestou-se, sentiu a natureza se agitar e aos poucos uma nuvem negra cobrir o céu.

-Você não pertence mais a esse mundo, porque se importa com essa armadura. Não passa de um monte de metal enferrujado; Stephen falou aproximando-se perigosamente.

-Então porque a quer tanto? –Jéssica perguntou em tom de provocação, recebendo um rosnando como resposta.

-Você esta brincando com fogo, fedelha e aqueles dois idiotas não estão aqui para lhe proteger; ele avisou.

-No dia que eu precisar de homem ou vampiro, para cuidar de mim. Ai sim, eu terei passado pro outro lado; ela rebateu ferina.

-Oras, sua...; Stephen vociferou partindo na direção dela, mas estancou quando ela desapareceu.

Ouviu um barulho alto de asas batendo e a escuridão aos poucos abraçou o centro da vila.

-Vai fugir, fedelha? –Stephen provocou, porém não obteve resposta.

Viu duas brasas incandescentes acenderem-se no meio da escuridão e não teve nem tempo de reagir quando laminas cortantes trespassaram-lhe o coração e no fim, tudo se apagou.

Sentiu o corpo pesado ir em direção ao chão e nada pode fazer, aquele poder era poderoso demais para ele conseguir conter. Os orbes tornaram-se nublados por uma sombra escura e o frio que sempre sentira após sua transformação, pareceu se intensificar. Segundos depois uma explosão de cosmo trouxe seu fim completamente.

Aos poucos as nuvens que encobriam a luz da lua afastaram-se e a vila foi iluminava novamente. Baixou os olhos para sua mão, vendo as unhas longas e finas completamente cobertas de vermelho.

Sentia o coração bater mais forte e a garganta secar quando seus orbes recaíram sobre o liquido carmesim, o cheiro era tão forte que o sentia em sua boca. Fechou os olhos respirando fundo, mas de nada adiantou quando sentiu os caninos tornarem-se mais salientes quase cortando-lhe os lábios.

Sabia o que iria acontecer se não se controlasse, mas parecia tão irresistível. Tão sedutor quanto os sussurros de um amante, a luz de velas; ela pensou com a mente nublada.

-Concentre-se; uma voz conhecia chegou até si.

Abriu os olhos tingidos de vermelho e viu a sua frente Avalon, queria recuar e encolher-se, mas não conseguiu sair do lugar quando ele se aproximou. Entreabriu os lábios para mandar-lhe se afastar, mas palavra alguma saiu.

-Você não pode evitar a transformação; ele falou calmamente parando a sua frente. –Mas só você tem o poder de escolher aquilo que quer ser;

Desviou o olhar tentando manter a calma, no momento que o viu pegar um lenço e colocá-lo sobre sua mão, pouco a pouco limpando os resquícios de sangue que ali estavam. Ele não tinha medo, era estranho, mas sentia-se reconfortada por isso.

-Por um momento eu não confiei; Avalon falou com um olhar perdido. -Cheguei a duvidar de quem você era; ele explicou mantendo os olhos baixos, enquanto passava para a outra mão, mesmo sentindo a resistência dela. –Como Stephen disse, você não tinha que se preocupar com quem à armadura esta;

-É o legado de minha família; ela respondeu fria.

-Não mais, você sabe que não tem mais essa preocupação; ele falou voltando-se para ela, vendo aos poucos os orbes voltarem a ser castanhos. – Mesmo assim decidiu seguir em frente, contrariando o que o destino tinha lhe reservado;

-Como?

-Quando essas marcas foram feitas; ele começou, indicando os dois pontinhos no pescoço da jovem. –Houve uma troca, quando queremos algo precisamos dar outra coisa de valor equivalente;

-Esse é o primeiro preceito da troca equivalente; Jéssica falou, quando ele terminou e afastou-se um passo instintivamente.

-Você tinha de viver, por isso uma parte dele ficou com você; Avalon falou fitando-a intensamente.

-Não entendo;

-Se quiser manter sua sanidade, você sabe o que não pode fazer. Mas isso não trará sua vida de volta. Você sabe que não é mais humana e precisa encarar isso; ele falou em tom serio. –Mesmo que ele continue batendo; ele completou pousando a ponta dos dedos delicadamente sob o coração da jovem.

-Não vou perder o controle; ela falou esquivando-se.

-Sei que não; o jovem falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Você é muito forte para se deixar corromper. Mas ainda existirão momentos que você ira fraquejar e querer desistir;

-E o que sugere? –ela indagou, vendo aos poucos as pessoas deixarem os abrigos e se aproximarem novamente.

-Vou lhe ensinar o que precisa, não apenas o lacre para a armadura; Avalon falou convicto. –Mas aquilo que Ryana não ensinou a seu pai; ele falou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-O Lacre de Houren; Avalon falou solenemente. –Uma magia mais antiga do que o próprio tempo, que nem mesmo os mais antigos alquimistas conseguiram suportar tudo que ela representa; ele completou.

**Continua...**Domo pessoal

* * *

Me desculpem a sumida, mas vou continuar assim por pelo menos mais uma semana. Minha vida anda uma loucura ultimamente, não apenas com o trabalho, mas essa semana começa uma feira importante aqui na minha cidade e vou estar trabalhando no evento como expositora.

Todos esses dias venho cuidado das peças que vou levar para a feira (não sei se já comentei, mas alem de desenhar e pintar telas, ainda pinto caixinhas de madeira e afins) e estarei com uma boa coleção na Ceagesp em Flor, por isso não postei nada.

Mas, já fazia um tempo que estava com esse capitulo pronto e graças a uma folguinha que tive, consegui revisá-lo, para mostrar a vocês. Espero sinceramente que gostem e assim que as coisas se normalizarem, eu estou de volta.

Ademais, obrigada a todos que acompanham minhas histórias e tem uma santa paciência, para me agüentar XD.

Um forte abraço...

Dama 9

N/a: Melyora e La Rochelle, ambas são ilhas escocesas fictícias de minha criação e pertencentes a essa saga. Em breve vocês terão a chance de saber um pouco mais sobre cada uma delas.


	17. O Livro dos Vampiros : Parte I

**BLOOD LUST**

**By Dama 9 **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aidan, Eraen, Diana e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Um obrigada especial a equipe da Discovery Channel que produziu maravilhosamente bem o documentário sobre vampiros lançado há pouco tempo, que foi uma das grandes fontes de estudo para que eu pudesse escrever Blood Lust, em especial esse capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: O Livro dos Vampiros – Parte I.**

**.I.**

**Fortaleza de Arshet / 2 anos depois...**

Sentou-se sobre a grama macia, enquanto observava os campos verdejantes abaixo da colina. Sentia como se um século houvesse se passado desde os seis meses que passara em Melyora e depois de uma curta temporada em Verona, até voltar para a casa.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, enquanto uma brisa suave esvoaçava os longos cabelos vermelhos. Ouviu um latido conhecido e virou-se para trás abrindo os olhos no momento que uma mancha branca chocou-se contra si.

-Hades; Jéssica falou caindo para o lado quando o cachorro branco pulou em cima de si.

Ouviu-o latir ainda mais alto em seu ouvido e lascar-lhe uma lambida do rosto de baixo a cima. Torceu o nariz, empurrando-o um pouco para o lado, enquanto tentava sentar-se ereta novamente.

-Desculpe, senhora; Marie falou aproximando-se correndo e ofegando. –Mas não conseguimos fazê-lo ficar preso no canil; a jovem empregada tentou se explicar.

-Não duvido; a amazona falou lançando um olhar de esguelha ao animal que acabara de deitar-se confortavelmente a seu lado, na típica posição de Esfinge e parecia alheio ao desespero da outra garota.

-Eu até tentei segurá-lo, mas ele derrubou todos que se colocaram em seu caminho e veio correndo até onde a senhora estava; Marie falou apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando fundo.

-Tudo bem, Hades não nasceu pra ficar enjaulado; Jéssica respondeu acariciando os pelos quase prateados do cachorro, enquanto o mesmo virava-se de barriga para cima e agitava as patas no ar.

-Com licença; a jovem falou afastando-se em seguida.

-Que confusão você aprontou dessa vez, Hades? –Jéssica perguntou baixando os olhos para o cachorro.

Viu-o parar no mesmo segundo e fixar os expressivos orbes azuis em si. Suspirou cansada, desde que chegara a Arshet, recebera a visita freqüente do cachorro branco, alguns empregados da fortaleza tinham medo dele, dizendo que Hades deveria ser uma mistura de cachorro com lobo. Entretanto, aquele animalzinho desavergonhado não fazia mal a uma mosca.

Sempre se mostrara muito dócil e com o tempo, mandou construir um canil para ele na casa, mas ele insistia em sempre estar perto de si e nem mesmo a ameaça de prendê-lo numa corrente para se comportar, ele deixava de aprontar das suas para estar consigo.

-Acho que vou mandar você para passar uma temporada com o Aaron na Sibéria, quem sabe você não aprende a se comportar um pouquinho que seja; ela falou coçando atrás de suas orelhas.

Ouviu-o gemer e contorcer-se, até segurar sua mão com as duas patas. Deu um baixo suspiro, não tinha a menor moral com aquele cachorro. Ele sempre parecia lhe ignorar quando era conveniente, ou bancar o manhoso quando queria carinho; a amazona pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

E ela, tinha o coração mole demais e não conseguia ficar brava com ele mais do que alguns poucos segundos.

-É, somos um caso perdido; Jéssica murmurou, deitando-se na grama e fechando os olhos.

Agora não tinha mais aquela preocupação vinte e quatro horas de proteger a armadura, com a ajuda de Avalon conseguira uma forma de conter toda a energia dela, impedindo que mais um vampiro corrompido aparecesse.

Entretanto, toda calmaria significa o prenuncio de uma tempestade. A armadura não residia mais em Arshet, ou melhor, parte dela não estava mais ali. O Lacre de Houren como explicara Avalon no começo do treinamento, não era apenas um encantamento básico de chave e cadeado para conter energia.

Era uma coletânea muito antiga de formulas alquímicas, capazes de usar os elementos da natureza somados a energia vital e criar uma terceira coisa de valor equivalente. Entretanto, nas mãos erradas, as formulas que seriam para ajudar, tornariam-se armas letais. As maldições, como conheciam.

Chegara a ver algumas das formulas proibidas, que apenas os membros mais antigos do conselho tinham conhecimento, mas optou por não aprender nenhuma. Fora veemente ao dizer a Avalon, que preferia manter-se na ignorância com relação aquilo. Tal conhecimento utilizado num momento errado, poderia causar uma catástrofe e também, não queria ficar se policiando o tempo todo, para que ninguém lesse seus pensamentos e descobrisse como usar as formulas.

Suspirou cansada, enquanto virava-se de lado e brincava distraidamente com os pelos de Hades, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se nos fios prateados, enquanto observava distraidamente o vento balançar a copa das árvores. Não, não queria mais preocupações...; ela pensou.

**.II.**

**Escócia/ Ilha de Melyora / 2 anos atrás...**

Observou-a longamente antes de aproximar-se. Já alguns dias vinham notando o quanto ela se tornara silenciosa e como esquivava-se da agitação da vila. Isso era preocupante, principalmente depois que haviam terminando o treinamento.

Sabia que uma hora ou outra ela decidiria partir. A permanência de Jéssica em Melyora era apenas em função da armadura. Entretanto, era difícil lembrar-se disso freqüentemente.

-Jéssica; Avalon chamou.

-Sim? –ela falou voltando-se para ele, enquanto acomodava-se melhor sentada sob o toco de uma árvore tombada na beira da praia.

-Gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com você; ele falou.

-Tudo bem; a amazona murmurou. –Esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –ela indagou.

-Eu sinceramente gostaria que você me dissesse; Avalon falou, enquanto vencia a distancia que os separava e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Como? –Jéssica perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Nos últimos dias você tem andado inquieta, distante; ele respondeu, enquanto passava a mão distraidamente pelos cabelos vermelhos como fogo. – Espero que ninguém da vila tenha lhe aborrecido;

-Não, não; a jovem apressou-se em responder. –É só que... Não sei; ela murmurou dando um pesado suspiro. –Nos últimos meses aprendi muitas coisas aqui, principalmente a me tornar uma pessoa mais tolerante e deixar as coisas acontecerem em seu próprio tempo. Entretanto, sinto que tem alguma coisa faltando. Algo que ficou pela metade e que eu preciso resolver; ela falou cansada.

-Todos, vez ou outra se sentem inquietos, como se algo faltasse. Mesmo aqui, onde tudo é tranqüilo. As pessoas vivem na mesma rotina de sempre, os pescadores acordam pela manhã e saem de barco. As senhoras cuidam de suas famílias e os jovens vão a cidade estudar. Todos tentam manter vivas as tradições, embora saibam que alguma coisa vai se perder no caminho. Desejavam fazer sempre mais uns pelos outros, mas sempre falta algo;

-Talvez seja apenas o péssimo habito do ser humano de nunca se contentar com o que já tem e querer sempre mais; ela falou levemente irônica.

-Ambição desmedida deturpa a alma e confunde os objetivos, mas é necessário saber dosar, para ter a força de que é preciso para seguir em frente e lutar; Avalon falou.

-Como tantos alquimistas vieram se reunir aqui? –Jéssica perguntou, lembrando-se de que todas as noites eles se reuniam num galpão de madeira no centro da vila, onde os moradores contavam histórias e todos falavam de suas experiências com alquimia, como algo tão natural quanto respirar.

Para uma pessoa comum, saber que poderia manipular os elementos da natureza a seu bel prazer, poderia ser um perigo. Já aquelas pessoas agiam de maneira tão simples, que era chocante.

-É um conhecimento passado de pai pra filho, de avô pra neto e de filho pra filho; Avalon respondeu. –São tradições que precedem nossos mais antigos ancestrais. É algo que esta dentro de nós, mesmo que tendemos lutar contra;

-Você já tentou? –Jéssica indagou curiosa.

-O que? –ele perguntou voltando-se para ela.

-Lutar contra esse paradigma; ela explicou.

-...; Avalon assentiu. –Mas com o tempo aprendi que pra tudo existe um por que, mesmo que no presente momento nós não saibamos as respostas. Veja essas pessoas; ele falou indicando duas senhoras que corriam apressadas para a beira da praia, levando cestas com o almoço que entregariam a seus maridos pescadores. –Desde que cheguei aqui, não tem um dia que elas atrasam o horário ou simplesmente se esquecem do que estão fazendo. Elas poderiam estar em qualquer lugar, mas escolheram ficar aqui;

-Tudo é uma questão de escolha; Jéssica comentou. –Mas quando se tem o peso da família por trás, as coisas se tornam mais perigosas;

-Não quando você aceita seu destino; Avalon respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-Digamos que eu seja um pouco cética nesse parâmetro; ela falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Acredito que existem coisas que devem acontecer no tempo certo, mas não gosto de atribuir isso ao destino. Ele é abstrato demais para ter tanta importância;

-Interessante esse ponto de vista; ele comentou distraído. Realmente, muito interessante.

**.III.**

Ouviu-a dar um baixo suspiro, enquanto a brisa suave do fim de tarde jogava os longos fios vermelhos sobre a face alva. Com cuidado para não acordá-la, afastou alguns fios. Os orbes azuis observaram-na com a atenção de um artista diante de sua musa.

Era como se o tempo não existisse ali e nada mais importasse. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, quando deixara a Romênia, no meio daquele pandemônio, jamais pensou que iria reencontrá-la mais rápido do que havia previsto.

Saber da traição de Sthephen lhe deixara enfurecido, nem mesmo a traição de Sire, ou melhor Éris, lhe deixara tão furioso quanto à de Sthephen. É lógico que havia imaginado que outros vampiros tentariam tomar a armadura para si, quando a possibilidade de ter morrido, surgisse.

Entretanto, Sthephen fora o único bastardo atrevido que fora até Melyora tentar roubá-la. Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, os boatos da morte do vampiro chegaram até si em Carfax e naquele momento soube que se não fosse atrás de Jéssica, ela poderia acabar se colocando em perigo.

Sabia do perigo que corria ao aproximar-se dela novamente, como caçadora ela podia sentir a presença de um vampiro no raio de dois quilômetros, mas e quanto a ele? Também sentiria sua presença, mesmo que a ocultasse? Não sabia, mas decidira correr o risco.

Com isso descobrira que ela não podia sentir sua presença se não quisesse. Mas em alguns momentos, usando aquele ridículo disfarce canino, tinha a impressão de que ela sabia quem era.

Agora sua maior preocupação não era a armadura e sim a nova empreitada que a amazona decidira iniciar. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, ela era teimosa demais para admitir os riscos que estava correndo.

Jéssica pretendia ir a Valaquia, não como caçadora, mas como historiadora. Já havia visto os rascunhos que ela fizera sobre o projeto que chamava de 'O Livro dos Vampiros'. Era uma coletânea de informações referente aos vampiros que ainda tinham influência sobre o mundo moderno.

Parecia algo trivial, mas conhecia um bom numero de pessoas que não iria aprovar a idéia, principalmente os vampiros mais antigos que viviam nas Terras Altas da Islândia e da Escócia.

-"Não sei como vou fazer, mas preciso impedi-la de se meter em problemas"; ele pensou, acariciando-lhe a face suavemente, vendo-a remexer-se um pouco.

Ouviu ao longe passos de alguém se aproximando rapidamente, mas quando Marie terminou de subir a colina preocupada, tendo a impressão de que havia visto alguém ao lado da senhora da fortaleza, encontrou apenas Hades esparramado sobre a grama, aconchegado as costas da dona, dormindo tranqüilamente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, se fosse algo realmente perigoso, o animal já estaria alerta. Então, não deveria se preocupar; ela concluiu.

**.IV.**

Enquanto ouvia as turbinas do avião começarem a esquentar, cruzou as pernas de forma que pudesse apoiar um caderno sobre o joelho, a Mont Blanc vermelha entre seus dedos bateu levemente sobre as folhas brancas, enquanto distraída, rabiscava cubos e estrelas no canto das pàginas.

Não sabia mais o quanto de uma vida normal poderia ter, o fato de sentir seu coração bater ou a luz do sol não lhe ferir, não queria dizer muito. Desde aquele dia em que a vila fora atacada por Stephen, nenhum outro vampiro cruzara seu caminho.

Era como se as coisas houvessem se acalmado deste e do outro lado das linhas inimigas. Éris também desaparecera do mapa e o pouco contato que mantinha com Ares no santuário, lhe deixava a parte da precaução que eles estavam tomando para qualquer aparição da divindade em algum canto do mundo, ou de algum adepto seu.

O que levava-lhe a decisão que tomara de ignorar as outras formulas do lacre de Houren, aquelas que por prudência decidira não explorar, mesmo porque, ainda existia aquela Jéssica vestida de diabinha que surgia a seu lado numa nuvem de fumaça vermelha como parte de sua mente, vez ou outra, tentando-lhe a cometer pequenos absurdos, que se deixasse se levar, talvez não tivesse volta.

A mesma Jéssica diabinha que aparecia em sua mente com um tridente para lhe espetar, cada vez que sentia o cheiro de sangue em algum lugar, ou quando a noite caia e seus demônios interiores tomavam vida entre as sombras na parede.

Entretanto, ainda bem que tinha aquela outra Jéssica para conter-lhe os sentidos, aquela vestida de branco, com asas e aureola de anjo sentada numa nuvem tocando harpa que espantava a outra e lhe mantinha o juízo intacto.

Suspirou pesadamente, quando dizia a Giovanni que eles possuíam o signo mais complicado do zodíaco, o canceriano ria, dizendo apenas que não havia conseguido domar o próprio gênio. Talvez ele tivesse razão, mas parte de si, não saberia dizer se o anjo ou a diabinha, não queriam que esse gênio fosse domado e preferiam as coisas como estavam no momento.

-Deseja algo, senhora? –uma comissária indagou, parecendo meio relutante em se aproximar.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, não fora nada fácil fretar aquele jatinho para a viagem que iria fazer. Se fosse num vôo comercial não poderia levar Hades consigo e a simples menção de deixar o cachorro em casa, foi o suficiente para que ele entrasse em depressão.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados lembrando-se do apuro que passara quando Hades simplesmente se recusara a comer ou até mesmo passear pelos campos de Arshet, enquanto não decidiu que fretaria um jatinho para poder levá-lo junto.

-Não, obrigada; Jéssica respondeu sorrindo para comissária que afastou-se rapidamente. Ouviu Hades rosnar baixinho e voltou-se para ele com os orbes serrados. –Se você nos fizer ser expulsos do avião, eu te mando pra Sibéria; ela avisou.

Hades ganiu, encolhendo-se na típica posição de Esfinge aos pés da poltrona dela e fitou-a com aqueles grandes olhos azuis, capazes de comover até o mais frio dos ice bargs.

-E não me olhe assim, não quero nem ver como vai ser quando tiver de procurar por uma pousada; ela completou, acomodando-se melhor no acento.

Respirou fundo, enquanto voltava seus olhos para a página antes branca, agora totalmente preenchida por estrelinhas e cubos. Aquele era um habito antigo que não conseguia perder. Ficar rabiscando o que tivesse na frente, quando pensava ou estava distraída com algo.

Uma vez ouvira dizer que existia uma parte da Ciência Forense que explicava os significados daqueles rabiscos que outros tantos faziam nesses momentos de distração. Entretanto, no momento não estava em busca de respostas para as pequenas trivialidades de seu subconsciente.

-Senhorita Belmonte, já vamos decolar; o co-piloto avisou cumprimentando-a.

-Obrigada Henrique; Jéssica falou sorrindo, mas no mesmo segundo ouviu Hades rosnar para o rapaz de melenas negras.

-Ahn! Tem certeza que ele não precisa de algum tranqüilizante para viajar? –Henrique perguntou vendo Hades erguer as orelhas defensivamente e os orbes antes azuis, começarem a enegrecer pouco a pouco.

-Não se preocupe; ela falou entre dentes, puxando o cachorro para a poltrona reclina a seu lado, de forma que pudesse amarrá-lo ao cinto de segurança, a única forma de mantê-lo quieto durante o vôo. –Ele já vai se acalmar;

-Eu espero; Henrique falou engolindo em seco antes de se afastar.

-Acho que uma temporada na Ilha da Rainha da Morte vai ser melhor; a amazona falou num sussurro para o cachorro, enquanto prendia os cintos.

**.::O Livro dos Vampiros – A Trindade::.**

As mais famosas lendas sobre vampiros sempre citam Dracula como o primeiro de todos os seres da noite. Aquele que virara as costas para Deuses e deixara de acreditar na bondade humana.

Entretanto, ele é apenas um entre tantos outros. Quando a Terra ainda era jovem, difícil saber uma data exata, três seres começaram a caminhar sob a Terra quando o sol se escondia e o dia dava lugar a noite e as estrelas.

Kyran, Harynan e Bermesk criaram o primeiro conselho vampiro que um dia já se ouviu falar. O mundo vivia em equilíbrio mesmo no meio de seu próprio caos.

Entretanto, para alguns, quanto mais poder se tem, maior é à vontade de se possuir mais. Assim foi com Kyran e Harynan. Ambos os vampiros não admitiam que os humanos ainda fossem a raça predominante sob a Terra, por isso passaram a matar e transformar sem dó e o número de vampiros aumentou drasticamente.

Caçadores vinham de todos os lados tentando conter a praga. Até que Bermesk colocou um fim nisso. O vampiro mais velho eliminou os dois, tendo essa a única forma de impedir um mal maior de acontecer.

Ninguém ousou contestar a decisão que Bermesk tomou, sendo assim, ele tornou-se o rei absoluto entre os vampiros. Aqueles que saíssem da linha e de alguma forma comprometessem o equilíbrio geral, eram eliminados.

Entretanto, Bermesk não podia permitir que os Anjos da Noite saíssem pelas ruas, ou que surgissem em qualquer lugar. O equilíbrio é mantido mesmo em meio ao Caos e são raras as ocasiões que o Rei precisa intervir.

Dizem que Bermesk ergueu seu reino sob as montanhas geladas da Islândia, onde um dia os antigos Dragões viviam. Outras, que seu território abrange todas as Terras Altas da Escócia. Entretanto, ninguém ao certo conseguiu chegar lá e descobrir a verdade. Bem, pelo menos ninguém que voltou com vida de lá.

Ao longo dos séculos, Bermesk escolheu outros dois vampiros seculares para comporem a Trindade. A única que definiria o destino de vida e morte de cada ser noturno, caso uma das leis fosse rompida. Agora o quanto disse é verdade e o quanto é especulação, nós não temos como saber.

Mas já nos basta compreender que lendas, nem sempre são apenas lendas...

**J. Belmonte.**

**.V.**

Descobrir a essência da história sempre lhe fascinou, a história de qualquer coisa que lhe interessasse, mesmo que o assunto em questão tivesse um caráter mais pessoal, como era dessa vez.

Hades dormia profundamente a seu lado, enquanto escrevia de maneira desenfreada no caderno, não se enganara ao indagar se estava caçando vampiros, bem... Não iria exterminá-los dessa vez. Seria hipocrisia agir assim agora, mas estava disposta a não julgar o todo, por apenas alguns poucos.

Quanto começara suas pesquisas sobre as lendas que envolviam aparições de vampiros ao longo da história, ficou surpresa ao ver que o movimento vampiro havia ganhado força pelo mundo em 1897, dez anos após a última batalha entre Aidan e Gabriel.

Esse ano foi marcado também, pelo lançamento do livro de Bran Stoker, que mesmo em dias atuais, é considerado o mais vendido no mundo todo, depois da bíblia cristã. Dracula - O Vampiro da Noite. Uma versão romanceada sobre a lenda do vampiro, mas ela bem sabia que o romance ai era bem pouco, a história do Rei Empalador que servira de inspiração para Stoker era bem mais sórdida e sangrenta como o autor irlandês quis pintar.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, não podia culpá-lo por isso, até mesmo ela já havia lido incontáveis vezes o livro e cada uma das vezes, conseguia vislumbrar melhor os caminhos percorridos por John Harker para encontrar o Conde Vampiro e também a forma pouco sutil, como o vampiro tentara seduzir a pobre e inocente Mina Harker.

Uma vez dissera a Saga que, o que tornava os vampiros tão perigosos não eram suas presas, ou garras afiadas, mas o magnetismo e a sedução premente que emanavam quando escolhiam suas vitimas.

Era impossível resistir...

Entretanto, ter acesso a essa pequena curiosidade sobre o celebre livro de Bran Stoker foi apenas o primeiro gatilho, começou a pesquisar mais sobre o assunto e descobriu muitas outras coisas interessantes que fariam parte do seu capitulo nas memórias de Arshet.

Há pouco tempo descobrira em Londres alguns pubs especializados em musica gótica, onde seus freqüentadores gostavam de pensar que eram vampiros. Sim, apenas pensavam, porque se realmente fossem, ela saberia e estaria lá.

A presença deles ativava em si uma espécie de radar, muitas vezes sentia-se um cão perdigueiro ao pensar nessa habilidade. Podia sentir o cheiro e a presença, mesmo estando numa longa distancia sabia onde eles estavam e o que estavam fazendo, o que era ainda mais bizarro.

Outra curiosidade que descobrira sobre o livro, é que Stoker inicialmente decidira chamar o conde de Vampir, uma pequena alusão irônica a vida pós-morte do conde, mas que sabiamente mudou para _Dracul_ em seguida, ou como conhecemos hoje. Dracula.

O escritor muniu-se de muitas lendas antigas e relatos sobre os vampiros para escrever o livro, que na época causou um grande frisson na sociedade, principalmente porque as leis de Darwin estavam sendo questionadas.

Enquanto Darwin pregava a lei da evolução sem retrocesso. Bran Stoker mostrava ao mundo um conde morto-vivo capaz de transformar-se com facilidade em morcego e em seguida em lobo.

Alem é claro de mostrar as pessoas um mundo desregrado e sensual, sem pudores ou regras. Algo que não estavam acostumados a ver na vida corriqueira. Bem, pelo menos não de maneira tão aberta e espontânea; ela pensou, enquanto sentia o avião aos poucos pousar no aeroporto.

Teria de alugar um carro agora, já que andar de ônibus até a vila dos Carpatos estava fora de cogitação, bem, não com Hades rosnando para qualquer homem que se aproximava de si num raio de dez metros; ela pensou suspirando cansada.

-O que há com esse cachorro? –ela se perguntou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Despediu-se da equipe que pareceu bastante aliviada quando desembarcou. Puxou a coleira de Hades, fazendo-o acompanhar seu ritmo. Sentiu-o puxar a guia como se quisesse que ela reduzisse o passo, mas não lhe deu tanta atenção. Ele merecia ser um pouco ignorado depois do que aprontara consigo.

Durante o vôo que era para ser tranqüilo, ele quase mordera a perna do co-piloto, quando o mesmo ameaçara sentar-se na poltrona em frente a sua para conversar. É, estava começando a acreditar que o nome possuía alguma influencia ali. Quem sabe se houvesse dado outro nome.

-Acho que eu devia ter te chamado de Fofo, talvez isso ajudasse; Jéssica resmungou, puxando-o para uma saída alternativa, evitando o movimento do salão de desembarque.

**.:: Livro dos Vampiros – Ao Longo dos Tempos::.**

Muitas civilizações já trataram sobre esse assunto, falando de seres que caminham sob a terra sugando o sangue e a vida das pessoas. Em Roma e na Grécia antiga esses seres surgiram sob o aspecto de monstros terríveis que matam crianças ou sob a imagem de lindas mulheres, sedutoras e perigosas, capazes de levar uma pessoa a loucura, em seguida a morte.

A mitologia grega faz varias menções a uma espécie de vampiro chamada **Lamia**, uma jovem mulher mortal que um dia encantou o senhor dos Deuses e despertou a ira de Era. Lamia era a rainha do que hoje comecemos como a Líbia.

Lamia teve um filho com Zeus, mas Era tomou-lhe a criança. Desesperada com a perda, Lamia abandonou a corte e passou a perambular pelas florestas atacando crianças indefesas.

Os gregos também fazem varias menções a um vampiro da espécie **Vlaicolakas** que respeitava um horário, durante a semana toda ele vagava pela terra e só podia ter seu merecido descanso, não com o nascer do dia em uma cripta, mas apenas aos sábados.

Na lenda judaica, o vampiro toma uma forma um pouco mais intensa, como a lendária **Lilith**, a primeira esposa de Adão, banida do paraíso por Deuses, quando não aceitou se subjugar aos caprichos de seu consorte.

Dizem a lenda, que Lilith desencadeou a primeira guerra dos sexos sob a terra, num dia em que fazia amor com Adão, ele lhe disse que ficaria por cima, entretanto ela argumentou dizendo que ambos eram iguais e que um não tinha o direito de ficar mais alto que o outro.

Para Adão é claro, isso representava um motim e com isso começou a parte machista da história, onde dizem que Lilith foi banida do paraíso e assim surgiu Eva, a mulher submissa, mas o que muitos escondem sobre a lenda é que revoltada Lilith decidiu deixar o paraíso e ainda fez questão de eliminar cada descendente de Adão que caminhasse sob a terra. Assim com a história manchada por ódio e sangue, ela ganhou o titulo de Vampira.

Entretanto, a imagem de Lilith era muito mais forte do que a era paternalista e não conseguir ser totalmente apagada das histórias, mesmo em tempos atuais ela ainda ressurge como a mulher de temperamento forte, que sabe o que quer e jamais se subjuga.

**J. Belmonte.**

**.VI.**

**Valaquia / Tigorviste (capital)...**

Reduziu a velocidade assim que notou uma procissão logo à frente. A estrada estava um pouco acidentada e repleta de cabras passeando por todos os lados. Ouviu Hades rosnar quando algumas aproximaram-se do carro, mas continuou avançando devagarzinho.

Uma melodia estranha chegou até si, parecia mais um lamento. Franziu o cenho vendo por cima de varias cabeças, algumas cruzes de madeira. Todas as pessoas usavam preto. Provavelmente deveria ser um funeral; Jéssica pensou, parando em um acostamento enquanto descia do carro.

Ouviu Hades latir, mas fez um sinal para que ele ficasse quieto, enquanto fechava a porta. Não tinha a intenção de se aproximar, apenas observar.

Viu a procissão descer a rua, virando na esquina que estava. Logo à frente, o grupo principal puxava um carro com um caixão. Será? –ela pensou olhando curiosamente.

Sim, eles puxavam um caixão, cuja tampa estava aberta e dentro, jazia uma jovem vestida de noiva morta.

-É uma tradição nos montes Carpatos; ouviu alguém falar a seu lado.

Virou-se, vendo uma moça vestindo roupas simples aproximar-se timidamente.

-Oi; Jéssica falou sorrindo de maneira afetuosa.

-Você é nova aqui, não? –ela indagou.

-...; assentiu, vendo-a apontar logo em seguida para o cortejo.

-Nossa tradição diz que quando uma jovem na idade de se casar morre sem ter um marido. Ela deve se casar primeiro, depois ser enterrada; A menina explicou.

-Serio? –a amazona perguntou surpresa.

-Nossos ancestrais diziam que traumas ou sofrimentos passados ao longo da vida, poderiam transformar uma pessoa em vampiro; ela falou quase num sussurro. –Então, para evitar isso, tentamos fazer as vontades do falecido, para que ele passe para o outro mundo sem deixar ressentimentos;

-Entendi;

-Eu tinha um tio vampiro; a menina confessou num sussurro confidencial. –Mas ai lhe cortaram a cabeça e ele foi para o outro mundo de uma vez; ela completou gesticulando casualmente.

-Como é? –Jéssica perguntou um pouco horrorizada com o que ela dissera, sem saber se levava a serio ou encarava aquilo como brincadeira.

-Isso mesmo, outro habito de nosso povo. Se identificamos um vampiro entre nós, quando ele é enterrado, vamos ao cemitério e lhe cortamos a cabeça. Normalmente eles preferem apenas transpassá-lo com a estaca, mas em alguns casos é melhor garantir que ele vai partir de vez desse mundo; ela completou

-É, uma cultura fascinante essa; a amazona murmurou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e recostando-se na lateral do carro. Uma vez ouvira algo sobre isso, mas jamais pensou que fosse realmente verdade e que tal pratica ainda fosse corriqueira nos dias de hoje.

-E nós também não damos o nome de alguém que morreu, para um recém nascido. Isso faria com que a sina se repetisse; a menina explicou.

-Como assim? –Jéssica indagou, memorizando as informações.

-Se alguém morreu ainda muito jovem, dar seu nome a um recém nascido é o mesmo que condena-lo a sina do primeiro. Ele passara a vida toda sendo lembrado de que poderá morrer jovem. Entre outras coisas; ela acrescentou.

-É lógico se formos analisar. De uma forma bizarra, mas lógico; Jéssica murmurou pensativa.

-Você vai ficar muito tempo por aqui? –a menina perguntou.

-Alguns dias; Jéssica respondeu voltando-se para ela.

-Já têm pousada reservada?

-Ainda não, como acabei de chegar parei para ver o cortejo; Jéssica explicou. –Mas você conhece alguma que eu possa alugar um quarto que ele possa ficar comigo? –ela indagou apontando para um Hades impaciente latindo no banco de trás do carro.

-A pousada Dracul, se pagar bem... Eles aceitam qualquer hospede lá, mesmo quadrúpedes; ela completou sorrindo.

-Obrigado; a amazona respondeu antes de desencostar-se do carro e abrir a porta. Despediu-se com um aceno e entrou. –Calma garoto, já vamos chegar e você vai poder descansar e de preferência se livrar desse mau humor;

Se alguém lhe dissesse mais uma vez que os animais eram a feição do dono, iria certamente cometer um crime; Jéssica pensou, lembrando-se das piadinhas infames de Giovanni sobre Hades ser tão temperamental e possessivo quanto ela.

Talvez fosse isso, suas neuras estavam afetando-o, era a única resposta; ela concluiu, seguindo a direção que a garota indicara.

**.:: O Livro dos Vampiros – O Ritual do Lobo::.**

Mesmo hoje em dia, os habitantes dos montes Carpatos, ainda acreditam que os espíritos de seus ancestrais podiam tomar a forma de um lobo, um urso ou um javali para poderem caminhar pela terra.

Eles acreditavam que essa pessoa numa batalha protegeria a todos. Mas para que isso acontecesse o guerreiro era enviado a floresta para viver como um lobo.

Ele aprendia a deixar o seu odor em todos os lugares, ou se misturar com o solo para esconder o odor, assim mataria com mais eficácia. O guerreiro que vivia nas profundezas da floresta precisava não apenas aprender a viver, mas também sobreviver a todas as adversidades pelo que passava.

Ele estava completamente sozinho, tendo de confiar em seus instintos mais primitivos para sobreviver e suportar os dias de prova que viriam, até que o treinamento chegasse ao fim.

Os vampiros não são diferentes, são caçadores natos, são capazes de farejar o ar com maior precisão do que um sabujo. Ocultam seu cheiro e somente o revelam se for necessário.

Seus pés mal tocam o chão, são silenciosos, precisos e letais...

J. Belmonte

**.VII.**

Parou em frente à pousada e abriu a porta, não levou nem um segundo para Hades sair correndo do carro em direção a uma moitinha na lateral do prédio antigo. Suspirou aliviada, só esperava que ele ficasse mais tranqüilo depois de ir se aliviar. Quem sabe ele estivesse agitado daquele jeito por conta disso.

Fechou a porta do carro, pegando a bolsa antes de entrar. A pousada Dracul era a mais conhecida dos turistas em toda Valaquia. Diziam que Vald o Empalador havia nascido ali. Embora os habitantes locais não dessem tanto valor assim a bens matérias referentes ao antigo rei da Valaquia, reverenciavam a influência que ele tinha mesmo em dias atuais.

Embora uma Era de modernidade estivesse se erguendo no mundo todo, alguns países ainda mantinham-se leais a sua cultura e tradição. Assim era na Valaquia. Para o resto do mundo, Vlad Temples Dracul não passava de um psicopata, louco por sangue e excêntrico. Resumindo, tudo que era ruim encarnado em uma pessoa.

Entretanto, dizer isso a um valaquiano, era pedir para arrumar briga, pois ali Vald era um herói nacional. Ele conquistou o povo pelo medo, não pelo respeito. Mas mesmo atualmente, seu nome era uma referencia quando citavam as estratégias e os preceitos de uma guerra.

-Bom dia; uma senhora de idade falou, apoiando-se num balcão de madeira, vendo-a entrar.

-Bom dia; Jéssica respondeu cordialmente. –Me disseram que há quartos para alugar nessa pousada;

-Isso mesmo, quanto tempo pretende ficar? –a senhora indagou curiosa.

-Alguns dias, talvez duas semanas; a amazona explicou.

-Acaso é arqueóloga? –ela indagou.

-Não, digamos que sou historiadora por tempo indeterminado; Jéssica falou sorrindo, mas parou quando ouviu o latido de Hades e não demorou até o cachorro entrar correndo e colocar-se a seu lado, lançando um olhar desconfiado a senhora.

-Muitos historiadores vem aqui durante o ano atrás da história de Dracula; a senhora falou fitando-os curiosamente.

-Não duvido que seja um assunto fascinante, mas eu gostaria de saber se há algum problema de Hades ficar comigo? –ela indagou apontando para o cachorro que andava inquieto pelo cômodo, cheirando tudo quanto é canto.

-Ele late durante a noite? - a senhora perguntou com ar serio.

-Não, se ele estiver comigo não fará barulho algum; Jéssica respondeu.

-Então vou arrumar o quarto da torre para você, tem mais espaço que os outros quartos; ela explicou.

-Obrigado; a amazona respondeu enquanto tirava os documentos da bolsa para fazer o check-in.

-Seu amigo parece inquieto; a senhora comentou, enquanto preenchia uma ficha com os dados da jovem.

-Ele não esta acostumado com viagens longas; Jéssica respondeu. –Mas daqui a pouco ele já encontra um canto para dormir e fica mais tranqüilo;

-As pessoas aqui costumam gostar muito de cães com pelos brancos; ela comentou casualmente. –Nos lembram de nossos ancestrais;

-Como?

-Nós acreditamos que nossos ancestrais quando morrem, seus espíritos tomam a forma de um lobo e volta a Terra para cuidar de nós; a senhora explicou. –E seu cachorro tem olhos muito bonitos, como os de um lobo, alem de parecer bastante preocupado com você; ela completou indicando a forma como Hades havia sentando-se na soleira da porta e mantinha-se atento, com os olhos sobre a dona, mas com as orelhas em pé, como se esperasse por algo que viesse de fora.

-Entendo, mas Hades é apenas um cachorro comum. Meio neurótico às vezes, mas comum; ela completou sorrindo quando pegou os documentos de volta. –Obrigada;

-Venha comigo, vou mostrar o quarto de vocês; a senhora falou apontando para uma escadaria em espiral, de cedro. –Nós fornecemos o café da manhã todos os dias, das sete às nove horas. Almoços e jantares é por sua conta. Ai na frente tem um restaurante e há três quarteirões daqui tem uma taverna que também oferece refeições diárias; ela explicou.

-...; Jéssica assentiu, enquanto seguia a senhora, tendo Hades praticamente colado em seus calcanhares. Respirou fundo, ele já fora ao banheiro, porque ainda parecia inquieto? –ela se perguntou, para em seguida balançar a cabeça levemente para os lados. Deveria estar ficando neurótica, é, talvez fosse isso; ela concluiu.

**.:: O Livro dos Vampiros – Ordem do Dragão ::.**

Em 1431 Vlad Dracul recebeu das mãos do Imperador Romano a Ordem do Dragão, um medalhão que representava a mais antiga ordem existem na Terra, ou como atualmente chamamos, as fraternidades ou sociedades secretas.

Entretanto Vald não ficou tempo suficiente no trono para aproveitar esse legado, traído por conselheiros e membros da corte, foi entregue em sacrifício e durante quase uma geração o trono da Valaquia pertenceu a estrangeiros.

Em 1456 Vald Dracula, seu filho mais velho subiu ao trono. E sua primeira ordem como novo rei foi convidar aristocratas e membros da corte valaquiana para um jantar. Entretanto, pouco antes do fim, mandou que seus soldados selassem o salão e que empalassem cada um dos aristocratas e servos que os acompanhavam.

Foi realmente um banquete de sangue. Sua fama espalhou-se pelo mundo e Dracula, tornou-se sinônimo de medo.

Vald Dracula, no dialeto regional Dracula significa filho daquele que recebeu a Ordem do Dragão.

Toda a Trânsilvania, como os demais países europeus, possuí uma herança mística, que nem mesmo com o passar dos séculos, ela se perdeu. Dizem lendas antigas que o medalhão que Dracula recebeu de seu pai, pouco antes de morrer não continha apenas à marca da Ordem do Dragão, como também possuía seus poderes, que iam alem do entendimento humano.

Em 1476 Vald Dracula morreu de maneira tão brutal quanto viveu, as histórias sobre suas façanhas ganharam o mundo. Dracula foi enterrado no Mosteiro de Snorgoth, aos pés de um altar.

Dizem as histórias locais que isso foi feito, para que cada um que ali chegasse para rezar, dispensasse um pouco de atenção ao morto e assim, pudesse com suas orações ajudá-lo a pagar seus últimos pecados terrenos.

Séculos mais tarde historiadores americanos, arqueólogos e tantos outros desembarcaram na Trânsilvania em busca do verdadeiro castelo de Dracula, aquele que hoje conhecemos como Fortaleza de Porone a dois dias de caminhada de Tigorviste.

A história é repleta de outros tantos chamados de vampiros ao longo dos séculos. Entretanto Dracula é aquele que causou o maior frisson em toda uma geração ao ser retratado por Bran Stoker numa época oprimida e Darwinista.

**J. Belmonte.**

**.IX.**

Uma garoa fina caia do lado de fora, as janelas estavam fechadas, mas ouvia o som do vento chacoalhando o vidro. Suspirou cansada, enquanto terminava de arrumar as roupas em um armário e as coisas de Hades em um canto próximo a janela, ao lado da poltrona em que ele estava confortavelmente dormindo.

-Cachorro folgado; ela murmurou lembrando-se que ele se acomodara ali desde que entraram e não saíra mais.

Respirou fundo, enquanto pegava algumas peças de roupa e se encaminhava para o banheiro anexo ao cômodo. Durante a breve estada da senhora ali lhe mostrando as dependências, ficara sabendo que existiam planos de vender a pousada e transformá-la futuramente em um restaurante.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era uma pena, aquilo fazia parte da cultura local, mas pelo que entendera, as pessoas não tinham nenhum apreço especial pelo prédio. O que era estranho, já que o herói nacional era o patriarca do prédio.

Entretanto a senhora explicara que em Borgo já existia uma pousada chamada Castelo do Dracula que era mais requisitada pelos turistas e com relação à viabilidade, a pousada não preenchia mais esse requisito.

Encostou a porta, enquanto arrumava suas coisas próximas a banheira vitoriana que estava quase cheia. Deixaria para dar um banho em Hades no dia seguinte, era melhor deixa-lo quieto enquanto ele dormia; ela pensou entrando na banheira.

Recostou-se na pedra fria da banheira e fechou os olhos, sentindo pouco a pouco os músculos do corpo relaxarem. Não havia notado o quão cansada estava até parar ali.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo a coluna estalar. Andou calmamente pelo cômodo, deixando seus orbes correrem por todo o canto, garantindo que estavam apenas os dois ali.

Voltou-se para a porta do banheiro, vendo-a levemente entreaberta. Serrou os punhos fortemente, contendo o impulso de ir até lá. Não fora nada fácil aproximar-se dela, para correr o risco de perder tudo agora.

Deveria estar ficando doido; ele pensou aproximando-se da janela, enquanto arrumava as roupas amarrotadas. Não, já ficara totalmente enlouquecido quando a vira dois anos atrás, que o que vinha passando atualmente parecia trivial.

Encostou a testa no vidro frio da janela, séculos atrás quando conhecera Kara, a amara com a intensidade que uma criança aprendia a amar. Com inocência e carinhos. Entretanto tais sentimentos foram deturpados, não por Sire, mas por sua própria fraqueza.

Passara séculos odiando e amaldiçoando todos os membros do Clã Van Helsing, por conta da maldição que abraçava a cada nova geração, um membro de sua família, como aconteceu com seu pai, avô e todos os outros que carregaram o nome Dracul, desde que Ilona conseguira fugir da Valaquia com a filha, quando Vlad Dracul perdeu a guerra para os Turcos Islâmicos que invadiram o país em meados de 1476.

A segunda esposa do Rei deveria ter morrido como assim a história conta. Entretanto nem mesmo ela sabia que todos aqueles que carregassem nas veias o sangue Dracul teriam seus destinos traçados de maneira tão sádica.

Agora era o último Dracul sob a terra, por causada da transformação que viera antes que pudesse conceber um filho. Era diferente de todos os outros vampiros que conhecia, nem mesmo Bermesk com as habilidades milenares que possuía, não conseguia sair a luz do dia. Pelo contrario, quanto mais os anos passavam o velho rei procurava mais a escuridão, vendo no seio da Terra, ou na mais profunda caverna das Terras Altas seu lar.

Transformara Jéssica num momento de pânico, não quisera perdê-la. Entretanto, jamais esteve preparado para o que aconteceu. As mudanças foram bastante evidentes nela ao longo daqueles dois anos. Seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados, até mesmo a vibração de sua energia era diferente.

Mas ela ainda se recusava a sorver uma gota de sangue que fosse, humano ou animal, não importava. Ela possuía um controle assustador quando via-se diante de situações inusitadas que para muitos, seriam atraentes e tentadoras.

Ela também adquirira sua habilidade de andar a luz do dia sem ter problemas com o sol e como ele mesmo, evitava lugares muito quentes, não pelo folclore de que vampiros viravam pó ao serem expostos a fogo e calor, mas apenas porque não gostava mesmo.

Jéssica ainda mantinha a rotina de treinamentos de antes, embora desconfiasse que ela vinha aprimorando outras habilidades. Desde que começara a acompanhá-la depois que ela deixara Melyora, ela evitava contanto com o santuário. Por um momento viveu na expectativa de que a qualquer momento um daqueles dois idiotas apareceria para vê-la, mas foi com surpresa que isso nunca aconteceu.

Era isso que lhe motivava a permanecer ali, quem sabe um dia ela pudesse lhe perdoar pelo que acontecera e lhe desse uma chance; ele pensou suspirando pesadamente.

Não seria fácil esperar, mas valia a pena; ele pensou ouvindo o som da água mover-se e os passos dela sob o piso, quando a porta abriu-se, arrastando uma lufada de vento para dentro do cômodo, ela entrou amarrando o cinto do hobby em torno da cintura.

-Resolveu acordar finalmente, Vossa Alteza; a amazona brincou afagando as orelhas de Hades, quando o mesmo enroscou-se em suas pernas, ganindo. –Xiiiiiiii, não faça com que sejamos expulsos daqui; ela falou sentando-se na beira da cama, enquanto ele sentava-se em posição de esfinge sobre um tapete e lhe observava. –Amanhã vou dar banho em você; ela avisou, enquanto tirava a toalha que prendia os cabelos para penteá-los.

Hades ganiu e correu esconder-se atrás da poltrona. Arqueou a sobrancelha, isso sempre acontecia quando resolvia dar banho nele. Normalmente pedia a Gaspar, seu prestativo mordomo para fazer isso, mas normalmente ele é que precisava de um banho depois que Hades terminava seu showzinho. Mas o cachorro parecia mais agoniado quando era ela. Nunca entendia o porque disso, sempre procurou tomar cuidado para não machucá-lo, mas ele insistia em fugir de si.

-Não se preocupe, trouxe tudo com o que você está acostumado e não vou ter que usar nenhum xampu meu para deixar você cheiroso; ela respondeu como se isso pudesse aliviar a agonia dele.

A primeira vez que Gaspar dera banho em Hades, ainda não tinha nada na fortaleza para um cachorro, mesmo porque não houve outros animais de estimação lá por quase uma geração inteira. Então, como Hades já estava todo molhado, dera a Gaspar um de seus xampus, mas esse fora seu pior erro.

Ele ficou uma semana rosnando para si e esfregando-se em todos os tapetes da casa, até eliminar o cheiro. Foi quando conseguiu com um veterinário local um xampu inodoro, que não causaria alergia nele. Mas desde este dia Hades não gostava nem um pouco quando decidia lhe dar banho. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-É, talvez Diana esteja certa, em vez de ficar te mimando eu deveria arrumar um namorado; ela murmurou tão distraída que não notou a forma como os orbes antes azuis tornaram-se vermelhos e os caninos brancos serraram-se perigosamente.

**Continua...**

Domo pessoal

Blood Lust já esta chegando ao fim, sei que venho dizendo isso nos últimos cinco capítulos, mas agora é pra valer, mais dois capítulos e "The End". Entretanto, as surpresas não acabam aqui, Jéssica e Aidan ainda vão aparecer no decorrer da saga, principalmente nas fics mais recentes como Senhor dos Dragões e O Enigma da Sirene.

Uma coisa que queria comentar com vocês é sobre as lendas dos Vampiros, desde quando eu era criança pequena sempre amei essas histórias, acho que um pouco foi de eu mesma e outro pouco foi de ouvir tanto minhas irmãs contarem sobre os filmes que elas assistiam com o Christopher Lee entre outros.

Neste capitulo eu tentei colocar um pouco da história para vocês, mas temo que esse seja menos do que um quarto do total. O assunto é longe e cheio de ramificações e que se eu fosse falar sobre todas elas faria um monologo, não uma fic.

Mas uma curiosidade que me deixou super feliz, pelo menos para aqueles que podem aproveitar é saber que nos Estados Unidos e em muitas faculdades da Europa, a matéria Vampiro é fixa na grade curricular. Até hoje, estudantes e pós-graduados, fazem trabalhos e teses em cima do tema, sem contar que por obrigação na grade escolar eles tem uma aula sobre historias e lendas vampiricas.

É nessas horas que eu queria mudar de país, ou pelo menos gostaria que as crianças da nova geração fossem incentivadas a conhecer mais das histórias e lendas que regem o mundo. antes de falarmos em guerra e morte, porque simplesmente não falamos das pessoas que mudaram o mundo porque não tiveram medo de tentar, em vez de trata-las como um mero acidente do destino.

Enfim, como disse, eu posso ficar um ano aqui falando sem parar. Mas antes de me despedir. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que vem acompanhando Blood Lust e as demais fics que escrevo. Agradeço também de coração os reviews maravilhoso.

Aqui me despeço com um forte abraço...

Dama 9

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**N/a: Ilona foi a segunda esposa de Vlad Temples Dracula. A história conta que quando os turcos invadiram a valaquia ela estava na vila próxima a Fortaleza Porone, foi lá que ela recebeu a noticia de que Vlad havia morrido. Desesperada, ela acabou se matando, trespassando o corpo com uma espada.**

**A criança recém nascida que ela dera a luz poucos dias antes, foi resgatada por um criado, que chegara tarde demais para impedir a morte de Ilona e lhe contar que Vlad ainda estava vivo.**

**Os turcos fecharam o cerco e Vlad fugir para as montanhas Carpatos. No meio do caminho, ele derrubou a criança que lhe fora entregue pelo criado e não voltou atrás para buscá-la, diz-se que a criança morreu. Entretanto a lenda possui tantas ramificações que é difícil confiar nessa versão de olhos fechados. Mesmo porque, nesta mais próxima da realidade fala que a criança era uma menina. Em outras, diz-se que é um menino.**

**Em Blood Lust, optei por reescrever esse trecho da história. Pulando a parte em que a criança supostamente fora resgatada e tirada da Romênia, por ser uma menininha, ela não foi afetada pela primeira geração amaldiçoada por Ares. Apenas os homens sofreriam os efeitos, o que aconteceu quando ela teve o primeiro filho e na seqüência todos os que vieram depois, até chegar a geração que Aidan pertencem, em meados de 1888.**

**A primeira esposa de Vlad Dracula também se suicidou, porém diferente de Ilona, ela se jogou da torre mais alta da Fortaleza, indo cair encosta escarpada.**


	18. O Livro dos Vampiros : Parte II

**BLOOD LUST**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aidan, Eraen, Diana e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Um obrigada especial a equipe da Discovery Channel que produziu maravilhosamente bem o documentário sobre vampiros lançado há pouco tempo, que foi uma das grandes fontes de estudo para que eu pudesse escrever Blood Lust, em especial esse capitulo.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 18: O Livro dos Vampiros – ParteII.**

**.I.**

A noite caia e a única coisa que podia ser ouvida dentro do cômodo era o ressonar baixinho da amazona. A lua cheia erguia-se no céu enquanto numa fina camada de fumaça prateada adentrava pela soleira da porta.

As cortinas estavam fechadas, mas os orbes vermelhos permaneciam atentos, as pernas estavam cruzadas de maneira elegante e aristocrática, os braços pousados na poltrona de maneira displicente.

Oculto pelas sombras viu a nuvem prateada tomar a forma de um homem, cabelos curtos, arrepiados e ruivos, sua pele era tão branca quanto leite. Entretanto sabia bem o que ele pretendia.

Poucos passos e ele se aproximaria de maneira perigosa de Jéssica, o que era uma vantagem para ele, já que a amazona não iria acordar tão cedo. Não depois dos sonhos conturbados que tivera no começo da noite que esgotaram-lhe as forças.

-Esta procurando alguma coisa, senhor? –Aidan indagou fazendo o intruso assustar-se e voltar-se na sua direção com uma adaga nas mãos.

-Quem é você? –o estranho falou erguendo a adaga de maneira ameaçadora.

-A pergunta é: Quem é você? – Aidan falou levantando-se de maneira que ficasse frente a frente com o vampiro. –Ou pensou que se aproximaria dela, passando tão facilmente por mim? –ele completou com os orbes cintilando perigosamente.

-Você também é um dos nossos; o vampiro falou recuando e guardando a adaga.

-Depende do que você se considera. Porque até onde eu sei, vampiros são bem mais educados e pedem para entrar. Não vão invadindo as casas que não lhes pertencem; Aidan falou num tom frio.

Embora a famosa lenda de que os vampiros não podiam entrar sem serem convidados fosse apenas folclore, procuravam manter uma certa ética e educação entre os pares. Mesmo porque, não fazia mal a ninguém cultivar o mínimo de civilidade pelo menos.

-Os rumores sobre a caçadora chegarem a meu clã; ele falou recuando ainda mais. –Mas ela não é humana; ele completou aspirando o ar.

-Não, mas é minha. Por isso, se não quiser morrer, é melhor não se aproximar dela; Aidan avisou entreabrindo os lábios levemente de forma que os caninos brancos ficassem a mostra.

-Então você é...; o vampiro murmurou estremecendo.

-Aidan Ian Dracul; o jovem falou em tom frio. –Vossa Alteza para você; ele completou.

-Eu não... Não sabia que era sua; o vampiro falou afastando-se ainda mais da caçadora. –Sou Gerard, Vossa Alteza. Dos Blackswans da Romênia; ele falou curvando-se em uma reverencia.

-Já ouvi falar; Aidan falou. –E o que queria aqui, alem de feri-la é claro? -ele completou indicando a adaga.

-Ouvimos falar sobre a caçadora e o massacre no castelo de Vossa Alteza dois anos atrás; Gerard explicou. –Pensamos que ela tivesse vindo nos caçar depois de todo esse tempo, até onde sabemos, os vampiros vem evitando aproximarem-se dela porque ela não parecia mais uma humana comum, só não sabíamos que... Bem... Ela também não é mais humana; ele balbuciou.

-Agora já sabe, por isso, deixem-na em paz; Aidan respondeu.

-Não iremos incomodar a dama, meu lorde; Gerard adiantou-se. –Mas porque ela esta aqui, se me permite perguntar? –ele indagou.

-Só esta visitando as ruínas da cidade, nada demais; ele falou, não iria contar sobre o livro. Seria insano fazer isso.

-Então não vou mais incomodá-lo, meu lorde; o vampiro falou desaparecendo em meio a uma nevoa prateada.

Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar pouco a pouco. Maldição! Eles já sabiam que Jéssica estava ali, o pior, ou não, que ela não era uma humana comum. Aproximou-se da cama com passos sorrateiros e silenciosos. Por sorte ela estava tão cansada que caíra no sono rapidamente depois da última vez que acordara, ou teria ouvido a conversa e teria muitos problemas.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, ouvindo-a suspirar e abraçar o travesseiro. Cuidadosamente, tocou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, Jéssica remexeu-se inquieta, mas acalmou-se logo.

Os fios vermelhos caiam sobre o ombro alvo, parcialmente coberto pela camisa de seda branca. Uma imagem etérea e imperturbável. Era difícil de imaginar que aquela mulher de aparência tão calma e tranqüila, se tornasse uma gata selvagem quando irritada. E ele já vira muito bem seus rompantes de humor quando algo não saia como ela queria.

Suspirou pesadamente, naqueles dois anos conhecera muito da mulher que lhe enfeitiçara através de uma foto. Era difícil se afastar quando necessário e mais difícil ainda era ver alguns vermezinhos patéticos tentando se aproximar; ele pensou sentindo uma veinha pulsar na testas quando lembrou-se daquele co-piloto.

O pior é que àquele almofadinha não era o único, tão pouco o último. Ela dificilmente passaria despercebida em qualquer lugar que andasse. Não com aqueles cabelos vermelhos, ou aquele sorriso cheio de promessas.

A transformação apenas potencializara isso, tornando-a um imã que atraia a atenção de qualquer pessoa, de maneira tão natural quanto respirar. E ela ainda se perguntava porque o sempre dócil Hades desaparecia quando ela resolvia lhe dar um banho.

Provavelmente o subconsciente sádico dela deveria pressentir o quanto lhe deixava louco com aquilo. Por isso até tolerava a seção de tortura quando era Gaspar, mas ela de maneira alguma; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

Entretanto era melhor que ela pensasse que fosse por causa do cheiro do xampu que fugia e não por conta de seu auto-controle, que em nada ajudava; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, em sinal de desalento.

**-x-**

**.:: O Livro dos Vampiros – Dos Livros a Hollywood ::.**

Desde o grande sucesso de Dracula em 1897 o mercado dos vampiros expandiu-se loucamente, filmes de vários aspectos surgiram no mercado. Entretanto foi com **Dracula de Bran Stoker – Love Never Died** é que tudo aconteceu.

A melhor adaptação do clássico vampiresco foi em 1927, onde o Conde morto-vivo foi interpretado na Brodway pelo húngaro **Bela Lugose**. Na época ele memorizou foneticamente os diálogos, silaba por silaba, porém embora estivesse aprendendo inglês, não gostava da língua, daí sua dificuldade com a fala.

Entretanto, a lentidão com que as palavras eram pronunciadas, reinventou um gênero para toda uma geração. O publico estava acostumado com um Dracula plagiado e rebatizado pelos alemãs como Nosferatus, totalmente bizarro e animalesco. Alguém que causaria pesadelos no bicho-papão.

Mas Bela Lugose criou o Dracula refinado. O Conde. Um vampiro com um quesito a mais de sedução, as palavras embora sussurradas eram ditas de maneira pausada, com a intenção de que todos fossem capazes de assimilar o que ele dizia, assim o Dracula que influenciaria todas as gerações seguintes nasceu.

Durante as filmagens, duas versões do filme foram rodadas, uma em inglês e a outra em espanhol. O curioso dessa informação é que de manhã a equipe americana tinha Bela Lugose como o astro vampiro. À noite, os americanos davam lugar a equipe espanhola, já que na época, não existiam os recursos de legenda usados atualmente. Assim, para que um filme fosse exibido em mais de um país, com idiomas diferentes, era necessário gravar uma nova versão no país de origem, ou no mínimo, com atores regionais.

Naquela época os americanos eram contidos, tendo apenas o Dracula como foco. A equipe espanhola não se deteve em falsos pudores, assim deram a Dracula uma parceira mais _caliente_, encarnada na imagem da atriz Lupita Tovar e suas camisolas transparentes e decotadas.

Enquanto a atriz americana que interpretava de dia Mina Harker usava camisolas que cobriam-lhe dos pés a cabeça. A jovem espanhola não dava margens a imaginação. Até hoje muitos ainda concordam que Lugose deveria ter interpretado o Dracula nas duas versões. Mas de qualquer forma as mudanças culturais já estavam começando.

Os sensos de pudor estavam sendo forçados a sofrer uma revisão e o que antes era considerado alta pornografia, passou a ser chamado de "**levemente sensual**". Quando Bran Stoker publico "Dracula – Um Vampiro da Noite" os conceitos ainda eram muito rígidos, o que causou bastante tensão devido a cenas em que o vampiro aparecia mordendo alguma mulher.

Anos mais tarde, como o primeiro filme, cuja adaptação foi fiel e aprovada por Lady Florence Stoker. O conceito sensualidade vampiresca tomou apogeu. A mordida do vampiro não era apenas uma troca de fluidos vitais, tornou-se algo tão intimo quanto uma relação sexual.

Foi em 1936 que os vampiros deixaram de ser apenas um fetiche feminino, onde as mulheres fantasiavam com um Conde sedutor, vestindo terno e capa vermelha. Nesse ano surgiu A Filha de Dracula. Tão sanguinária quanto o Dracula de Lugose.

Depois a Vampiromania ganhou ainda mais força. Muitos e muitos filmes surgiram e até os dias de hoje, o mundo já conta com mais de 500 títulos apenas cinematográficos que adaptaram a lenda. E a tendência é só aumentar...

**-x-**

**.II.**

Uma semana já havia se passado desde que chegaram a Valaquia, tudo estaria calmo e tranqüilo se não fosse as visitas constantes de Gerard durante a noite. Aquilo estava lhe aborrecendo e só se acalmaria quando pegassem o avião e voltassem para Arshet.

Sabia que outros vampiros estavam por perto e que lhes observavam, mas não iriam se aproximar, não quando Gerard havia lhes avisado quem acompanhava a caçadora.

Embora Bermesk fosse o rei, outros Lordes ainda tinham alguma influência entre os seus e no seu caso não era diferente. Mesmo que não tivesse nenhuma influencia política, o nome Dracul ainda trazia a tona um legado de reis e príncipes, e com ele, todo respeito que lhe era conferido.

-O que ela tanto escreve? –Gerard perguntou mantendo-se oculto pela sombra da cortina, enquanto através da janela, observava a jovem de melenas vermelhas sentada numa das mesas que ficavam na frente da pousada 'Dracul'.

-Não sei; Aidan limitou-se a responder, embora os penetrantes olhos azuis não se afastassem dela um segundo sequer.

-Você deveria saber, é o mestre dela; o romeno resmungou.

-Ela não possui senhores; ele falou suspirando pesadamente enquanto a via fazer uma pausa no que escrevia e com um gesto delicado afastar alguns fios que caiam sobre seus olhos e prendê-los atrás da orelha.

-Você é louco; Gerard reclamou. –Mas tem bom gosto; ele completou observando a jovem acomodar-se melhor na cadeira, cruzando as pernas de forma que a saia que usava subisse um pouco e o inicio da bota de cano alto aparecesse.

-Não se atreva a se aproximar dela; o vampiro avisou com os orbes azuis tornando-se vermelhos e ameaçadores.

-Eu realmente não te entendo; Gerard falou recuando por precaução. –Você a transforma, mas se mantém longe o tempo todo. O que esta querendo com isso Aidan? –ele perguntou.

-Não posso me aproximar sem que ela me odeie; ele falou pensativo.

-Uma caçadora com sangue imortal correndo nas veias, solta por ai. Se um dia alguém me contasse que viveria pra ver isso, eu chamaria de louco; o romeno brincou, embora o sorriso não chegasse a seus olhos.

Ambos sabiam do risco que a nação dos vampiros corria se Jéssica decidisse voltar a caçar, mas era estranho, desde que a armadura fora lacrada ela não saíra uma única vez para isso. Mas era impossível saber se isso queria dizer algo bom ou não.

-Ela pode começar a nos caçar a qualquer momento; Gerard falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não, ela não pretende fazer isso; Aidan respondeu.

-E o que ela quer aqui, alem de ficar tomando café quase o dia todo e escrevendo? –Gerard perguntou apontando para fora.

-Nada, absolutamente nada; o príncipe vampiro respondeu num murmúrio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Apoiou o caderno sobre a mesa enquanto continuava a escrever. Em breve o livro dos vampiros estaria pronto e poderia deixar a Romênia. Alias, deixar a ela e tudo que ela representava pra trás.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto deixava a caneta de lado e acomodava-se melhor na cadeira. A pequena vila próxima aos Carpatos estava tranqüila, diferente do dia que chegara e pegara um casamento-velório acontecendo.

A poucos metros de onde estava, podia ver o casarão onde Vlad Dracul II nascera em era uma estalagem e pelo que ouvira ainda poderia ser demolida para virar um novo restaurante.

-_Escuse __mademosele_, aqui esta seu café; um garçom simpático falou se aproximando com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Não tem problema; Jéssica respondeu afastando o caderno para que ele pudesse colocar a xícara a sua frente.

-E como vai o livro? - ele perguntou casualmente.

-Não é bem um livro, mas vai indo. Falta pouco para finalizá-lo; ela explicou.

-Todo ano, alunos de arqueologia e história vem fazer seus trabalhos de conclusão de curso aqui. O assunto predileto deles é o Dracula;

-Não os culpo, é mesmo uma história fascinante, quando vista pelo ângulo certo; Jéssica confessou.

Franziu o cenho levemente, tinha a leve impressão de estar sendo observada, mas por quem e onde? –ela pensou lançando um olhar de soslaio para os lados.

-E seu livro, é sobre Dracula também? –Rick perguntou curioso.

-Não exatamente; a amazona respondeu. –Apesar de gostar da obra de Bran Stoker. Eu estou estudando a parte histórica e a presença dos vampiros nas culturas. Desde Dracula, aos vampiros que o antecederam como Lilith e o pecado original, ou Kali a deusa indiana da morte entre outros; ela explicou.

-Interessante; o jovem murmurou. –Bem vou voltar ao trabalho, mas se precisar de algo basta chamar; ele falou indicando um grupo que se aproximava e ocupava uma mesa próxima a sua.

-Obrigada; Jéssica respondeu antes de levar a xícara os lábios novamente.

Descruzou as pernas e remexeu-se um pouco inquieta na cadeira antes de sentir algo pesar sobre sua coxa, franziu o cenho e abaixou a cabeça. Conteve a tempo o grito de susto que ficou preso em sua garganta quando deparou-se com um par de orbes azuis sobre si.

Sentiu os músculos do corpo se retesarem e os pelinhos da nuca eriçaram, mas relaxou em seguia, assim que seu subconsciente registrou a informação de que era apenas Hades.

-Você quase me matou de susto; a amazona falou carinhosamente, passando a mão na cabeça do cãozinho, recebendo um leve grunhiu como resposta.

Observou os dedos entrelaçarem-se no pelo quase prateado e a forma como os olhos azuis pareciam mais vivos e intensos. Perturbadoramente familiares.

-Parece que seu amigo voltou do passeio; Rick falou voltando à mesa com uma cesta de biscoitos.

-Ele sempre vai dar uma voltinha no fim da tarde –ela comentou ouvindo o cachorro rosnar para o garçom, como se quisesse afastá-lo. -Calma; a amazona sussurrou coçando atrás de suas orelhas, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido.

Piscou confusa, quando viu-o aproximar-se ainda mais de si, se forma que impedisse que Rick chegasse perto mesmo que quisesse arriscar levar uma mordida. Mas o olhar que ele lhe lançou tinha um "Q" a mais, tanto de petulância quanto de vitória.

Impossível! Tudo bem que às vezes Hades era um pouco arrogante quando estava entediado, mas isso deveria ser sua imaginação; ela pensou.

-Com licença; Rick falou afastando-se rapidamente.

-Estranho; Jéssica murmurou confusa, quando viu-o sumir.

Ouviu o cachorro latir e virou-se a tempo de vê-lo afastar-se um pouco e deitar-se aos pés da cadeira, sob as quatro patas de forma que pudesse observá-la e impedi-la de sair dali.

Franziu o cenho, forma estranha de sentar, mesmo para um cachorro. Experimentou levantar-se, mas viu as orelhas ficarem imediatamente em pé. Como se ele estivesse preparado para qualquer momento seu.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sabia que cães poderiam ser mais inteligentes que uma boa parte de humanos, principalmente aqueles do sexo masculino, mas estava ficando paranóica ao achar que aquele cachorro estava lhe vigiando.

-Que absurdo; Jéssica murmurou antes de voltar a escrever. -Eu ainda não me esqueci que você precisa tomar banho; ela falou lembrando-se que no dia seguinte ao chegar, Hades conseguira sumir com a bolsa que estavam os produtos de limpeza dele. No outro dia fora ele a sumir e só apareceu quando estava cansada demais para levantar-se da cama, que simplesmente deixou para o dia seguinte.

Fora uma guerra para conseguir dar banho nele e tinha a leve impressão de que quase uma semana depois, a guerra iria ter de começar de novo, se quisesse arrumar as coisas e partir; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**.IV.**

**Dublin / Época atual...**

Deixou a bandeja de café no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, enquanto se levantava. Provavelmente não deveria nem ser sete horas da manhã ali. Alongou os braços para cima, sentindo o vestido amarrotado limitar seus movimentos.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, deveria estar parecendo com a irmã da Marg Simpson naquele momento; Jéssica pensou segurando a barra do vestido enquanto saia a procura de um banheiro.

Kanon havia avisado que iria descer pegar alguma coisa no carro, mas lhe dera liberdade para sair explorando o local na sua ausência. Suspirou pesadamente, fora uma noite bem longa aquela. Jamais pensou que fosse reencontrar o cavaleiro, ainda em Dublin, tantos anos depois.

Mas a vida continua, há muito tempo sabia que aquilo que acontecera entre eles ficara na Romênia e jamais poderiam continuar de onde pararam, como ela mesma dissera a Saga antes de deixar o santuário.

Agora dera um novo rumo a sua vida, que não lhe permitia ter muitas duvidas, mas mesmo assim por um segundo nas portas da sacada do museu, temeu o momento que o reencontraria. Frente a frente!

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor encontrar logo o banheiro e depois voltar para o hotel, há essas horas Diana já teria colocado a Scotland Yard atrás de si.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ouviu o bip do alarme e automaticamente as portas foram trancadas. Colocou a carteira no bolso traseiro da calça quando virou-se a tempo de ver um corolla prateado entrar na garagem. Franziu o cenho, quem será que estava chegando?

-Bom dia amigo; ouviu uma voz conhecida dirigir-se a si.

Voltou-se na direção do carro vendo o vidro escuro baixar, revelando o marina de cabelos rosados.

-Bom dia; Kanon respondeu um pouco confuso de ver Yo tão cedo ali.

-Não é muito cedo para você estar por aqui? –o marina indagou, também intrigado com a presença do outro.

-Vim pegar a carteira; Kanon falou, brincando distraidamente com as chaves na mão. –E você? Foi fazer caminhada no parque? –ele perguntou, lembrando-se do habito do marina.

-Ahn! Não... Estou chegado agora mesmo; Yo respondeu um pouco hesitante.

-Agora? –o marina falou surpreso, deu uma espiada discreta no carro vendo-o sozinha, mas de onde ele teria vindo?

-Sabe se Alexia já foi fazer caminhada? –ele perguntou casualmente.

-Não encontrei ninguém pelo caminho; Kanon respondeu intrigado.

-Certo, até mais então; Yo falou fechando o vidro e seguindo em frente, para sua vaga do outro lado do estacionamento.

-Estranho! – o geminiano murmurou. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor esquecer aquilo, não era da sua conta; ele concluiu dando de ombros enquanto seguia para o elevador.

**.V.**

_**Itália / Verona / **__**Palazzo**__**Di**__** Rossini 3 meses antes...**_

Apoiou os braços na beirada da piscina, enquanto ouvia as duas amigas que estavam deitadas nas espreguiçadeiras discutindo sobre as últimas coisas interessantes que andaram acontecendo. O dia estava agradavelmente quente, mesmo para o verão.

-Não é mesmo JB? –Juliana perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Arrumou os óculos na pontinha do nariz enquanto voltava-se para a outra ruiva.

-O que?

-Os gregos são bem mais interessantes que os italianos; ela falou.

-Bem...;

-Isso é infame; Diana ralhou, cortando-a, antes que pudesse formular uma resposta diplomática para aquilo. –Você não tem como comparar, italianos são italianos e gregos são gregos. Cada um na sua;

-Não é não, conheço um grego bem mais interessante que muitos italianos por ai; a ruiva falou em tom de provocação.

-Acho que é relativo; Jéssy respondeu pensativa. –A nacionalidade não faz o homem, se bem que... É um tempero a mais; ela completou com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Mas convenhamos, os gregos tem um "Q" a mais; Juliana falou gesticulando casualmente.

-Depende do grego; Diana a corrigiu.

-Bem, se for um daqueles amigos gregos do Giovanni, você concordaria comigo; ela ressaltou.

-Como? –as duas amazonas indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Cadmo Odisseus Elytis; a italiana falou pausadamente. –Um belo espécime, eu diria;

-Ahn! Nesse caso tenho de concordar; Jéssica falou, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados, enquanto batia os pés distraidamente na água. –Mas ele não faz meu tipo;

-Faz tempo que não ouço falar nada do Cadmo; Diana comentou pensativa. –Ouvi dizer que ele assumiu a empresa da família e só;

-Se você não tivesse ficado tanto tempo na Sicília treinando sua pupila, poderia ter tido mais acesso a informação; Juliana comentou. –Mês passado quando estivemos no Japão, encontramos Cadmo;

-Serio? –Diana indagou curiosa.

-Ele estava de matar, diga-se de passagem; a jovem comentou, levando um copo de suco aos lábios. –Mas não tive muito tempo de falar com ele, Giovanni não me deu muita chance;

-Também pudera; Diana respondeu rindo. –Até onde sei, meu irmão é o típico homem italiano. Só falta a clave primata na mão; ela completou.

-Realmente, o Dom é bastante possessivo; Jéssy comentou. –Lembra aquela vez que você resolveu sair com o novo gerente de publicidade da Coliseu? –ela falou voltando-se para a amiga.

-E não? Gio ficou possesso comigo por mais de um mês; Diana resmungou indignada.

-Também, isso vai contra a política da empresa; Juliana falou dando razão ao italiano.

-Ah! Isso é ridículo; a amazona falou enfezada;

-Meninas, por favor; Jéssica as cortou, assim que notou a exaltação das duas.

Ainda se lembrava de como Diana ficara furiosa quando Giovanni a proibira de sair com o gerente, sendo que eles iam apenas tomar um café nas dependências da empresa. Nem era em algum lugar privativo.

A amazona não perdoara aquela e sempre fazia questão de provocar o irmão quanto a sua relação indefinida com Juliana. No último mês os dois quase haviam se engalfinhado por conta dessas provocações.

Suspirou cansada, anos atrás quando voltara da Romênia, o que mais queria era paz e tranqüilidade, mas não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe da agitação. Por isso, contratara um administrador para Arshet, com todo o capital que tinha da herança familiar por parte da mãe, o resto dos investimentos estavam aplicados na Coliseu, onde o tio tomava conta de tudo.

Resolvido o problema, mudara-se com Hades para Londres. Naquela época já havia decidido parar com as caçadas, mas o curioso foi que desde aquele tempo, não encontrava mais vampiros em seu caminho. Nem quando de maneira discreta saia por Londres dar uma olhada nos velhos pubs da cidade.

Tudo parecia limpo... Estranhamente vazio.

Para ocupar o tempo, começara a estudar artes e a pintar. O tempo passava com a tranqüilidade que queria. Até o dia que o mundo pareceu querer acabar.

Londres fora tomada pelo caos, erinias surgiram de todas as partes na cidade causando a maior das calamidades. Teria entrando em pânico se não houvesse encontrado com alguns conhecidos no meio daquele inferno todo.

Entre eles estava Aaron, o antigo companheiro havia chegado a cidade com a namorada, uma lourinha carismática que mais tarde se revelou ninguém menos do que a Deusa da Guerra Nórdica, chefe de um exercito de valkirias. Freya.

Muitas pessoas saíram feridas, entre eles sua mais recente amiga. Ariel De Siren. Um dia enquanto visitava a biblioteca britânica conhecera a garota, depois disso, descobriram que também possuíam um passado em comum.

Desse dia em diante começaram a trabalhar juntas para desvendar um mistério quase esquecido pelo tempo, mas que fora bruscamente interrompido por conta daquela guerra insana.

A batalha fora ferrenha, até mesmo espectros de Hades vieram a Terra tentando aprisionar as erinias que causavam tanto caos e foi nesse meio que pela primeira vez usou uma das mais poderosas formulas do Lacres de Houren.

Ainda não conseguia se lembrar ao certo como sobrevivera depois de perder tanta energia ao fechar o portal que ligava os mundos, mas em meio aquela confusão só teve cabeça para pensar em Hades que havia desaparecido no meio do corre, corre.

Quando se recuperou buscou o animal por toda à parte, mas ninguém havia o visto e com o tempo, teve de se conformar com a idéia de que ele não iria voltar. Suspirou pesadamente balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Aquele não era um bom momento para lembrar-se de tudo que passara, mas as lembranças insistiam em voltar.

Depois que todo o caos chegara ao fim, decidira se mudar para Verona, foi quando reencontrou Diana e alguns anos depois ambas decidiram treinar seus sucessores. Após seis anos voltou ao santuário apenas para apresentar Jisty como a nova amazona de vampiro, porém o que ninguém sabia, nem mesmo a pupila, era que, o que ela usava como armadura era apenas um terço dela.

-Com licença, senhoritas; um senhor de idade falou aproximando-se.

-Algum problema, Enzo? –Diana perguntou, voltando-se para o secretario do irmão.

-Uma ligação na linha restrita; ele falou indicando o telefone sem fio nas mãos.

-Para quem? –Juliana perguntou curiosa.

-Para a senhorita Belmonte; Enzo falou voltando-se para a amazona.

-A pessoa se identificou por quem? –Jéssica perguntou pegando o telefone.

-Considini; Enzo respondeu diante do olhar espantado das duas.

-Com licença, meninas; Jéssica falou antes de se afastar-se um pouco da borda da piscina. –Alô!

_**-Um passarinho me contou que você finalmente decidiu tirar férias;**_ uma voz feminina soou do outro lado.

-Convenhamos que eu estava merecendo; ela falou sorrindo.

-_**Ai! Me sinto uma chata por ligar agora com uma proposta para você;**_ Ariel falou suspirando de maneira dramática.

-Você sabe que me divirto carregando pedras, então me conta, o que tem em mente? –a amazona indagou.

**-**_**Já ouviu falar sobre o museu de Dublin?**_ –a jovem perguntou.

-Já, até onde sei, ele passou por muitas reformas no último ano; Jéssica respondeu.

_**-Isso e vai abrir as portas novamente daqui a três meses**_; Ariel explicou. –_**Então, eu pensei que, talvez fosse interessante para você usar o salão de exposição para mostrar alguns de seus quadros;**_

-É serio? –ela falou surpresa.

_**-Sim, estive falando com Alexia Colfer e ela concorda comigo, o pessoal vai gostar de ver um estilo diferente naquelas salas alem do bom e velho renascentista;**_ Ariel comentou.

-Eu já fiz outras exposições antes, mas nenhuma em museus, nem sei como organizar isso; Jéssica falou ansiosa.

_**-Não se preocupe, Alexia falou que se você topar, ela organiza tudo pra você. Coletiva de impressa, entrevistas. Até mesmo a guarda pessoal para transportar as telas;**_ a jovem explicou. _**–Porque nós bem sabemos do ciúme que você tem dessas telas;**_ ela completou num resmungou.

-Não é ciúme, é só que... Bem, eu me apego muito a elas e acho difícil vendê-las como se fosse um objeto de decoração qualquer; Jéssica respondeu sorrindo.

_**-Eu já ouvi isso antes;**_ Ariel falou casualmente. _**–Mas então, aceita ou não?**_

Respirou fundo, ponderando. Ir a Dublin seria interessante. Já havia feito outras exposições em Verona e Londres, mas aquela seria a primeira grande exposição em Dublin. Bem, se Alexia iria dar um jeito em tudo, não havia porque dizer não; ela concluiu.

-Eu topo; Jéssica respondeu.

_**-Ótimo, em uma semana você vai receber os papeis que precisava ler e os documentos do seguro para os quadros**_; Ariel explicou. _**–Ai nós vamos nos falando até o dia;**_

-Certo;

_**-Até mais;**_

-Obrigada; ela respondeu quando ouviu a outra desligar.

-Então, o que era? –Diana perguntou curiosa.

-Um convite para expor em Dublin, com o patrocínio de Alexia Colfer e New Land; ela respondeu.

-Incrível; a amiga respondeu empolgada. –Quando fazemos as malas?

-Ainda tem tempo; Jéssica respondeu sorrindo. –Agora se vocês não se importam, vou sair um pouco desse sol; ela falou erguendo os orbes para cima. –Esta começando a esquentar de mais;

-Ah! Você diz isso só porque esta acostumada com aquele clima enjoado de Londres; Juliana respondeu. –Lá pode fazer sol ou chuva que o céu é cinza do mesmo jeito; ela completou torcendo o nariz.

-Gosto não se discute; Jéssica falou se despedindo e afastando-se.

Era melhor ir descansar um pouco, sabia que quando a noite caísse Diana não iria lhe dar sossego. Alias, desde que haviam entregado suas pupilas ao santuário e retornado a Verona, a amazona não lhe dava um momento de folga. Sempre estavam fazendo alguma coisa, seja um passeio, ou cinema, mas dificilmente ficavam de papo para o ar, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

-Deseja alguma coisa, senhora? –Rosana a governanta perguntou assim que a encontrou subindo as escadas.

-Não, obrigada; a amazona respondeu despedindo-se.

E Diana reclamava que Giovanni era possessivo só com ela, mas durante o tempo que estava vivendo em Verona, descobrira alguém mais possessivo do que Hades. Giovanni só faltava rosnar quando algum homem aparecia com algum convite, seja para Diana ou ela.

Depois que ele lhe tomara sob suas asas, precisara desenvolver alguns métodos para espaçar da marcação serrada do italiano, se não, ele acabaria colocando um chip de monitoramento via satélite, para ter garantir que as pessoas que andavam consigo eram boas companhias ou algum serial killer em potencial.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados enquanto seguia em direção a seu quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Passou levemente a ponta dos dedos sob a superfície de mogno escuro da cômoda, enquanto andava de maneira distraída pelo quarto. Sentia o cheiro dela por toda parte, impregnado nas paredes, nas cortinas e nos moveis.

Fazia tanto tempo que não a via, ou sentia o cheiro de seu perfume. Entretanto, agora via que jamais a esquecera. Passara quase oito anos junto da amazona, até que teve de admitir que estava sendo egoísta ao impedi-la de viver.

Embora ainda jovem, ela não era como as outras garotas que ao cair da noite buscavam festas cada vez mais badaladas, ou encontros furtivos. Pelo contrario, sempre buscava algum motivo para se refugiar nos livros ou em qualquer outra coisa que mantivesse-lhe a calma. Entretanto, os poucos passeios que ela fazia eram limitados por sua presença.

Era obrigado a admitir que às vezes tirava proveito disso, como nas visitas que faziam a Londres, passeando pelos parques e sempre algum homem tentava se aproximar querendo envolvê-la na típica teia de flertes descompromissados, entre outras coisas, rosnava e acabava os afugentando.

Dificilmente algum homem arriscava-se a se aproximar muito quando estava ao lado da amazona e durante oito anos viveram bem assim, até que começou a notar os olhares perdidos e por vezes melancólicos dela.

Ela não caçava mais, porém sentia a fênix reprimida que habitava em seu coração rebelar-se contra aquela passividade. O temperamento indomável não queria ser colocado de lado e necessitava voltar a ativa.

Foi quando percebeu que, ou lhe contava a verdade sobre quem era e corria o risco de tê-la lhe odiando para sempre, ou fugia e tentava matar aquele sentimento, mas pelo menos, a deixaria livre para viver a própria vida, sem prender-se ao 'amigo'.

Suspirou pesadamente, obviamente escolhera a saída mais covarde, no meio daquele pandemônio em Londres, apenas esperou o momento certo, quando teve certeza que ela estava bem, partiu para Carfax. Mesmo sabendo que deveria se afastar de vez, não conseguiu ficar tão longe, por isso a propriedade em Londres, fora bastante conveniente naquele momento.

Acompanhou seus passos a distancia, tentando lhe dar espaço para tomar as próprias decisões, até que decidiu aceitar o convite, ou melhor convocação de Bermesk para ir a Islândia.

Agora quase doze anos haviam se passado desde aquela noite em Londres, mas seus sentimentos não haviam mudado, o que era ainda mais difícil de aceitar, principalmente sendo quem era.

Na noite em que vira Gabriel e Kara anunciando o noivado, decidira enterrar todos os seus sentimentos, jamais pensou que poderia amar outra mulher novamente, mas mais uma vez estivera errado. E aquela jovem dama de cabelos cor de fogo lhe cativara no primeiro instante. Fazendo com que se sentisse realmente vivo depois de tantos séculos.

-Será que ela vai querer me matar? - Aidan murmurou pensativo, enquanto observava curiosamente um cão branco de pelúcia sobre a cama.

Ouviu passos no corredor e afastou-se da porta, sabia que ela estava sentindo sua presença. Poucos segundos depois a porta abriu-se bruscamente e os orbes antes castanhos cintilaram vermelhos na escuridão do cômodo junto com um brilho prateado que vinha de sua mão.

-É melhor sair de onde estiver; Jéssica falou em tom frio, fechando a porta, deixando a escuridão envolvê-los, porém seus olhos logo se acostumaram com a falta de luz e correu-os pelo cômodo, buscando a origem daquela energia que sentia.

-Venho em paz; Aidan falou surgindo na frente dele, fazendo-a recuar instintivamente.

-Você!

-Pode tentar me matar depois, mas primeiro temos de conversar; o vampiro falou taxativo, segurando-lhe o pulso impedindo-a de avançar sobre si com o espeto que tinha nas mãos, provavelmente ela esteve usando-o nos cabelos mais cedo.

-A armadura não esta aqui; Jéssica exasperou.

-Eu sei;

-O que quer aqui Aidan? –ela indagou.

-Você; o vampiro respondeu num sussurro, fazendo-a estancar surpresa. –Mas há algo que preciso lhe contar primeiro;

Voltou-se para o vampiro, sentindo uma estranha inquietação lhe dominar. Ao mesmo tempo que uma parte de si queria enfrentá-lo, outra gritava para que lhe desse as costas e saísse correndo.

-Por favor; Aidan pediu num sussurro, aproximando-se mais de forma que pudesse tocar-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

Teria recuado mais um passo se não houvesse sentindo um dos braços do vampiro contornar-lhe a cintura, puxando-a para frente, até que a ponta de seu nariz quase tocou-lhe o queixo.

-O que você tem a dizer? –a amazona perguntou chocada com a forma como sua voz soou rouca e quase inaudível, quando o toque de seus dedos desceu a base da garganta e a respiração quente dele acariciou-lhe a pele sensível atrás da orelha.

-Eu juro que as minhas intenções eram as melhores; Aidan falou num sussurro que deixou-a entorpecida. –Mas há algo que há muito tempo eu quero fazer...; ele sussurrou deixando os lábios deslizarem pela faze da jovem, enquanto os braços contornavam-lhe o corpo esguio, fazendo-a amoldar-se ao seu.

-O que-...;

Todas as indagações morreram no momento que seus lábios se encontraram. Ondas furiosas de calor envolviam-lhe o corpo, fazendo-lhe estremecer. Sentia-se como se houvesse sido tragada para o meio do olho de um furacão.

Os braços estreitaram-se em torno dela, como se temessem fraquejar por alguns instantes, mas o suficiente para ela desaparecesse. Os deuses eram testemunhas de que tinha ido ali com a intenção de conversar com ela, apenas isso. Jamais planejara sentir toda aquela ânsia de tocá-la, sentir seu gosto, agarrando-se a todos os segundos como um naufrago a última bóia.

O tempo pareceu parar e nada mais importava. Entretanto, as Deusas do Destino às vezes tem um jeito sádico de agir.

**-JÉSSY, DIANA FALOU Q-...;**

**Continua...**


	19. Sempre juntos

**BLOOD LUST**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aidan, Eraen, Diana e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 19: Sempre Juntos!**

**.I.**

Acenou levemente para um táxi, enquanto terminava de descer os degraus para a calçada. Viu um nada discreto carro vermelho parar e abriu a porta, entrando no veiculo em seguida.

-Para onde senhorita? –um senhor de idade indagou, erguendo parcialmente a aba da boina xadrez que usava para poder fitá-la.

-Bourbon Hills; ela falou.

Fechando a porta do carro vermelho, lançou um último olhar para trás. Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto acomodava-se no acento. Levara apenas um segundo talvez dois, para compreender a razão daquilo tudo. Na noite anterior havia ficado chocada ao reencontrar Kanon em Dublin, entretanto, no decorrer das horas começara a acreditar que aquilo não fora mera coincidência.

Foi quando lembrou-se das palavras de um velho conhecido, "Não existe destino, tão pouco coincidências, e sim, uma sucessão de decisões tomadas sozinhas ou em coletivo, que levam a um único resultado final. Como um labirinto de peças de dominó". E ele estava certo, absolutamente certo!

Aidan andava muito inquieto desde que dissera que viajaria para Dublin, para uma exposição no museu da cidade. Ele tentara lhe dissuadir da viagem incontáveis vezes, prometendo até mesmo arrumar-lhe uma exposição no Louvre se quisesse, contanto que não fosse para a Irlanda. Mas como já havia se comprometido com Alexia de ir não achou justo desistir na última hora, não depois de todo o trabalho que a empresaria tivera em organizar o evento.

Agora compreendia que, aparte aquela ladainha de destino, aquele reencontro deveria ter acontecido. Era uma parte de si que precisava enterrar, aquela Jéssica inquieta que ainda se perguntava se não contrariara toda uma história familiar, abandonando as caçadas e dando as costas ao santuário, por não querer treinar mais de um pupilo.

Reencontrar Kanon fora esclarecer de vez para seu subconsciente teimoso, que estava apenas usando a imagem do cavaleiro e de algumas outras coisas para simplesmente não admitir o que sentia pelo vampiro de cabelos negros.

Há muito tempo às coisas haviam mudado, não fora naquele baile no castelo de Aidan na Romênia, nem ao menos quando os caninos afiados cortaram-lhe a garganta e sentiu o pouco de vida que ainda lhe restava se esvair.

E sim, quando o vira desamparado e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, naquela sala fria onde a armadura repousava que compreendeu que ele era um perigo, não para o mundo se possuísse a armadura. Mas para si mesma, que poderia perder muito de si se, se deixasse levar por aquele sentimento inquietante que passara a sentir por ele.

Nem mesmo o tempo que passara em Melyora, ou Verona foram o suficiente para afastá-lo de sua mente completamente, vez ou outra ele estava lá, lhe espreitando.

Ainda posso sentir seu olhar me seguindo, é como se a qualquer momento, quando fitar meu próprio reflexo no espelho, verei seus olhos nos meus.

Recostou-se no banco, enquanto o táxi ganhava as ruas, Kara definira bem aquela sensação. Durante todo o tempo que estivera em Arshet, lera os diários da caçadora e não havia um que ela não mencionasse o vampiro, ou o que sentia por ele.

As lembranças infantis foram as que mais lhe cativaram e em fugazes momentos via-se desejando conhecer o homem por trás do vampiro. Estava farta de lendas que contavam a visão impessoal das pessoas sobre determinados eventos. Queria sentir, tocar... Ver a história se tornar real diante de seus olhos, sem mais subterfúgios.

Foi quando o reencontrou meses atrás...

**.II.**

Jogou-se no sofá e fitou o tento com visível aborrecimento, não conseguira dormir bem à noite, pelo contrario, passara cada segundo das últimas oito horas esperando ouvir o som do elevador se mover e a porta em frente a seu apartamento se abrir.

Mas era irritantemente obvio concluir que isso não aconteceu. Ele não voltara pra casa. O pior de tudo era saber que ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar da cidade, ou fora dela, mas estaria com aquela mulher.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrr; Alexia rosnou, chutando as almofadas japonesas do sofá, enquanto tentava encontrar uma posição que pudesse ficar confortável.

Jamais iria admitir, nem mesmo para si mesma, que ainda tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço daquela italianinha atrevida, por ter passado a noite com o seu marina.

Uhn! Parou bruscamente quando notou o pensamento que surgira de repente em sua mente, mas de maneira perturbadora.

Droga! Não tinha nada a ver com a vida pessoal de seus colegas de trabalho, pelo contrario, todos eram livres para viverem como lhe bem entendesse, contanto que não abusassem da sorte, mas jamais ultrapassara aquela linha. Chefe/subordinado como agora.

Entretanto, ele nunca fora um mero funcionário da New Land, tão pouco apenas um colega de trabalho, ou o amigo para os dias de chuva.

-Pelas barbas de Netuno! –ela exasperou levantando-se.

Iria surtar se continuasse ali achando que ele iria chegar a qualquer momento, com a camisa sempre imaculadamente branca, agora marcada por batom vermelho e o cheiro de perfume feminino impregnando-lhe a pele.

Trincou os dentes, tentando banir essa imagem da mente antes que cometesse alguma imprudência. Entretanto mal deu alguns passos em direção a cozinha atrás de uma xícara de café quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Franziu o cenho, estranho, não havia ouvido o barulho do elevador; ela pensou mudando a direção e indo até a porta. Mal havia a aberto quando uma massa cor de rosa passou por si.

-Espero não tê-la acordado tão cedo; Yo falou, atravessando o vestíbulo.

-Não, eu... Estava indo fazer o café; ela completou confusa. Entretanto foi incapaz de impedir que seus orbes correrem pelo cavaleiro, notando os cabelos úmidos e o cheiro de loção pós-barba embriagar-lhe os sentidos.

Aquele homem deveria ser proibido de ser tão cheiroso assim; ela pensou engolindo em seco, tentando lembrar-se do quão furiosa estava pouco antes dele chegar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Alexia perguntou em seu melhor tom frio.

-Bem, eu... Pensei se talvez, você não gostaria de tomar café comigo? –ele indagou hesitante.

Arqueou a sobrancelha instintivamente, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir, o que ele estava pretendendo?

-Agradeço a gentileza, mas não posso. Eu ia apenas fazer um pouco de café antes de começar a trabalhar; Alexia mentiu, encostando a porta e seguindo para a cozinha, tendo a nítida certeza de que ele estava trás de si, acompanhando-lhe os passos.

-Mas você não costuma trabalhar em sábado; Yo comentou confuso, enquanto encostava-se no batente da porta e observava-a andar pela cozinha impecavelmente organizada, arrumando o que precisava para começar a fazer o café.

-É um caso especial; ela respondeu mantendo-se de costas para ele.

-Uhn! E no que eu posso te ajudar? –ele indagou puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se, enquanto observava-a ficar ainda mais inquieta.

-Não precisa, você deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer do que perder o sábado trabalhando. Não se preocupe, eu dou conta do projeto; Alexia falou relanceando um olhar para ele, mas rapidamente desviou.

-Podemos fazer assim, eu te ajudo. Você termina mais cedo o projeto e depois almoça comigo, o que acha? –ele indagou, ignorando a desculpa dela para dispensá-lo dali.

Respirou fundo tentando não se deixar levar pelo pânico, na noite anterior achou que sair com Diana seria uma boa forma de exorcizar Alexia de seus pensamentos de uma vez por todas, mas as Deusas do Destino decidiram intervir de maneira bastante sádica em seus planos; ele lembrou-se.

Entretanto, depois de passar mais da metade da madrugada, tentando impedir que Diana se atracasse com um exaltado vampiro que surgira no meio da sala de visitas e que por muito pouco, não quis lhe mandar para o reino de Hades; Yo pensou, engolindo em seco. Era como se seus olhos houvessem sido abertos para a besteira que iria cometer.

-Yo, eu realmente agradeço, mas...; Alexia falou voltando-se para ele, enquanto encostava-se na beirada da pia. –Não quero incomodá-lo; ela falou respirando fundo.

-Já disse, não me importo... A menos é claro que você não queria sair, se quiser, podemos comer por aqui? –ele sugeriu casualmente.

Providencia divina ou não, raciocinando com maior clareza agora, compreendia que usar uma mulher para esquecer outra, era muito baixo. Alem do mais, havia tomado uma decisão, se por uma vez que fosse, apenas uma Alexia não demonstrasse que poderia haver algo entre eles, alem da típica relação chefe/subordinado. Se afastaria.

Arrumaria trabalho em outra empresa, mudaria de país, faria qualquer coisa, mas ficaria bem longe dela e de preferência em algum lugar que não existisse a possibilidade de encontrar Alister, porque ainda tinha vontade de torcer o pescoço daquela sardinha por toda a dor que causara a Alexia, enquanto não se decidia se ia atrás de Euren ou desistia de vez.

Agora já tomara sua decisão e não iria voltar atrás. Nem que ela arrumasse infinitas desculpas para lhe expulsar dali.

-Posso até cozinhar aquele macarrão com molho branco e camarão gratinado na champanhe que você tanto gosta; ele falou num tom ameno, enquanto levantava-se e aproximava-se de maneira que pudesse apoiar as mãos na beirada da pia, uma de cada lado dela. Impedindo-a de recuar para qualquer lugar que fosse.

-Ahn! Bem...; Alexia balbuciou.

-E pra sobremesa, mouse de chocolate com bastante chantily e cereja; Yo completou tão perto dela, que a jovem sentia a cabeça dando voltas.

-Bem, eu... Acho que você me convenceu; ela murmurou, totalmente desnorteada com aquela reviravolta.

Pensou que ele estava apenas propondo ajuda por educação, por isso tentou acabar com o suplicio de maneira cortes, mas ele insistia. O que dera nele para mudar assim? Alias, Yo sempre fora o mais reservado dos marinas.

Bem, nem tão reservado, porque ele sempre fora naturalmente simpático e espontâneo. Diferente de Bian que tinha um temperamento um pouco indiferente ou Krisna que era totalmente perfeccionista, a ponto de fazer inveja a Jack Estripador. Ou até mesmo Kanon que decidira bancar o homem serio e responsável atualmente.

Mas Yo sempre fora diferente; Alexia pensou. Porque simplesmente não repara nisso antes? –ela se perguntou. Nunca quisera ter uma relação impessoal com nenhum dos marinas, sempre os tivera como amigos. Entretanto, doera ouvir da boca dele na noite anterior que era 'apenas a chefe', como ele dissera a Diana.

-Você não parece ter dormindo bem essa noite; ele comentou, deixando a ponta dos dedos tocarem-lhe a face, pouco acima das maçãs rosadas do rosto.

-Uhn?

-Seus olhos parecem cansados; o cavaleiro comentou. –Porque não deixa para amanhã o projeto e tira o dia pra descansar? –ele sugeriu preocupado.

-Não é nada, eu só vou adiantar as coisas para segunda e amanhã tiro o dia pra não fazer nada e descansar; Alexia falou tentando passar por ele e ir ver o café, mas não conseguiu.

-Ta certo, mas de qualquer forma vou lhe ajudar; ele completou veemente, afastando-se para deixá-la terminar o café.

Deu-lhe as costas, enquanto retirava a chaleira de água quente do fogão, tentando esconder o leve sorriso que formara-se em seus lábios. Seria um dia interessante! Muito interessante!

**.III.**

Entrou no apartamento quase na pontinha dos pés, mas imediatamente arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver uma serie de vasos caídos no chão quebrados, uma mesinha da ante-sala caia no tapete e as cadeiras estofadas em frangalhos.

-Céus! Passou um furacão por aqui? –Jéssica falou abismada. Nem mesmo os titãs de Chronos poderiam fazer um estrago tão grande quanto aquele. Ela pensou olhando desolada para o papel de parede trabalhando com arabescos em tons de ocre totalmente rasgados.

Aquele era o cumulo da agressão à arte; ela pensou serrando os orbes perigosamente.

-Finalmente você chegou; Diana exasperou aparecendo na sua frente com uma escova de cabelos pesada nas mãos e uma bandeja de prata na outra.

-Onde você estava? –Aidan perguntou aparecendo em seguida segurando o atiçador em forma de garfo da lareira.

Recuou um passo instintivamente, ambos estavam com as roupas amarrotadas e trocavam olhares hostis. Bem, pelo menos parte daquele estrago parecia ser justificado pela presença dos dois ali, mas ainda sim, não era o suficiente; ela concluiu confusa quanto ao motivo daquilo tudo.

-Ahn! Primeiro, o que aconteceu aqui? –ela indagou apontando para as coisas quebradas.

-Não mude de assunto, onde você estava? –o vampiro insistiu exasperado.

-Ontem no museu reencontrei Kanon e nós fomos para um lugar com menos barulho para conversar; Jéssica respondeu vendo-o na mesma hora passar do vermelho ao branco pálido.

**-VOCÊ PASSOU A NOITE COM ELE!!!** – Aidan gritou.

-Não grite com ela; Diana falou voltando-se para ele com um olhar ameaçador.

-E você! Suma da minha frente, já me causou problemas demais; ele falou com um olhar furioso para amazona.

-Mas que droga, o que aconteceu aqui? –Jéssica perguntou vendo que Diana empunhava a bandeja como um escudo e Aidan parecia bastante propenso em usar o atiçador como uma espécie de espada para atacar a amiga.

-Esse idiota me aparece de madrugada e surta; Diana reclamou na defensiva. –Eu estava aqui! No maior clima com um gato lindo, cheiroso e gostoso e esse estrupício acabou com tudo; ela gritou lançando a escova na direção do vampiro que esquivou-se em tempo, mas o único vaso ainda intacto na sala destruída recebeu o impacto da escopa e partiu-se em infinitos fragmentos.

-Como eu ia saber que era você que estava aqui se agarrando com aquele cara?

-Nós não estávamos nos agarrando... Ainda. Mas por culpa sua, isso não aconteceu; Diana falou irritada e igualmente indignada.

-Ahn! Acho que estou começando a entender; Jéssica murmurou pensativa.

-Isso é culpa sua! - os dois falaram voltando-se para ela acusadoramente.

-Eu se fosse vocês tomava uma garrafa de uísque e ia dormir. Vocês estão estressados demais; ela completou seguindo em direção ao quarto, ignorando-os.

Enquanto aqueles dois estivessem daquele jeito, só iriam perder tempo discutindo por coisas bobas ou pior, falando alguma coisa da qual se arrependessem depois; ela concluiu.

-Nós ainda não terminamos! Jéssica, volte aqui! - Aidan falou indo atrás.

-Aidan, eu realmente não quero discutir com você agora, então é melhor procurar outra pessoa com quem gritar; ela falou antes de entrar no quarto e teria batido a porta na cara dele se o vampiro não houvesse sido mais rápido e a segurado.

-Por que você voltou afinal? –ele indagou abaixando o tom de voz.

-O que? –Jéssica perguntou confusa.

-Você o reencontrou, não? Suponho que tenha decidido ficar com ele; o vampiro falou num tom ferido e acuado.

-Você não esta pensando que...; a jovem parou gesticulando nervosamente. –Acho que sou eu que vou precisar daquele uísque; ela resmungou indo pegar uma muda de roupas na mala sobre a penteadeira, tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

Não era possível que aquele maluco estivesse fazendo todo aquele alarde, por causa disso; ela pensou antes de voltar-se para ele, vendo-o ainda parado na porta. Respirou fundo, enquanto tirava o colar que usava e deixava-o sobre a penteadeira. Pelo visto, não iria poder protelar aquele assunto por mais um tempo. É, as Deusas do Destino eram sádicas demais para o seu gosto, poderiam ter pelo menos lhe dado um pouco de tempo para assimilar tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas horas; ela pensou.

-Kanon foi apenas parte de um momento na minha vida Aidan. Nossos caminhos apenas se cruzaram por conta de uma pequena ironia; Jéssica falou lembrando-se do surto de Saga quando Shion decidira que um cavaleiro deveria lhe acompanhar na missão a Romênia. –Anos atrás quando me despedi dele no Santuário, virei à página. Nunca foi minha intenção encontrá-lo novamente, tão pouco, continuar de onde paramos; ela falou fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos.

-Mas...;

-Hoje sou uma pessoa diferente daquela que voltou da Romênia anos atrás e diferente também daquela que foi até a Romênia; ela falou desviando o olhar. –Construí um novo caminho pra mim sem correntes que me prendem ao passado nem arrependimentos. Ao contrario de Kanon que ainda é atormentado por alguns demônios e esta aprendendo a buscar a si mesmo;

-Eu pensei que...;

-Eu sei; a jovem o cortou, sentando-se na beira da cama e dando um tapinha na colcha, para que ele se sentasse a seu lado. –Nossa vida é cheia de escolhas e tais escolhas influenciam todos ao nosso redor. Às vezes fazemos coisas sem pensar no que isso acarretara mais para frente; ela comentou pensativa. –Mas foi bom conversar com Kanon, eu havia me esquecido de algumas coisas importantes ao longo do caminho e ele me ajudou a lembrar;

-Não duvido; Aidan resmungou desviando o olhar.

-Agora é sua vez; ela falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –ele indagou casualmente.

-De me explicar o porquê desse fuzuê todo; a jovem falou impaciente.

-Você esta com o cabelo liso; Aidan reclamou, apontando para as madeixas vermelhas dela, levemente armadas agora diferente da noite anterior que possuíam um liso perfeito.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, o que seu cabelo tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? A menos que... Não era possível.

-Diana encaracolou os cabelos ontem; Jéssica falou pausadamente, vendo-o ficar ainda mais carrancudo. –Ela disse que estava aqui com Yo quando você chegou de madrugada; ela continuou vendo-o levantar-se bruscamente e encaminhar-se até a janela.

-Você queria que eu pensasse o que? –Aidan vociferou. –Me manda para aquele fim de mundo atrás daquela porcaria e quando volto, o que eu encontro? Aquela...; disse exasperado apontando em direção a porta como se Diana estivesse do outro lado. –Se agarrando com aquele cara;

-E você pensou que fosse eu; Jéssica concluiu. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, aquilo era bizarro demais. –Um pequeno adendo para o ser interlúdio; ela falou calmamente, embora por dentro estivesse a ponto de cuspir fogo. –Não o mandei para aquele fim de mundo. Eu disse que iria a Grécia procurar uma coisa que Laura me pediu; ela falou referindo-se a amiga alquimista. -Mas você disse que poderia fazer isso, enquanto eu cuidava da exposição; ela o corrigiu.

-Como se eu fosse deixar você ir até lá, sabendo que aquele outro idiota estava por perto; ele resmungou injuriado.

-O que disse?

-Disse que você tinha coisas demais para se preocupar. Concordo, foi decisão minha ir até lá; ele falou optando por uma mudança de tática. –Mas não pensei que...;

-É melhor esfriarmos a cabeça antes que falemos alguma besteira que não tenha volta; Jéssica falou pensativa. –Alem do mais eu preciso de um banho; ela murmurou encaminhando-se para o banheiro anexo a suíte.

Observou-a se afastar, enquanto serrava os punhos tentando conter a vontade de voltar a discutir. Alias, essa era uma pratica que haviam adotado nos últimos meses quando queriam extravasar as energias acumuladas.

Mesmo que o motivo fosse o mais absurdo de todos, bastava apenas acender o pavio para que começassem a brigar e horas depois já estivesse tudo bem novamente. Mas dessa vez as coisas não eram simples assim, quando colocasse as mãos naquele cavaleiro, ele iria saber que os infernos de Hades eram o paraíso perto do que tinha em mente. Como ele ousava chegar perto de sua mulher?

-**AIDAN**! –Jéssica gritou do banheiro.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou aproximando-se da porta, preocupado.

-Vá tomar um banho frio, consigo sentir seus pensamentos daqui, se você fizer algo insano te transformo numa quimera; ela completou antes de ligar o chuveiro.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, porque tudo na relação deles tinha que ter aquele "Q" bizarro, digno dos filmes de Fredie Kruguer. Quando a mordera anos atrás, jamais pensou que ela fosse conseguir manter parte de sua humanidade se não ingerisse sangue humano, como os vampiros convencionais.

Também jamais pensou que ela fosse resistir a seus comandos como vampiro mestre. Entretanto, suas mentes eram conectadas por uma eterna porta aberta, por isso ela sempre conseguia "sentir" as vibrações emanadas por seus pensamentos, sejam bons ou ruins, como agora. Como isso era possível? –ele se questionou.

_**-Entre pro clube;**_ teve a impressão de ouvir a voz da amazona ecoar em sua mente.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, pelo menos não era o único confuso ali, isso já ajudava; ele concluiu enquanto saia do quarto e voltava à sala principal. Era melhor dar uma arrumada naquelas coisas antes que ela saísse.

**.IV.**

Recostou-se confortavelmente na cadeira estofada de couro, enquanto cruzava as pernas de maneira elegante, girou delicadamente o copo em suas mãos, ouvindo o gelo tilintar, antes que pudesse erguer os orbes na direção de seus três acompanhantes.

-Que fique bem claro a todos aqui presentes, que dessa vez eu não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu; Emmus falou, vendo seu conselheiro arquear a sobrancelha de maneira cômica.

-Isso é para convencer-nos, ou a si mesmo, chefe? –Rosewood perguntou, afastando o cigarro dos lábios, enquanto soltava a fumaça levemente no ar.

-Dev tem razão; Blackshadows falou caminhando distraidamente pelo imponente escritório. –Você não nos convence com isso chefe; ele completou rindo.

-Você esta vendo a que ponto chegamos? –Emmus falou voltando-se para Ariel, que esforçava-se para não rir.

-Você não pode culpá-los; a jovem falou observando o conselheiro apagar o cigarro depois de receber um olhar envenenado de Olhos Vermelhos. –Mesmo porque, todos nós sabemos que você detesta o conceito "**Destino**"; ela falou em tom de provocação.

-Entretanto, _tesoro_ _mio_... Não gosto de levar crédito pelos outros; ele falou lançando-lhe um olhar enviesado.

-Se não foi você que armou essa exposição para que os dois se reencontrassem, quem foi? –Blackshadows indagou, com o olhar arguto de advogado.

-Cheque as evidencias e interrogue as testemunhas...; Devlin Rosewood brincou. –Mas a questão é, qual o motivo? –ele completou voltando-se para Ariel com um olhar indagador.

-Porque vocês simplesmente não aceitam que as coisas podem acontecer sem um motivo? –ela indagou inocentemente.

-Impossível! –os três falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Desculpe, mas isso é inconcebível; Blackshadows adiantou-se, enquanto distraidamente passava as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos levemente arrepiados, que mal tocavam-lhe os ombros.

-Alem do mais, nós sabemos que você não aposta se não for nos cavalos vencedores; Emmus ressaltou.

-Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu admito, armei esse encontro; ela falou dando de ombros. –Deu certo, não foi?

-O tiro poderia ter saído pela culatra; Dev falou, para no segundo seguinte encolher-se diante do olhar envenenado de Ariel. –Quero dizer e se ela no fim decidisse ficar com o outro?

-Não; Ariel falou confiante. –Quando planejei a exposição com Alexia, sabia que Aidan iria aparecer para impedi-la de ir a Dublin de qualquer jeito. A intenção não era que Jéssica encontrasse Kanon em Dublin, mas que Aidan saísse das sombras e tentasse impedi-la. Depois o que aconteceu foi só um show à parte; ela completou.

-Me lembre de morrer de bem com você; Emmus falou sorrindo. –Mas tem lógica, esses dois já estão a muitos anos protelando esse encontro. Já estava na hora de colocar as cartas na mesa;

-Certo! Agora eu acredito que não foi você chefe; Dev falou rindo. –Mas vocês têm que admitir que essa armação não foi nada sutil;

-Situações dramáticas requerem, atitudes drásticas; Ariel falou com simplicidade. –Mas agora, eu só quero ver aonde esses dois vão com essa fase de negação? - ela murmurou pensativa.

-Pare de pensar; Emmus falou levando o copo de uísque escocês aos lábios.

-Uhn?

-Você esta tramando interferir novamente; ele falou em tom serio. –O que era preciso fazer já foi feito, os dois seguem sozinhos a partir de agora;

-Mas...;

-Chefa, você bem que poderia usar esse seu dom de cupido e me arrumar uma namorada decente, não? –Blackshadows brincou. –Que eu particularmente já estou cansado de ver as melhores mulheres se entendendo com outros caras, enquanto pra mim só sobram as fúteis e interesseiras; ele gracejou.

-Meu querido Blackshadows, se eu pudesse prever o futuro, diria que você ainda vai encontrar uma mulher que vai mudar o rumo de sua vida. Quem sabe em algum corredor antigo de Drean Village, perdida entre as galerias, distraída com algo ou esperando um cavaleiro de armadura aparecer para resgatá-la; ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Mas não se engane, nem toda as mulheres que aparentam ser frágeis, o são, normalmente essa é apenas uma capa para ocultar a valkiria indomável por trás da docilidade; a jovem completou com os orbes violetas adquirindo um tom avermelhado, mas tal ato aconteceu tão rápido que nenhum dos dois se apercebeu disso, apenas Emmus arqueou a sobrancelha levemente compreendendo o que havia acontecido.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Mas, como Abas vive dizendo, o que esta escrito, esta escrito; Ariel ressaltou, vendo Emmus arquear ainda mais a sobrancelha. –Mas isso não quer dizer que é o destino; ela ressaltou sorrindo docemente.

**.V.**

_**Itália / Villa Rossini / Três meses atrás... **_

-Tire essas patas imundas de cima dela agora; Giovanni berrou escancarando completamente a porta do quarto.

-Gio; Jéssica falou assustada, estranhando o próprio tom enrouquecido de sua voz.

-Seu tarado pervertido, quem você pensa que é? –o italiano vociferou voltando-se para o vampiro.

-Oras! Seu...; Aidan rosnou indignado.

-Parem com isso; a amazona falou colocando-se entre os dois.

-Jéssica, saia da frente; Giovanni mandou, mas ficou ainda mais irritado quando viu o vampiro descaradamente enlaçou-a pela cintura.

-Chegou muito tarde velhote; o vampiro provocou, estreitando os braços em torno da amazona de maneira possessiva.

Danem-se as boas intenções, não iria permitir que aquele velhote aparecesse reivindicando algum direito sobre a amazona, não quando tinha praticamente a mesma intenção. Embora pretendesse expor isso de maneira diferente a ela, uma mais saudável e menos suicida, é claro.

**-EU DISSE... PAREM!** –Jéssica berrou empurrando um para cada lado. –Você; ela falou apontando o dedo para o nariz do vampiro. –Quieto até segunda ordem; ela mandou antes de voltar-se para o italiano. –Gio, o que aconteceu?

-...; entreabriu os lábios pronto para ralhar novamente, mas diante do olhar nada amigável da sobrinha mudou de idéia.

-Então? –ela perguntou impaciente. Ainda tentando se recuperar do choque de deparar-se com Aidan ali, depois de tantos anos.

-Diana disse que vocês vão partir para Dublin; ele falou aborrecido.

Suspirou pesadamente, ainda havia três meses pela frente, porque ele tinha que fazer tanta tempestade por nada agora se iria repetir a mesma cena dali a três meses de novo? –ela se perguntou.

Desde que se conhecia por gente, Giovanni tinha o habito de querer toda sua prole em baixo de suas asas e não duvidava que ele já estivesse preparando a munição pra ir guerrear contra Diana, como sempre acontecia, quando um dos irmãos se sentia contrariado.

Nesse caso, não tivera nem tempo de imaginar que ele pudesse ter alguma objeção quanto à viagem. Entretanto no decorrer daqueles últimos dias havia se esquecido do quanto os homens italianos eram possessivos; ela pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Só daqui três meses, então, temos ainda doze semanas pela frente. Guarde a munição até lá; ela avisou.

-Mas...;

-Agora se nos der licença, tenho que falar com ele; Jéssica completou apontando Aidan que lançou um sorriso debochado ao italiano.

-Não vou deixar você sozinha com esse-...;

-Vampiro; Aidan falou sorrindo forçosamente de forma que os caninos salientes se sobressaíssem em seus lábios.

-Jéssica; Giovanni falou em tom de ordem.

-Vai ficar tudo bem Gio, vou só conversar com Aidan; a amazona falou tentando manter a calma, embora ainda sentisse os lábios quentes e dormentes depois do beijo, enquanto seu coração parecia bater na garganta. –Confie em mim;

-Eu confio em você; o canceriano falou pausadamente. –É nele quem eu não confio;

Observou-o pacientemente, demonstrando uma calma que não sentia. Contrariado, Giovanni deixou o cômodo, embora houvesse feito questão de deixar a porta do quarto bem aberta.

Não duvidava que ele estivesse em qualquer outro cômodo da casa com a orelha colada nas paredes para garantir que ouviria qualquer coisa que soasse anormal e tivesse tempo de interromper. Mesmo se bancasse o inconveniente; ela pensou não podendo deixar de sentir uma pontinha de frustração, embora não tivesse tempo de analisar aquilo no momento.

-Vou trocar de roupa, já volto; ela falou antes de afastar-se do vampiro e ir em direção ao banheiro.

Era só o que lhe faltava, aqueles dois bancando os "machos alfa", numa típica e infame guerra de testosterona. Puff! Onde esse mundo ia parar? –ela pensou indignada, batendo a porta do banheiro com força.

**.VI.**

Saiu do banheiro, ainda sentindo os músculos do corpo tensos. Sentou-se na beira da cama e desenrolou a toalha dos cabelos, apesar de tudo não ouvira o barulho de nada quebrando, tão pouco de gritos. Provavelmente Aidan e Diana já haviam se acalmado. Pelo menos, esperava que sim; ela pensou suspirando cansada.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, soltando alguns fios antes de começar a escová-los. Deveria ter ouvido a _Nona_ Rossini quando a senhora idosa lhe dissera "Jamais lute contra sua natureza" , provavelmente ela estava se referindo também ao fato de que detestava os cabelos enrolados daquele jeito e os preferia normalmente lisos.

Mas independente do que a Nona pensava, dessa vez ela tinha razão, essa de mudar os cabelos justamente naquela noite causara uma grande confusão; ela pensou rindo, imaginando a cena perfeitamente em sua mente, do momento que Diana foi pega numa situação complicada.

-Isso não tem graça; Aidan resmungou surgindo sentado atrás de si na cama.

-Talvez não; Jéssica murmurou, tentando esconder o sorrido, quando sentiu-o puxar a escova de suas mãos e começar a passá-la por seus cabelos.

Por mais interessante que fosse imaginar Diana no meio daquela saia justa, sabia que não havia motivos para riso. Conseguia sentir a inquietação de Aidan e o quanto doera chegar a Dublin e pensar ser ela com Yo e não Diana.

Um dia ainda descobriria qual deles era o mais masoquista; ela pensou dando um suspiro relaxado ao sentir os dedos finos do vampiro deslizarem suavemente por seus cabelos junto da escova.

Três meses atrás, achava que era ele. Principalmente quando ele aparecera em sua vida, depois de tantos anos e lhe contara a verdade. Seu primeiro impulso foi querer abrir um buraco no chão e se jogar lá dentro, o segundo, foi arrumar alguma coisa bem pesada e acertar na cabeça daquele atrevido petulante; a amazona pensou lembrando-se do momento que ele lhe contara sobre Hades e na mesma hora lembrara-se das vezes que substituirá Gaspar quando tinha de dar banho do cachorro.

Não duvidava que aquele cretino houvesse se divertido com aquilo, pelo menos sabia que isso havia acontecido no momento que ele lhe contara sobre a Romênia e os vampiros que haviam se afastado.

Entretanto o que mais lhe pegou de surpresa, foi o vampiro avisar que não iria se afastar dessa vez. Levou algum tempo para compreender o que ele quisera dizer com isso, ou melhor, não tanto tempo assim, já que ainda naquela noite num evento de gala que aconteceu na _Villa_ Rossini, o vampiro houvesse passado o tempo todo a seu lado, o que causara muitos problemas com Giovanni.

Os dois pareciam ter se detestado logo de cara e Diana ainda colocara lenha na fogueira provocando o irmão. Teria sido divertido observar tudo aquilo se não soubesse os motivos de Aidan para estar ali, por isso achara que ele era o masoquista.

Antes de deixar Arshet, encontrara sem querer no deposito do castelo, as antigas telas que foram tiradas da parede pelo pai e substituídas por novas. Nelas, havia toda geração de Van Helsing que podia se lembrar, inclusive um quadro de Kara e Gabriel.

Dizer que ficou chocada ao ver o retrato de Kara, era pouco. Ficou assombrada isso sim, elas eram praticamente gêmeas, se um dia houvessem ficado lado a lado, qualquer um poderia constatar que a única diferença, era a cor dos olhos. Os de Kara eram verdes.

Somando isso, mais tudo que descobrira através dos diários dela que encontrara em Arshet, concluiu que o único motivo que lhe ligava a Aidan, não era o fato do vampiro ter lhe mordido no passado e sim, as lembranças que ela evocava de um passado que não voltaria.

-O que foi? –ele perguntou, sentindo os pensamentos dela tornarem-se carregados.

-Nada; ela respondeu num sussurro.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, gostava da presença constante do vampiro, Aidan sempre fora uma caixinha de surpresas e sentia falta dele, quando ele sumia sem dizer aonde ia.

Entretanto, constantemente precisava se lembrar de que ele não estava ali por si, mesmo que seu lado egoísta quisesse pensar que sim, era por Kara e nada mais; ela concluiu suspirando cansada.

-Desculpe; ele sussurrou, deixando a escova de lado e fazendo-a recostar-se contra seu peito.

-Uhn? –Jéssica murmurou confusa.

-Por ter gritado àquela hora; o vampiro completou enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Eu... Bem, fiquei preocupado quando Diana disse que você não tinha voltado e que não sabia onde você estava;

-...; a jovem assentiu silenciosamente, enquanto aconchegava-se entre os braços dele.

Talvez fosse ela a masoquista; Jéssica concluiu. Essa era a única coisa que explicava o fato de ainda estar ali com ele, mesmo sabendo que ia se machucar no fim.

-Jamais faria algo pra te magoar; ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

-Aidan; ela começou, achando melhor tentar explicar agora que ele estava mais calmo. –Nós apenas conversamos, não aconteceu mais nada; ela falou sentindo-o ficar tenso.

-...; Aidan limitou-se apenas a assentir e permanecer em silêncio.

-Mas eu precisava saber; ela sussurrou, dando um suspiro pesado.

-O que? –ele perguntou hesitante.

-O quanto eu havia perdido de mim mesma nesses últimos anos; a jovem respondeu aconchegando-se entre os braços dele. –Desde pequena tive de conviver com o legado da família, ser caçadora ou não, não era uma escolha. Era algo que tinha que acontecer, mas depois de voltar da Romênia, as coisas mudaram; ela falou em tom aflito.

-Xiiiii, calma _mon age_; o vampiro sussurrou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Eu os sentia por perto, mas não sabia mais o que fazer; a jovem falou.

Fechou os orbes, sentindo a mente ser tragada pelas lembranças. Anos atrás, após a partida de Hades, ou melhor, de Aidan. Encontrara um vampiro frente a frente em Roma.

Era noite, mas as ruas ainda estavam movimentadas. Naquele dia estava bem no centro da praça de São Pedro, vendo algumas pessoas distraidamente alimentarem os pombos, quando sentiu uma presença intensa por perto, ergueu os orbes para cima e deparou-se com um par de olhos vermelhos lhe fitando.

Já vira pessoas com olhos assim antes, Emmus era um deles, mas nem mesmo os olhos do cavaleiro tinham aquele poder de lhe paralisar. Simplesmente ficou sem saber o que fazer, há anos não encontrava um vampiro sequer e até aquele momento não havia percebido que também não os procurara. Não os caçara!

Não existia mais a responsabilidade de proteger a armadura, mas mesmo assim ainda era uma caçadora. Só que, não via sentido em fazer isso.

Aquele vampiro não se aproximou, apenas ficou ali, observando-lhe como se estivessem sozinhos e alheios ao resto do mundo. Tinha a impressão de que ele vasculhava sua mente, mas não fez esforço algum para impedi-lo. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram intermináveis, ele foi embora, misturando-se entre a multidão.

Durante muito tempo se perguntou por que não sentia aquela gana por lutar que suas predecessoras descreveram em suas memórias. Porque desde que vira Aidan pela primeira vez em suas visões, seu conceito sobre os vampiros haviam mudado?

_**Não era humana! **_

_**Não era caçadora! **_

_**Não era vampira tão pouco amazona...**_

Nada mais fazia sentido, lembrava-se de sua arrogância e prepotência quando chegara ao santuário para comunicar Shion do roubo da armadura. Aquela Jéssica teria acabado com aquele vampiro sem arrependimentos ou hesitações, sem questionar nada, mas essa de agora não.

Por isso precisava saber o que havia se perdido durante os anos e quais caminhos deveria seguir dali em diante.

-Não importa quais caminhos você decida seguir, vou estar sempre com você; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente.

**Continua...**


	20. Epílogo

**BLOOD LUST**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. Personagens como Aidan, Eraen, Diana e Jéssica são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Epílogo.**

**.I.**

Sentou-se em um banco qualquer da praça, enquanto abria um livro sobre o colo. O dia amanhecera insuportavelmente quente, mas com a chegada da noite, o calor parecia estar arrefecendo; ela pensou aliviada.

De onde estava podia ver as luzes da _Torre __Eifel_ acenderem-se uma a uma, iluminando-a completamente. Deixando-a tão bela que poderia ficar ali intermináveis dias apenas a observando sem fazer mais nada.

Aquela era para ser sua última noite em Paris, já havia conhecido todos os principais pontos da cidade e ainda suportado corajosamente uma seção interminável de compras com Laura, o que era um recorde para si que detestava ficar andando de loja em loja, apenas para não achar nada do que desejava.

Mas fora divertido reencontrar o ariano e a amiga alquimista, sem contar é claro, o fato de ter conhecido a jovem pupila de Mú. Era curioso como algumas coisas aconteciam. A primeira vez que soubera sobre Celina, fora graças ao próprio Kanon, bem... Não podia dizer que fora uma atitude muito educada vasculhar a mente do cavaleiro, mas tomara isso um habito tipicamente de auto-preservação em sua vida e com ele não seria diferente.

Kanon estava confuso quanto ao que sentia pela jovem e pelo que vira de Celina aquela tarde, ela parecia ter algumas duvidas também, que ainda não estava pronta para enfrentar.

Era curioso como às coisas iam mudando sem que ninguém notasse de imediato. Suspirou relaxada, logo Aidan estaria de volta com o livro que precisavam para completar as pesquisas.

Obviamente poderá ter ido pessoalmente até o santuário, mas não queria chamar atenção demais e isso iria acontecer se aparecesse. Alem do mais, era só falar em Grécia que uma nuvem negra pousava sobre suas cabeças; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Faziam muitos anos que não ia a Grécia, por um lado vinha evitando isso, já que era uma parte do passado que ainda precisava ser confrontada, mas por outro, tinha saudade. Havia um bocado de história ali relacionado com sua própria vida que não podia ser ignorado ou esquecido.

**Alem do vermelho**

**Sonhos estremecem...**

Recostou-se melhor no banco, apenas vendo as pessoas passarem por si. Voltaria para Verona, onde iria ficar até o Natal, isto é, se até lá Aidan e Giovanni não tentasse se matar primeiro.

Distraidamente deixou os orbes correrem pelas pessoas, até que logo a sua frente deparou-se com um par de orbes vermelhos. Sentiu um arrepio intenso correr o meio de suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo simplesmente paralisava.

**Quantas vezes desistimos diante**

**dessa pressão esmagadora?**

**Esses sentimentos que não tem um começo.**

**Feche os olhos...**

_**-É uma bela noite, não?**_ –uma voz grossa e forte soou em sua mente, enquanto sentia-se impotente, sem ter como reagir.

Seus sentidos estavam em alerta embora não conseguisse se mexer, apenas observou o estranho a sua frente.

Os longos cabelos prateados esvoaçavam com o vento, os orbes vermelhos pareciam vasculhas sua alma e como daquela vez em São Pedro, não fez nada para impedir.

Aquele sorriso sem impurezas se perdeu na crueldade... Sei que somos apenas existências fugazes...

-Já tem algum tempo que venho lhe observando; o vampiro falou calmamente levantando-se do banco que estava e indo sentar-se ao lado da amazona. –Mas não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar antes, bem... Não enquanto Aidan banca o cão de guarda; ele falou sarcástico.

-Quem é você? –Jéssica perguntou friamente.

-A pergunta é: - **Quem é Você? -**ele rebateu de maneira enigmática.

**Embora essas feridas que não posso ver**

**estejam devorando meu coração...**

**Mesmo agora, enquanto continuo na escuridão,**

**Meus sentimentos não desaparecerão...**

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –ela indagou.

-Lembro-me bem de ter conhecido seus predecessores, mas é curioso que você seja tão diferente; o vampiro continuou. –Uma caçadora que não saia à caça; ele falou pensativo.

**Alem do vermelho**

**Sonhos estremecem...**

-Uma caçadora que se tornou um vampiro, mas que não mata para saciar a sede; ele falou olhando-a intensamente. –Deve ser insuportável ter de manter o controle, sendo que a qualquer momento você pode desistir;

-Se pensa assim, não tem observado direito; a amazona falou friamente. –Mas isso não é algo que eu vá discutir com você;

-Não, eu já imaginava que não... Entretanto, estava curioso para saber o que Aidan via em você alem da semelhança com Kara Van Helsing; ele falou vendo-a ficar imediatamente tensa, um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. –Durante séculos sua família vem estudando os vampiros que caçam, mas ninguém, nem Gabriel Van Helsing, tão pouco os outros caçadores tem noção do poder real de um vampiro;

-Não, nenhum deles tinha; Jéssica falou calmamente, relaxando o corpo, se continuasse tensa daquele jeito iria se cansar rápido e não teria como reagir se fosse preciso. –Cada vampiro é diferente, tem uma característica própria... Inclusive àqueles que têm o sangue puro; ela falou casualmente.

-Então andou fazendo a lição de casa; ele gracejou.

**Nós dois tivemos de nos conhecer**

**A reviravolta do destino começou...**

-Eu já vi muito deste mundo, coisas que você jamais teria noção em uma única vida; o vampiro falou seriamente. –Entretanto jamais vi um vampiro transformar uma humana para salvar-lhe a vida, mesmo sabendo que ela poderia vir a matá-lo futuramente;

-Como?

-Essas coisas são clichês de livros de romance e filmes _Hollywoodanos_, na vida real as coisas são bem diferentes. Humanos e vampiros não se misturam. A um equilíbrio a ser mantido e mesmo os vampiros, tem de respeitar essa ordem natural; ele continuou. –Mas Aidan quebrou essa regra ao transformá-la... E você também não é o que esperávamos;

**Um segredo que ninguém conhece**

**Caindo, caindo, caindo...**

**Já não irá mais voltar**

**Mesmo se fugirmos desse pecado**

**Sem duvidas...**

-Não entendo; ela falou confusa.

-Antes mesmo de ser transformada, você não tinha intenção de matá-lo... E também ignorava os riscos em amá-lo; o vampiro falou fitando-a seriamente. –O destino quis que seus caminhos se encontrassem depois de tantos anos. Muitos membros do conselho não são a favor disso, pelo contrario, eles ainda acham que a casa dos lordes deve ser mantida apenas entre sangues puros. Por isso é bom você ter certeza de que o caminho que vai seguir a partir de agora será sozinha, ou com ele;

-Não me importo com a decisão do conselho de vocês; Jéssica respondeu friamente. –Nós temos idade suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões. Não somos duas crianças que precisam da opinião de um bando de velhos senis para nada; ela falou levantando-se bruscamente.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala caçadora; o vampiro falou levantando-se de maneira imponente, obrigando-a a erguer parcialmente a cabeça para encará-lo.

-Não tenho medo de você; Jéssica falou pausadamente elevando seu cosmo de maneira furiosa.

Os orbes antes castanhos, pouco a pouco tornaram-se vermelhos e as unhas alongaram-se instintivamente.

-Interessante; o vampiro falou fitando-a com um fino sorriso nos lábios antes de dar-lhe as costas.

-Hei!

-A diferença caçadora...; Bermesk falou detendo-se em um passo, sem se virar. –Por mais que Kara fosse uma caçadora perigosa, ela não estava disposta a lutar contra a maré, contrariando uma infinidade de gerações de caçadores por um vampiro. Ela teve a chance de fazer diferente, mas escolheu dar as costas ao que sentia em vez de lutar com todas as garras; ele falou calmamente. –Diferente dela, você merece o amor que Aidan sente por você; ele completou antes de ir embora.

Observou-o confusa desaparecer entre a multidão. Quem era aquele vampiro afinal? Porque ele se dera ao trabalho de lhe observar e saber tanto sobre si? E o que ele quisera dizer com tudo aquilo?

-Jéssica?

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, vendo Aidan se aproximar preocupado. Relaxou o corpo, sentindo o momento que os orbes vermelhos apagaram-se, voltando ao castanho.

-Oi; ela falou hesitante quando ele parou a sua frente.

-_Santo Cielo_, quando senti a presença dele aqui, pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa; ele falou consternado, puxando-a para seus braços de maneira desajeitada.

-O que foi? –a amazona perguntou confusa, entretanto ele nada mais fazia do que resmungar algumas coisas em romeno e italiano que não conseguia compreender.

-Sabia que não devia ter deixado você sozinha; o vampiro murmurou, estreitando os braços em torno dela.

-Aidan, esta tudo bem; Jéssica falou tocando-lhe a face com hesitação, tentando lhe chamar a atenção.

-Mas poderia ter acontecido; Aidan falou.

-Esta tudo bem; ela repetiu aconchegando-o entre seus braços, da mesma forma que ele fizera naquele dia em Dublin, depois da discussão que tiveram por causa de Kanon.

-Jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você; o vampiro falou apoiando à cabeça no ombro dela, deixando a franja repicada encobrir-lhe os orbes azuis. –Não suportaria perder você de novo;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Quando Éris te machucou, eu quis matá-la com minhas próprias mãos, mas você estava tão ferida. Eu sabia que você ia me odiar por fazer aquilo, mas você não podia morrer; ele falou aflito. –Eu não podia deixar que as Deusas do Destino te tirassem da minha vida;

-Aidan; Jéssica falou, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção, mas ele parecia não ouvi-la.

-Eu sei que fui egoísta, sempre soube que você não poderia corresponder aos meus sentimentos, mas não conseguia me afastar; Aidan falou voltando-se para ela, enquanto de maneira distraída acariciava-lhe a face, deixando a ponta dos dedos entrelaçar-lhe em uma mecha avermelhada. –Isso é insano, eu sei... Mas eu te amo tanto... _Mon ange_... Como te amo; ele sussurrou, encostando a testa sobre a dela.

-Aidan; ela chamou mais auto, afastando-se um pouco para fitá-lo diretamente.

-Jéssica, eu...;

-Quieto; a amazona falou tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos antes de substitui-los pelos próprios lábios.

Arregalou os olhos num misto de surpresa e choque, antes de serrá-los lentamente, enquanto suavizava o abraço, sentindo-a aconchegar-se em si por vontade própria.

Mal havia chegado a Paris sentira a presença da amazona próximo a _Torre Eifel_ e uma outra presença ainda mais poderosa. Sabia que era um vampiro, entretanto, jamais pensou que justamente ele fosse aparecer depois de tantos anos.

Ouviu um baixo suspiro escapar dos lábios da amazona, enquanto os seus moviam-se sob os dela numa caricia suave e lenta. Sentiu-a enlaçar-lhe o pescoço, deixando as mãos delicadas prenderem-se entre os longos cabelos negros, causando-lhe um intenso arrepio, que cruzou o meio das costas.

-Jéssica; ele sussurrou afastando-se um pouco.

-Já te disse o quanto você é neurótico? –ela perguntou com um fino sorriso curvando os lábios vermelhos e levemente inchados pelo beijo.

-...; negou com um aceno hesitante e confuso.

-Bastante; a amazona respondeu. –Mas eu o amo mesmo assim, com todos as neuras e virtudes. Apenas demorei tempo demais para admitir isso; ela completou.

Jura? –ele perguntou ansioso.

-Por tudo aquilo que nos é importante; Jéssica falou seriamente.

-_Mon age_; Aidan sussurrou, abraçando-a fortemente, antes de selar seus lábios num beijo intenso.

Um assovio cortou os céus e segundos depois uma saraivada de fogos explodiam do alto da torre, espalhando-se pelo céu como estrelas cadentes e fugazes.

Nada mais importava alem daquilo que sentiam e viviam. Jamais permitiriam que alguém se colocasse entre eles, sejam eles humanos ou não. E no fim, é só isso que importa...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Você poderia ser um pouco mais discreta, não? –o vampiro de longos cabelos prateados indagou para a jovem que debruçava-se no parapeito da torre para acender mais um rojão.

-Oras, coisas boas devem ser comemoradas; Ariel falou com um largo sorriso.

-Certas coisas jamais vão mudar; Emmus comentou, enquanto uma infinidade de pessoas dentro do restaurante lhes lançavam olhares estranhos e confusos.

-Vão dizer que não? –ela falou voltando-se para os dois depois que o rojão em suas mãos disparou, entretanto o cartucho ainda fumegava.

-Jamais vou lhe contrariar, principalmente quando você estiver armada; Emmus falou sorrindo quando a viu acender mais um.

-Vocês humanos são muito estranhos; Bermesk falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-E você não pode dizer que os vampiros são lá muito normais também; Ariel falou voltando-se para ele e agitando o cartucho do rojão quase acertando-lhe o nariz.

-Ariel, por favor; Emmus falou tirando de suas mãos o cartucho ainda quente.

-É verdade; a jovem falou dando de ombros. –Eles levaram tempo de mais para se encontrarem de novo e é bom você cuidar para que nenhum daqueles velhos enfezados tente atrapalhá-los; ela avisou lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

-Eles não vão; Bermesk garantiu. –Mas é curioso que vocês, mulheres humanas sejam tão enfezadas; ele provocou.

-Oras! Seu...;

-Certas coisas jamais vão mudar... Em hipótese alguma; Emmus falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto apoiava-se no beiral de aço e observava os últimos fogos cortarem o céu.

Tudo acontecia por um motivo, desde os encontros aos desencontros. Mas isso não queria dizer que era por causa do destino. Jamais admitiria isso. Entretanto, como diria um amigo seu...

**O que está escrito... Está escrito!**

_**.:: Fim ::.**_

**Saudações meus queridos amigos...**

**To tão feliz ****\o****/... Ano novo tá chegando, com ele muitas oportunidades e fics novas, é claro XD. Mas estou feliz também, porque apesar de tudo Blood Lust chegou ao fim da forma que, apenas de eu não ter planejado, foi a que eu queria.**

**Como disse a todos no decorrer da fic, nunca imaginei a repercussão que teria o relacionamento da Jéssy com o Aidan e também, que mesmo adorando vampiros, eu também fosse me apaixonar por ele ^^.**

**Eu adorei escrever sobre o Aidan e as armações dele como **_**Hades**_**, os surtos do Giovanni e as encrencas dele com a Diana.**

**Como vocês sabem, esse não é exatamente o fim da história, já que eles voltam em Senhor dos Dragões e possivelmente ainda vão aparecer em mais algumas fics, preenchendo algumas lacunas que propositalmente eu deixei.**

**Antes de ir, gostaria de comentar sobre mais umas coisinhas referentes a esse último capitulo.**

**Em "O Livro dos Vampiros", Jéssica explica um pouco sobre o conselho dos vampiros e a regência. Se vocês se lembram bem, Bermesk é o rei dos vampiros, que vive na Irlanda e o mesmo vampiro que apareceu no capitulo passado.**

**Blackshadowns e Rosewood são respectivamente o advogado e o conselheiro de Emmus. Ambos são escoceses e ruivos ^^. Mas vão aparecer com mais ênfase na minha próxima história, que ainda não vou divulgar o nome.**

**Enfim, Blood Lust foi a minha menina dos olhos, eu adorei escrever sobre vampiros e introduzi-los em Saint Seya. Entretanto o que eu mais gostei foram todas as descobertas e estudos que tive a oportunidade de fazer durante o processo de criação. Com isso surgiram mais inspirações e quem sabe, ano que vem não role alguma fic nova sobre o assunto.**

**Por falar em inspiração, uma música que me inspirou a concluir esse capitulo foi On/Off, dos twins Naoya e Kazuya Sakamoto que cantam a trilha de abertura de Vampire Knight e V.K. Guilty, outro animê incrível e sensacional...**

**Ademais, gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que vem acompanhando Blood Lust e minha carreira como ficwriter no geral. Sei que deixei a desejar nas últimas semanas, por conta de um marasmo literário, mas espero poder compensá-los nas próximas vezes, com as continuações das demais fics.**

**Aqui me despeço deixando um forte abraço e os mais sinceros desejos de um 2009 MARA para todos.**

**Dama 9**

* * *

**Blood Lust**

**Criado em 07 de Agosto de 2007**

**Concluído em 28 de Dezembro de 2008**


End file.
